A Simple Twist of Fate
by alwaysnathanhaley
Summary: Two months after Episode 19 of Season 6.....Brooke Davis is hiding herself from Julian, but for how long?
1. Chapter 1

Two months later

Sam walked in the house from school, Brooke was putting together designs for Peyton's maternity wedding dress. She was working on every exact measurement to make sure it would be just perfect, for her best friend. She didn't look up, but just waved to Sam, acknowleding her presence.

"You know Brooke, do you ever think you'll wear a wedding dress of your own?"

"Probably, I love weddings, they're so....I don't know, just something about them."

"Well, I happen to know a great guy in LA who would drop his career...and pants...for you to come to LA."

"Sam, we talked and talked and talked some more about this. I'm not going to LA."

"Why not? It's not like I'm this helpless little girl who can't take care of herself. I lived in a car when you met me, I can survive a big, lush house for a few days...or until you send for me and my things to live in LA."

"Sam, I have a wedding dress to finish, you have school to finish. My best friend since childhood is getting married to the man of her dreams. I can't leave her in this time and she's having a baby...see my point?"

"Yeah and you know there's video chats with the internet service package, right in your room, you can take the computer with you."

"Sam! NO!"

"Fine, live in your morrow of sadness for the rest of your life and watch everyone else get married. Hell, Mia will probably ask you to design her wedding gown when her and Chase get married since you'll still be here, in little old Tree Hill wondering when your prince charming will ever come to you. But wait, he did."

"Sam, you don't get it. You're only in high school. Julian and I--"

Sam butted in. "are perfect for each other. He loves you and he wants both of us, you and me, we're a package deal and he wants both of us. Come on, you're from California, it's not a foreign country."

"Sam, stay out of it. Now go to what you normally do when coming home from school."

"Fine....but just so you know, Julian was the guy worth losing it all for...not Lucas."

Sam slammed her door and turned up her music, loud enough for Brooke to hear it through the closed doors.

"Now that's more like it."

Brooke's phone rang, she smiled. "Hey soon to be P. Scott...how's mama Peyton doing?"

"Ah, we're okay. Lucas is out with Nathan and Jamie...doing guy stuff. I'm on bed rest and was curious about my dress."

"It's beautiful, I'm putting finishing touches."

Peyton held the phone slightly away from her ear. "What's the loud noise?"

"Oh, Sam and her usual loud music after school plans. I'm rather used to it. I'm just glad it's music we listened to in high school and not rap or hip hop or words that I don't even understand."

"She's a good kid. I wish I had a mom to care about me when I rebelled."

"Rebelling I'd be okay with. She's on this kick with me giving up everything and moving to LA with Julian."

"Wait, he's gone and you're not with him? Brooke?"

"Peyton, I can't. Everything is here. You're here, about to get married and have a baby...Sam, she's in the middle of the school year."

"Yeah, but they are not you. Let's say I wasn't here..." Peyton paused, rubbing her belly. "And Sam...she was out of school; what's holding you back."

"My work, it's here, the store."

"Which Victoria had taken from you, and all you have is an empty store space to design my wedding dress."

"So you're guilting me into this?"

"No, I'm facting you into this. I know I said stay away from Julian, but he loves you. It's more than high school love that you and Chase had and what Jake and I had. It's the real love that can transcend you moving to Los Angeles. Sandy beaches....making sandcastles whenever you want. And you know how you hate the North Carolina cold."

"What if I left...what about you and Lucas and my niece or nephew?"

"We'll be fine, Lucas...and I will be fine."

"I can't wake up knowing my P. Sawyer is across the country."

"You did when you left Tree Hill. Even though I stayed in Los Angeles, you knew you'd be in LA longer than I was. And it's a plane ride away. You love to fly, gives you a sense of control, being able to jump from one side of the country to the other at your becon call. And Sam will be with you. Take her out of Tree Hill, away from Jack, all the bad memories of living in a car. Give her a family."

"Why do I get the idea I'm thinking about everyone else and using them as excused."

Without hesitation. "Because you are B. Davis. The next time I talk to you, I better hear the wind from the ocean on your phone so I can be jealous of you and also happy at the same time knowing how happy you are."

"So, what just buy a planet ticket to Los Angeles. He might not even be there...out of town, or just..."

"Action cures fear."

"You got your man, I should go get mine, right? Easier said than done."

"Go find out. And send Sam over here. Any idea you're going to LA, she'll never let you hear the end of it thinking she had something to do with it. And, you know, it's like spending time with my niece too."

"How do I do this?"

"Well, you go online....buy a tic..."

"Ha, ha, funny P. Sawyer. Like go to his house."

"Julian always kept a spare key above the doorframe."

"And you know this how?"

"He's not too great about leaving his house with his keys."

"So, I'm doing this..."

"yes you are. Now get that stylish ass of yours on a flight and make Julian smile again."

"Okay..." Brooke hung up the phone and Sam came out of her room, music turned off. "No more music to drown out my voice?"

"You look happy, who was on the phone?"

"Peyton. Turns out I have to do some stuff for work, and you're gonna stay with Luke and Peyton until I get back."

"Brooke, I'm seventeen, I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, I know the blurb about the living in a car. But really, I think Peyton just wants to know her future niece. And I want to make sure my house is still in this shape when I get back."

"The party was like two years ago."

"Young lady, it was like less than a year ago. And yes, I still have the tie-dyed wedding dress number one in this house."

"So, taking a flight to Los Angeles, I hear it has a beautiful man waiting on a nice beach front porch."

"None of your business, it's work related."

"Fine, don't tell me, but really....the about to have the best sex of my life look on your face totally screams Julian."

"Samantha!"

"Seriously dude, sexual tension is not a good look for you...FYI."

Brooke was frustrated with trying to think of what to say. "Get in the car!"

Julian was involved in a meeting about future projects for the company. Since his father was replaced, Julian had a new boss to answer to. He kept looking at the piece of paper, reading the same line, over and over again, not really reading, but appeared to be.

"Baker!"

He looked up; noticed everyone eyeing him. "Yes, sir."

"Are you even here?"

"Yes, sir, sorry, I'm just....distracted."

"I had every right to get rid of you right after your father left. But I didn't; and now I'm really wondering why. My office, five minutes."

Julian nodded. "yes, sir."

Five minutes later, the man found Julian sitting in a car across from the desk, ready for anything.

"Baker, I know your work, you're good. But I'm afraid without your father, you're distracted, unable to do what needs to be done in your position."

"Thank you, sir, but my father leaving the company is not the reason. I'm kind of glad he's gone, really."

"Then why so distracted. Did you leave your mind in Tree Hill when you came back to LA."

"I left something that I can't ever get back."

"Julian, I'm in a desperate situation. I have banked on you doing your job in efforts to secure major projects. We start in two weeks. And I made a decision."

Julian looked up at him. "What's that?"

"Take a week off. Go back to North Carolina, get back what you lost. Then come back, you'll be good as knew."

"Sir,all do respect, I can't do that."

"The week off or get back what you lost."

"Sir, you're married, you have children?"

"Yes, of course, married 19 years."

"What if, for some reason, your wife wanted to stay in one place but you knew you had to go in another direction."

"I don't get what you're saying Baker, did you pop the question?"

"Not really. I met this amazing girl and her life is there and my life is here, but, and I know this is going to sound like second grade, middle school or call it whatever you want. I gave her my heart and I didn't get it back, and not sure if I want it back. She deserves it and I don't think she even knows it."

"Sounds like until you see her again, you'll be on autopilot."

"I guess so, not very business like, is it?"

"Tell you what, go home....give me a decision tomorrow. I can't have you here half way."

"I think I might do that, thank you, sir."

"Of course."

Julian walked slowly up the steps to the door. He had his key out and turned the lock. The door opened and there she was.

Brooke waved. "Hi...how crazy is this?"

Julian walked slowly over to her, processing all of this. "Not crazy, I had a dream about you last night, showing up...here...in my living room."

"And what happened in the dream."

"I've always woken up...so I never got a chance to really say it."

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

"I've wanted you to be in this living room, so I can look into your eyes and tell you....welcome home." Brooke sighed. "Please tell me that one woman rejects me in two different cities."

"I've had this dream too. I am in this living room, you looking at me, as if I'm the only girl in the world, and I tell you that I love you."

"So...what are you waiting for." Julian stroked her shoulder...calming her.

"I love you....and I know it's been a long time after you said it, and alo..." Julian kissed her, holding her in the embrace, not wanting to let her go. "Please tell me I'm still here....and it wasn't a dream."

"Still here, feet on the ground." Julian kissed her again, this one not so agressive. "Not to ruin our moment, but where's Sam?"

"Having no idea where I am." Julian gave her a look. "Okay, she has me figured out. She probably knows I'm here. But I wanted this...us...before everything else."

"And what is everything else?"

"I was hiding. I was letting Sam hide me and I can't do that. It's not fair. And I was using every excuse in the book to stay in Tree Hill when everything that was holding me back was screaming at me to go and be here."

"So you really want to be here?"

"If you really want me here?"

Julian nodded and kissed her again. "Yeah....more than anything."

_the next morning..._

Brooke woke up by her cell phone beeping. The sun was just rising above the ocean, everything was so beautiful. She looked over and saw Julian sleeping, his arm still draped over her tummy....the most incredible night....without fear. She slowly got out of bed, not to wake Julian and grabbed her phone, running softly out of the bedroom.

_message one:_

"Hey it's Sam, the daughter or whatever I am. You sneak. I checked your bank account, you so went to see Julian. Tell me all the details, well not all the gross sex details. But all the details about how I'm going to be living on the beach and, yeah, call me when you....recover."

_message two:_

"Hey B. Davis, it's Peyton. Sam is here, and yeah, she totally has you figured out. Adopted or not, she is so your daughter. You're gonna do great, call me with all the details."

_message three:_

"Hey Brooke, it's Julian. You're sleeping right now, but I wanted to tell you that you are so beautiful. Curled up right beside me, with no worries. I know you're having sweet dreams, and I love you."

Brooke heard footsteps and looked up at Julian behind her.

"You sent me a message to tell me how I sleep?"

"Yeah...one of those things that I just had to share with you....in the moment."

"Thanks....it was nice. I got a call from Sam....she has us figured out."

"Smart kid....when is she coming?"

"Whenever I say the word, she is chomping at the bit to live in Los Angeles."

"I have something for you, don't go anywhere."

"Okay." Brooke was confused, but curled herself up in Julian's shirt that she put on when slipping out of bed.

He returned and sat in front of her. "I had this made for you, when I knew that I loved you."

Brooke opened it up. "A heart necklace, original."

"I told my boss that I gave my heart to someone in Tree Hill....and I saw that heart necklace and thought of you."

"I love you, thank you." She kissed him. "Do you have plants today?" She continued to kiss him.

"You tell me."

That weekend Sam flew to Los Angeles and her things soon followed. Everything was seemingly perfect. After everything calmed down, Julian bought out Brooke some coffee...the morning breeze was a bit cool. She was curled up in a sweater jacket.

Brooke took a sip. "You remembered."

"Yep. Every morning, black coffee, everything else, two sugars."

"Sam sure is happy." She looked at Sam building a castle with two other kids on the beach.

"Brooke, what about you. You say that Sam is happy, Peyton calls and she's happy, and everyhing else. What about you?"

"I'm good....I'm happy, this is....paradise."

Julian scooted his chair against hers. "Now tell me the truth."

"I want it all...I want more kids, I want everything and I'm scared that you won't."

"What you want is what I want."

"Just like you said, you have to be happy too."

"Seeing you....carrying our baby....that makes me happy."

"Great."

"Why do I get the feeling this is some segway into what you really want to tell me?"

"Oh because it is?"

"What?"

"Julian, I'm pregnant." She looked at him, scared, sad eyes.

He kissed her. "And I thought you could not get anymore more beautiful than you are right now....I love you and our baby."


	2. Chapter 2

Sam hopped up on a bar stool, sitting right beside Julian. He was typing away at his laptop, only acknowleding Sam by sliding over the bowl of popcorn.

"So, why do I have to be home right at six? Is there some family meeting."

"Brooke and I want to talk to you about some stuff." He closed his laptop and went around the bar, into the kitchen.

"But why not just you tell me and that's fine? Why both of you?"

"Because as your guardians, we both present a united front in both of us talking to you, at the same time."

"Wow, did you come up with that all by yourself." She saw Julian's eyes turn away from her. "Oh, that is so Brooke talking."

"It doesn't matter who said it, it was said."

"Julian, come on, you can tell me. I promise I'll act like I don't know anything."

"No, she'll be home any minute."

"Maybe I can guess. I can read people's faces."

Julian shot her a plain look. "What does this face tell you?"

"That I should stop asking questions."

"Good answer. You can help me with dinner."

"So, what are you making?"

"Spaghetti."

"Why not just order pizza, that's Italian too?"

"Sam, do you ever think of what all that crap is doing to your body? Just putting bad food into your system."

"Julian, we had pizza for dinner like three times last week, never bothered you before."

"Just eat healthier, it'll make all of us happy."

"So I talked to that guy Ben, at the restaurant at the corner."

"Ben, the guy who looks like a gang leader?"

"He's really nice, once you get to know him."

"And by the looks of him, I don't want to."

"Julian, just meet him, he really wants to meet you...and Brooke."

"For him to want to meet us, how much time have you spent with him?"

"Remember when I said I was running on the boardwalk?"

"Great, so now my daughter is lying to me."

"I'm not lying to you, I did run down to the place, that wa son the boardwalk....and you called me your daughter."

He stopped what he was doing. "I did?"

"Yeah, sure did....and it was really kind of sweet. There's hope for you yet, daddy-o."

"Why do I feel a middle aged joke coming on?"

"Oh because the gray hairs just became visible." Sam focused on his hair, getting ready to pluck one before Julian moved.

Brooke set her bags on the couch. "Hi family....when's dinner, I'm starving."

"As soon as Julian orders pizza."

"But what about the spaghetti dinner I suggested. All the fat and crap and cholestoral is not good for you."

"Okay, MOM!"

"Hey, I don't want to be visiting my daughter in a hospital after she has a heart attack at thirty."

"Speaking of you using the word daughter....what's with this family meeting. You said we were the unconventional family. And those don't have meetings."

"I know this is unconventional...but let's try to have a little bit of normalcy."

"Fine, we're here, let's have at it."

Both Julian and Brooke nodded towards each other. "After dinner, I'm starving."

"Can I go for a un, before dinner?"

Julian yelled. "No!"

Brooke was taken aback. "Why not, just a run? Your spaghetti is really fattening honey."

"Oh, darling...." He laughed. "Our daughter, has been talking to a guy named Mike, the restaurant on the corner, instead of running. However she has run down the boardwalk to go see him, so in her mind, it's the same thing."

"Samantha! Who is he?"

"A really nice guy."

Julian chimed in. "You wouldn't know if he tans well or not because he is covered with tattoos."

Brooke shrugged. "I have a tattoo."

"And we all know where that one is."

Brooke and Julian in unison. "Samantha!"

"What? Everyone knows she has a tattoo in her....treasure chest."

Julian pointed. "Room! Now! Go!'

Brooke joined him in the kitchen, whispering. "And we want to have a child of our own."

"Sam is...."adjusting."

"Yeah, a bit too well. I first met her and all she did was backtalk me, well that really hasn't changed, but she wasn't really opening up. Now she says things like treasure chest when referring to...you know."

"Actually I like the term treasure chest....it's cute." He leaned down for a quick kiss.

"I admire your humor, Julian, but she's gonna teach the kid how to backtalk every teacher in the school by the time their in kidnergarten."

"Have a little faith. Besides, at least she's honest."

"Brutally, though."

"And how brutally honest were at seventeen."

"I was all about sex at seventeen."

"Then we go from sex crazed teenager...you. To non-rebellious, brutally honest teenager....Sam...we're making progress."

"I just want her to be happy about the baby."

"Give her time to adjust. I don't expect her to be open arms about it, but eventually, she will be."

The dinner was oddly quiet. Sam was busy eating her food and eyeing Brooke and Julian to even say a word. She knew something big was up and couldn't wait to find out what it was. She was finished before both of them were even half way done...smiling.

"So, what's the deal...the news....the big whammy?"

"Finishing dinner means all of us finishing dinner."

"Sure, I'll just go in my room, and study until my heart's content. I wonder if Mike likes to study."

"Watch it....you're on thin ice." Julian took his and Sam's plates into the kitchen.

Sam looked at Brooke, who was keeping a straight face. "So, any hints."

"Wait until Julian comes back."

"Sure....the plot thickens."

Julian sat back down, Sam looking at both of them, ready for answers.

"Sam, you know we love you...and you have always come first in this family."

She scoffed. "Yeah, sure....why, giving me up already?"

"Sam, we're not doing anything of the sort, please never think that."

"Sure, what's up....you two both went from calm to serious. Wait, are we getting a dog."

"No, no dog."

"That has to be it. We have the cleanest house on the beach, you both are whispering, my birthday....well that's in like six months. There's this really cute puppy that I just adore, I will take care of it, do anything. Please let it be a dog." Sam was holding her hands together....in a prayer type mode.

Brooke paused, losing her nerve to tell Sam....thinking it will destroy everything. "Sam, please...sit."

"So it's not a dog and I'm not leaving and you two are freaking me out.....SPILL!" She focused on both of them, intently.

Brooke took the seat next to Sam. "I'm pregnant."

Sam looked at Brooke and Julian both, sitting there, not saying anything. "Okay."

Julian moved to the next chair also, sitting across from Brooke. "You're not saying anything."

"It's not like I have a choice in all of this right. No one asked me if I wanted a brother or a sister. No one asked me if I thought it would be a good time for you two to have a baby. Hell, no one asked me if it was okay for you two to have sex to get this baby! So yeah, not a lot to say since I wasn't asked in the first place!" Sam got up and went to her room, slamming the door.

Brooke wiped away the small tear droplet. "That went well."

"Remember when I said she'll come around."

"Yeah, when our baby is ready to leave for college she'll acknowledge them as her family?" She left the table and went to her room, slamming the door.

Julian looked around. "Okay, not part of the fantasy."

Lucas picked up the phone, looking at the caller id. "Brooke Davis, how's LA?"

She tried to hide her crying voice. "It's good."

"Then why are you sad?"

"Not everything is how it's supossed to be and I just got kicked in the ass for it. Not to be mean, but I just really want to talk to Peyton."

"She's sleeping..." Lucas looked over to see Peyton waving her hand over, without opening her eyes. "But maybe not, hold on."

"So, I can't hear any ocean waves or wind, are you in LA."

"Yeah, it's night and we're inside."

"So, how's LA? A big fantasy, building sandcastles."

"I'm pregnant."

Peyton's eyes shot open. "But you don't sound happy."

"I would be if Sam didn't just freak out and slam her door and that was three hours ago and hasn't come out since."

"She just got with this really incredible family and it since she's leaving for college soon, she's not going to be number one anymore."

"But it's not like this baby doesn't exist. This baby exists and I feel like if I'm happy then I don't care about Sam's feelings. But if I'm sad, I'm choosing Sam's side and I don't want the baby."

"Now that's some psychology. Give her time. I was Sam's age when I found out I had a brother. I know I didn't have the situation like Sam, but yeah it's difficult. Give her time. She's been through hell."

Brooke saw Sam's head poke in the creak of the door. "I'll talk to you later....she's here."

Sam sat on the bed, hugged Brooke, whispered, "I'm so sorry."

"Are you sorry for what you said or what?"

"It's just weird. We're in LA, having the time of our lives and you're pregnant, it's just really fast."

"Would it change if we were here in LA for a year....me and Julian married then this happened?"

"Maybe...I don't know. I just know that it was the two of us against the world and then with Julian it's the three musketeers. And now with a new baby, there is no cute foursome name....and babies need attention. I feel sometimes I do stuff to get that attention."

"Don't think for a second you're not a number one priority in our lives. You bought me and Julian together."

"I thought Lucas' movie did that? Julian wouldn't have come to Tree Hill unless Lucas' book was being put into a movie."

"I mean what go thim to stay in Tree Hill, you did. You changed both of our worlds. You are everything."

"You say that now, but...."

Julian slowly came into the rooom, sitting in a chair across from them.

"Can I say something?"

They both nodded.

"I love you both and this family is not going anywhere. And because we are a family and we're all responsible for us being together; I think Sam should be here for this." Julian looked at Brooke.

"Ask.....what?"

Sam was smiling as she looked at Julian.

Julian took Brooke's hand and put a small box and wrapped her hand around it. "I love you....I fell in love with you before I thought it was possible I really could love anyone. I know we are all a family, no matter what." He saw Brooke open the box, smile and look at him, tears welling up. "Marry me."


	3. Chapter 3

Sam looked at the both of them.

"I see that look, so I'm gonna leave and do,,,yeah...not in the room anymore."

Both Julian and Brooke were sitting there, looking at their futures within each other. Did this just happen? Did Julian just propose and Brooke just sitting there....without a voice?

"And I thought you not saying 'I Love You' back was bad enough." He smiled at her and she looked more calm.

"Julian, I love you..."

He looked down, let out the air he was holding in...trying not to get emotional. "There isn't a yes coming after that, is there?"

"Is this because I'm pregnant?"

He was confused. "I had this ring the day I asked you to move to LA with me."

"And I never gave you a chance to ask?" She laughed to cover up her tears.

"That doesn't matter now, what matters is this...us...and our future."

"I love you..." She looked back up at Julian, a smile slowly curling around her mouth. "Yes."

"Yes?!" He went to hug her and they both fell on the bed in laughter.

Sam was waiting outside the door when it finally opened.

"I thought you were supossed to be happy, you both have those eyes that scream all the sad crap you had in Tree Hill." Brooke held up her hand and Sam saw the ring. "Really?"

"Yeah, really." They both hugged.

"This is so much better than pizza. So what now, big fancy wedding....I have to wear a dress, which I hate, but since it's you're wedding, I won't care. And the reception, Oh...Bachelor Party!"

"Okay, slow down there." Brooke laughed. "It's just day one. This is where I call Peyton and Lucas and Nathan and Haley...and tell them the best knews. And if it's okay, I'd like to a bridesmaid with me."

"A bridesmaid, really, sweet!"

Julian looked at the both fo them, he didn't know how life could have turned out like this and didn't care how it happened...as long as it did. His cell phone rang and he went to the balcony away from them to answer it.

"Hey...dad."

"Julian, I've been calling the office, they said you took a sabatical and you're not at your mother's house."

"I'm at the beach house...the house mom gave to me so it's like my home now."

"Since I'm not with the company anymore, what about you and I start on some projects together. Like finsihing Lucas Scott book."

"Dad, you hated that movie. You only went along when you saw the reviews of people who wanted to see the book into the movie. All you cared about was the salary."

"And I know that you went to do the movie because of a girl who broke your heart three years ago."

"Acient history."

"All things aside, how is Peyton?"

"She's good....pregnant and about to marry the man of her dreams."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"No, because you turn everything into a bad thing. Dad, I'm happy in LA." He looked at Brooke and Sam planning everything. "I'm really happy."

"In your words, you wanted the girl in the book..."

Julian jumped in. "I got the girl in the book and this conversation is pointless...bye."

He came back into the living room, Brooke walked over.

"Not great news?"

"My dad."

"I thought you and your dad got along?"

"Not really. He always say me as the screwup looking for the next project only to blow it off because of disinterest. He wanted to finish Lucas' book. I know it's not because of the story, becuase of the money and the notority."

"Sounds like my mother."

"So...your mother."

"I didn't think that was a cue to talk about my mother." She laughed.

"It's not, but aren't you going to tell her?"

"About this...no way. I'm finally, really, truly happy and with her in the mix, it won't be."

"What about her mother."

"No contact. And I know I should be worried about that one day a letter comes in the mail or she comes by, but I'm not. I mean look at her. She is our daughter...no adoption or birth mom is going to ruin that."

A knock came at the door, all them looked at each other wondering who it could be.

"Okay either I am psychic or it's just weird timing." Brooke stood behind Sam as she opened the door.

A nice, young man was standing there, long sleeve shirt on. "Ben?"

"Yeah, Sam, you forgot this." Her purse...she left it at the bar."

"I had no idea I left it at the restaurant."

Brooke smiled at the young man. "Come on in, we'd love to meet you."

Julian came over. "This is Ben? The boardwalk diversion boy."

Brooke politely corrected him. "No, honey, this is Ben, the very nice restaurant boy who came to return Sam's purse."

"Dude, it's LA, what's with the long sleeves."

Sam pleaded. "Julian!"

"It's okay, Sam....I know that a lot of people think I'm weird...or a freak as some have said about my tattoos. When I knew I wanted to meet you both, I wanted to present myself as someone who you wanted your daughter to date...not someone you wanted your daughter to stay away from."

Julian sat across from at the table. "Did you approach her first?"

"She sat down at the bar, it was mutual I guess." Ben looked at Sam. "Am I being interrogated."

Julian gave him a look. "Maybe."

Brooke sat down beside Julian and Sam sat down beside Ben. "No, my...fiancee is just trying to get to know you, right?"

"Sure...so..."

The rest of the night just went like that. Julian being the over protective father and Brooke trying to make excuses so Ben didn't feel threatened. Overall, Sam was completely mortified.

The next morning Sam came out of her bedroom, still in her flannel...pink...pajamas and sat across from Brooke.

"So, would Ben hate me for what Julian did."

"I doubt it, and you know, i think Julian is adjusting to being your father better than I thought he would."

"It's just so weird. I talked to him about boys and sex before..."

Brooke almost choked. "You talked to Julian about sex?"

"Sure, I mean getting a guys point of view is important right. But this was just after you two hooked up...or got together, whatever you want to call it. So it didn't seem like a father and daughter thing at the time."

"As your mother, I'm curious to what he had to say."

"Never jump into anything before you're ready. And he said that you and Brooke were a bad example and not to follow through with what you two were doing."

"What else did he say?"

"To really want to be with someone, you have to love them and love yourself enough to know that it's the right person. That's when I knew he really loved you and it wasn't just some fling that was going to last the summer and fizzle in the fall."  
"I have to agree, even though I've had many circumstances where I've done the opposite. But follow your heart. Ben seems like a good kid, minus the fear of Julian though. I'd say go for it."

"Good, because he wanted to take me to this music thing, at the boardwalk tonight. I'd be home by like midnight."

"He's a good kid and the way you handled yourself when I met you, don't worry about a curfew."

"What about Julian."

Brooke smiled. "I'll take care of Julian."

"Eww, that was so a sex smile and I'm leaving." She smiled back. "Thanks, mom."

Brooke got on the phone, calendar in front and dialed the fimiliar number.

Peyton answered in a groggy voice. "Hey B. Davis."

"What are you doing November fifteenth? Besides taking care of that beautiful baby of yours."

Peyton held back the tears. "I don't know, what are you doing."

"Oh, big, big party. It's like a wedding and I'll be in a fabulous white dress, and..."

Peyton smiled. "My best friend is getting married....he proposed...that's awesome Brooke."

"We haven't figured out any details, but setting the date was pretty big. Now everything else can just fall into place."

"I don't know if I'll be able to fly to Los Angeles."

"No problem. Since my home is in Tree Hill and Julian gives me whatever I want." Brooke smiled. "We're gonna have the wedding in Tree Hill. So that beautiful baby of yours can be in the wedding."

"That's great, Brooke, really."

Brooke put the pen down. "Did I interrupt a weird pregnancy sex thing you and Lucas are having. You sound really distant, where is he anyway?"

"He's out with Haley."

"So, what gives? We talked hours and hours one night about your wedding."

"Brooke, I might not be around for the wedding?"

"What? Are you Lucas planning on a second child already?"

"The pregnancy....the doctors are saying if I have the baby, there is a good chance I could die."

Brooke's heart skipped a beat and emotions overcame her. "You're risking your life for a baby?"

"This might be the only chance to have a baby and this is me and Lucas...inside of me. I thought a lot about it and it's what I want to do."

"What about Lucas? Him raising a baby alone?"

"We're taking every day one day at a time. We're having this baby."

"What about Haley and Nathan, they're your family too."

"Just you know. We don't want to worry anyone, so, I guess when the time is right."

"When the time is right. How do you tell your best friend the baby you're carrying will take your life. How easy is that?" Brooke paused, clearing her throat. "That was not fair...I'm sorry."

"None of this is fair Brooke, but it's what I want to do. I know Lucas will be okay, with our baby. He's strong."

"No he's not Peyton." Brooke dried her eyes. "He's not as strong as you think. He needs you in his life. His heart....it's weak...not because of the HCM, because of you. His heart beats for you...and only you. It took me two broken hearts to figure that out."

"This is what I want to do, I just hope people don't hate me for it."

"P. Sawyer I could never hate you. I just don't understand you."

"Sometimes I don't either. But I want to do this, I want to give Lucas a baby."

"At the risk of losing you?" Brooke heard the door opening, she knew it was Julian. "Julian's home, I will call you later."

Julian saw her crying.

"Is it Sam? Is she okay?"

Brooke ran around the table and jumped into a hug.

He felt her body shaking and could hear her hard sobbing. "Baby, it's okay...I'm here....what's wrong."

She finally pulled away. "Peyton...she's....having a baby and it's risking her life and I'm not sure that she really knows what she's doing."

"Wait, Peyton is dying?"

"Pretty much. The doctor said it was a pretty good chance." She looked up at Julian. "I can't lose my best friend."

"Then let's go. Pack Sam up, everything, tell my mom I'm going back to Tree Hill. You need to be with your best friend and I'll go anywhere with you."

"But Sam?"

"Sam goes wherever you go, she is a mini you, Brooke. I'll call the airlines for the earliest flight. Just get some stuff together and we'll be in Tree Hill by morning." Julian kissed her forehead. "It's gonna be okay, we're all gonna be okay."


	4. Chapter 4

Brooke walked into the she used to call home. After moving to Los Angeles with Victoria, the house was sold. But when returning, she couldn't see anyone else living in the house she grew up in, tainted childhood or not. So, with a good business mind, she bought back the house....and until today has not stepped foot in it since high school.

"Now this must have it's own zipcode."

"It's quite small to me, but I grew up here, spent my entire life here. Well the weekdays mostly. I got out any chance I could to get away from my parents."

"Does your mom ever come back to Tree Hill."  
Brooke laughed. "Seriously, I couldn't lure her back with a million dollars. I think she hated Tree Hill, but to this day I have no idea why she stayed."

"Because of you, having you grow up in the same time."

"Yeah, my mother put me first is quite a laugh. Every birthday she threw credit cards at me and say 'buy whatever you want' and that was it. I could set myself on fire and she still wouldn't care."

"And your father?"  
"I could probably ask any of his many affairs how he was, my mother didn't care. She was more of a social status, country club woman. She'd rather talk about having this fine, esqusit daughter and how proud of me she was....rather than actually spend time with me."

"I"m sorry...must have been rough."

Brooke started to cry. "I always had Peyton, even though she didn't have a mom around and her dad was gone most of the time, she was always making me feel safe."

"We can go see her now, if you want."

"Where's Sam?" Julian walked out onto the board, laughing. Brooke came out when she herad him laughing. "What's so funny?"

Julian nodded to the boy Sam was talking to. "Sure isn't anything like her tattooed friend in Los Angeles."

"I guess we can say goodbye to Ben." Brooke looked at the time on her cell phone. "Stay here with Sam for a while, I'm gonna go see Peyton."

"Does she know you're here?"

"Nope, but she loves surprises."

"See you later..." He kissed her. "Love you."

"I love you too."

Julian walked down the sidewalk and saw Sam say goodbye to the boy.

"Name age and you probably got his phone number."

"Sanderson, nineteen and no, we're not on that level yet, we haven't even slept together yet."

He saw Sam's smile. "Not funny Sam."

"I thought it was. God, you're such....a dad."

"Isn't that a good thing." They started walking down the sidewalk, away from the house. "Thoughts about moving?"

"I'm glad to be back in Tree Hill."

"Really? You couldn't wait to get out of Tree Hill and into a new lifestyle."

"I was ready for Brooke to get out of Tree Hill and into a new lifestyle. Really, I go wherever you two go."

"Looks like we're staying so I guess you can see Jack again."

"So that means that you won't kick him out of the house if he tries to kiss me?"

"A kiss, well, that puts him into a whole new territory."

"Territory, what is he, a dog?"

"Play his cards right, sure."

"Come on, what if he did kiss me?"

"Well tell me what you did after he kissed you."

"Well, Brooke and I were moving, I think he just did it because he's scared he would never get the chance to tell me how he felt."

"Well a kiss usually means more than friendship."

"But it's Jack, he's...." Sam hesitated. "A friend."

"Like it or not, Jack put his feelings out there. From personal experience, if you put your feelings out there, it's pretty bad when it's no reciprocated."

"We both know from experience. What do I say....no?"

"Don't say thank you for the kiss, that means a whole different story."

"Did Brooke thank you for the kiss?"

"No, when I was seven, I kissed a girl and she said thank you, then told all her friends and well, fill in the blanks."

"So you were seven when you had your first kiss?"

"I said I kissed her when I was seven, that was all."

"Poor girl, never saw it comin'."

Julian laughed. "Thanks a lot."

"All things aside, you must be one great kisser for Brooke to..." Sam got disturbing kissing imigry in her head. "Nevermind."

"I was so hoping you weren't going there."

"About this baby deal." Julian laughed, and she carried on. "How did this happen anyway."

"Well, two people, they get together."

"That is so gross! I know how THAT happens. I mean, did you want to have a baby."

"Of course, always. I had this idea when I got out of high school that I'd meet this great girl in college, we'd have this great relationship, and get married."

"Did you meet a girl in college?"

"Andrea Ryman. She was beautiful. But I think I was more okay with the idea of marriage then an actual marriage."

"Did you propose."

"No, we broke up a year after dating."  
"Did you sleep with her?"

Julian hesitated. "Sure."

"Nice coverup, Julian. Why Brooke? I mean you were with Peyton, no secret there. But they're so alike, what does Brooke have?"

"Everything, and I thought this was about the baby. Sounds like you want advice on other stuff."

"So I have thought about it, sex and everything."

"With Jack?"

"With whoever."

Julian butted in. "Who is whoever."

"Not like that. Like what it will be like. Will it be spontanious or planned out. Will I have different opinons afterwards. What will happen? Will I look different."

Julian started to laugh. "Sam, I love that we can talk about this. But I think most of those questions only can be answered by Brooke. Guys have different feelings about that then girls do."

"I know women are more emotional."

"Understatement."

"So, can we walk back now. I sort of told Jack I'd be home in like two hours."

"So you made plans before even being in town?"

"Sure, Brooke does it."

Julian laughed. "You are so her daughter."

Peyton was reading one of the books Lucas put beside her before he left. She was now reading Taming of the Shrew. She heard the knock at the door.

"It's open."

Brooke peeked behind the door. She whispered. "Hi."

Peyton smiled. "Brooke, what are you doing here? I mean I'm glad you're here, but it's just..."

"I can't live on the other side of the country when my best friend needs me here, in my real home."

"But what about Julian?"

"We're all here for you, honey. And you will be here. You, and Lucas and that baby will have the best life. He is going to have the best mom and dad. Or she."

"At first I thought I was being selfish, but I want to give Lucas a baby. And I know he'll be just fine. He's a survivor."

"But you, we can't live without you. Lucas' book is all about you. And Julian came because of the book, so it's like you bought Julian here..."

Peyton was looking at Brooke's finger. "Your ring is really beautiful."

"Did he tell you he was proposing."

"No, but I figured. He has the family he wants, it would be silly of him not to pop the question."

"You are going to be my maid of honor. Your baby will have the finest fashions of Baby Brooke."

"I thought Victoria owned Baby Brooke?"

"I bought out enough percentage of the company so that Baby Brooke is mine. I haven't told anyone yet, but half the comapny is moving to North Carolina. I'm coming home."

"You do realize why I'm doing this?"

"And have I ever been able to talk you out of anything?"

"No, but really, I need all the support I can get."

Brooke put her hand over Peyton's. "I'm here for you....."

"Good, because I could really use some support right now. I know Lucas is hurting and sometimes I do feel selfish and I want to be here with this baby, but what if this is the only time I can have a baby."

Brooke started to cry too. "Yeah....me too."

"What do you mean?"

"When I was with Owen, I really wanted to have kids, I wanted the family, afterall I thought he would be the one to have a family with. And the doctor said it was, like you, a good chance I couldn't have children. So, this is a blessing. And I need my best friend with me. You know me better than anybody."

"I will be here."

Lucas walked in, holding ice cream. "Brooke Davis....my ex girlfirend and my fiancee in my bedroom, how lucky does one guy get?"

Brooke smirked. "Funny Lucas Scott, get a little more cocky and Lindsey just might show up."

Peyton held Brooke's hand tightly; she looked over. "Peyton, you okay."

She smiled. "The baby...she's moving."

"So it's a girl."

Lucas butted in. "Every week it's a boy or a girl. Every minute she changes her mind about what the sex of the baby is. So this week, it's a girl."

"Got any names picked up."

Peyton nodded. "Anna, for a girl; after my mom. And Sawyer for a boy. Saywer Scott."

"How perfect is that."

Lucas whispered. "Yeah, perfect." And walked out of the room.

"He's had a hard time dealing with this, I can't say as I blame him."

"I'm gonna go talk to Lucas."

Peyton nodded.

Brooke found Lucas sitting on the steps just outside the house.

"Remember when we had that pregnancy scare?" Lucas nodded. "I was feeling selfish and you called me a slut and I lied to you saying I was pregnant. I realized how wrong I was when I looked at you and saw that you really wanted to be a father. So many years after that, I really, so badly, wanted to take it all back. I never wanted to hurt you, and neither does Peyton."

"I want Peyton here, not just to give me a baby. I don't think she gets that."

"Oh she does, buddy, she does. And you do too. You love Peyton more than your own life, and I see that when you look at her. I've seen that so many times when I tried to deny it. You love her and you will love this baby. Lucas, you have HCM and there is a chance you could have another heart attack. Hate me for telling you this, but if you have another heart attack, you will die. You're only twenty-two years old. You are too young to die, and so is Peyton. You have to be strong...for this baby. Forget the politics of why this baby will be so special. Just enjoy the time you have with Peyton and the decision she is making. No matter what happens, I'm here, Haley and Nathan, they are here."

"Then why do I feel so alone."

"Because you are thinking about your life after the baby. Don't do that, don't torture yourself. Peyton could survive. I know doctors can only rely on science and medicne. But honey, they have yet to meet Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer. She is a survivor. Two attemps by pscycho Derek, two dead moms and an absentee dad. And she has made it through....with you. Now you have to amke it through with her. She is giving up her life to give you a baby, the least you could do was be there for her...love her and enjoy the time you have."

"When did you get so philsophical?"

"I have a great family. An unconventional family, but a family. You do too, and conventional does not work in this down."

"Thanks Brooke. You here all alone?"

"Nope, I'm back. Julian and Sam are at the house doing God knows what."

"He's a lucky guy because you are a wonderful woman, Brooke Peneloppe Davis."

"Thank you very much Lucas Eugene Scott."

"No really, he is."

"You're gonna be an uncle."

He was confused. "I'm pregnant, you're gonna be an uncle."

"Congrats, so what, you're getting married now?"

Brooke held up her hand with the ring on it. "Didn't see that one coming. Congrats."

"And I'll be telling you that when Peyton delivers that baby....you two are gonna be the great looking family others only dream to have."

"Thanks Brooke, you too."

"So you have a very pregnant fiancee who needs you; as do I, with a daughter in tow. So, I'll see you later and probably call every hour to check on Mama Peyton."

"Mama Peyton, nice."

"Better than the other name I had for her."

"I'm afriad to ask."

"You should be." Brooke winked and waved at Lucas before jumping into her car.


	5. Chapter 5

"Bye....I'll be back later." Sam shouted from the front door.

Brooke and Julian were lying together, in their bedroom, completely wrapped in sheets alone.

"This is nice....perfect actually." Brooke tilted her head up onto Julian's chest.

"Sam's gone...just us....what's on your mind."

"Well." She smiled. "We are....here, and..."

"Hey, don't get me wrong, I love....this....but what about those?" Julian's eyes gazed over to the unpacked boxes.

"Tomorrow?"

Julian looked at the clock, started laughing. "Brooke, it is tomorrow."

She rose up, looking at her cell phone clock. "Wow, I don't know if I'ver made love until the after hours of the morning." She kissed him. "But so worth it."

"Agreed. Since we are parents to a seventeen year old and expecting another child...shouldn't be a little bit more responsible and start actually moving back in." She started to place kisses along his chest; Julian lightly smiled. "Hmm, the magic touch." She reached up and kissed him, them rolling to the other side, him on top of her. "Very magical." He started to kiss her again. "I love you....Brooke..." A smile curled on his mouth. "Pennelope Davis."

"And I love you too, Julian.....Alexander Baker."

He was kissing her neck; then looked down at her after hearing his name. "I thought we both agreed, my middle name is to never be said."

"It's cute, our child should be named Alexander!" She smiled, with an evil grin.

"No..." He looked serious. "Landon."

"A Walk to Remember comes to mind, hey, when we have a little girl we can name her Janie." She went into a fit of laughter, then Julian started to tickle her, sending her into more laughter. "Okay, joking!"

"A little girl?"

"You didn't think we were stopping at one did you?"

"Well we never talked about it."

"Let's talk about it now....the baby making starts right here, does it not."

"Yeah, but there are other places it could start." Julian had a grin on his face.

"We are responsible parents."

"Who have to make up for lost time." He winked.

"We have a daughter."  
"And the first time we kissed, she was there."

"And we want to scar her for life."

"Actually, I was thinking...food."

"Eating in bed....pizza."

"No, like actually making something. Haley kept the house up while I was gone. Everything is still good."

"But that would qualify moving, and..." Julian looked at the bed. "And we're like stuck together, too bad."

"Or not." Brooke tugged at the sheet enough to wrap herself in a sheet."

"Now I am one lucky guy." He smiled at Brooke tying the sheet around her body.

"Just wait until I'm like pregnant and huge, those comments won't roll off so easily then."

Julian was in pajama pants he grabbed out of the box, still shirtless. He leaned over Brooke, brushing her hair out of the way, kissing her neck.

"You are beautiful...no matter what."

"Promise to remember those things when I'm like eating fattening foods because I can and don't care about my weight."

"I love you with each day that passes. And you carrying our child, nothing more beautiful." He kissed her cheek, going to the fridge.

"I don't remember you ever having juice boxes, or are we stocking up already?"

Brooke laughed. "I'm sure Haley had those for Jamie. He comes over all the time, and rather than soda...sugarless juice."

"That's us in like five years. All the sugar at least eight feet high and all the gummy bears in the country....they will be in our kitchen."

"Our kitchen, has a nice ring to it." Brooke put the peanut butter and jelly containers back.

Julian looked at the sandwiches. "That is the worst PB&J sandwich I have ever seen."

"Hey, PB&J is a Brooke Davis specialty. Jamie asks for them everytime he comes over...or well he asks to make them though."

"See, your own nephew can't tell you your cooking is bad."

"Simple sandwiches...." She smiled up at him. "After that, we can do....other things."

"Like unpack."

"Or like make love, that's so much more fun."

"And our baby will be crawling onto boxes when he...or she are a year old."

Julian was about to kiss Brooke and the front door opened, Sam and Jack looked at them.

"Not long enough, bye." The door closed again, both Julian and Brooke started laughing.

"Hmm, teenage daughter, be more simple if she was five, she wouldn't know..." Julian hesitated. "This..."

"I was five and I knew what sex was."

"Seriously, five?"

"Maybe seven, but I think I was born knowing what sex was, I can't ever remember not knowing about it. Why not know about it, sex creates all of us."

Julian smiled, took a bite of his sandwich, and made a face. "When is the last time you bought groceries, I don't think Haley did much shopping." He threw the sandwich in the trashcan.

"I made that!"

"Baby, it was bad."

Brooke took a bite of hers and made a similar face. "Ewe, I was gonna feed that to Sam, wow."

Julian grabbed the phone off the hook. "Pizza hut or dominos."

"Neither." Brooke leaned against the counter, her face turning red.

"Honey...Brooke?" He looked at Brooke, seeing her face get very week. "What's wrong?"

"Bathroom...move!" Brooke made a mad dash to the bathroom and slammed the door.

Julian lighltly tapped on the door. "Can I come in."

She breathed in; sat on the cold, bathroom floor. "No."

"Brooke, we are in this together. I am the father of this baby."

"I just don't want you to see me like this."

"Baby, you're beautiful no matter what."

"Come in."

Julian put a tshirt on before entering the bathroom. He sat down beside her, up against the batthub. "Is this how it's gonna be? The moment you don't feel beautiful, I can't see you?"

"It's just not what I'm used to. I've put the makeup on in the morning, reapply in the afternoon and I'm the stage of perfection all the time. I'm not used to..."

"Losing control?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna get fat, lose my looks and..."

Julian kissed her. "And you will look amazing. Please, stop being so hard on yourself. So you're appearance will change, you're pregnant, carrying a baby. You will be glowing, you will be beautiful. The envy of all in Tree Hill."

She leaned her head against his shoulder, he wrapped his arm around her. "I've fallen in love before, I know how to do that. I just don't know how to be pregnant, it's new to me."

Julian laughed. "I would hope so."

"This is part where the hormones kick in and I have weird cravings."

"And you hate me for us getting pregnant."

Brooke laughed. "I can't wait for those moments."

They sat there, just in the peacefulness of the bathroom, just talking about dreams and fears of being parents.

The front door closed, Julian came out of the bathroom while Brooke went into the bedroom to change.

Sam put her shopping bag on the counter. "So, you two finally found a way out of the bedroom?"

"Sorry you had to see that. I would be scarred for life if I saw my parents...." Julian's face turned a shade of dark pink. "Like that."

"You know, Jack and I walked in on you two making out on the couch, which I thought was enough to gouge my eyes out. But this, a whole new level. What next, you two in the moment when I bring a bunch of friends home for a sleepover."

"Sleepovers?"

"I met these girls, they were sort of my friends, now they want to do this sleepover thing."

"Do it...this house was made for sleepovers with the big open living room."

"Me, sleepovers. Please, I'd be telling ghost stories just for them to be fearful of me and never want to come back."

"Would this have anything to do with you actually making friends and letting people get to know you?"

"Maybe, I never thought I'd be in a place that would be acceptable for sleepovers. Cars are so 1986, you know."

Brooke came out of the bedroom in flannel pajamas. "Sam, have a good day shopping?"

"Yeah, until I came home and my parents were half naked in the kitchen. I'm gonna be known at school as the parents who get it on every second. Thanks."

Brooke sat beside her on the other chair. "Does it bother you?"

"That you two have sex....please tell me that is not the top of conversation in the kitchen. I think I'll be eating out more often."

"That we're so open with....everything."

"No, just don't prance around the house in sheets and half nakedness, especially when I bring friends home, it's embarassing."

"So, we need ground rules." Julian stated.

"Well since no sex was outlawed or just completely thrown out the window today, we can't go with that."

Brooke put her thoughts together. "Here we go. Whatever is done behind closed doors is kept behind closed doors. Deal?" She looked at the two of them and all of them agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

3 months later....

Julian showed up to Tree Hill High School, he saw Nathan coaching the team.

"Hey Coach...Scott."

"Julian, hey, Sam's not here yet."

"I know, she's doing this after school thing, she should be here in like ten minutes."

"Cool, hang out, it's just practice, hopefuly we can win this week." Nathan blew the whistle and the guys started the play all over again.

"Given the season, I don't see that as a possibility." Julian laughed.

"I have an excuse, Lucas left me this team, and I have to figure out what I'm doing wrong."

"Wait, Lucas isn't coming back."

"Peyton is the number one priority, he's not coming back until the baby is born."

"And this is what you've got."

"Yeah. Lucas is so much better with the team leadership, I just made my own rules when I played for Tree Hill."

Soon practice ended, Sam hadn't shown up yet, Julian and Nathan walked into the coach's office.

"I thought Sam would be at the gym by now."

Nathan laughed. "She has been looking at one of the guys on the team, probably didn't notice you weren't here."

"Great, it's starting all over again."

"Again?"

"When we lived in LA, it was a tattooed guy named Ben. Now she's best friend's with Jack, then another guy."

"Dude, she's a teenager. I was twice as bad, and I turned out okay."

"Aren't you worried about Jamie? I mean what about when you have a daughter? Maybe it's just rumors, but you used to be the guy that most fathers want their daughters to stay away from."

"Unfortuntely, guilty as charged. Until Haley came into the picture, I had basketball, Dan and Peyton."

"I was so hoping that wasn't true."

"All we had between was sex, man, that's it. At first we had the good, relationship stuff. But I was so into basketball and being number one, I didn't give anything a chance pass the bedroom."

Julian looked at the ground before asking. "After you and Haley got married, I know it was high school, did you have any doubts."

Nathan glanced at Julian at the corner of his eye. "Segway into why are you asking me this? Are you having doubts."

"This is all new to me. The last time I felt like this was with Peyton and we all know how that ended."

"Brooke, she's happy, dude, that's it. You are...it. She has the family she's wanted for a long time. Sam...she's great, she the miniature type of Brooke Davis in High School. And yeah, I had doubts. Especially after Haley came back from the tour and I came back from high flyers. But now, I wouldn't take anything back, even the rough times when I thought I had no future with Haley. I have a beautiful son and I wouldn't change a thing."

"Yeah."

Nathan got up and leaned against his desk.

"Just between us, would you change a thing?"

Julian looked up at him. "I don't know."

"Well Brooke's pregnant, you asked her to marry you, you legally adopted Sam. It's kind of too late to back out now, don't you think."

"I know that. I'm going through everything at once."

"And Brooke isn't. Brooke is the one who's life is turned upside by having this. You may not know it yet, but that woman, she's a superhero. She is the one who will give you what you want without realizing how to do it. Just remember that."

Julian walked back into the gym to find Sam sitting on the bleachers.

"Am I really late?"

"I just got here. I was ready for you be angry for being late."

"Yeah, we're both late. What if we both agree not to tell your mom."

"Deal." They shook hands. "Can we go get food? I'm starving."

"What about the cafeteria food?"

"You do want me to live another day, right?"

"That bad?"

"Let's just say the lasagna moves before you touch it."

The next morning Brooke woke up to the alarm clock and Julian was already gone. It was almost nine and his morning runs were usually around six. She got up, felt her belly and knew she had gotten bigger overnight, like twice the size she was when laying down the night before. Her sweats weren't fitting her. Her only option was to throw a sweatshirt of Julian's on, and it worked.

She came out to the kitchen, Sam was studying.

Brooke yawned. "Where's Julian?"

"I don't know, he was gone when I got up at like eight."

"And why aren't you in school."

"Becuase it's Saturday." Sam focused on Brooke. "Are you okay? You see...weird....and you're obviously growing."

"Thanks for that hint at my figure slowly dropping hotness points. Any idea where he went."

"His runs only last an hour, maybe he's doing a slow walk."

"I'm going to go take a bath, take a message if the phone rings."

"You got it."

Brooke let the warm water run down her body and over her belly. The showers always felt so good. But today felt different. Her heart wasn't in the right place without knowing where Julian was. She was constantly worried. Ever since he proposed after the news about her pregnancy, she has questioned his motives. Does he really love her or will he just love her and the baby because it's the right thing to do. What is going on? This is Julian Baker. The guy she flew across the country to see and not know if he really loved her or not. Why is she having these feelings. Brooke felt the water turn cold and turned the water off. She grabbed the towel from the shelf and wrapped it around her....not fitting around her body like it used to. Then she noticed it.

"My boobs are bigger." She felt her face and her hands, everything was getting bigger. "I'm fat!" Brooke was almost freaking out and was wondering what ways she could cut down her diet. Then the moment that changed everything. "SAM!"

Sam ran upstairs to the bathroom. "Are you decent?"

"Clothing wise."

She opened up the bathroom door. "What's up, you screamed, I thought you fell or something."

"Wanna feel the baby?" Brooke smiled.

Sam hesitated and put her hand out and Brooke put her hand on her belly. She smiled. "That's so cool, that's my little brother."

"Or sister..."

"Yeah whatever, Julian wants a boy."

Brooke looked up at Sam. "He told you that?"

"Mom, every guy wants a boy. Someone they can throw the football with, someone they can teach how to be a man."

"Has he said anything about girls?"

"Seriously, he doesn't care, as long as it's healthy."

"Good. I'm gonna get dressed, then we can do some shopping."

"But you're pregnant, doctor said it's not a great thing for you to be shopping, not in your condition."

"Any other ideas of what to do until Julian gets home?"

Sam smiled. "I have the best idea."

Haley opened her door. "Brooke, Sam, come on in."

"Brooke has a few ideas about why we're here."

"That's okay, I just wish I thought of this when I had Jamie, but graduating high school was a top priority too."

"You had Jamie before you graduated high school."

"The day I graduated. He just couldn't wait to meet everyone. I had to tell everyone in the audience; parents and students that I couldn't finish because I was having my baby. I was rushed to the hospital, Nathan by my side the entire way and there he was, just as beautiful as ever." Haley had stars in her eyes remembering that day.

Jamie came from downtsairs. "Sam!"

Sam smiled, looked over. "Hey Jamie." She looked at Brooke. "Go play."

Haley waited until they were gone. "I love Sam, but I do miss the times we were able to talk, especially with your first pregnancy and all."

"It's going okay."

Haley put her hand over Brooke's. "Now tell me what's really going on."

"Julian left before neither Sam or I were up and he's not answering his phone; and...it worries me."

"Wait, Julian was over here. I thought Nathan had left his phone, I'm guessing Julian left his phone here. Jamie changes the ringers on Nathan's phone all the time, so I wouldn't be able to tell if Nathan left it here or not."

Brooke pressed Julian's number and the phone kept ringing, Haley picked it up. "Wow, seven missed calls."

"I called twice, I guess Sam got the other ones."

"I do admire what Sam and Julian have. That bond, instant bond. I can only hope I can have that kind of bond with Jamie when he is older."

"Sometimes I think she feels more comfortable talking to Julian about certain things than me, which is weird."

"Why? What things?"

"Sex."

Haley choked. "Scratch the idea of me and Jamie being that close. There are some things I probably don't want to know about."

"Is it okay to be jealous?"

"Yeah of course. A mother and daughter, biologically or not, always have this emotional bond. It's different that she feels that bond with Julian, but it's great, it's natural. Just be glad she's opening up to someone besides Jack."

"Jack has been coming over a lot lately."

"Oh, so are they finally going to start dating. I had them pegged from the beginning."

Nathan came in.

"Hey you two, what's all this."

Brooke smiled. "Scrapbooking. We're making this for when the baby comes."

"Great, Julian just went straight home. The running took a lot out of him."

"Wait, he always runs at like dawn."

"He has a lot of questions and we talk about stuff."

They all heard something fall upstairs, Haley got up quickly. "I better check on the kids."

"What questions?"

"As a friend, I'm gonna keep a secret. I told him it was just between us."

"Nathan, it's sort of too late for that since I'm having his baby."

"Look, he's just...overwhelmed. Like I was and Haley. We learned to adjust, we had nothing compared to now."

"You mean he's just scared?" She saw Nathan's face. "Or is it something I should be worried about."

"I can drive you home, leave the car here. I'm sure Sam can drive it home."

"No, she can't. Her license is suspended for shoplifting last month."

"Shoplifting."

"For jack, it was the grocery store."

"I can drive you home. It's not good for you to be driving and you look upset."

"Okay."

Brooke waved at Nathan and he drove off, she walked into the house. It was starting to rain and the living room was dark.

"Julian." She called out.

He walked around the corner. "Hey."

"Nathan said you two talked."

"He's already a father, so we talked, about life."

"Are you having doubts? I mean I'm pregnant and we're getting married so questioning all of t his is a bit late now."

"He told you."

"Not in so many words."

"Just because I'm overwhelmed doesn't mean I don't love you and Sam and our baby. It just happened all at once."

"Then why couldn't you talk to me about it? I'm here, not just for the good times, but for everything."

"Because you're pregnant, and I didn't want to scare you."

"So you think talking to Nathan about your fears about us is going to make me feel better?"

"And apparently it was a bad choice."

"Julian, I need you to be honest with me. When you said 'I love you' for the first time, I was scared to death. And look at us now. But where are we, who are we."

"Look, I've been in this place before. She wasn't pregnant, but I loved her and I thought it would be this big everlasting love."

Brooke wiped a single tear out of the corner of her eye. "Peyton."

"No, her name was Andrea Ryman. I was just out of college and I wanted to marry her. But she didn't. I got so caught up in wanting to be her husband and I think it scared her. And now I'm in love with you and wondering if I'm cursed."

Brooke smiled. "A curse?"

"High school, I played football, had a lot of girlfriends who just wanted to date the football player. And I didn't care about how they felt, even if....even if we had sex. And I thought maybe in some way I'm being held accountable for it. And I'm so scared of it going downhill."

Brooke kissed him. She held him so tight and never wanted to let go. "I'm not them and you are not who you were. Believe me, I had more activity in highschool then most cheerleading squads combined. We're both scared. But just be on the same page with me. Today I really felt alone, and I don't want to feel that way ever again."

"Ow." Julian looked down. "Something poked me in the stomach."

"He's been kicking all day. I think he senses you're here."

"He? So the baby is a boy now."

"Sam told me you wanted a boy, or mainly that all guys want a boy. So, the baby is a he this week."

"Joshua Alexander Baker." Brooke gave him a confused look. "I want our baby boy to be named Joshua Alexander Baker."

"And I thought we would never speak of Alexander, that is what you said."

"Well, not too long ago a beautiful girl told me to let go of the past. I've decided to embrace the past, concentrate on the future."

"The future?"

"Yeah, like tomorrow we start on the baby room. All blue."

"All blue, really? What about purple."

They talked about baby room colors all night.


	7. Chapter 7

As Peyton was awaiting for the baby to come, Brooke was ready to find out what she was having. She was sitting in the examination room. Julian holding her hand, sitting right beside her. They were anxiously awaiting to see their baby. The doctor came in, happy to see them.

"Hi there Brooke, how are you feeling today."

"I'm good."

"And how are you and the baby."

"We're doing okay."

"Anything besides the morning sickness, indegestion we talked about last month?"

"Nothing more than what you told me expect."

"Let's get this moving."

The doctor put a small amount of gel on Brooke's stomach and rolled the wand around her belly.

Brooke and Julian both looked at the screen,but didn't know what anything was; they looked at the doctor.

"Well, good news is she is healthy."

"She." Brooke smiled. "We're having a girl."

"Yep, looks that way."

Then it was the sound they had both been hoping for. The fast thumping that surrounded the room.

"That is your baby's heartbeat." She smiled, noticing how happy they were.

The doctor wrapped everything. "And did Doctor Addy go over everything about your due date?"

Brooke nodded. "No, this is the first appointment. We just moved back to Tree Hill."

"Alright, You look to be delivering in five months."

Brooke looked at Julian, then the doctor. "I'm four months, I thought I was only three months? I just noticed I was late and that's when I found out."

"Some women tend to still ministrate during pregnancy. I'll be right back."

Brooke was quiet, Julian brushed the hair out of her face. "Something wrong, princess?"

"If I'm already four months along, then I was pregnant before you left." She looked up at him. "I knew it was a possiblity, but I never thought I could have children."

"So you had symptoms and never told me."

"I was so busy trying not to fall in love with you that I just....I don't know." She looked up at Julian with sad eyes. "I am so sorry."

"Sorry for what? You're not at fault for anything. Everything was chaotic. I had to go back to Los Angeles no matter what, I don't expect you to pick up your life and a pregnancy...." He squeezed her hand. "Let's not think about the past. We're having a baby girl."

"So I guess the blue baby furniture is out."

Julian groaned, then grinned. "I guess everything is going to be pink."

"I hate the color pink. Periwinkle."

"That's purple, Brooke."

"It's an off blue, off purple."

"I'll love it." He leaned down to kiss her just as the doctor was coming back in.

"I see young love still is in the air." She wrote out two prescriptions. "One is for vitamins. You don't really need a prescription, but this is best for pregnancies. And this is for cramping, in case you start to cycle again. My buisness card is in the bag, call me any questions, I'll see you in a week."

Brooke and Sam were on the beach, having lunch. They spent the day shopping for Peyton and putting things on the registry for Brooke's baby.

Brooke poked Sam..."Ow, what was that for."

"For being extremely quiet. What's up with you?"

"I just have nothing to say." Brooked laughed. "Is that so odd?"

"Yeah, for you it is. So what's up? We can talk about anything. The baby, your life, anything."

Sam waited for Brooke to finish sipping her cola. "Jack came for a visit."

"And why is that so odd you had to wait for me to finish my drink?"

"The weekend you and Julian went to visit his parents."

"So you had a boy in the house when the parents weren't home. What happened?"

"Nothing that I didn't want to happen."

"Sam, what happened. You're stuttering, obviously something happened that you're not too comfortable talking to me about. Or is this something you and Julian talk about."

"Telling Julian would be a nightmare."

"Sam, what is it. I promise, I won't be mad." Sam looked down before speaking. "And at this table, we talk to each other with our eyes, not our voices. Face up, young lady."

Sam looked up. "Jack and I slept together."

Brooke took a deep breath before processing what Sam just said. "I said I wouldn't be mad, and I won't be. Just confused, I didn't think you liked Jack, not in that way."

"He kissed me again and we were bored..."

Brooke butted in, fuming. "You had sex because you were bored." People arouned looked at them from Brooke's raised voice.

"We weren't really bored, just tired of going around this thing if we were friends or not."

"But this changes everything Samantha."

"And I don't know what to do. I tried calling him, he never answers. I tried going by his house, he's never home or he doesn't want to talk. At school he walks around me and around the halls. It's like that's what he wanted, and now we're done, over or whatever it is that we were, we're not now."

"I wish you would've waited, but it's your decision."

"I can't tell Julian, he'll just find Jack and kick him out of Tree Hill."

"Well, Julian is a protective father, so that's never going to change."

They threw their trash away and got in the car. Brooke stopped before starting the car.

"As your mother, I have to know. Was this the only time you have had sex....with anyone?" Sam stayed silent. "I'm guessing that's a no."

"It was before you took me in. I didn't even know his name."

Brooke hesitated and tried to find the words. "Was that your first time."

"Yeah. He seemed nice and before I knew what happened, it was over. After that I knew I wanted to wait and now with Jack, it's different."

"Just don't sell yourself short. I slept with a lot of guys in high school. I didn't know their names and was too drunk to care. I don't want that for you."

"I don't either."

"I tell you what. I'm not going to tell Julian, that's your decision. But if there is anything else going on, please come talk to me. I may not be a lot older than you, but I do have experience in the area of broken hearts and all that stuff." Brooke brushed Sam's hair out of her face. "Deal?"

"Deal." Sam reached over and hugged Brooke. "Thanks, mom."

"Sure. Now let's not talk about this in front of Julian, before you know it, Jack won't be allowed fifty yards near you."

A knock sounded on Peyton's side door. "Come in." She smiled at Julian's face.

"I didn't think you'd come to visit, without Brooke or Sam."

"Brooke's pretty upset about all of this and now that we're having a baby, the emotions are just all over the place.

"So did you come here for Brooke or for you? I've heard the stories of I'll be missed and this is a mistake and I can adopt. No offense, you can go if you're another one of those stories."

"I love you, Peyton." Peyton looked up at him. "And at one time I thought this would be us. Married, having a baby. But it's not, and sometimes I'm glad it's not. Brooke is amazing and being Sam's father, I don't have the words to explain. "I"m not here to tell you what you're doing is wrong. I just want to know why you're doing this?"

"A long time ago, when Brooke and Lucas were together, they had a pregnancy scare. It was high school, and even though they weren't together anymore, Lucas wanted to be apart of that child's life. He knew it would change everything, any plans of college were done. But he wanted a baby, even though it was the wrong time. He never had a chance to have a real father. He has Karen, who is the best there is. But he never had a father; Keith never got the chance to adopt him. And this way, he can be a father and give our baby everything Dan couldn't or wouldn't give him."

"What about you, what do you want?"

"I want to give Lucas that dream, of a family."

"Well, a family deserves a mom and a dad."

"I thought you weren't going to fight me on this."

"I'm not, I just really want to be okay with this too. Brooke is devastated that her best friend might not be around. And it hurts me because it hurts her."  
"I'm doing this Julian. I think you better go..." Peyton held her stomach....to the hospital with me."

"What?"

"I've been having contractions and...." She held onto Julian's hand, squeezing it tightly.

"...And I should probably call Lucas."

"No, don't."

"But you're having this with immense complications."

"I didn't mean that, I'll call him."

They were in the car, on the way to the hospital.

Lucas' voicemail picked up. "Luke, it's time. Julian is driving me to the hospital, so get your ass there and let's have this baby....together."

Sam picked up Brooke's cell phone. "Hey Julian."

"Where's Brooke?"

"Laying down, why?"

"Get to the hospital, Peyton's having her baby." The line went dead, Sam hung up the phone immediately.

It was suddenly the middle of the night when Brooke opened her eyes. She was leaning her head up against Julian's shoulder and Sam was on the otherside, sound asleep. Brooke looked around, Lucas talking to the doctor. She slowly, carefully got up, not to wake Julian or Sam. She had to know what was going on with Peyton.

Brooke approached him from behind, he turned around and she gave him a hug.

"How is she." Brooke was whispering. Even though they were far from the waiting room area, she always felt it was better to talk softly in a hospital.

"They're both doing really well. Peyton just had some cramping, but so far, the baby isn't ready to come yet."

"But she said she was feeling contractions, what was it then?"

"Brooke, the doctors are preparing me to say goodbye to Peyton."

"No, she is a fighter and you have to remember that. Peyton will live to see her graduate high school, have kids of her own. You will be surrouned at Christmas by your children and grandchildren saying how unusual their Aunt Brooke Davis was back in the day." She saw Lucas smile. "I know it, now....have good thoughts."

"Well, since she's almost nine months and the circumstances, they're gonna enduce labor. I have to wait for a nurse to get me into scrubs and I'll be in the delivery room with her."

"Just like your mom."

"She's on her way, my mom, she called."

"Great, she gets to see her grandchild."

"I'm pretty excited, admist everything else going on."

"Does Karen know about Peyton's condition and the circumstances of the birth?"

"Yeah, Peyton told her. And she knew something was going on, she always knows."

Brooke looked over at Sam, who was waking up. "I'm gonna go be with Sam....tell Peyton I love her."

"I will."

Brooke rubbed her belly while walking over to talk to Sam. She slowly sat down.

"Did you sleep okay, you were out of it."

"Yeah. How's Peyton?"

"I just talked to Lucas and they're gonna enduce her labor and he'll be in there with her during the delivery."

"Shouldn't Nathan and Haley, what about Jamie....they should be here?"

"They're stuck in Charleston with rainstorms, they're getting a flight out as soon as possible."

Sam started to smile. "This will be us in like a few months. Julian with you in the delivery room. Me pacing the floor, yelling at everyone because I'm stressed. I can't wait."

"So you're still excited about being a big sister."

"Of course. Two years ago, I couldn't imagine having a family. And now I have a great family, thanks Brooke."

"Haley bought you to me, and it was up to you to stay. I was just the...mom...in the middle." They hugged.

Julian woke up. "Can I join this party."

They all watched as Lucas went with the nurse to the delivery room. Brooke had butterflies in her stomach and images of fear what could happen in her head. She was miserable. She was doing her breathing exercises that she learned from lamas classes.

"Brooke, you okay?" Julian held her hand.

"Yeah, just worried about Peyton."

Nathan and Haley finally arrived, Haley was carrying a sleeping Jamie. She went to sit with Brooke and Sam. Nathan went to find Lucas.

"Is Peyton Sco...Sawyer in her room yet."

The nurse checked the board. "Since this is the maternity floor, we usually list the baby's name, usually what the families are looking for." The nurse wrote it down on paper. "I believe her husband is in the room right down the hall, last on the left. Are you a relative?"

"I'm her brother in law."

"Go on in."

Nathan made his way down the hall and heard Lucas' voice.

"He's beautiful."

Lucas looked up. "Hey...where's Haley?"

"Jamie was sound asleep on the ride over here, she's with him in the waiting room with everyone else." Nathan looked over at Peyton. "How is she?"  
Lucas looked over at the bed; smiling, eyes glowing. "She's sleeping, did great, like a superhero."

"What did the doctor's say....about the delivery?"

"Everything went great; she's gonna be okay, they're both gonna be okay."

"That's great. So, how does it feel, being a father."

"You know, I can't explain it. I found out when I was in LA and I couldn't explain it then and I thought by this moment I could, but I still can't."

"Truth, I can't either. I see Jamie and it's like this gift that was given and it's the best feeling in the world. When they look at you, realizing something that you tought them, no high scoring basketball game or great day will match that feeling."

"Do you want to hold him."

"Love to."

Lucas slowly got up and handed the baby to Nathan, and Nathan sat down in the chair.

"So, this kid got a name yet?"

"Before he was born, a while ago we agreed on names. Anna for a girl, after Peyton's mom. And Sawyer for a boy. So this is Sawyer Scott."

"Perfect." Nathan's pinkie was wrapped into the little guy's hand. "I love this kid already."

Peyton started to stir. She smiled.

"Everything's gonna be okay."

Lucas leaned down and kissed her softly. "Yeah, it is."


	8. Chapter 8

The first snowfall of the season, it was early April and hardly anyone wanted snow at this point, but there it was. All over the front lawn at Brooke's house. Everything was covered in white, like someone dropped a blanket over everything. A three foot blanket to be exact.

Julian bought Sam the hot chocolate he was making. They were sitting on the couch at the front window, watching the snow fall. The couch was turned towards the front of the room, leaving a big open space where the couch was. "It competely offsets everything." Sam moked Julian.

"Why are you wrapped up in a blanket? You're inside with plenty of heat, and away from the cold snow."

"I don't know, I'm just really cold."

Julian got up and checked the thermastat. "Yeah, okay, it is cold." He turned it up. "Should be working in a little while."

"So Brooke being on bedrest, does that mean she's gonna sleep away the snowday? I mean she doesn't even know I'm off from school, it should be playing endless games of monopoly or guessing who has the best secret."

"The best secret?"

"Okay, I'd win everytime. But, just something."

"So I don't qualify as someone really great to be with on a good snowday?"

"Not that, Brooke promised me she and I would spend the entire day together with the first snowfall. Neither of us ever thought it wouldn't happen for a year and she'd be on bed rest when the snow came."

"Just think, next year, we'll have a special guest."

"I know, a little girl that Brooke will dress up in everything pink and will be too afraid to release her to the wild snow."

"Maybe, but you know you'll want to play with her as much as you can, being it's the first snowfall with your whole family."

"Yeah, possibly. So, got any names picked out so we can stop referring to the baby as it, she, or the one who shall be named later?"

"She threw a book at me when I mentioned the name Victoria."

"If I had a book, it would so meet your head for even thinking about her."

"I forgot her for like two seconds, and I will never live it down."

"You never should. Victoria is the devil. Dan Scott killed his own brother, he would be afraid of Victoria."

"Point taken."

"Don't avoid the question, names, gimme."

"Joshua for a boy."

"Wait a second, aren't you having a girl?"

"And for a girl; Leighann Samantha Baker. We both had thought it was a boy, but the ultrasound was a girl."

"So in school they're gonna announce Joshua, that's it."

"Joshua Alexander."

"Alexander, family name?"

Julian cleared his throat. "My middle name."

Sam smacked Julian's arm. "And I'm just finding out about your middle name."

"It's not a name that I love to be on business cards."

"But it's your middle name, it gives substance."

"I hate it."

"Why?"

"It's my father's middle name and his grandfathers, so on and so fourth."

"And that's why you hate it, it was handed down?"  
"Sam my father, who is like your grandfather is controlling. He has to have everything his way, including my personal life. That's why I don't ever speak to him. He came to Tree Hill to see that I was doing a bad job. He's always expecting me to do a bad job and I do something good, he finds a way to remind me of how I've screwed up in the past. It's a never ending path with my father."

"So you lose your identity with that middle name."

"Kind of, another way to reminded of who my father is, even though I took my mother's last name."

"Yeah, Brooke told me about the yearbook thing."

They were silent for a little, until Julian finish his hot chocolate.

"You slept with Jack."

Sam choked on her drink. "Excuse me?"

"Okay, let's start over. I was in the diner, I went to say hi to Jack and he ran away from me. As a guy who was a teenager at one time, I know that's key for something happened and he feels like it's his fault. Was it his fault?"

"Nope."

"Then I asked him what was wrong, after I chased him down to the end of the sidewalk. Either talk to me or get run over by impending traffic at rush hour."

"I would taken the chance with the traffic myself." Sam's eyes wandered to the snow.

"Well he blurted it out as if he was wrong. I could tell he really cared and didn't want to think that he hurt you. He had this idea you told me that he hurt you and for me to hurt him."

"I never said that."

"After a couple of minutes of Jack calming down and not feeling to run away, we got down to that."

"I know we talk about stuff, stuff that normal fathers and daughter's don't talk about, but I felt it was something Brooke would know about; you know. How the girl feels. And with us, it would've felt awkward."

"So....now everything does seem awkward."

"Extremely. What did you and Jack talk about."

"After we squared everything away, he did run, not quickly, but he did leave with a hint of a run."

Julian's cell phone rang.

"Be right back."

Julian didn't recognize the number, answered it anyway. "Hello?"

"Hey, Mr. Baker."

Julian laughed, he is not ready for that sort of greeting. "Jack?"

"Yeah, sorry, too formal."

"Just a little, how'd you get my phone number?"

"Sam gave me a list of numbers in case I had nowhere to go or if something happened to her."

"Okay, fair enough. What's up, do you need somewhere to go?"

"No, I just....wanted to talk, if that's okay."

"Sure, I'm at home, so come on by the house, I think you can find it through the blankets of snow."

"Sure, yeah, I remember. Will Sam be there, or her mom?"

"Brooke is sleeping right now, and Sam will be around, is this a conversation between us without her included."

"Well, it's just, I don't know, I don't really know if....it's confusing."

"Well come on over and let's unconfuse you, okay?"

"Okay, I'm coming now."

Sam came into the living room, wrapped in her blanket. "So, who's coming over."

Julian sighed. "Jack?"

"Jack Daniels, my Jack?"

Julian smiled. "So he's yours now? What happened to Miss Independent, or did that become a Kelly Clarkson song again."

"Yeah, no idea who that is. But why is Jack coming over?"

"He wants to talk."

"About?"

"Probably yesterday, why are you so paranoid." Julian paused, laughing. "You are so into him."

"I am not."

"You slept together, I mean that has to say something."

"Were you into Brooke when you slept with her....and not in the literal sense." Sam smiled, Julian walked away from her, turning the couch back around.

"Samantha.....nevermind."

"So it's one thing when it's about me and Jack. The mood totally changes about you and mom, so are you doing this thing where you're not talking about you and mom because it's you and mom or is this thing crazy thing of kiss and don't tell." She saw Julian's face. "Oh no, it's kiss and don't tell. You were so the geek in high school who looked at the popular girl, so wishing you were with her group of friends, laughing at whatever; or whoever, they were laughing about."

"Where do you get this?"

"Lucas' book. He so used to watch Peyton laugh it up with our own Brooke Davis, look how things turn out. I'll be in my room while you and Jack.....talk it out, talk out all your feelings. Just let it all out Julian." Sam was being dramatic.

"Go!" Julian raises his voice.

"Fine...."

A while after dark, Jack showed up in front of Julian at the front door.

"I know you walk, but it took you two hours to get here."

"I went to visit my brother, I didn't want to say anything at first, you know, what he did to Brooke."

"Understandable."

"Great, so...."

"You wanted to talk."

"Is Sam here?"

"Yeah, but she's not really here...here. So what's up?"

"Does she have a time where she gets a drink of water, goes to the bathroom. I know she doesn't have a bathroom connect to her bedroom."

"Jack, really, what's going on? I know what happened between you two. And the other day you were scared of me and now you're scared of Sam. What is up?"

"Dude, I don't have a dad and you're a pretty good dad when Sam talks about you, so I need some advice."

"Man, if this is about you and Sam and sex, you are out on your ass, she is my daughter."

"The only guy I got advice from is now in jail for....well, you know. So I have all these things going on, I just don't know who to talk to."

They both sat down, Julian with his coffee, eyeing Jack, who was already on pins and needles of uncomfortableness.

Jack thought about it. "How do you know a girl really likes you....after all the sex stuff."

Julian cleared his throad. "And we open with a sex question."

"I'm sorry, I can leave, talk to..."

"You have no one else besides wicked, scary guidance counselors."

"So..."

"Talk to her. Girls are all about emotions and being real with you. Sure guys like the....you know....and for girls it's all different. The romance is big, huge, collasol even. Give her a chance to feel things out, feel what it's like to be...another woman."

"So just ignore her?"

"No, just call her, let her know what's going on with you, don't tell her how to feel, girls realllly hate that. Let Sam know you're really there for her, that you're not just using her for...you know...and that you really like her. And you really like her."

"Yeah, first girl who wanted to know me and not just felt sorry for me because I don't have what they have."

"Trust me, let her know. And that ends the discussion that comes within fifty yards of, yeah, that subject. Anything else on the agenda."

"Mrs. Scott, the teacher, really nice, awesome. First teacher who really wanted to know us, the real us, and not just enough to pass us to the next grade or get rid of us to the next class."

"I'm sure she'd be honored to hear that."

"I love her."

"I'm sure you do, but saying it...."

"Sam, I love her."

"Wow, that's a big leap from being curious about one thing and then it goes to love."

"Look, I know love scares her, having commitment, but I do. I know I can't really promise her a future, we're only in high school, but yeah. I wanted to get your permission?"

"Jack, when you ask a father's permission, usually it means you want to marry her. And if that's the case, I'll have a restraining order in the morning." He gave a small smile.

"Permission to keep dating her, we never really went out on real dates. And I wanted your permission, if that's not too fifteenth centry."

Julian thought about Jack's words. "Oh, you mean old fashioned."

"Yeah, if that's what you call it."

"I like that, it means I trust you, well more than I did when I was talking about the restraining order."

They stood up quickly when a bedroom door opened.

Jack sighed when it was Brooke walking out of the hallway in her robe, hair up in a mess.

"Hey baby, you sleep well?"

"I slept too long." Brooke looked at Jack. "What's he doing here?"

Jack got his bag. "I'm gonna go, thanks...Mr.....sorry....Julian."

Jack walked quickly to the front door and shut the door behind him.

"Why was he here, Sam...."

"He doesn't have a father to talk to, and I guess he was desperate to talk to me."

"What did he say."

"He was nice, asked my permission to date her."

"To date her, not marry her?"

"He loves her."

Brooke set her glass down. "Loves her?"

"Yeah, he loves her and he just wanted advice on what to do since they....you know."

"Had sex."

"God, why call it that?"

"Sex, it's what it is. We had sex long before we ever started dating, or admitted to start dating even though it was dating."

"But that's different."

Brooke wrapped her arm around Julian's arm. "Is it different because it's us, or it's different because Sam is your daughter and you are more protective of her than you realize. Believe me, I've been there. One day she was a teenager living in my house, I had taken her in. Next she was my daughter and I worried about what was going on in her life twice as much as I was even thinking about what was going on in mine."

"So this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach is normal."

"Sure it is." Brooke stuck her glass sink. "It's late, I'm going to bed."

"No offense, but you've slept all day."

"I know, but it's dark and I feel like I should sleep."

"I went to the video store."

Brooke smiled, clapped. "My favorite movie."

"Even better." Julian walked over to the freezer. "Ben and Jerry's Chunky Munky."

"Oh you do love me."

"And just so you know, I had to wrestle an eight year old to get this."

Brooke took a bite off the spoon. "So worth every struggle."

They both walked to the couch, Julian helped Brooke sit down. She noticed it was different.

"You moved the couch to watch the snow, didn't you?"

"You can tell?"

"No, I just know you...and Sam, Sam loves snow."

Julian put the DVD in and sat down with Brooke. Sam came out of room and joined them, still wrapped in her blanket.

"Sam, the snow is outside." Brooke noticed her getup.

"It's comfy."

Sam curled up with Brooke who curled up with Julian.

The perfect family.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam hung up the last streamer across the banister. She sat down beside Peyton, making funny faces at baby Sawyer.

"Brooke knows about the baby shower, I thought baby showers were supossed to be a surprise."

"Well....since she's about to deliver in a few weeks, we have to get it down to a science. So we're having it now. With the family moving back to Tree Hill and all the stuff with Sawyer, it just didn't happen."

Sam picked up Peyton's package. "So, what did you get Brooke?"

"Something that you will see when she opens it with a smile, possibly a tear."

"A tear?"

"Pregnancy. Hormes are wacky and do all sorts of crazy stuff to your emotions."

"Can't wait."

"It's fun though, pregnancy."

"The joy of life, creating another person."

"No, getting everyone to wait on you hand and foot. I know Lucas went out to get me every flavor ice cream within nine months, seriously, it's the best feeling."

"I know this is probably a bad time to ask, but your pregnancy...well Brooke told me...it was hard for you?"

"I know that life happens for a reason. I have two dead moms to prove that. I really, really wanted to have a baby. And everything worked out. I get to hold my baby, have a beautiful marriage with Lucas. Things are good."

Someone knocked at the door.

Brooke yelled from her bedroom. "DOOR!"

Sam rolled her eyes. "I wish she would stop doing that." She opened the door; to a delivery man. "Hey."

"Package for a Brooke Davis."

"She's on bedrest, I'm her daughter, I can sign."

"Sure."

The man set the awkward size box in the living room and left the house.

"Wow, I thought everyone who had a gift was coming to the party."

"Brooke has friends all over. And Karen might have sent something, she and Andy are in Italy. Beware of Italian directions."

"There's no address." Sam rushed towards the door. "Maybe I can catch the guy to see who it's from."

"If the person didn't put a return address or anything, chances are, they're gonna send the package anonymous."

"But it's a baby shower, no one should be anonymous in a baby shower."

"Oh, Chase Adams maybe?"

"Chase who? A coworker oversees?"

"Brooke's boyfriend. Her boyfriend before she moved to New York with Victoria."

"She never mentioned him."

"She doesn't mention him much."

"Bad breakup?"

"Out of all the relationship stuff, like really personal stuff I knwo about Brooke, that's one thing she's never talked out. She really loved Chase, but I don't think it was gonna work out in New York. Brooke Davis was a mini version of Victoria Davis."

"The Devil."

"Nail on the head girlie."

The doorbell rang. Sam opened the door.

"Hi!" She pulled Sam into a hug. "You must be Samantha."

"And you must be on drugs."

Peyton picked up and carried Sawyer to the door, she started screaming. "BEVIN!"

"And this must be Sawyer, Brooke texted me when he was born. Oh, he's adorable, such a heartbreaker like Lucas."

"As long as he's not in any death best friend triangle sitations, we're home free."

"So, where is she?"

Sam shut the door. "Bed rest. Although with excellent hearing of yelling door whenever the bell rings or someone knocks."

Bevin put her gift on the table. "So is this it, us three?"

Sam looked at the guest list she had stored in her back pocket. "Bevin, check. Peyton and Sawyer, check...check. So that leaves Haley, Teresa, Rachel, Mia, Kenzie, and...."

Bevin interrupted. "Kenzie isn't coming, Brooke hates her."

"Why, Brooke said it was okay to invited everyone from her cheereadling team."

"That was until Kenzie did the..." She nodded towards Peyton. "She was branded forever."

"What did she do, and who is she?"

"Had a public affair with a teacher, got pregnant, dropped out, probably working at the local Walmart with a baby on her hip or something."

"Sounds like her." Peyton laughed.

Later on, Peyton went to visit Brooke in her bedroom.

"So, I'm here to get you out of this room and out to the party."

"Peyton, I'm not feeling very well."

"Like contractions or..."

"Not anything phsycial. I have to face the girls I went to high school with, it's horrifying."

"Why?"

"I'm not the Brooke Davis I was in high school. I just know they're expecting this over confident teenager Brooke Davis, and right now....I'm fat."

"Honey, you're pregnant, completely different."

"Is Haley here?"

"Yeah, right outside. Don't worry; Jamie, Nathan and Lucas are doing some guys thing today."

"What about Julian, he said he was coming back from New York today and they were gonna do this guy bonding thing?"

"He went to visit his dad, he called earlier saying his flight was delayed...he'll get back as soon as he can....or that's what he said when he came to the house and told Lucas he wasn't able to go do the guys things."

"I guess it all works out."

"Do you think I'm crazy. Getting married to a guy who came here looking to get back wtih you."

"A little late now since the baby is gonna be coming in like a month."

"Does this count as my hormones getting the better of me."

"Probaby, come on, let's celebrate in style."

The cake was almost eaten up, stories were shared, two ridiculous games played, now it was down to the presents.

Brooke picked the first present. "This is from Bevin." She opened it up and it was a purple monkey. "Bevin, you know he's gonna have my purple monkey from when I was little."

"True, but why not two?"

"I guess." Brooke put the bag aside and picked up the next one. "This is from Sam....I had no idea you got me a present." She opened up the box, and started to cry. "A picture of you with the sonogram, how sweet." Brooke hugged Sam.

Brooke opened the rest and was done.

"All done, already. Did I open Karen's present?" Brooke looked over at Peyton who held up the open bag.

"Not this one." Sam placed the delivered box at Brooke's feet. "This was devliered today. No postmark, nothing."

Brooke was smiling when opening the last gift. A baby book, filled with wonderful moments for Brooke to write down that happens between her and the baby.

"No postmark, this is such a nice gift. I can't bel..." Brooke looked at the bottom of the box, with a note. "Victoria."

Brooke read the note to herself.

_Dear Brooke, _

_Being a mother is not what I wanted, we both know that. But you, you deserve this. We haven't spoken in quite some time, but I am still your mother. Just because I screwed up doesn't mean I can't do nice things for you. I enclosed this journal so you can share your wonderful moments with your child. You are going to be a great mother, I know it. Maybe one day we can mend the fences. Good luck, you and Julian._

_Victoria_

"I can't believe it. She turns a special day into a day about her."

Peyton took the book and box away. "This still your day. You don't have to keep the book. You can throw it away, or..."

Brooke interrupted. "No,it's really nice, I wanted this, it was on my registry." Brooke freaked out. "My registry, that's how she knew. She looked up my registry."

"Brooke, it's okay. It's just us, and you, we're your friends, your mother is not here. You don't have to answer any phone calls, in case she calls. You're here, at home."

Brooke sighed. "Thanks Peyton, I just had a moment. I can't think about her right now, or ever. For what she did, what she said to me, there's no way any mother and daughter can walk away from that, nothing will mend the fences."

Peyton put the book back in the box. Let's not deal with it now. You got wonderful gifts, saw friends you haven't seen since high school. Today is a good day."

"I know. I just don't want anything to screw it up, you know. Like everything is finally good, I'm so afraid of screwing something up."

"Everything is okay."

Julian looked up at the tv screens, his flight was still delayed, by another half hour. At this rate, he could've had a cab drive him and be home by now. He missed Brooke, and Sam, wanted to know how the shower went. He was tired and sat down in the middle of the terminal. A woman came and sat by him, obviously annoyed.

"Delays, they're hell."

She looked up, not really listening. "Excuse me?"

"You just look like your flight is delayed, like mine is."

"Yeah, it is. I was supossed to use the private jet, but that's a terrible story to tell, especially to a strange man in an airport."

"Where are you going?"

"I was supossed to go to North Carolina, but plans changed and I'm going back home to New York. Company business, a man like you wouldn't understand."

"Oh, so because I'm not dressed in a five hundred dollar coat and have a bag worth more than someone's paycheck that I can't possibly know what it's like."

"Well, the way you are dressed."

"Lady you have a lot of nerve."

"Please, don't tell me what I have and don't have."

"Sure, right, your minions probably do that for you."

"Excuse me, minions?"

"Yeah, yes people. You pay them to always agree with you. I feel sorry for the kids."

"Well, so do I. And I only had one child, a daughter and she hates me."

"What a shock there."

"How would you know?"

"I have a daughter and a girl on the way, I think I have a pretty good relationship and with the mother."

"What, she wouldn't marry you?"

"Why am I talking to you. And just for the record, we're engaged."

She sighed. "I'm sorry, I was disinvited to my daughter's baby shower, one that was in North Carolina, so my day hasn't had the best events."

"Tree Hill?"

"Yes, you know it?"

"Brooke Davis?"

"She does get around."

Julian extended his hand. "I'm Julian Baker, her finacee."

She rejected his hand. "Victoria Davis, her mother...and president to her former company, Clothes over Bros."

"So you're the reason why she was scared of a real family. You told her you never wanted her." Victoria glared at him. "Yeah, that's right, she tells me everything. I always wondered what you'd be like, maybe she was exaggerating. But obviously not. Good day, ma'am."

Julian walked quickly towards the boarding area, gave the ticket and boarded the plan, never looked back.

Brooke heard her bedroom door open and looked up, smiling.

She whispered. "Hey."

"Why are you whispering?"

"Because it's polite, and always seemed revelvant in the movies to whisper in the middle of the night."

Julian kissed her. "I missed you like crazy."

"We missed you too." Brooke pulled the blanket down and Julian placed a light kiss on her belly.

"I met someone, right before coming home."

"Don't ever say "i met someone" to someone you got pregnant."

"Sorry, I met your mom."

Brooke was taken aback. "Victoria Davis was near Tree Hill?"

"She was disinvited?"

"Disinvited? I never invited her so how could she be disinvited."  
Sam made herself known. "I did."

"Sam, what are you talking about? She was never invited."

"I should've told you. Victoria called. But the way you talked about your relationship with her and stress isn't good for the baby."

Brooke patted the side of the bed beside her. "Come, sit...talk."

"I told her that she wasn't invited."

"Why did she call, I know now that she checked out my baby registry."

"She wanted to know where to send the package, and she just asked if you were in the same house as you were when you last spoke."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, she thinks I talk like a mule."

Brooke laughed. "That's my mother. Seriously, her and Dan Scott would so overpower the Tree Hill demons."

"I wasn't wrong was I?"

"No...the last thing I need is my mother around, even when I'm not pregnant."

"So what's next?" Sam looked at both of them?"

"Well, we talked today and we decided on colors of the wedding and I have the perfect color bridesmaids dress."

"Purple."

"Nope, Green." Brooke smiled widely.

"What kind of green. Like our lawn outside, or the colors you used to wear in the 80s?"

"Like minty green."

"Well mint as in ice cream is dark green. Mint in spirimint gum is bright green. Still need a visual."

While they debating the color green, Julian started to unpack and figured his life was pretty perfect right about now.


	10. Chapter 10

If all Julian remembered was the cold, white, dry floors of the hospital, at least he would remember something. Everything else was an absolute blur. What happened. He, Sam and Brooke were talking about pointless things, then....it happened. Brooke started having contractions, but they were hours apart. Then during the middle of the night, they were coming ever ten minutes. That's when Sam called the hospital and the Ambulance whisked them to the hospital.

Julian looked up to Sam bringing him coffee.

"I called Peyton, only got the cell, I did leave her a message."

"What about Lucas? He should be here too, all of Brooke's friends and family should be here."

"It's the middle of the night, and they said Brooke will be okay. I just don't want to put everyone into a panic."

Julian looked over at her. "You didn't see her face, Sam. She was scared and terrified. I've never seen that look in her eyes. Even when you were kidnapped, and that was pretty scary. When the thought entered her mind that this could be really huge, she was scared. And I was scared for her. So yeah, everyone should be here."

"I'll go and call Nathan and Haley." Julian nodded, Sam looked back at him. "Brooke will be okay, our family will be okay."

No sooner then Sam left that Peyton came in, holding Sawyer in her arms, he was sleeping soundly.

Peyton looked at Julian's face. "This is probably not what you want to see right now."

"I'm happy for you, you deserve this, both you and Lucas. I just hope that is Brooke, holding our baby."

"Me too."

Lucas arrived, going straight towards them. "How is she? Sam didn't say much."

"Brooke started having contractions and she was rushed here, but now we wait. Apparently the contracts are starting, she's not fully dialated or whatever and the baby isn't coming out the way she is supossed to."

"Why are you out here and not in there?"

"As soon as they finish preparing her for surgery, they'll come get me. They're doing an emergency cesarian section."

"Does Sam know?"

Julian nodded. "No, she doesn't. She's freaking out already, no need to add to it."

Sawyer started to get fussy. Peyton felt his diaper, then looked at the time. "We forgot the baby bag." Peyton held her hand out. "I'll go to the car and get the bag." Then handed Sawyer to Lucas. Julian watched at how careful they were.

Lucas sat down beside Julian. "Brooke will be fine, she's a fighter."

"Luke, you didn't see the fear she had when the doctors said cesarian or when everything wasn't going as planned. It scared her to death and it scares me that something might happen, and how would I tell Sam? Everything that seemed so perfect is gone like the snap of the fingers."  
"Julian, not that long ago, I was prepared to lose Peyton. When she decided to have the baby, I was hesitant and scared. I didn't want to live a life without her. But it was ultimately her decision. And we wouldn't have Sawyer. Everything will be okay, Brooke is a survivor."

"But anything else but this. She's so vulnerable right now. I can't protect her from this."

Lucas looked at Sawyer before speaking. "And no one says you can. But Brooke's life, it's special, because of you. You did this for her. You gave her the family she wanted and Sam, she wouldn't have Sam if it wasn't for you. You did save her, man, you put life back into her heart."

Julian chuckled. "Two years ago, I would have smacked the idea that you and I would be here, in this moment talking about the future and Brooke Davis."

"Sometimes I think how I got so lucky to have Peyton and Sawyer after everything that happened. You read the book, you know most of the story."

"You cheated on Brooke twice, with Peyton."

"Yeah, that part didn't go too well."

"What, the part about cheating or the part about actually thinking it could work."

"I thought Brooke was the one...I was fooling myself."

"Yeah, it took two broken hearts to figure that out."

Lucas started to smile. "Hey, okay, nevermind, not a great way to defend myself."

"Luke, we always hide our hearts from the greatest treasure. Reason why it took Brooke and I so long to get it right, just like you and Peyton, although your journey was a lot more complicated."

"The end justifies the means."

"Likewise."

Nathan and Haley both came in, right as the doctor did.

Julian stood up, looking straight at the doctor. "Can I see her now?"

"She's going under the anestesia now. So if she's not asleep yet, she will be really out of it. The procedure will take a few hours. I really don't like saying specific amount of time because it always goes around that time. Are you ready."

Julian nodded. "Yes."

Haley and Peyton hugged Julian before he went off. Haley looked over at Lucas, holding Sawyer. "Oh, I have to see my nephew."

"He just ate, so he should be good to go."

"I love happy babies."

Haley was rocking Sawyer while walking him around, Peyton joined her. Nathan and Lucas sat down side by side.

"So, the honeymooon phase still there?"

"Yeah, he sleeps through the night, like clockwork. Right at ten, he's out like a light. It's great."

Nathan laughed. "Jamie had the times mixed up. He was sleeping quietly during the day, up all hours of the night. It took until about a year to get him on the American Time Zone."

"Where is Jamie?"

"My mom answered the phone and knew what was going on, volunteered to stay and look after Jamie. I don't want him worried about Brooke." Nathan looked at Haley. "She's my superhero."

"Yeah, I finally got that meaning, superhero."

"Pretty incredible, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is. I was so not supporting Peyton's decision to have the baby and when I look at both of them, how could I have said no to begin with."

"You love Peyton, you couldn't comprehend the love for someone that is half of you."

"Wow, you and me, talking about kids. Are we old, man?"

"Nah, well, maybe you are."

"So, thinking about more?"

"We have."

"How many does Haley want?"

"We're just taking it one at a time." Nathan paused. "Last night....the test was positive, we're having another baby."

"Wow, does Jamie know?"

"Not yet. We want confirmation from the doctor to know for sure, not get his hopes up and have to explain everything without having to."

"Well at least you don't have to worry about the second baby stopping Haley's graduation speech."

"I was thinking about the first day at Tree Hill when Haley was giving her speech. How it was just us against the world, then everything that had happened since then. Then Haley stopped and she was having the baby. Quite a mind trip."

"Running through the isles of the graduation to get my wife before she has the baby on stage. That's a mind trip."

"Good mind trip."

Julian was in the full scrubs outfit when he sat beside Brooke, her eyes were barely open.

"Hi." Her voice was hoarse.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm going to have a baby." She smiled. "Our baby."

"Yeah, our baby." He kissed her forehead. "I'll be right here with you."

"Good, because..." She yawned. "I think I'm gonna needsome help."

"Whatever you need, I'm right here."

"Good because I want..." Brooke's eyes closed, her hand was still inside of Julian's.

The nurse came over. "Mrs. Baker is just fine, she's just in a deep sleep, trust me, she'll be okay."

"She's not my....so how long do these things usually take."

"It depends. It could get pretty intense; just to warn you."

"I"m ready for it, I'm not leaving her."

The nurse looked at him, surprised. "You can wait outside, but it's the operating room, no one's allowed in except doctors and nurses."

"The doctor said himself that I could stay with her. She needs me here."

"And you can wait right outside. Believe me, we will be in constant contact with you. You can watch from the outside."

Julian could feel the upset stomach feeling coming on that comes with worry. "Can I talk to the doctor?"

"He's getting prepped for surgery, he'll be coming right into the surgery, I'm sorry, sir, we're just out of time."

The nurse walked Julian out of the room. He watched from the window as they shined the light onto Brooke and started the procedure. He slid down the wall and tried to think about anything else than the drama going on right behind those doors.

Sam was holding Sawyer while Peyton got out a new diaper.

"So this is what my little sister is gonna look like."

"Not exactly, but small like that for the most part."

"Does everything change?"

"In good ways, yes. He does sleep all the time, so right now, the house is calm."

"Watch our house be torn up into fifteen different parts from the baby stressing us all out."

"Everyone will be great. Brooke is a great mom, look at you for example. Julian's great with kids, although I've never seen him with any."

"I guess I could learn."

"You're doing a really nice job with Sawyer. I think he likes you. Just a secret. The first time Nathan held him, he went fussy. Haley held her arms out, she took him and he stopped like the snap of the fingers. It's a running joke we have with Nathan." Peyton closed the bag. "Found it, wanna help."

"Nah, I don't do diapers."

"And you have a little sister to be born at any second, you better do diapers by then."  
Sam got up, carefully with Sawyer. "No time like the present."

The nurse came out of the room, Julian stood up.

"Brooke is doing great."

"And the baby?"

"They're just about finished with the cesarian. I'll be back in a bit."

Julian slid back down the wall to where he was sitting. He really didn't want to see Brooke vulnerable and somewhat helpess with a bunch of doctors and nurses helping her. It made him sad that such a confident, strong woman can be so scared and terrified at any second.

The doors opened slowly, the nurse came out holding a beautiful baby girl, wrapped in a beautiful pink blanket.

"Mr. Baker, your daughter would like to meet you."

Julian got up, holding his arms out. "So she's okay?"

"Just perfect, crying like she just found her voice."

"And Brooke?"

"You're wife is doing wonderfully. They're finishing up now and I'll let you know when she's in her room."

"Can I show everyone else?"

"Sure, I'll be out in a moment to put the baby in the nursery."

"Thanks."

Julian was all smiles when looking at his daughter, everything turned out okay. He turned the corner and everyone got up, completely in love with the new baby girl.

Haley rubbed her little head. "So what is the beautiful girl's name?"

"Leighanne Samantha Baker." He looked at Sam who tried to hide the instant tears.

"That's a wonderful name. But you know overtime she'll have plenty of nicknames."

"I just care about right now."

"How is Brooke?" Peyton was rocking Sawyer back and fourth.

"She's great. They're finishing up and the nurse is gonna let me knwo what room she'll be in."

Two nurses came towards them. "Hi Mr. Baker, I'm Rose, I'll be taking...her."

The other nurse had a clipboard. "Your wife is in room 901, which is right beside the nurses' desk. And I just need you to fill out this form."

Julian looked at it. "I get to fill out my daugther's information, this is the honeymoon phase everyone is talking about.

The nurse looked at everyone. "Is this your family?"

Julian looked at them, not knowing how to answer, Haley stepped forward. "Yes, we're family of the mother...." She looked at Julian. "And the father."

Julian filled out the forms and handed them back to the nurse. "Leighanne, pretty name. We'll put Leighanne in a basinette in the nursery and put this card on the outside of her bed."

Brooke opened her eyes, Sam was flipping through channels. Brooke felt her stomach, she didn't dream, she did have the baby?"

"Sam, where's Julian?"  
She looked over smiled. "He went to get food, you've been out for hours."

"I was pretty tired."f

"I wanted to talk to you, just for a little bit."

"Sure, what's up?"

"You are a vital part in this entire family being together. I know you will be a great big sister. Julian and I talked about it, and we want you to be Leighann's godmother?"

"Leighanne? That's her name?"

"Yeah, we decided that name a few weeks ago."

"I'd love to be godmother, that's awesome. But what about Haley...and Peyton, they're much more suited if anything were to happen, not that I'm saying it would."

"There is no rule that a baby can't have more than one godmother, or even godfather."

"So, who's the Godfather? Or Godfathers?"

"Nathan and Lucas. They just don't know it yet."

"This is so cool."

Julian came back with the food, Sam excused herself to the nursery.

"So you're in the real world. How are you?"

"Very tired, how long was I out."

"Half the day."

"Is she beautiful."

"Of course, since her mother is."

They just kept starring at each other, lost in each other's eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Brooke was checking the window to make sure no water was coming in. The rain has been coming down for hours, almost he entire day. All the roads were closed, no signs of it stopping soon. Brooke loves the rain, but now with Leighann, she has fears for Leighann. Brooke worries about everything. And to add to her worries, Julian met with a producer in Charlotte and was supposed to be home now, and his cell phone is off.

Leighann cooed and took Brooke out of her worries She didn't want Leighann to have any fears that everything wasn't going to be okay.

"Hey baby!" Brooke picked Leighann up out of her bassinette. "Daddy will be home soon." Then Brooke whispered to herself. "I hope."

Her cell phone rang. "Julian?!" She started out instantly, but was let down by her best friend's voice. "Hey Peyton."

"Sorry I'm not Julian. I'm sure he's fine."

"Then why won't he turn on his phone and call me?"

Peyton looked at Lucas who was trying to get a signal on his phone. "Well Lucas is right here and he can't make a call to Nathan or Haley's cell phones. So I'm sure that's the reason. I can't imagine Julian not calling, especially with being away from Leighann for the first time. He's probably worried too."

"I have all these thoughts about what could happen. I remember the last time we had the big rainstorm, when Tree Hill was in a blackout for a couple of days. I know it was high school and things were different, but now I worry about everything."

"We're moms now, Brooke. We worry about the 'what ifs' for our kids before ourselves. So, how is baby's first thunderstorm."

"Unbelievable. She actually laughed and pointed to the window after a big bolt of lightning came through the sky. Scared me to death and Leighann wants another one."

Peyton laughed. "Lucas was showing Sawyer all the wind and rain before the lightning bolt hit. So they're just alike."

"How is Sawyer doing?"

"Sleeping. He had a bottle and goes right to sleep."

"I kind of wish Leighann would sleep right now. I keep thinking I'll turn my head and she'll start crawling and open the door and go outside." Peyton held the phone away so Brooke could not hear her laughing. "You know, Peyton, I can hear you laugh. It's not funny."

Peyton calmed herself down. "I'm sorry Brooke, I really am. It's just we both imagine the worst things to happen, when in reality, we know they won't happen."

Brooke heard a beeping and checked her phone. "Oh, it's Julian's cell. I'll call you back with details."

"You better."

Brooke switched pressed the button. "Hey." She tired to hide the tears from hearing his voice. "I was waiting for you to call."

"I'm in a cab about ten minutes from you."

"But all the roads are closed."

"A credit card without a limit will open a few roads. Nice guy."

"So, how long will you be?"

"I'm coming down the street now."

"Well I would open up the door for you, but I have a fear of leaving Leighann alone and afraid she'd crawl out of the house or something."

"I'm feeling better already just talking to you, I want you to stay safe so I can see you."

"We'll be waiting for you."

"I love you Brooke Davis."

"I love you too, Julian Baker. Come home, we miss you!"

The rain was continuing and the lightning was keeping the house in a fury. Then the door opened. Brooke, with Leighann in her arms, got up quickly and met Julian at the door.

They kissed, with Leighann in the middle. "I was almost mad at you when I thought you turned off your phone."

"The hotel lost power and everyone was using their cell phones and I just tried to make the best of it."

"How was the meeting?"

"Boring and pointless. I wonder why I had to even go."

"So, what happened."

"We signed the deal."

Brooke smiled brightly. "Babe, that's great." She made a face. "What deal?"

"It puts future projects in Tree Hill."

"All of them?"

"Well, the next one anyway. The last thing I want to do is interrupt our family, so, they all agreed that the offices remain in Tree Hill. Or at least until Leighann graduates high school."

Brooke's cell phone started ringing. "Crap, I forgot to call Peyton back." Brooke handed Leighann to Julian, he started doing baby talk to her, Brooke was laughing when she picked up the phone. "Hey Peyton."

"With that laugh I guess Julian remembered where he lives."

"You were right. His cell phone was turned off and everyone was calling out, mass chaos."

"I told you, B. Davis."

Julian watched Leighann and her looking at Brooke.

"You see mommy?"

Leighann looked at him, started laughing and clapping.

He said again. "Mommy!"

Leighann started laughing an clapping.

He noticed Brooke look over while on the phone. He picked up Leighann's tiny arm and waved her hand. "Hi mommy."

Leighann kept her arm up and waved to Brooke, they both were waving to her.

"Brooke!" Peyton was saying into the phone numerous times.

"Hi, yeah, sorry. One of those family moments that I wish I had a camera for."

"Well since today we were going to set down and do wedding detail, what's the next best day."

"Whatever works. I'm leaving the company in Millie's hands until after the wedding. My only title I will answer to until then is Soon-To-Be-Mrs. Baker."

"So she says."

"Oh come on, I can do it."

"I believe you B. Davis. I believe you."

"No you don't."

"I know you can do it, as long as you keep your mind to it. And don't do this cross marketing campaign with your company. You did that with Baby Brooke and Clothes over Bros. And we know that history lesson."

"Since I'm not longer involved with Victoria, I have no worries."

"Wait, where's Sam?"

"Over at Jack's. I told her to stay there and call me ever other hour so I can make sure she's okay."

"The boy she had sex with is her safe haven. Dude, why couldn't you be my mom in a previous life."

"Oh because your mom actually would let you do that."

"Yeah, true. Ellie was cool like that."

"Yeah, so was Anna. I didn't know your mom all that well, but I trust that she trusted you."

"Hey, I have to go feed Sawyer and Lucas is cooking some dinner. Whatever dinner we can have without a stove or a microwave."

"Chocolate cake does it for me."

"We had chocolate cake leftovers the night Sawyer was conceived, so we're not taking any chances."

"I doubt chocolate had anything to do with it."

"Nut Lucas and chocolate…"

Brooke made face. "Ewe, P. Sawyer, that is gross."

"Ten years ago you would've elaborated."

"A lot has changed." Brooke looked at Julian making funny faces at Leighann to make her laugh. "A lot. I'll see you later Sawyer."

"You bet B. Davis."

Brooke walked over to the kitchen.

"So what's the plan Chef?"

"Old faithful." Julian put the two pieces of bread together. "PB and J."

Brooke smiled after taking a bite. "I remember being in your apartment for the first time, starving. And we made something out of everything in your fridge."

"Which probably wasn't much." He laughed.

"It was perfect." She reached up and kissed him.

"A Peanut Butter kiss, first time for me."

Brooke looked at Leighann then at Julian. "I love you."

"I love you too." He didn't pay attention to the difference in Brooke's voice.

"I mean for all of this. For our daughter, for Sam…for everything that you've made possible."

"Flattered, but you would have been just fine if we never would have met. Me…I'd probably still be chasing someone that we both know and love and never giving up on an idea that I had five years ago."

Brooke smiled when looking at Leighann; then back at Julian. "Your birthday just passed. But next year, we so have to have a chocolate cake."

"Why?"

"Endless possibilities."

Sam was sitting on Jack's bed, her naked body wrapped in a sheet, just looking around. Jack came back into the room.

"Something wrong, Sam?"

She looked up. "I was thinking about the last time I was here. It was like this. Having sex being wrapped up in all of this."

"Are you not okay with that?"

"At first I was, but now, I want….what my parents have. They have each other, a new baby. They have it all. I want us to talk about stuff, Jack. And not stuff that constantly revolves around sex and what happens before sex."

Jack sat down beside her. "Then what do you want."

"Like a real date, Jack. I know movies cost money, but dates don't have to revolve around going to the movies or going out to dinner. We could hang out at the river court, or something. Something that won't make me feel ashamed to go back home and fear Brooke and Julian asking me what happened. Julian would probably have an idea, but Brooke would know. I am her, I am her from high school. Minus the student class president and DWnotI founder."

The lights came back on.

Sam looked around the room, at the messiness of the room. "We had sex…here."

"It'll be clean for next time." Sam gave him a look. "For when you come over, that's all."

"I don't want to have sex Jack…not for a while. Sex with you, it's great…but I want to be able to come here and want to talk to you, about real stuff. Like about what's going on in school or if I have a fight with my parents, something. Right now I see this and it reminds me of a creepy sex room."

"So we're not breaking up?""Oh no, I just want us to be…together…for the right reasons." She kissed him.

"I think I can do that."

Sam's cell phone started buzzing.

"I forgot to turn the ringer on. Four missed phone calls." Sam pressed the button. "Hey Julian."

"At least you're alive, why weren't you answering your phone?"

Sam made a face to Jack. "I didn't hear it."

"What could you be doing…never mind, I don't want to know. The rain has stopped, for a while anyway, I can come and get you, if you want."

"If it's okay, can Jack walk me home? I don't want you to have to come out of the house if you don't want to."

"Sure, that's fine. We're gonna have a real dinner now the power is back on, Jack can come to."

Sam mouthed. "We're having dinner, you coming?" He nodded. "We'll be there, we're leaving now."

Sam started laughing hysterically.

"I am wrapped up in a sheet, you only have pants on, and my dad calls me. I feel so gross right now."

"Could be worse."

"How?""He could be here."

Sam got up quickly and checked outside. "Dude, I so thought he was here."

"I'd be dead if he was."

An hour later, Sam and Jack walked through the door, Brooke was sitting on the couch watching television and holding a sleeping Leighann. Julian was cleaning up the kitchen, dinner was over.

"We missed dinner?" Sam looked at the clean kitchen.

"Yeah, it was an hour ago, when you said you'd be here."

"We left right when I hung up the phone."

"Lucas went to get Peyton ice cream, twenty minutes ago, he saw you two walking down the street, he waved to you two and you acted like you didn't know him. He called here to make sure we knew where you were. So, Sam, wanna try again."

Brooke got up quietly, without a sound, walked over to the two of them, holding Leighann. "Jack, Sam is capable of making her own decisions and so are you. This here is a baby, one that happens when you aren't careful."

Sam butted in. "We are careful, Brooke, more than you know."

Brooke's eyes darted towards Jack. "Jack, thank you for bringing Samantha home. We're gonna talk to Samantha about a few things. Julian made you a plate that you can take home."

"It's not all her fault."Brooke walked a little towards him. "Go before I throw you out."

"Gone."

Sam sat on the stool in front of the bar. "So I'm in trouble."

Julian took Leighann and went upstairs, he was never good at girl talk.

"You used a condom, every time?"

"Excuse me?"

"It takes you an hour to walk four blocks, Samantha? I can't even imagine how slow someone can walk four blocks in an hour."

"Okay so we didn't leave right after the phone call."

"You think? Lucas saw you, so your cover is blown, if you ever had any idea it would work."

"We talked about stuff too. We're not gonna have sex for a really long time."

"Samantha, how long is a really long time for you? A month, two months, a week?"

"Wait, you had sex with Lucas during a rain storm, you had two pregnancy scares with Lucas in high school and I'm the evil child."

"How dare you. You know you're wrong for what you did. And secondly, we are not talking about me and what I did with someone back in high school. We're not turning this around to make me look guilty."

"So you're allowed to have all the high school experiences to prepare you for life but I can't."

"You deserve so much better than I had in high school. You deserve a family, a family who loves you. My mother wouldn't notice me if I lit myself on fire."

"I am not you, Brooke."

Brooke folded her arms, not to show she was shaking from anger. "You have sex with some guy who you can't decide is your boyfriend. You can't even look me in the eyes and tell me the truth. You see Lucas and can't even admit that it's you walking on the sidewalk. You scared me to death when I thought something happened when it took you an hour…AN HOUR…to walk four blocks. Look, I know my attention is next to nothing because of Leighann, but that does not give you pass to go off and do whatever you want with whoever you want."

"I know what you're saying is coming from a good place. I just don't see what I'm doing is wrong. And I'm sorry."

"Sam, just go….go to your room. Don't worry, Julian nailed it shut last week."

"You think after all of this I would leave?"

"I don't know what to think Samantha, I really don't. I really do wonder what your intentions are. You're seventeen, eighteen in six months, legal to live on your own. I have fears you turn eighteen and leave, because then the state doesn't care if you're homeless or not."

"I'm not gonna leave."

"Prove it by being here in the morning."

"You still don't believe me."

"I want to but experiences like tonight make me not want to."

"Fine. See you in the morning."

Sam shut her door softly, Brooke wanted her to slam it, showing her that Sam still cared.


	12. Chapter 12

Julian set the note down that Brooke left about taking Leighann over to Peyton's and doing some wedding plans. He came out to the kitchen and Sam was eating cereal. He checked his watch, just as he thought.

"So you're going to punish Brooke by ditching school."

"I'm not that stupid, it's a holiday."

Julian checked the calendar, teacher work day. "Nice save."

"Do you think I would start screwing up because…of whatever is going on."

"You really don't get it do you?"

"I obviously do not since I can't seem to get why Brooke did far worse stuff than I did in high school and I'm the evil daughter."

Julian started mixing up Leighann's bottle for later. "It's not about what Brooke did in high school and that you think you're the evil daughter. It's about you, protecting yourself…and not just from diseases or pregnancy, it's about protecting your heart Sam. What do you think would happen if you weren't in this situation and still with Jack."

"I probably wouldn't be. Jack only kissed me when I told him I might be moving to Los Angeles."

"He kissed you because he wanted to and thought he might not get a chance to, not because you may or may not have been leaving. That's a cheap shot; and you know it."

"It just seems like I can't have the experiences to prepare me for life because Brooke did and knows all the horrible consequences."

"She wants more for you, we both do."

"Then why last night was there this big fight about what I did versus what she did. It's not like it even matters anyway."

"The hell it doesn't Samantha. Everything you do right now is how you turn out to be after high school. The friends you make, the decisions that you choose, everything. Nothing is ever the same as it was before."

"So, not as a parent, but as Julian….do you think what I'm doing is wrong."

Without hesitation. "Yes."

"Take some time to think it through."

"You're letting Jack in your heart without knowing it. Sex just isn't sex…it's what happens after. How you feel about the person. How much did you want to be with Jack after you slept with him?"

"A lot."

"See, that's the first thing that changes. Then your life becomes about Jack."

"I think it already has."

"What are you going to do about it? Becoming obsessed or gain back what you lost."

"But I don't feel like I'm losing anything."

"Want to know what I think?" Sam nodded. "I think you already have."

Sam scoffed. "What do you mean, I haven't lost anything."

"Well you lost one thing that I thought you valued more than you really did."

"Besides that."

"You lost a bit of yourself. You're more insecure. You care about what other people think and before you didn't. And before all of this, you were excited about being a big sister. Now you barely even come home. It's all about Jack."

"I told Jack that I don't want to have sex until we actually have a relationship to talk about. Like really talk about stuff and not just high school stuff. If I ever need someone and I can't go to you or Brooke, I can go to him and it would feel better. Right now, I know I can't do that."

"What did he say."

Sam laughed. "Well Jack sort of goes with whatever I say, kind of weird."

"Weird, that's a woman's dream. Just give it time." Julian stopped Sam from getting up. "Sam you have so much more to offer than what's under the clothes…show everyone what you want Jack to see…and what me and Brooke already know is there."

"Thanks….dad."

Brooke showed Peyton the sketch of the wedding dress. Peyton started laughing.

"It's ugly isn't it?"

"Well, at least there's no feathers."

Brooke tossed the paper in the trash. "Why is it that I could make a beautiful gown for Lindsey, a woman I knew wasn't the one for Lucas. I can make you not one, not two, but three including a pregnant one perfectly. And mine is ugly. What am I doing wrong?" Brooke flopped on the bed, turned her head to look at Peyton."

"You're being too hard on yourself. You want your idea of perfect and it doesn't exist, Brooke. Your idea of perfect and the idea of elegant for someone else are two completely different things. Just make the dress that you want. Like if you were walking down the street and you're walking by a bridal store and the dress of your dreams is in that window. Sketch THAT dress. Don't think about what you might think others would love you in. Julian will love you in anything and you…you'll look beautiful in anything. It's just you and Julian…the only people that matter."

"You know, when we were in high school I always had style and fashion sense. Even when I found out my dad lost his job and my funds were unlimited, I didn't care what people thought. I thought it was the other way around."

"I think it's from when you were miss Diva in New York."

"Or the second coming of Victoria Davis."

"That too." Brooke checked her watch. "Oh, almost time to feed my baby girl!" She rose up quickly and walked into the nursery.

Peyton followed Brooke to check on Sawyer. She watched Brooke feed Leighann her bottle in the rocking chair. "Be beautiful for her."

"What?"

"Don't care what I think or Lucas or Haley or Nathan, or anybody. Just be beautiful for her."

"Peyton she doesn't know…." Brooke looked down at Leighann. "She knows that I love her; and that's all that matters."

"I think you got it."

Brooke slowly opened the door while still holding a sleeping Leighann in her arms. Julian was in the kitchen on his cell phone, apparently talking business. She shut the door softly. Julian noticed and waved. Brooke sat down on the couch, Leighann sleeping softly against her chest.

He finally got off the phone and sat next to Brooke. "I missed you today." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Well, we had a busy day."

"Oh, and what did you two do?"

"Well we made some fabulous wedding plans, I just have to get the details and you see if you like them."

"Whatever you want is fine with me, I'll be there."

"So if I showed up in a white gown and fringe with feathers….would you still love me?"

"I'd like you a lot." He smiled. "Baby, you are so not fringe and feathers."

"Ask Haley…I tried to make her dress into a feathered boa and put a halo on it."

"Oh, okay. You'll look beautiful in whatever dress you have on."

"So…did Sam talk to you about anything today?"

"Yeah, we talked."

"Does she hate me?"

"Funny, because I think she was thinking the same thing, and really has no idea why?"

"I just want her to have what I didn't, a family and…"

"And you have great intentions…."

Brooke interrupted. "So you're taking her side, what about the united front Julian, the parental unit."

"It doesn't mean you are always right."

"Yes it does." Her serious face turned into a grin. "What did she say?"

"You being who you were in high school….popular….it shapes who you are today. And who you are today is the woman that I fell in love with. And if you were different, maybe we wouldn't be together."

"But I don't want her heart to break like mine did. I actually tried to hook up with guys that I didn't remember hooking up with because I was too drunk to remember. I don't want that for her."

"What makes you thinks he would do that? You went to parties all the time because you had parents who didn't care. We care about Sam and she knows that. She'll be who she needs to be no matter how against it you are."

"So I should go easy on her."

"Just let her come to you."

"Why is it that you have all the really important conversations with her and I get the evil mom ones."

"Because there will come a time when you will be that person. So, can I have my moment?"

"Yeah…I can't imagine that she'd tell you what sex is like for her." She looked at Julian's face. "And again, I'm out of the loop."

"Just be glad she's talking to one of us."

"I just always wanted to have those moments, you know. Where I could tell my daughter lots of stuff."

"You will…"

Brooke looked at Leighann, then at Julian. "I love you." They kissed.

Someone knocked at the door.

"Come in Jack!" Julian called out, Brooke looked at him. "He called earlier."

"Hey, sorry to come in so late…is Sam still awake."

She walked out of her room, in her pajamas. "Jack?"

"Can we talk…outside?"

Sam looked at them, Julian got up, towards the kitchen. "Leave your door open."

"Julian…I do have a right to some privacy."

"Do we want to remember the last time you two were together, I don't think so. Door open or he leaves, take it or leave it."

"Fine."

They sat down on her bed…scooted over to not be in plain view of Brooke and Julian.

"So…you came over…"

"I got adopted."

Sam kept the same face. "And I guess by the way you look it's not someone in Tree Hill."

"Not far…in Charlotte."

"Still, that's like hours away."

"Well four…if you drive really fast."

"So it's done, you're leaving?"

"Three days."

"Three days? Just the other day we were talking about having a real relationship and you're leaving in three days. You're almost eighteen, isn't there some loophole?"

"Sam, they're really nice, and…"

Sam interrupted quickly. "You met them?"

"I talked to them on the phone, they already have my picture and stuff, so they know what I look like when they find me."

"Sounds like you're all set…ready to go?"

"I do…but I don't."

"Then don't go, stay here."

"Here as in the devil's lair? No."

"Then I'll go…I mean Brooke and Julian have Leighann…and I'm almost eighteen, it could work."

"Since we never really had a rela…"

Sam got off the bed, folded her arms. "Just go home Jack…go home to your new life and your new parents…just leave."

"So, we're breaking up?"

"Are you that stupid, yes! You pretty much broke up with me so, yeah, we're done, just go."

"At least let's talk about this."

"GET OUT!" She shouted, stepping away from Jack.

"I just want us to talk about this and not end up never seeing each other again."

Julian came up behind Jack, gently put his hand on Jack's shoulder. "Jack, come on, let's go…"

"No…"

Julian gave him a look. "What part of get out do you not understand?"

"This is between me and her."

"Well, looks like your time expired, let's go…"

Julian pulled Jack out of Sam's room and straight to the front door. "I am her boyfriend, I have a right…"

"I'm her father, get the hell out." Julian opened up the door and pushed Jack through it…slamming it behind him.

Julian turned around to Sam, she was crying.

"Not exactly the Broadway musical I was looking for, but thanks."

"Look, I…"

"He was leaving anyway, so it didn't matter." Sam sat on the couch, beside Brooke, holding Leighann.

"But…"

"He got adopted."

"When?" Brooke turned to Sam.

"I don't know. He told me tonight and he did this we never had a real relationship, so…yeah."

Julian gently reached down and picked up Leighann, taking her to the nursery.

"So he just assumed he could leave with that?"

"I guess so. I mean why should I care…it's not like it would ever last."

"Sam he was the first guy you were ever with. Whether it lasted or not that still means something."

"The guy you were first with, does he mean something to you?"

Brooke's voice was stuttering. "I was really drunk at some stupid party because the team won some stupid game."

"I assumed it was Lucas."

"The first real time was with Lucas, but yeah, I wish he was.""So this pain of regret and all the other crap is gonna stay with me forever."

"Not like that. All the pain, it'll take some time. But everything else, it just gets easier. It's usually when the next great guy that comes into your life makes all that pain just go away."

"So I have to meet this incredible Julian-like guy to come make me feel better."

"And having really great friends help too."

Sam snuggled up to Brooke, turned the TV. "Thanks…mom."

Two weeks passed and everything was getting back to normal…as normal as it can get. Until…

Sam burst into Brooke and Julian's room, Julian had left for a meeting, Brooke was changing Leighann's diaper.

"Where's the fire?"

"What fire?"

"You burst in here like we have to get out now or we'll get caught in the fire, so…."

"A fire would be easier." Sam walked in slowly, the look on her face.

Brooke put Leighann in her bassinette and sat by Sam on the bed. "Please just tell me what's wrong because that face makes my mind think the worst."

"I think I might be pregnant."

"Oh. Are you really late?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"But I thought you and Jack got that issue covered….okay bad choice of words, but you said you were careful, like careful."

"Jack and I…"

Brooke interrupted. "I can finish that sentence in my head, thank you. So, how long ago?"

"Like two weeks."

"Wait, he had that fight with Julian two weeks ago."

"I sort of gave him a….goodbye present."

"Well it looks like he did the same." Brooke grabbed her phone and dialed the number. "Hey, I know you're busy today, but can I bring Leighann over to you for a while. Sam and I have a few errands to run. Thanks Peyton."

"What was that for?"

"I'm going to take you to the drug store, we're going to get a pregnancy test and wait it out, be better if your little sister wasn't here for this."

"So you're not mad?"

"I'm furious, but you are more important than me being mad at the situation. Let's go." Brooke slowly picked up Leighann from her bassinette.

"You said errands, where else are we going."

"You're not the only one who can lie around here, I don't want everyone to know my teenage daughter who's boyfriend lives in a different city might be pregnant. I want to be the one to find out first."

"Okay."


	13. Chapter 13

Sam looked at the pregnancy tests. "So I have twenty or so different ways to find out if I'm pregnant?""Times sure have changed, there were only two when I had to take one."

"Well that's because you're old."

"Don't remind me."

"Which one did you choose."

"Honestly, I can't remember. All I remember was being scared and coming in here grabbing a test and leaving, not even looking at what brand it was."

"Good, done." Sam grabbed two tests and walked out of the aisle.

"Two tests? I guess it's good to be safe."

"No, you're taking one too."

"Why do I have to take one? I'm not the one who's late."

"Because you're my mother and you're supposed to support me in hard times like this."

"Oh, I didn't ever think that I'd have to lend support for you having to find out if you're pregnant or not before you graduate high school."

"Fine, you are so never seeing your grandchild." Sam put the tests back.

Brooke hesitated and griped, picking up the two tests Sam put back. "Oh, you are so in trouble when Julian finds out."

They went into the line the clerk smiled at them.

"Finding out if your sister is pregnant, it's good that sisters have strong bonds like you do."

Sam smiled. "She's my mother."

The clerk did a pleasant smile. "Oh, well, then."

"How old were you when you had me MOM, like twelve?"

"You are so busted for this!"

Brooke grabbed the bag and walked out the store, Sam stopped at the door. "Look mommy, pretty candy!"

"Sam! Let's go!"

"But it's so pretty and shiny, mommy!" Sam walked out the store laughing the entire way.

Peyton walked into their bedroom.

"Now that is sexy."

Lucas smiled. "What are you talking about?"

"You, writing. About whatever is in your heart and you are so sexy when you do that."

"I don't know about that."

Peyton sat on his lap, giving him a quick kiss. "So, what this one about?"

"I'm not really sure. I just felt like writing. I'm not even sure I'll ever know what it's about."

"Well that's a great first page review. Read this and maybe you'll figure out what it is."

"It's the first page Peyton, not really anything to start calling my agent about."

"I thin it is, everything you write is wonderful."

"Hey, I got a call from my publicist today?"

"Oh, what did he have to say?"

"My readers apparently want to know when I'm gonna marry the Peyton that I fell in love with in the book?"

"And what did you say?"

"I said I'd have to ask her when she wanted to get married."

"Luke, we have a date set."

"We do?"

"Yeah, I told you the day before you went to your book tour meeting with Lindsey. You forgot?"

"No, I didn't forget…I just…okay I forgot."

"And I have a secret, I never really told you."

"Ah, see, I didn't forget."

"How does next month…on the nineteenth sound?"

Lucas smiled. "It would have been the anniversary of my mom and Keith. Pretty damn perfect Peyton."

"Good because I already reserved he church and told Brooke to make the invitations for that day."

"You don't plan, you plot." He kissed her. "And I love you for it."

"I love you too, Lucas Scott."

Julian got out the car when the guy pulled up.

"Julian, brother I'm glad I never had….how are ya?!"

They hugged. "I'm good, you?"

"Since marriage, wonderful. You got any special girl or is Peyton Sawyer still got you tied down."

"I'm engaged…to Brooke Davis."

"Ah, the other girl in the book. So, what lies did you tell her to make this happen."

"And why am I here with you again?"

"Because of this!"

The land was open and beautiful, definitely the perfect place for a new home.

"So you're family's okay with this."

"Yeah, sure. They never come out here, they don't keep up the farm, basically we could probably sell it and put a venue on it and make a lot of money."

"And there you go with making money scheme. This is my future home."

"And wow, are you a pain in my ass."

"What?!"

"You used to be all over these money making schemes. What happened? You henpecked already?"

"Dude, it's so not about that. I have a future wife, I have kids, things are not the same."

"Wait, kids?"

"Yeah, Brooke fostered a teenager and I adopted her and we had a child of our own, a little girl."

"Well, now I'm officially in the twilight zone. You and Brooke Davis, the girl in the book you said you would probably hate when taking on this project."

"I was a different guy then."

"Understatement."

The guy's cell phone rang. "Yeah, be right there." He handed Julian his card. "Call me if you have questions, as far as I'm concerned, you can start laying down plans tomorrow."

"Thanks!" Julian called out and looked at the card. "Owen Morrello…you never will change."

Sam sat on the couch, looking at the box. "So I have to pee on a stick?"

"Yeah, and then it turns color, simple."

"But peeing on a stick."

"Hey, you had unprotected sex, this is the consequences to finding out if anything…produced."

"When you took the test, when you were with Lucas…were you scared."

"Terrified. We had broken up because I found out he was cheating on me." Sam raised her eyebrows. "With Peyton."

"And now you're all family, what happened."

"Well I was stupid enough to think he wasn't the one to be with Peyton and started this non exclusive thing where we basically were benefiting each other. And we went exclusive and I realized that I wasn't the girl he needed. There was a girl out there, my best friend, who he needed t be with. It was hard and I was a total bitch to Peyton, but now…we are like family. It's definitely been a long journey to where we are now."

"What would you have done…you know…if you were pregnant."

"Well the test said positive at first and I told Lucas, he said he would be there for me, even though he knew he hurt me. And I went to the doctor and found out I wasn't pregnant, it was just a scare."

"So Lucas was all relieved right?"

"I was a horrible person and told him that I was still pregnant. I thought I was giving revenge or something and knew what I had done was so wrong when I saw his face after coming clean with the truth. I never, ever have seen him so hurt and so angry with me. I had really messed up. And I don't want that for you, Sam. So no matter where Jack is, if this is positive, we will drive to wherever he is and tell him the truth. I'll talk to the adoption agency, Jack will live here, it's done."

"Julian would let Jack live here."

Brooke smiled. "This is my house, so yeah, Julian will let that happen."

"What about our house. I love this house, but did you ever have an idea of our house. Where it's ours, a place we have all lived together, not one more than the other."

"Sometimes, but it's nice where we are."

"Really nice." Sam looked at her test kit. "A perfect world."

"Go take your test and I'll be right out here if you need me."

"Then you can use the bathroom next to the kitchen."

"You still want me to take one?"

"Yeah…please?"

"Fine." Brooke took the test out of the plastic bag and walked to the bathroom, Sam walked to the other bathroom.

Julian walked up to the house, a house he ran as far as he could from after high school. It was only an hour drive from his hotel but it seemed really short with the worry and guilt he was feeling from leaving so quickly. He finally knocked.

The woman smiled, folded her arms. "Julian…wow, it's been, a long time."

"Yeah, mom, it has."

"Come on in…if you want."

"Sure."

Julian sat down on the couch, just as he remembered it. Everything was neat as a pin, always keeping up with appearances with his mother.

"What brings you out here? You live in Los Angeles, near your father."

"Things have changed. I live in North Carolina now. Tree Hill."

"Your father mentioned something about you making a movie down there, you love it that much."

"I went down there to make a movie and I found something a lot more."

"What are you trying to tell me Julian?"

"Mom, I'm getting married."

She smiled and was shocked. "Wow, married? So Peyton said yes."

Julian paused. "No…Peyton is out of my system, completely. Her name is Brooke…Davis."

"Oh, I've heard of her, the owner of Clothes over Bros, right?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"She's beautiful."

Julian smiled. "She's everything."

"So did you come here to tell me you're getting married to a great girl, or…"

"No, there's another reason." Julian paused again. "I know when high school was over, I was gone in a second. I wanted to be a big producer like dad and got caught up in all the LA madness. I'm sorry for not calling or coming back. And I can't begin to think what that did to you. But I…Brooke and I would really love to have you at our wedding."

"Really? Brooke is okay with it?"

"She wants to meet you and it's would mean the world to her…and to me."

"I would love to come…name the place and the date and I'm there."

"Three weeks from this Saturday."

"Three weeks? You work fast."

"I proposed like months ago, we're just now getting to the final preparations. And I wanted to call first, but talking to you seemed better."

"I appreciate that. I'm glad you came by."

"So am I, mom."

"Is your father attending?"

"He said no."

"I didn't expect him to say yes."

Julian realized how dark it was getting outside. "I have to get back to Brooke, check up on everybody…"

"You have children, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. A little girl, Leighann, a teenager that Brooke fostered, I adopted her a few months ago."

"I'll have a lot of presents to buy, won't I?"

"You don't have to, mom?"

"No, I would love to. Getting to meet your family and grandma doesn't have presents, how wrong is that?"

"Thanks, mom." He hugged her, hoping inside that she would keep her promise.

Julian walked out to his car, got out his cell phone and dialed the number.

"Baby, I'm on my way home…I wanted to say…I love you…and our children, I'll see you soon, bye."

Sam and Brooke sat on the couch, Brooke reading a magazine and Sam watching each second pass on the kitchen wall clock.

"You know a watch clock never buzzes."

"Whatever that means, I'm just concentrating on something."

"Oh, so practicing already for your vocal point during delivery, good thinking." Brooke giggled.

"Dude, that is so not fair."

"Hey you had sex when you shouldn't, there is so much material to hold over your head for that."

"I'm glad you can find the comedic balance in all of this."

"When you've had the worst mother in history, comedy is all you've got."

Sam looked on the kitchen counter. "I thought you put your test on the kitchen counter?"

"I put it in the bathroom."

"I put mine in the bathroom, what if we screw them up!"

"We can't. If they're both negative, you're not pregnant. And if one is positive then we're going baby shopping in a few months."

"You know I'm not the only one who could be pregnant here."

"True, however, I had a friendly female reminder last week so I know I'm can't be pregnant."

"Sure, go with the painful reminder stuff."

Brooke looked at the clock. "Sam, it's been like ten minutes, you were only supposed to wait five."

"Oh, crap! The evidence could dry up!" She ran down the hall into the bathroom.

Brooke started laughing. "Yeah, taking a pregnancy test is like a crime scene, don't want to mess with the evidence."

Sam walked out of the bathroom slowly, holding the test, her hands shaking.

"I guess Jack is moving in."

Brooke got up quickly and looked at the test. "Yep, someone's pregnant."

"Well that someone is me since you know for a fact you can't be pregnant."

Brooke walked into the bathroom, grabbed the other box. "Wait, Sam, did you write your name on your cup?"

"Yeah, it was just an instinct." Sam looked at the box. "I wrote it on the box, not the cup, why?"

Brooke walked out of the bathroom. "I wrote my name on the cup."

Sam looked on the other side of the cup. "B."

Julian walked into the house, stopped when seeing Brooke curled up in flannel pajamas starring at the TV…it was turned off.

"Way to keep up with the news."

She was startled and looked up. "You're home…how was the trip."

"I went to see my mom and did a couple of other things."

"What did she say to the invitation?"

"She's coming, or so she says now. She still has time to back out and mess up things."

"Have faith."

He looked at Brooke. "Are you okay?"

"I'm great…never better." Her voice was shaky.

Julian walked over. "You're shaking, Brooke, did something happen."

"Yeah…um…Sam had a pregnancy scare today…I had this planned out. Jack would move in, we'd all make it work. We went to the store, she wanted me to take a test with her and I did and…hers was negative."

"And I'm sensing there's more."

Brooke grabbed Julian's hand and they walked to the kitchen, she showed Julian six empty pregnancy test boxes. "I know when I had a scare with Lucas, my test was positive. My test was positive, again. So I didn't think anything of it. So I tried five more times and…" She wiped her tears. "I'm pregnant."

Julian swallowed hard. "Wow, Leighann's not even six months old yet."

"I'm so sorry…"

Julian grabbed her into a hug. "I love you so much, Brooke Davis." He looked into her eyes. "This, our baby…it's a blessing, you should never be sorry. And having another baby is like icing on the cake."

"We just never planned on it, and…"

"We never planned on each other and look how great that worked out."

"The best things are never planned. You said that when Leighann was born."

"And I meant it. I love our family…all of our family." He kissed her, grabbing her hand and walking to their bedroom.

"Julian…"

He kissed her again. "I love you, and I want to make love to you…"

Sam walked out of her room just after the other bedroom door was shut.

"Again, geez. I should never have told Brooke about the OctoMom."


	14. Chapter 14

_**Peyton walked into Brooke's house holding Sawyer on one arm and two diaper bags on her other shoulder. Brooke ran out into the living room.**_

"_**Wait, was the door unlocked?"**_

"_**No, I had to use my key."**_

_**Brooke sighed. "I forgot we made you and Lucas keys to the house. I'm always afraid some weird person will come and attack us or something."**_

"_**No, just psycho mama on the warpath."**_

"_**Psycho mama, how are you psycho mama?" Brooke took Sawyer and placed him in the playpen with Leighann.**_

"_**I tired to let it go but we were in a restaurant and I freaked out about something Sawyer was eating and some crazy guy told Lucas that his wife is a crazy mom."**_

"_**So you take what some psycho jerk tells you as truth. Come on, you are the most level headed person I know. What else is bothering you? If you didn't let Ian Banks ruin your life, then why let some random jerk do it?"**_

"_**Lucas and Karen were talking and without talking to me, Lucas said he would love to move in with Karen, Andy and Lily…in Australia."**_

"_**Wow, that's major P. Sawyer. Why would he say that, did you even mention one time that you wanted to move there?"**_

"_**No. I did say it would be nice to see Karen a little more often but I meant more than birthdays and holidays, not permanently."**_

"_**Well what do you really want?"**_

"_**Is it too crazy to want it all?" Peyton started to ramble. "I mean in high school, it seemed when Lucas and I would get married have a family, Karen and Keith would be here and Lily would have everything."**_

_**Brooke sat down beside Peyton on the couch. "Honey,. Keith isn't here."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**You said Keith."**_

"_**No I…yeah, I did, didn't I?"**_

"_**Keith was like a father to Lucas. Maybe it's too hard for him to be in Tree Hill, he had the plans of Keith and Karen being married too, in the house you live in now, with a baby. Maybe he wants something different."**_

"_**What about you, Haley and Nathan and…my life is here."**_

"_**But your heart is with Lucas. And my heart is with my family too. I'm not saying we're always going to live in the same town, but we'll always live in each other's hearts, and that's what matters. That's why there's email, text messaging and late night cell phone calls to tell your best friend she's pregnant."**_

_**Peyton looked at Brooke's face. "You're pregnant….again?"**_

"_**Yeah, shocked me too, I thought Sam was pregnant." She saw Peyton's look. "Okay, long story."**_

"_**What did Julian say."**_

"_**That he loves me and our family, no matter what."**_

"_**So, another baby. Now I really can't leave, you're gonna need me."**_

"_**And Lucas needs you honey. Talk to him."**_

"_**I should." Peyton looked at the babies sleeping in the playpen. "But our babies, they're best friends already."**_

"_**And so are we."**_

_**The next day Brooke showed up at Peyton and Lucas' house, Lucas answered the door leading to the bedroom.**_

"_**Brooke, we do have a front door."**_

"_**And this is it. Really Luke, your front door is like the backdoor. I think I've thought of this more as the front door than the back door. But that is beside the point. Where's Peyton?"**_

"_**She's out with Haley, you can come in, what are you holding."**_

_**Brooke smiled brightly. "My wedding dress."**_

"_**I thought the fashion show would be at your house."**_

"_**Usually yes, but since Julian can't see me before the wedding, I don't want to take a chance of him coming home and seeing me in it."**_

"_**You try it on, take it off, thirty minutes, tops."**_

_**Brooke rolled her eyes when draping the dress across the bed. "Luke, you are so not a woman."**_

"_**And a few people are okay with that."**_

"_**No, I mean there is so much more than trying it on. I get to wear it for the first time, Peyton and I get to talk about what dress we wanted to get married in when we were teenagers. How we thought we'd end up with different people. It's an entire day."**_

"_**ANd I thought getting married was just going up there saying 'I Do' and we're done."**_

"_**And that's why you're in the tux. Getting married in a church for a girl is jut the tip of the iceberg Lucas. There are so many things we get to do. Like an all day spa day with the girls, talking about our children, our sex…"**_

_**Lucas interrupted. "I get the point, Brooke. Guys just don't do that stuff."**_

"_**Sure you do, it's rolled up into a bachelor party."**_

"_**Oh, yeah, the bachelor party. A man's right, or so I've been told."**_

_**Peyton with Haley carrying Sawyer with Jamie behind them walked down the hallway into Lucas' bedroom.**_

"_**Now they used the front door." Lucas walked out, leaving the girls alone.**_

_**Peyton plopped down. "What front door thing is he talking about."**_

"_**He wonders why people hardly ever use the front door when the back door seems like the front door. We had a long, pointless, boring conversation about it. Really, I think he just wanted to talk about something."**_

"_**Hey, where's Leighann?"**_

"_**With daddy."**_

_**Haley sat on the other side of Brooke. "I heard the stork visited mama again."**_

_**Brooke turned her head quickly to Peyton. "You told her?"**_

"_**Best friend, no secrets, sorry."**_

"_**I was going to tell you anyway. I was just surprised I was pregnant instead of Sam." Both Peyton and Brooke spoke in unison. "It's a long story."**_

"_**Long story or not, baby number two before baby number one turns one? A little fast there, don't you think."**_

"_**Hey, I wasn't the one who had chocolate cake for dinner."**_

_**Peyton laughed. "I warned you B. Davis."**_

"_**He looked so cute doing the dishes and…okay, it's my fault I'm pregnant."**_

_**Haley crawled on the other side of Peyton. "I remember when Lucas was in ninth grade, he found out that chocolate is the biggest aphrodisiac and right before the first game you were cheering at, he made sure Karen made him the best chocolate cake."**_

_**Peyton slightly blushed. "So that's why he gave me chocolate candies as a 'I'll be watching you' present, and it did creep me out."**_

"_**Creepy Lucas, only way they come."**_

_**Brooke got out her cell phone and they all leaned in for a picture. "How great is this, still friends even ten years later."**_

_**Haley looked at both of them. "No…sisters."**_

_**An hour had passed and Brooke was still in the other room putting her dress on.**_

"_**Come on Brooke, you've been in there an hour."**_

_**She called out from the bathroom. "Well baby is already making he grow and this dress does not stretch. You figure it out."**_

"_**Come on out, let's see."**_

"_**No! I look horrible!"**_

_**Haley laughed all the way to the bathroom door. "And we are the ones who have seen each other in our worst moments. I was being moody over Nathan and Peyton was Peyton Marie Sawyer. Come on Brooke, what about this sisters pact we made not even a couple of hours ago."**_

"_**That was before I got fat!" The noise stopped and the door opened slowly. Brooke was crying and trying to hold her dress up.**_

_**Haley turned her around. "So if I tug at this zipper, it's not gonna rip is it?"**_

"_**No, I don't think so. At this rate, I might as well get married in a Mumu since I can't stop getting pregnant." Brooke stood straight up. "Chocolate. I need chocolate." **_

_**She went running towards the kitchen, Peyton quickly behind her. "Whoa! Wait a second mama…wedding dress, chocolate, not a good mix."**_

"_**Thanks Peyton, I needed a second." Then a second passed by and Brooke started to undress herself in the kitchen, only to reveal she was wearing her outfit she had on previously.**_

_**Haley and Peyton studied her, Haley looked her in the face. "What are you wearing?"**_

"_**My clothes, why? Do I look fat in these too?" She said with chocolate on her hands.**_

"_**No, but what about wearing your dress without your clothes on."**_

_**Brooke looked down. "I did this so I would know that if I did grow, I would still fit in my dress."**_

"_**You're getting married in a week Brooke, you can't go but so much. I didn't start really growing until I was four months along with Jamie. You'll be fine. Now go in there, and come out wearing that dress naked." Haley, without words, handed Brooke a couple of napkins. "And I'm the one with a five year old."**_

_**Twenty minutes later, Brooke came out of the bathroom in her dress, crying…and smiling.**_

_**They both got up, Peyton crying. "Brooke…that is perfect. When did you make this?"**_

"_**Yeah. Don't laugh but I made this when Lindsey was about to marry Lucas. I just knew I was going to get married to some day and all the feelings and emotions were kicking in. And since Bitchtoria pissed me off so much all I had was my company, so I made this."**_

_**Haley hugged her. "It's gorgeous, sweetie, really. Makes me want to get married all over again."**_

_**Peyton nudged her. "You know, third time is the charm."**_

"_**So it's not too much."**_

_**Peyton nodded. "No, in fact, look in the mirror." Peyton walked her into the bedroom, and at the full length mirror. "I'd say is pretty damn perfect."**_

_**Brooke's wedding dress **__**.**_

_**Brooke started to smile.**_

_**Julian sat down at the same table as Lucas.**_

"_**Julian? Last time we sat here…well let's not go over the past."**_

"_**I sort of wanted to talk to you about the future."**_

"_**As in…"**_

"_**The wedding."**_

"_**Yeah, very nice invitation. Pink with pink trim ribbon, it was so you, I can feel it."**_

"_**All Brooke. All I'm doing is showing up. It's her party and I get the girl."**_

"_**Nice, so, what's on your mind about this wedding thing."**_

"_**Look, the way we started, you had every reason to hate me."**_

"_**And I still do, remember, we don't have a movie because of some jackass director your father hired."**_

"_**Yeah, you still do have a reason to hate me."**_

"_**Yeah, so why are we even talking again?"**_

"_**Because despite the fact we have over a million reasons to hate each other, I need a best man for the wedding."**_

_**Lucas started laughing. "You think that after everything that's happened, even though that you are great to Brooke and I have Peyton that I want to be your best man."**_

_**Julian started to get up. "Just as I thought."**_

_**Lucas stood up in front of him. "I'd be honored."**_

"_**Really, even after you jackassed your way into being a bigger jackass."**_

"_**Well after you came to town, tried to get Peyton back, I had to do something."**_

"_**So, you'll do this."**_

"_**Yeah…for Brooke."**_

"_**And Lucas Scott never stops coming through my life."**_

"_**Okay, whatever that means."**_

"_**Just be at Vinetti's tomorrow at noon."**_

"_**I have to wear a tux."**_

"_**Wedding, tux, weird combo isn't it?"**_

_**The next day Haley asked Brooke to pick up Jamie from school, she had a dentist appointment. **_

"_**Hey handsome, how was school."**_

"_**it was okay, Miss Lauren smiles at Uncle Skills all the time."**_

"_**She does, are they dating?"**_

"_**Not yet, but it's only a matter of time." He smiled.**_

"_**You're very sure of yourself, aren't you."**_

"_**I guess. The way daddy looks at mama. That's the way Uncle Skills looks at Miss Lauren. Daddy says it's true love the way he looks at Mama."**_

"_**That's true. Honestly, I can't remember a time when your daddy didn't look at your mama without that true love look."**_

_**Brooke pulled out of the school pickup line and stopped at the corner.**_

"_**Jamie, I heard you like a girl named Madison."**_

"_**She's my girlfriend." Jamie smiled.**_

"_**Oh, she is, and why haven't I met her yet. I am your aunt."**_

"_**Daddy said I should test the waters first, whatever that means."**_

"_**Test the waters? Does your daddy know your five?"**_

"_**Yeah, he said it's okay to date girls…but Mama doesn't think I should yet."**_

"_**Well, what do you want to do?"**_

"_**I want to go to a movie with Madison."**_

"_**Well, as long as you pay, it's a date."**_

"_**But my allowance isn't enough."**_

_**They got to a stoplight, Brooke handed him some cash. "Now if that doesn't get you into a movie, then all is lost on real entertainment value."**_

"_**Thanks Aunt Brooke, you're the greatest."**_

_**She patted his head. "So are you."**_

"_**Where's Leighann?"**_

"_**She's with her daddy today. I wanted to talk to your daddy about something today, so it worked since Mama wanted me to pick you up since she had a dentist appointment."**_

"_**Oh yeah, that's right, I forgot."**_

_**They pulled up to the house, Haley's parked out front.**_

"_**I thought Haley wasn't supposed to be home yet?"**_

_**They walked in, Brooke using her key. Jamie threw his backpack on the couch.**_

"_**I'm gonna get some ice cream, you want some?"**_

"_**Nah, I'm gonna go talk to your parents."**_

"_**Okay."**_

_**Jamie went into the kitchen and Brooke went upstairs. She heard the laughing and found Nathan and Haley in the study.**_

"_**Hey, just wanted to let you know that Jamie is home, safe and sound. I thought you had a dentist appointment."**_

"_**Oh, I did, that's right, um…she canceled. What do you know. Just when I got there, the office was closed. I'll have to reschedule."**_

"_**Oh, well, I'm glad I caught you both. I wanted Julian to be here too, but it just doesn't seem like we can be anywhere in the same spot at the same time these days."**_

"_**What's up, Brooke?" Nathan closed the playbook.**_

_**Brooke pulled up a chair. "I know this is supposed to be done before the baby is born, but I was told I was a godmother after Jamie was born, so it's fitting. Julian and I want you both to be Leighann's godparents."**_

_**They both smiled, Haley ran over and hugged Brooke. "I'm honored, really, we both are."**_

_**Nathan stood up. "Really Brooke, that's great."**_

"_**I thought you both would be pleased."**_

"_**What about baby number two?"**_

_**Brooke glared at Haley. "Don't tell everyone, now Lucas is gonna know, everyone's gonna know before I…wait, you knew, didn't you?" She looked at Nathan.**_

"_**Yeah."**_

"_**Whatever happened to privileged best friend information?" Brooke glared at both of them.**_

_**Nathan sighed. "Privileged Husband Card trumps any Best Friend Card any day. Just ask Luke."**_

"_**So that's how this husband and wife thing works."**_

_**Haley latched onto Nathan. "Yeah, it's a pretty great thing we have going here."**_

_**Jamie ran into the room. "I can run up all the steps in ten seconds." He wiped away the chocolate icing from his mouth.**_

_**Nathan scooped Jamie up in his arms. "And who let you have ice cream."**_

_**Brooke raised her hand. "Guilty, I just had to get to talk to you and I forgot…sorry."**_

"_**Don't worry, Jamie has ways of finding out numerous times that it takes him only twenty seconds to get up the stairs."**_


	15. Sam & Jack

AN: There was never really going to be a Sam/Jack breakup anything. But if Jack would come back for whatever reason, there needed to be this cold, distant response from Sam, which is from this scene. This is what I had planned for Sam for a while, however didn't think it was really important. But like Julia and Brooke's story, Sam deserves a properly written story as well. Her feelings are front page just as theirs are and it's really important that the readers know that. So here you go, Sam and Jack's back story…enjoy

___

Sam knocked on the door, Jack opened up the door, half smiling and wondering why she was even there.

"Are you gonna let me in?"  
"Yeah, sure."

They were standing in the living room, eyes wandering everywhere but to each others.  
"So, how's life?"  
"It's good. I have my own room, they give me an allowance."  
"That's good, so take me to the movies?"  
"I promised I'd be here, grocery day, they need help."  
"That's cool. We can raid the fridge and watch stupid movies."  
"Um..."  
"So how many rules do you have today or is today a relaxed day with only one rule....grocery day."  
"So you're here to mock me?"  
"No, Jack, I'm sorry, I didn't come here with any intentions."  
"Then why did you? Seems pointless from where I'm standing."  
"Yeah, it does. I wanted to see how you were, with the new parents and all. They treating you right?"  
"Yeah, I'm happy. I know I won't have to wake up in an empty house with the broken heater as my only source of warmth."  
Several minutes passed, Sam finally spoke up."I'm sorry."  
"For kicking me out or for Julian throwing me out?"  
"Both?"  
"Did you ever think it would work, a real relationship, even if I stayed in Tree Hill?"  
"Yeah, really, we could have. If we even tried, just like one real date. Everything would have worked out."  
"Yeah, sure. Just like Brooke and Julian where happy endings are still real."  
"Yeah, they are. I have a baby sister because they believe in something more than sex. I believe in you Jack, in us and there still might be something there."  
Jack stopped what he was doing, turned around and looked at her.  
"I miss you."  
"Finally Jackson...some real emotion."  
"Like you and your emotions, you're never the one to say how you feel."  
"I do all the time...just inner thoughts. Okay bad example."  
"So, this, us, this is how it's gonna be? Surprise visits?"  
"I guess. How else would we continue what we have going with you in Charlotte?"  
"Spring break."  
"Yeah, and after high school."  
"Then you can move up here."  
"I'm not leaving Tree Hill."  
"Fine, then stay there, and I'll stay here."  
"Fine."

They were standing there in the kitchen, eyes wandering in every place. A noise came from the living room, the front door was opening."Crap, they're home."

"I can meet them."  
"Nah, they're weird, come on, let's go to my room."

Jack grabbed onto her hand and they ran up the steps rushing into his room, he closed the door quietly behind took a look around, saw that Jack had another life.

"You look like you've been here your entire life."  
"They were buying me stuff, what I wanted to make me feel like I really belonged. Feels like I really do belong."  
"That's good, you should." Sam sat on the bed, starred at Jack's pictures across the wall. "And all this time I imagined you were miserable in this new life and crying out for Tree Hill. I guess I was the one hoping that you were."  
"At first, I was a little sad, not crying out. But yeah, it was different. Now I have friends and it's nice to be here."  
"Nicer than..." Sam kissed him.  
"Yeah."  
Sam was shocked. "Oh really."  
"Look, Sam, that is nice, it really is. But I now know there is more to life than sex and what we had."  
"So it's what we had, like we don't have it anymore."  
"That's not entirely true."  
"So what is the truth? I guess it doesn't matter, we live worlds apart." Sam got up, kissed her...deeply.  
"So, what was that."  
"If we never see each other, we can at least know that our last words weren't fighting."  
Sam smiled, pulling at his shirt. "Yeah, not...fighting."

That evening, the sun was setting, Sam and Jack were laying across from each other."

That was...more than nice." Sam smiled.  
"Yeah, well, it has been a long time."  
"And I guess it's gonna be a lot longer."  
"I know...but things happen."  
"Like this, in a bed too small for two people and we're two people."  
"Well with you on top it's kind of cozy."  
"Well, I guess." Jack's cell phone rang. He pressed the ignore button.  
"It's not important."  
"Sure."  
His phone rang again, this time he answered it."Hey Bobby...no I'm not doing anything this weekend...now...nah, what's going on? Oh yeah, I can be there in an hour, tops....I'm just hanging out, nothing special...sure, see you in an hour...bye." Jack turned around and Sam was out of the bed, half dressed."You're leaving?"  
"Yeah, considering I'm not important and your friends are."  
"Look, he would so haunt me about this for a really long time, I did this for you."  
"Yeah, because I am friends with your friends. All of my friends, or the three of them, at Tree Hill know about you. They know about how I feel about you Jack. Do your friends here even know you ever had a girlfriend, much less one you had sex with?"  
"No, and..."  
"Yeah, that's what I thought. Just don't bother with this long distance relationship thing. Considering I was naked in your bed, right beside you ready to tell you something really important and now I'm not even important. I hope you and your new family have a great life."  
Jack stood up, sheet wrapped around his waste. "Like you getting a new life with Brooke and Julian and a baby sister. You dumped me the minute you got to have a family."  
"Oh that is so not how it happened. And it doesn't matter, we're done, that's it. I won't waste my time on someone who has so little respect for me and for what we HAD."The bedroom door opened, Jack's step mom looked at the two of them."Umm...dinner is an hour. Is she staying?" Jack nodded no.  
"Okay, dinner is still in an hour...see you downstairs."  
Sam laughed."Wow, your parents don't even know about me. How convenient."  
"It's less complicated if they don't. They won't be asking questions about you and..."  
"And getting to know me, because yeah, I never did that did I."  
"I thought you were going."  
"Yeah, I am..."  
"So what did you want to tell me."  
"Oh this really stupid idea that I was in love with you but obviously that's a big joke and I was lying to myself thinking that this would ever work. Nice goodbye sex, huh?"


	16. Chapter 15

Julian set out the breakfast plate when Sam came out of her room. But instead, without words, Sam walked out the door. Both Julian and Brooke looked at each other, then kept looking at the door every so often in hopes Sam would come back. They were taken out the trans when Leighann started crying, Brooke got up from her food.

Leighann was pointing towards the door; Brooke picked her up. "Hey baby…yeah, Sammy decided to ditch us for…" Sam came back in with the mail. "She ditched us for the mailman, well, they all start younger and younger."

Sam was reading off the names on the mail. "Dad…dad…dad…mom…Bitchtoria…mom…" Then the shrieking voice came out of her mouth. "ME!"

"I hope it's good news."

Brooke walked to the kitchen and got Leighann's bottle off the counter. She sat down beside Sam and started to feed Leighann.

"I hope you're not being drafted."

"Oh, no, coolest thing. I actually applied to college?"

Both Julian and Brooke looked at each other, said in unison. "When?!"

"Last month. I took my counselor's advice and took a shot."

Julian sat down with them. "And you couldn't take our advice?"

"You struggled as a producer, Julian and Brooke has the mom slash manager from hell. I decided to go with an outsider."

"At least it's a good place, so what college is it?" Brooke tried to take a peak.

Sam turned the envelope over. "New York University…or it NYU."

"Great school."

Sam slowly opened the envelope, read the paper, she started smiling. "I got in!"

They were both smiling. "That's great, what about the other one?" Brooke noticed the other envelope."

"This is great, NYU, I wasn't even waitlisted. I never thought I'd even get waitlisted, this is amazing. I mean imagine putting NYU School of Journalism on a job application…resume thing? It's gonna go so many places."

"Sam…" Julian interrupted her rambling.

"Oh, well I just happened to see this other school in my counselor's office and wanted some options. USC…California." Julian and Brooke nodded. "So, here we go."

Sam took her time opening this one, Leighann started to scream when Brooke took the bottle out of her mouth.

Sam looked at Leighann reaching for her bottle. "Fine, I'll hurry up, antsy little thing."

She read the letter, slowly pulling it down from her face, she started squealing again. "I got in!"

Everyone was excited for Sam, but Sam looked at her family and wasn't so excited anymore.

"You know Leighann is so young and the new baby is coming, I can just go to state college, I mean UNC is kind of famous too. I really applied for these before Leighann was even born, so you know, moving out of state…not all that important."

Sam was ready to put the letters in the trash, when Julian grabbed them. "You, my adoptive daughter, have a decision. California or New York. Just because you're moving doesn't mean it's gonna split anybody up."

"Julian, I'm being a bit selfish here. I don't want to miss Leighann's first words or Brooke having another baby. This is important. I was the one who pushed her to go to Los Angeles and it's important that I stay. Case closed." Sam grabbed the letters, threw them in the trash and went to her room.

Julian walked over to Brooke. "You get the scared vibe?"

"Oh yeah, written all over her face. But she did have a compelling argument."

"I'll go talk to her."

Brooke held his hand to stop him. "Not yet, just let her process everything. Sam, we know, never thought she would get into college. And now all the fears of leaving this really safe, secure environment are scary for her. New York is not friendly and California, it's a nightmare. Tree Hill is her home, her family. And since she's old enough to move to New York or California, she's got to be old enough to make this decision…on her own."

"But she's scared…and…"

"And we have to know that no matter how short of a time she's been our…both of ours…daughter that she knows what she needs to do to make it right. She'll go with the decision that makes her happy, not us…and I know that whatever decision she makes we…both of us, will be happy for her. Right?"

"Yeah." He wasn't looking her in the face.

"Right!?" She squeezed his hand until he looked up, then she was smiling. "Right."

"Yeah." he let go…"Ow…that really does hurt."

Julian showed up at his dad's office, emergency meeting.

"Dad."

"Julian."

They were never ones to really acknowledge things.

"How's Brooke?"

"She's good…and Sam's doing well since you never ask about her."

"I don't know her."

"You don't know Brooke either but she's like the daughter you never had already. Or is it the fact she has a bottomless pit for a bank account and her mother can get you any promotional campaigns you want. Right?"

"And I thought we both agreed to be civil."

Julian sat down, in front of his desk. "Not until you acknowledge my family…my ENTIRE family…Dad."

"Okay, fair enough. I'm sorry." Paul sighed, sitting in his chair. "How are Brooke and the children?"

"They're good. How many are there, just a small number would do."

"Two."

"Fair enough, two and Brooke's pregnant?"

Paul looked up, surprised. "Wait, she's pregnant again."

"Yeah."

"Congratulations."

"I'd say thanks, but I know it's not sincere."

"Are we here to badger each other or talk about this meeting I invited to you."

"Sure, talk…I'll listen.' Julian started to mumble. "Way it's been my entire life."

Paul glared at him, but went on and started to explain. "You get to go back to Los Angeles."

Julian sat up in his chair immediately. "Dad, I'm not going back to Los Angeles…I live in Tree Hill. Here and there I'll go back for movie projects, but not permanently."

"But Julian, this is what you wanted. This is your production office. The way you handed the pressure of the movie in Tree Hill, although it tanked when I was let go, but you showed you can handle this. So, you have it, your own company."

"What's the catch?"

"No catch. You get a swanky company in Los Angeles, you even have meetings right when you get there. You're secretary…"

"Wait, my secretary? Now this has to be a joke, where's the laugh party ready to come in and tell me this is either a dream or you're a bs'ing me another plan to get rich quick and leave me in the dust?"

"Julian, this is real. We will go over the name and a few contacts. It's all set up, in Los Angeles."

"I have a family, dad, I have a life in Tree Hill. I have nothing in Los Angeles. Except a broken heart over a woman who clearly moved on when she found the guy she is meant to be with. Yeah, I loved Peyton, yeah I was in love with her, but hell, I was in love with making movies and not finishing them. Things change, Paul. I changed. I have soon to be wife, I have two daughters another baby on the way. I can't just move and say, "hey new sites around us, let's go," that is not me and it never will be again. I'm staying in Tree Hill and if you gave a damn you'd actually not even bring me here."

"Julian this is your future."

"It's not my future! It's about Brooke and the kids, it's us. Not you included. I'm done with you."

"I see."

"Yeah, you finally see it, thank God! It only took you a year."

"I guess we have no more to say to each other."

"I hope not." Julian picked up his coffee and headed towards the door.

Paul came from around his desk. "I even got a job for Sam…you know since she was homeless she deserves a chance."

Julian stopped before putting his hand on the doorknob, he turned around. "So she's this charity case to you?"

"I'm helping her out."

"My daughter, yeah she's my daughter, does not need you. She just got accepted to two colleges, NYU and USC. So I doubt she needs help from you. I never did, in fact, having help from you, hurt me. I would have not gone after Peyton if it wasn't for you."

"Then you wouldn't have found the book and where would you be now."

"Out of your office!"

Julian opened the door, throwing the coffee in the trashcan right outside. Paul came to the door. "Julian don't walk out on me."

Julian turned around, walking backwards. "You taught me how." He went out of the office building and never looked back.

Peyton sat down beside Luke on the outside porch, he was reading a book.

"Hey."

"I thought you were gonna bring Sawyer out here, it's a pretty day."

"Yeah, she's sleeping and I didn't want to wake her. I wanted to talk to you."

"Sure, what's up?" Lucas put his book down, facing Peyton. "What's up?"

"Maybe I'm wrong or mishearing things. But I heard you tell Karen that you'd love to move to Italy."

"Oh."

"So, am I mishearing things or did you decide something without even asking me?"

"Both?"

"Luke either we move or we stay, it's not both."

"Karen said that Lily is growing up really fast and I haven't gotten any chance to watch my little sister grow up and I just said out of thought that I'd love to move to Australia and be able to watch Lily grow up, for you to get to know her. You're Aunt Peyton, the best Aunt in the world according to Lily. And being away from Tree Hill. Away from Dan and the ghost of Keith and everything. And with you, the reasons why you told me that you wanted to stay in Los Angeles because of the drama."

"I know, but we have Sawyer now and everything has changed. My views on everything have changed, I thought yours had to."

"The reason to move out of Tree Hill." Lucas took her hand. "I don't want our daughter to grow up knowing what Dan did. I want to be able for you, me and my mom to sit down with him and tell him what happened. Not some gossip at school or some old news about the school shooting. There's a lot of good in this town and there's a lot of bad in this town. I'd go for some good town any day."

"Would this have anything to do with you going into Keith's garage with Jamie and Lucas and Nathan? You haven't been there in a really long time Luke and going there, it's all Keith, so it's understandable."

Lucas got up, putting his hands in his face, then looking down at Peyton. "I don't want our son to have the life I had. The Scott name following him around everywhere he goes. It was bad enough for me to know that I was the unwanted son living far out of the Nathan Scott crowd. I can't imagine having to face that his grandfather is murderer and murdered his great uncle."

"I don't know if I'm ready to leave." Peyton walked back into the house.

Lucas followed her. "I want a better life for Sawyer?"

"A better life? Because Andy has a bigger bank account or this town has a bigger past? I mean look around you Lucas, this house…it's your life. You grew up in this house since day one of your life. We have a baby in this house, this is our house. I am scared that we'll move and someone will tear this house down or change it into something that I can't even recognize. This is not just a home, this is your home, this is your life. This house is life, it's where I find it safe, away from all the bad crap you say is keeping you from wanting to live here. You said that Keith is here, then let Sawyer know Keith. Take him to the garage, take him to the river court. Become Uncle Keith. Let him remember the past and try not to create this brand new future so you can forget the past. Because as you told me the past is who you are, the future is who you want to be. So, Lucas Scott, who do you want to be?"

Lucas picked Sawyer up from the bassinette and cradled him in the rocking chair.

"You probably don't know what's going on do you? You are so innocent, you don't know the outside world as a really bad place."

Sawyer wrapped his tiny hand around Lucas' pinkie. He started to smile.

"Yeah, I'm your daddy…and your mommy is pretty upset with me right now." Lucas sighed, glancing at a picture of their core five when Peyton was about six months pregnant…he looked down at Sawyer. "I think mommy is right. You should know your uncle Keith, right? I know if you didn't I'd feel responsible. Your Great Uncle Keith was amazing, he was like my father. He was everything to me. The day he wanted to ask your grandma out on a date, I was so happy, it was like my parents are finally going to get together. But he's not here anymore because of grandpa Dan. You'll learn about that when you're a lot…A LOT older. Yeah, you will. And when the time is right you will decide where you want to live, not me and not mommy, just you."

Sawyer let out a big yawn.

"Been a big day for you hasn't it? Well, we'll take you into your room and let you sleep. Maybe mommy and I can talk about what we want to do for the next eighteen years you have with us. And that's a short eighteen years. You may be small now, but in about a week, you'll be eighteen. Just you wait." Lucas was walking down the hallway and peeked in on Peyton who was drawing, he smiled.

Lucas laid Sawyer down in his crib.

"You sleep tight okay…sweet dreams." Lucas placed a kiss on his forehead. He walked into their bedroom. "Do you still love me."

She first glared at him, then smirked. "I'm not mad, just…disappointed."

"Hey, baby…we're in this together."

"Oh really?"

"Okay, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything, but I didn't know you were listening, I was going to talk to you about it?"

"When Lucas? The day of the trip. Oh Peyt, by the way, here's you're new address…in Australia? I'm not the girl who goes anywhere with you Lucas. And by now, I'd hope you'd know that."

"Yeah, I do, and I'm really sorry."

"Fine…just before you whisk me off to another continent, just let me say goodbye to everyone first?"

"Will do."

Julian and Brooke were sitting in the bathtub surrounded in warm water and dozens of bubbles. Julian leaned down to lay a kiss on Brooke's neck, being tickled on the cheek by her wet hair tied up in a messy bun.

"This is really nice."

"I don't think we've ever done this."

"Before I moved in, we were just having fun. And after I moved in, we were too busy having a baby and then making another baby." They both smiled. "And now it's the calm before the storm."

"I never imagined her being this excited about college though."

"You changed her."

"No, we changed her." Brooke lifted her face up and pulled Julian's head down for a kiss. "I love you."

"And I love you."

"What did you talk to your dad about, you didn't sound okay on the phone before coming back?"

"He wants me to start a company in Los Angeles."

"That's great." She felt his body language. "And that's not a good thing, I thought that's what you wanted."

"I did, but there's so much more that I want. Before I came to Tree Hill, I was thinking of the next big movie to take me around the world. And now I think about Leighann's first step and baby number two. And things have changed."

"What about Tree Hill and making movies here."

"They moved the production idea to LA, turns out he knows someone and can get cheaper stuff."

"That sucks."

They were silent for a couple of minutes, then Julian finally said it. "What if Sam does move. She's never taken fear, so she will go…what are we gonna do?"

"Support her and hope that she's happy wherever she is and in whatever she does."

"I had a thought that she may not come back."

"Oh my baby's coming back!" She was serious while Julian laughed. "She will come back if I have to drag her from California back to Tree Hill."

"What if she meets Ben again?"

"I liked Ben, minus the never ending tattoos going on."

"What about Jack?"

"Jack was the challenge."

"Would it be mean to say that I knew he couldn't provide for her?"

"No, every parent worries about that and his situation was obvious. But he was only eighteen. Sam's only eighteen. There's so much life ahead of them. Jack could change."

"Sam really still does love him."

"Yeah, sort of obvious."

They were both wavering their voices. "The water is getting cold."

Julian held his hands in hers. "I know a place to get warm."

"So do I." She smiled, mischievously.

Leighann started to cry and Sam picked her up out of the crib, started to hold her and she stopped crying. Sam, holding Leighann walked out of her room, standing in the hallway, smiling at Brooke and Julian. They were sitting adjacent to the fireplace, wrapped up in a large blanket watching Reign Over Me.

Sam whispered to Leighann. "How can I leave this?"


	17. Chapter 16

Julian was sitting on the couch, he turned the TV off when Sam finally came home.

"Hey, where's Brooke?"

"She took Leighann over to Lucas and Peyton's house for a play date."

"Wow, it's really late."

"Yeah, no kidding." He got up, stood in the middle of the living room, arms crossed. "Where were you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Today was the fitting for the dresses?"

Sam closed her eyes, sighed. "I totally forgot, I'll apologize to Brooke when she gets home."

"A little late don't you think? You have a cell phone, which I got you because you are such a responsible adult and you can't even remember the dress fitting."

"I was out…I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"What about last week when you promised to pick up Leighann from Nathan and Haley's house and Brooke was furious because she had to bring Leighann home really late and having no idea where you were."

"Okay, I'll apologize for that too."

"Make a list, Sam."

"Fine…I'll just tack everything on to an apology book since I hand them out so often."

"I'm really trying to understand what is really going on. Why you seem to forget everything these days. You can always remember when your friends call or when you have to meet them somewhere. But this is your family, friends don't stay forever. You made promises and so far, you have had a perfect track record of not keeping any of them."

"You make me sound like I'm the most irresponsible person in the world."

"Damnit Samantha!" He said with his face buried in his hands. "What am I supposed to think. You accept a college offer because they want you there and now it's like you're already gone. What about us…I feel like you've already moved on."

"I haven't, it's just been really hard."

"I know about the pregnancy scare."

Sam looked up at him, confused. "I guess everything here is out in the open, isn't it?"

"I thought we had a bond where we could talk about anything."

"And all I could think about was you looking at me, with that disappointed look on your face knowing that I screwed up big time."

"You think I'm disappointed in you because you may or may not have been pregnant?"

"Yeah…that thought did cross my mind a couple of thousand times."

"What if I said that I still love you and no pregnancy would ever change that."

"Then I would say how could it not? I mean Jack would move in…you hate Jack."

"I don't hate Jack."

"Oh come on, you give him the riot act whenever he is here, always making him sit up straight and all that other crap."

"He doesn't have anyone else. And someone who doesn't act like they have self respect doesn't deserve to be with you. All I was trying to do."

"Well maybe the guy who doesn't play by the rules is what I want."

"Seriously? A guy who looks like he could be mistaken for a sheep dog because of his hair and dresses like he's…" Julian stopped.

"Say it Julian. Like he's homeless…like I was until I became this rescue charity case for Brooke Davis."

"Sam I didn't mean it like that."

"Then how did you mean it, Julian? I mean if I wasn't in this family, if you didn't adopt me, I would still be in that car having no hopes of even graduating high school much less going away to college. What if Jack became your number one son. Would I even be in this family."

"That's not fair Samantha."

"Sure it is. Why is Jack the reject because he wasn't saved?"

"Go to your room."

"What if I say no, you gonna ground me. I leave in a week and I'm not coming back, what then….DAD?"

"What is all this. Are you that scared about leaving?"

"Who says I'm scared."

"You." Julian put his hand over Sam's hand. "You're shaking."

"I'm shaking because you're making me angry. And being all…dad on me."

"Newsflash, I'm the only father you got. Now go."

"No." She sat there, sitting still.

"So you want to be in your room until the day you leave for school."

"Yeah, why not. My window is nailed shut, so I have the TV." Julian gave an evil smile, having Sam run into her room. "My TV?" She walked out of the room, folding her arms. "Okay this game of cut my losses is over. Where is my stuff."

"Stuff…as you call it is earned and will be returned as soon as you earn it."

"Oh my god! You are so….PARENTAL!"

"Admit it! You're scared." He started to shout.

"I'm not scared. I'm just pissed off."

"Why?"

"Because you keep badgering me about my feelings and why I'm not at every place Brooke is."

"You know every time you break a promise, which lately is a lot you break her heart. She thinks you are giving up on this, as you called it once…"arrangement" and that she's not doing what she needs to do to be a good mom."

"She never told me there."

"You're never here!"

"So I have a social life."

"Great, well, say goodbye to it. Until the day you leave, bedroom, except to go to the bathroom."

"So you're really grounding me, lame!"

"Are you really trying to get on my nerves?"

"No, just seeing how far you go until you push back."

"Whatever, just go."

"Fine. I knew this would never last." Sam went into her room, slamming the door.

"At least she cares."

Brooke walked into the nursery and saw Lucas changing Leighann.

"I would have done that."

"It's okay, our babies are the same age."

Lucas handed Leighann back to Brooke.

"Wow, us having kids…this is new, huh?"

"Yeah, we were bound to grow up eventually."

"Julian told me you are going to be his best man. That's really nice of you, Lucas."

"Part of me wanted to say no, but the way he is with you and Sam…and Leighann, he's a good guy. Just makes my stomach turn to think he has a past with Peyton."

"Hate to tell ya, but so does Nathan and you were his best man. Hmm, it's a theme for you. Be the best man at Peyton's ex boyfriend's weddings. Come to think of it, we haven't heard from Jake in a while."

"Funny."

"Yeah well comedy is the only thing getting me through."

"What do you mean? Peyton said the dress fitting went great."

"To the all seeing eye. I told Peyton that Sam canceled earlier in the day, what I didn't say was she basically stood me up."

"But it was a dress fitting, it's important."

"Tell that to the girl who leaves in a little over a week for college. Since Jack left, it was the family and then she found friends to hang out with and is spending all her waking hours with them. Seems like she's already gone or wants to be gone."

"Not to say it, but she is a teenager."

"Sam's not like any other teenager. I mean Julian and I got together because of Sam in the first place and got back together because of Sam. She's more invested in this family then any other teenager is in their family."

"But the wedding and it's like she doesn't want to be apart of it."

"Well I remember right before I went to college, I knew what I would be missing. My mom, Lily and all of you…everything. Sam is trying to distance herself so leaving is easier. What was she like before making her plans for the next four years?"

"She was fine, same Sam we've known for the past few years."

"And you didn't think that this college thing might rock her more than she'd like to admit. Sam wasn't the one to show emotion, not like the rest of us who know each other better than we know ourselves."

"So I'm one of these mothers already who doesn't see the signs."

"With a new baby, being pregnant, not hard to miss the little things."

"That's just it. I feel like with Leighann and the new baby Sam's just getting passed along."

"She probably feels the same way and didn't think her going out would be noticed."

"So I'm a terrible mother."

"No, you're a great mother, just taking on too much."

"Well this…" She pointed to her growing belly "Was not planned."

"Well Peyton's condition where she might die wasn't part of the plan either. But we took it on and have a beautiful baby boy."

"How is Mama Peyton doing?"

"Great, except she thinks she's fat."

"Oh, I remember that. Gaining pounds during pregnancy, having this free ride to eat whatever. Then after the pounds just don't melt away."

"Try telling her that."

"I will…watch Leighann for a while."

"Love to."

Brooke handed Leighann to Lucas…she went back to sleep on his chest.

Brooke knocked on the side door pane.

"Hi, I wanted to say hi to my nephew before I go."

"Sure, he'd love to see his Aunt Brooke."

Brooke picked up the baby and sat down in the adjacent rocking chair. "So, what is this about you thinking you're fat?"

Peyton sighed. "Lucas told you, didn't he?"

"Nope, just a guess."

"So I gained a few pounds and it's really hard to take them off.

"It always is. Remember in cheer camp we always crammed in extra gym sessions at night when everyone else was sleeping to work off those extra desserts we always at the week before camp?"

"Yeah, we were always fit…and really tired for the next day."

"But we kicked ass at the qualifiers."

"We still do."

"Of course we do."

"I talked to Lucas about Australia."

"And what's the plan?"

"I just want Lucas to really think about what he's leaving. Sure he's leaving the memories of Keith, but that's the greatest thing, especially this house. He grew up in this house."

"And is that why you can't go back to your house?"

"It's not the same Brooke."

"How is it not the same?"

"No, it's not, my dad sold it."

"Oh, when did Papa Sawyer come back to sell the house."

"He put it on the market last year, and finally they had a buyer. And a seventeen year old daughter named Molly."

"Groovy, is she listening to loser rock too?"

"Funny. She actually painted the walls white."

"You've seen it?"

"Yeah, one day I was standing outside and she invited me in. She never pained the closet and the True Loves Always sign is still there from high school."

"In more ways than just on a closet door P. Sawyer."

Lucas came back into the room, holding the cordless.

"Julian called, he says you have your cell phone turned off."

Brooke had a confused look. "That's right, I did turn it off earlier today. Well, I guess that's my cue to leave. I hate to leave a sleeping baby boy." Brooke gave Leighann back to Lucas. "I'm gonna grab my daughter and see head on home." She looked at Lucas and Peyton with Leighann. "After everything that's happened, you two do really make people feel like true love is possible. Night." She did a small wave.

Julian came around the corner to see Brooke coming with Leighann, sound asleep on her shoulder.

"Hi, where's Sam?"

"Brooke…" His face was falling with every word he was thinking of saying. "Sam's…"

Brooke put Leighann in her crib then came out of her bedroom. "Sam is what? Sleeping?"

"Gone."

Brooke froze. "Please tell me she's coming back."

"I tried to talk to her and we didn't get anywhere except backwards."

"What did you say to her?"

"I tried to do the parental thing and send her to her room, then she played this game of "if I don't" and we had an even bigger fight and she left."

"Didn't you try and stop her?"

"I was upstairs, on the phone and I came down to apologize and hope we could order pizza and put this all behind us, but she left. She took a few things."

"Like what? Enough clothes for a week, a day a year, what?"

"Her cell phone…"

Brooke interrupted. "We can call her, at least find out if she's okay."

"I left like at least fifteen messages. She's not picking up."

"Then we call her friends, ask them, we don't just call her cell phone and that's it."

"All the friends called, talked to the parents, no one has seen her. Just please sit down and…"

"My daughter is missing and you tell me to calm down!"

"She's my daughter too, Brooke."

"Then why is she not here?"

Ten minutes later…

Brooke screamed loudly and Julian ran from his study. "Brooke?!"

She was clutched on the couch in pain. "Call an ambulance…"

He got the phone and dialed the number, kneeling beside Brooke, holding her hand. "I need an ambulance…yeah…my wife, she's in pain…she's pregnant…six months…address is 8554 Rooster Glen Trail…yeah." Julian threw the phone on the floor beside him. "It's gonna be okay…"

Brooke was cringing in pain. "Where's Leighann."

"In her room sleeping."

Ten minutes later and the ambulance arrived, with a stretcher, they got her into the ambulance and Julian packed Leighann up in the car. So badly he wanted to be there with Brooke, but since Sam was MIA, he had to take care of Leighann. He dialed her number on the way to the hospital.

"Hey Sam, it's Julian. Whatever crap we have between us, put it to the side, you can scream at me, yell at me, I don't care. Right now we're on the way to the hospital with your mother, she's having strong pains and it's not looking good. Call me when you get this, please…for Brooke."

Sam closed her phone, tears running down her face with hearing the latest voicemail. She stood up and leaned herself up against the back of the house. She grabbed the car keys out of her purse and ran towards Brooke's car. Starting it up, Sam backed it out quickly and had one thought on her mind…her mom.


	18. Chapter 17

Lucas was sitting by Julian in the waiting room, waiting for news if Brooke was going to be okay.

"The worst thing right now is that Sam isn't here…I really screwed up."

Lucas patted him on the back. "It's not your fault. You did what you had to do."

"She leaves in a week and I ground her, it is my fault."

"It's a tough call, I agree with you. She's gone, but who's to say she wouldn't have been gone anyway."

"I guess."

The doctor came out, walking towards them.

"Julian Baker."

He stood up. "I'm Julian…how's Brooke?"

"She's fine."

"And the baby."

"The baby is going to be okay."

"So what happened."

"The baby might not be on the outside world, but the baby knows a lot of what's going on. Like when the mother is stressed or sad or in trouble."

"Oh."

"Has Mrs. Baker been under any stress?"

"Our daughter, she's going away to college soon and it's really hard on both of us right now."

"Oh, your daughter." he looked at his paperwork. "She's eighteen and you can't be over thirty."

"I'm not and she's adopted…but that's not really important."

"I think it is."

"Why's that?"

"I was talking to Brooke and all she wants is her family to be together. And with your oldest leaving soon, it's really hard on her. Has anything else gone on."

"We're supposed to be getting married in five days."

"I want Brooke on bed rest until delivery."

"Does that include standing at the altar and getting married?"

"Just have her take it easy…the next time I see her, she better be dilated and further along."

"Yeah, point well taken."

"Would you like to see her."

"Yeah…love to."

"She's in room 1105...down the hall, fourth on the left."

"Thank you."

Julian walked back over to Lucas.

"So, what did he say?"

"Brooke and the baby will be just fine."

Lucas sighed. "That's good."

"Yeah, it's just the stress of the wedding and Sam…it's getting to her."

"Anything I can do?"

"Call Peyton, she'd want to know."

"Yeah, of course."

"Luke."

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

Julian did the slow walk down the aisle…Brooke was laying there, hands on her lap, looking bored.

"Hey."

"Hey." She smiled, holding his hand after he sat down. "Any word on Sam?"

"No, she hasn't called. I left a couple of messages for her telling her about what happened."

Brooke laid her head back on the bed. "I just need to know where she is…if she's okay."

He rubbed her hand. "I feel partly responsible for Sam leaving."

"Why? Did you say something to make her leave."

"As she said it, I went all parental on her."

"What did you do." She was half smiling.

"We had a fight about why she's so distant and I confronted her about being scared about going away to college. And it became this thing about me sending her to her room, and I think I went too far."

"Julian…you did the right thing, grounding her, maybe a bit extreme since she's eighteen. But yeah, I agree with wanting to know her reasons for not being home."

"I just feel like maybe if a few things were different then you wouldn't be in the hospital having complications."

"I'm stressed about Sam leaving, not about her not being home or missing out on the dress fitting. I'm stressed about New York and my job offer…"

Julian interrupted. "Job offer?"

Brooke smiled widely. "I was gonna tell you."

"Okay, tell me now."

"Before we got back together, I went to this fashion show in New York and I talked with designers and different people. And I got an offer to take my new company to New York. I would have an open space to have my store, a show at Fashion Week. It would re-launch Brooke Davis as a fashion icon again."

"So you said yes?"

"I said before we got back together that I would strongly consider it. And last week Millie called again, telling me that I can't take forever to make up my mind."

"Then how long can you take?"

"I said that I was getting married soon and having another baby. After the baby would born, I'd think about it."

"And when were you gonna tell me."

"Tonight, but as you see I didn't have a chance."

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"I want to be with Sam, and you and our babies, I want the fairytale."

"What about Tree Hill. You live in New York with the press and you came to Tree Hill because it's home."

"But my home is with you and our family. It doesn't matter if I'm in Tree Hill or New York."

"And is this what you've been stressing about?"

"Sort of."

"Well, whatever you decide, I'm here…all the way."

"Good…because I really want to go Julian."

"What about Peyton and Lucas and Nathan and Haley."

"Haley told me to go or we are no longer friends and Peyton said I better be rocking fashion week or she will turn my nephew against me."

"That is something to hold on to."

"But I want what you want. You had that offer for California."

"Funny, we have offers form where Sam got offers."

"Yeah, it's a little too close to be coincidental."

"I just can't imagine working with my father, no matter what it is. Even if he means well, I'll always have it in my mind that he's out to screw me over."

"I'll be competing with my old company and Victoria."

"We both have our obstacles on opposite sides of the country."

"And we are back at square one."

The nurse came in.

"I'm sorry, I have to run some more tests."

Julian kissed Brooke on the forehead. "I'll be outside."

"Okay." She whispered.

Julian walked out of the room, took a deep breath, processing everything. He looked up, saw her running towards him, not stopping until smashing into him.

"I'm so sorry." She hugged him tightly.

"It's okay…I was wrong, Sam."

"No, you weren't." She stepped back, drying her face. "I'm scared as hell to leave all of this. I have a family and I don't want to go. What's gonna happen in four years. The babies will be talking smack to me even before I get to see them walk."

"Nah, parents are first, they'll learn different words from you."

"So, can I go see Brooke?"

"They're doing tests, Lucas is in the waiting room."

"Ah, cool."

Peyton was finally getting a moment to herself with the babies going to sleep. She just heard from Julian that Brooke was going to be okay so her heart can finally beat in her chest and not in her throat. The phone rang again.

"Hello."

"Peyton! I hardly ever get to talk to you!"

"Karen, hey, how is Italy?"

"Italian…how's Tree Hill."

"Drama, Drama, Drama! But what else is new."

"How's Lucas and Sawyer?"

"They're both good. Brooke had a scare tonight?"

"Oh, no, is she alright?"

"She's going to be okay. The wedding and Sam leaving for college…it's all gotten to her, you know."

"Yeah, losing Keith made me really know what's important after thinking my life was over. I had Lucas…you, Brooke, all of you. Everyone really helped me through it."

"So…the babies are finally sleeping and I'm just waiting for more information."

"So, you have time to talk.""Sure, what about?"

"I was the one who asked Lucas to move to Italy, and it was before I really had the chance to think about it. Then he told me you had your thoughts against it."

"I just see Tree Hill as home, and it's not against your offer or anything, it's a very generous offer."

"I just want you to know you always have a home here, even if it's a world away."

"Post cards, emails, nothing ever a world away."

"I have to go, Lily needs her lunch, it's the middle of the afternoon here, the time distance gets me."

"Okay, talk to you soon."

Peyton hung up the cordless just as Lucas walked in.

"How's Brooke?"

"She's gonna be just fine, you can see her tomorrow. I told Julian we'd keep Leighann tonight."

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Who called?"

"Your mom."

"I just missed her, that always happens. So how is Italy."

"Italian…she says."

"Anything else."

"That she never wanted to pressure me into moving to Italy."

"She did."

"Yeah and I thought that was really nice of her."

"It was."

"Luke…I know this is coming out of left field considering the last time we talked about this. But why not? Move to Italy. It's not a world away with email and cell phones and post cards. It's like just one plane trip."

"Are you serious? I mean this is Italy. You had a fit with trying to put together the crib with the directions in Italian."

"I know, but I can adjust. I never lived in Tree Hill my entire life and I adjusted."

"You were born her."

"And why can't we be reborn in Italy. And I can tell that being with your mom and Lily will make you so happy."

"What's the change of heart? I thought you wanted to be with Brooke and Haley and Nathan?"

"I do, and we will. I just think that our family needs to grow and with the idea that you feel held back, it never will be."

"You're doing this for me?"

Peyton walked over to him, hugged him. "No, I'm doing it for us. We're a family and we need to make our own start. This is where you grew up, now it's time for Sawyer to grow up, become who he's supposed to be…where he's supposed to be."

"So we're doing this."

"We'll start packing after Brooke has the baby."

"Sounds perfect." He kissed her.

The next day Brooke came home from the hospital, per usual, Sam was not home. Brooke was, unfortunately, getting more used to it. Then, after Julian left to run errands and pick up Leighann, Sam walked into Brooke's bedroom.

"You can hate me, I kind of hate myself."

"Please don't hate yourself, and I could never hate you."

"Disappointed?"

"We can agree on that, yes."

"I'm really sorry Brooke. I thought distancing myself was the right then but it turned out to be the wrong thing. Really responsible for a college freshman, right?"

"I can see why you did it, made it easier. You learned that it was wrong."

"And after Julian read me the riot act, yeah."

"He told me…how did that make you feel…have someone be all parental?"

"Strange, but in the end, it felt good to know that he cared. But he does yell loudly."

"Yeah, he does, because he cares."

"So am I fired from being a bridesmaid?"

"No, but your dress might not fit. I went on the size you gave me when we shopped for your graduation dress."

"I can work it off, a few days in the gym, good as new."

"Or I could alter it. I mean I am pregnant and on bed rest, but I am still a designer and can be pretty craft with a needle and some thread."

"You'd do that."

"Of course, I'm not messing up my bridal party because you feel like you gained a pound."

"Or…give, I finished off the chocolate cake in the fridge."

"Better you than Julian."

"Why?"

"No reason…no reason at all."

"Okay, so do you need anything, I was just gonna crash in my room."

"You can sit with me and tell me your plans about what you're gonna do about sororities and stuff."

Sam crawled onto the bed, snuggled up with Brooke. "Well, I'm not totally into sororities."

"I would have rushed in a heartbeat."

"Seriously?" Sam scoffed. "I could not see you as a sorority girl, you'd be kicking ass in as heartbeat."

"That too. What about your roommates. Any fears of rooming with a psycho?"

"Well, one who does not cry when she's hungry or have a smelly diaper, I'm okay with. It'll be great. Before I moved in here, I lived all over the place. So no matter where I'm at, as long as there's a bed night after night, I'll be okay."

"But you do have to come home for the holidays, at least. And maybe some birthdays."

"I'll ditch school if I have to."

"Don't do that, just take a note or something."

Sam laughed. "Brooke, you do not take a note in college. And say, 'sorry, my mommy wants me to be at my sister's one year birthday party', that will never work. You just don't show up."

"You better show up." Brooke smiled. "I'm gonna miss you everyday."

"Likewise."

Julian returned with Leighann in his arms and two baby bags on his shoulder. The house was dark and a light come from his and Brooke's bedroom.

"Hmm, what's mommy doing?" Julian set the bags down on the kitchen counter. "Let's go find mommy."

Leighann pointed down the hallway… "ah…yay"

Julian looked at his daughter. "Was a word…or are you that happy to see mommy."

She started clapping and smiling.

Julian said it again. "Mommy!"

She was now kicking her legs and clapping while smiling.

Julian pushed the door open slightly and saw Sam and Brooke sleeping. He smiled. The family was back together once again…but for how long. Julian walked slowly into the nursery as Leighann was falling asleep and he gently placed Leighann into her crib. He looked down at her…her eyes barely staying open.

"If I never get a chance to tell you, I love you. I love being your dad…you are the best gift your mother could have ever given me. And you get to have a little brother or sister soon. I hope the new baby doesn't cramp your style, it wasn't planned to have another baby so soon. But the best things in life are never planned. Five years ago my plan was to be the biggest producer in LA. And now I just want to marry your mom. I want to be the best father and want Sam to come home as often as she can from New York. And you, little girl, are special. You will always be special. Even eighteen years later when you're trying to bust out of the house to conquer the world, you're still special to me."

He placed a light kiss on her forehead. "Night baby girl, daddy loves you."


	19. Chapter 18

You Are Cordially Invited To…

The Wedding Event of The Year

**Brooke Penelope Davis**

**&**

**Julian Michael Baker**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Peyton walked into the bridal room to see Sam sitting in her robe.

"Please tell me you're note rebelling."

"No, but I am getting fat."

"Okay, that can two different things around here."

"I wasn't there for the dress fitting and I've gained a couple of pounds since Brooke last bought me a dress or any article of clothing so she she's fixing it."

"Where is she?"

Brooke came out, as if on cue, in her matching robe and holding Sam's dress. "Stand up Samantha."

"Let's hope this is the good size, I don't know if I can stand getting into this dress again."

"Last time, if this doesn't work, you're wearing black."

"Why not white, it is a wedding."

Brooke made a look. "Because at weddings, only the bride wears white, end of story."

"Okay. I've never been to one of these things."

"I planned Haley's wedding myself, so I'm all about weddings." Brooke carefully zipped up the dress, buttoned it at the top in the back.

Peyton smiled. "You look great Sam, does it fit alright."

"It fits kind of perfect."

"Great, now, where is my dress."

Peyton felt her cell phone vibrate, she checked her voicemail, nodded. "Haley's on her way with your dress."

"I knew I should have carried it with me when leaving her house this morning."

"With which hand? You were carrying your makeup bag, hair bag, Sam's bride's maid's dress. Your cell phone, I was wondering what else you were going to try and carry out the house."

"Okay, I can do my makeup."

Sam turned around. "You did your makeup this morning, you look fine."

"Well fine is for going to work. I have to look beautiful, this is my wedding day."

"Julian has seen you fresh in the morning, so he knows what you really look like."

Peyton started laugh, but saw Brooke's expression and kept quiet.

"I wonder what Julian is doing?"

Nathan handed Julian the tux. "Sorry I'm late…Haley had this huge checklist to make sure and not forget anything. We forgot something about five minutes from here, so we had to go back."

"what did you forget exactly?"

"The tux."

"Good call."

"Where's Lucas?"

"Getting the kids ready to bring them over here, Jamie's with them too."

"So Leighann's okay?"

"She's great."

"One day without her and I'm going crazy."

"Kids will do that to you, one day you worry about yourself and the next day, you are the last thing you worry about."

"I meant her and Brooke, really."

"That too. I never thought about it, but marriage changes everything." Nathan handed Julian his shirt. "I think being a husband just adds more to any relationship."

"Sounds like added pressure to be something that I'm not ready to be yet."

"Julian, I got married as a sophomore in high school. I had no idea what was going to happen. Haley and I had this road to hell the first year we were married. You and Brooke have those things figured out. You've done the producer thing, she's done the clothing thing, now it's about family. It took Haley and me a few years to figure that out, and falling through a plate glass window and being a jackass helped me see the light of day as well."

Julian had just put his pants on. "So, any regrets?"

"Personally, all the time. Regrets about not being a great husband right after my accident. I was so bitter and angry about what I didn't have and not focusing on what I did have. I have a great wife and a great son, I have it all…even without an NBA career."

A knock on the door, Nathan walked over. "Must be Lucas." He answered the door. "Or someone who could be my grandma."

Julian walked around Julian. "Mom…you came."

"I said I would."

"You look great." She smiled in her gray paints suit.

"Have you talked to Brooke?"

"I haven't gone in, I thought I would see you first. Brooke doesn't even know me, or what I look like."

Nathan spoke up. "I can take you over there, Julian has to finish getting ready and can't see Brooke before the walk down the isle."

"Perfect, you wouldn't mind."

"Nah, I get to see my wife."

"You can't be over twenty five?"

"I'm not, I got married in high school."

"Oh, okay." She focused on follow Nathan to find Brooke, he knocked on the door.

Haley opened up the door.

"Hey baby…who's this?"

"Julian's mom, she wanted to meet Brooke."

"Oh, great, come on in, Brooke is just getting ready."

"Alright."

Before Nathan could say another word, Haley shut the door. "Yeah, happens every time."

Brooke came out, still not ready and completely embarrassed, tying her robe up quickly. "Hi…you're not in my wedding party."

Haley stood beside her. "This is Julian's mom…Mrs. Baker I assume."

"Yes, but you can call me Kelly."

"Hi Kelly."

Haley opened up the door. "Peyton, we should take Sam out and show her how beautiful the church looks."

Peyton winked at her. "Oh yeah, great colors, all velvet blue."

"Okay…just say let's leave so they can have a moment, I can take a hint."

Kelly sat down in front of Brooke.

"You are more beautiful than Julian could ever describe you."

"Thank you. Julian has your face."

"That he does, and he's done well."

"Julian told me he invited you to the wedding, I'm honored you came."

"It was my pleasure. To be honest, I'm surprised Julian wanted me here, we never have had that great of a relationship."

"Sounds familiar. My mother told me I had to earn her love and the only that kept us together was a company that I created."

"I'm sorry, that must have hurt."

"At first, but having her out of my life was a great way to become more independent."

"Well, I should let you continue getting ready and allow your girlfriends to come back in."

"Could you find Nathan for me, I have something to ask him."

"Sure, love to, be fight back."

"Thanks."

No more than a minute passed that the girls came back in, wanting all the details.

"She's really sweet. I know her and Julian haven't always had the best relationship, I know more than I'd like to about dysfunctional families. But she seems really genuine, like almost pleasant."

"Are you surprise, you seem surprised."

"No, I'm actually relieved."

"Why not? You didn't have Deb Scott as your mother in law popping pills before you graduated high school."

"True, but I had Bitchtoria and we all know that went down."

They all nodded. "Like putting the steak in a vampire's heart." Sam said with a normal voice, making everyone laugh.

"Oh, I should put my dress on."

Haley and Peyton held the dress and Brooke stepped into the dress and they slowly pulled it up and wrapped it around her body. Peyton kept tugging the dress.

"Brooke, did you make this dress elastic by any chance like you said you would?"

"I got busy and sidetracked, don't tell me it doesn't fit."

"No, honey, it's perfect." Peyton tapped on Haley's shoulder, whispering. "Safety pins!" Peyton then carefully buttoned Brooke's dress and removed the pins. It fit like a glove…a surgical glove but a glove.

Brooke turned around. "Mirrors tell the awful truth, what do you all think."

They all nodded, "beautiful." Haley turned Brooke back around to look in the mirror. "Mrs. Julian Baker…standing right before you."

"I never thought I'd get to be the bride, just the bride's maid."

"Now it's your turn to shine."

Someone knocked on the door. Haley opened it up to Nathan.

"Hey, is something wrong?"

"No, Brooke wanted to ask me something."

"Oh!' Brooke and Nathan walked outside to the back of the church. "I know this is gonna be really weird…"

"More weird than Lucas being Julian's best man…not possible."

"True. I know it's customary for the Bride's father to walk her down the aisle to man of her dreams. But I thought, with the past not being behind us. Would you walk me the aisle?"

"I'd love to, really."

"Ah, thank you Nathan." Brooke reached up to hug him. "I love you…thank you."

"I love you too." He kissed her on the cheek and walked back inside.

Julian met Nathan at the church entryway. "What did Brooke want."

"Oh we're running away together, just so you know."

"Funny…really, what'd she want. She's not backing out, cold feet?"

"Relax, she just wanted me to walk her down the aisle."

Julian sighed. "whew, that's great."

"You're not getting scared are you?"

"Nervous. Standing in front of friends and family, my mom being here."

"Your mom seems to adore Brooke, what's wrong?"

"She would pay more attention to a guy named Smirnoff more than she would my father. She just got out of rehab last year. She was there since I was eighteen, reason why I moved to LA to be with my dad."

"Takes a lot to want her here. My mom told Haley that our marriage would be over before it started and showed up in my classroom to get her pills from me."

"Okay, you win that one."

"I have to go and make sure Lucas has everything done. You just be at the altar when Brooke and I start walking down the aisle."

Julian walked to the front of the altar, meeting Lucas there.

"I think I'm ready."

"Let's hope so. Last time I was here, Nathan was where I am and I was about to marry the wrong girl."

"Flashbacks?"

"More like pains of guilt."

"Okay, just before we go out there and a Davis becomes a Baker, we have something to do." Peyton got out a box decorated in wedding wrapping paper. "I have something old." She got out the friendship bracelet Peyton made back in junior high. "The oh so black P. Sawyer friendship bracelet. I so thought I lost this, I cried for months." She smiled. "Thanks, Peyton…P. Sawyer."

Sam held up a small box. "I have something new." She opened the box, holding out a charm bracelet. "I haven't been with Brooke as long as you all have, but Julian helped me make a charm bracelet. It has charms of her adopting me, and all the other stuff we've shared together and I thought it would be nice."

"Thanks Samantha, this is really nice…beautiful." Brooke put the bracelet on and it shined through the sun window.

Haley opened her hand. "I have something borrowed. I know when I got married…the second time…Brooke gave me the best present. I had seen this necklace in a store and never thought I would have the money to buy it. Brooke gave it to me as her "something new" gift that day. And I thought Brooke should wear it."

"Thanks…I secretly wanted it for myself, but knew someday I'd be able to wear it. Thanks…tutor girl."

"Wait, there's only three of us. What about the something…ah, blue?" Sam was trying to think.

"Julian's mom gave me this little blue handkerchief thing before you all came in. I think this counts."

"I guess we're all set."

Nathan popped his head in. "You ladies ready?"

"I guess so." Brooke fought back the tears.

The wedding music began…Peyton came out first. Smiling and starring at Lucas knowing that they would have their day just like today, she smiled down at Sawyer who was sleeping in Skills lap.

Haley walked slowly with her little bouquet, starring at Nathan remembering their day when it was their day and everything was perfect.

Then the music stopped and the wedding march began, everyone stood up and Julian watched for the door.

It seemed like forever, but Brooke finally emerged with Nathan and headed towards the front.

Julian could hardly keep breathing…Brooke took his breath away. Everything that had happened between them to get to this point was worth it. The distances, the small things they obsessed about. Nothing mattered anymore, it was all about them…and Leighann…and baby soon to be named later.

The pastor joined them at the steps.

"We aren't having a traditional wedding…so we can skip the who's giving who to whom."

Brooke and Julian looked at each other, both mouthing, "I love you" at the same time."

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of Brooke Penelope Davis and Julian Michael Baker. If anyone here sees any reason why these two shall not be wed, please speak now or forever hold your piece."

Everyone was silent.

"Well then, we shall continue. Instead of the traditional wedding vows, Brooke and Julian have chosen to write their own."

Julian took Brooke's hands. "Two years ago I thought I figured out. I was a young producer at my dad's company in LA. I found this really great book and came to Tree Hill to make a movie. That movie didn't work out, but I found something that no movie could have ever given me, a family. I was never good at relationships but my instincts told me to stay and see what this family had to offer. But I had to go. My life didn't begin until you were at my house telling me the words I wanted, need to hear. I love you and I have never looked back. And the truth is, I don't want to. I love you, our family and everything that comes along with it. And today, and everyday that comes will tell me how luck I am that you found you…you found me, Brooke Davis."

Julian took the ring from Lucas, placing it on Brooke's finger. "I place this ring on your finger as a sign that I love you today and will love you every day even more than I do today. I love you."

Brooke wiped a tear away. "I met you and knew exactly what I was not looking for. But I think that was the point. You never really find what you're looking for, it finds you. And you found me, Julian. I only saw what you let people, but then you let me see the real you. But then I got scared because this is the real thing and I was so afraid of losing you. I never got to let you know the real me. I was so afraid to lose something that was never gonna leave, our family. You and Sam and Leighann have given me more than I ever could have imagined. I love you, Julian. And I can't think of anyone else who makes you as happy as you have made me."

Haley handed the ring to Brooke, she placed it on Julian's finger. "I places this ring on your finger as a symbol that our love will not only be strong as the next day, but stronger with each day passing. I love you, Julian."

The preacher stood between them. "By the power vested in me by the state of North Carolina, I now pronounce you two husband and wife."

Julian and Brooke kissed sweetly, holding hands.

"I now pronounce to the world, Mr. And Mrs. Julian Michael Baker."

Every clapped, more like a standing ovation of applause.

They walked down the aisle, both beaming and knew that everything would change.

The ceremony started with a traditional husband and wife dance their favorite song…"You Found Me"

Julian took Brooke's hand. "You look so beautiful today…I don't think I've had the chance to tell you that today."

"You haven't, so it's really nice to hear."

"I noticed you and Sam worked everything out."

"Yeah, she's scared to leave and I'm scared for her to go. I know I've known her less than five years but it feels like I've known her my entire life. Is that crazy?"

"Of course not, it's great…you're her mom."

"And you're her dad."

The song soon ended and a lot of couples were on the dance floor, Brooke went to find her friends.

A man stopped her right outside the tent. "You look beautiful, Brooke."

"I'm sorry, you are?"

"Oh, you may not remember me, I'm Julian's father."

She folded her arms. "You weren't invited."

"I know and I don't plan on staying. I just wanted to congratulate you both."

"I do want to know something. Why did you want Julian to move to LA?"

"I didn't know he had a life here, clearly he does."

"You should've asked. You're just like my mother. I call her Bitchtoria, it wont' take me long to figure out a name for you…and it's not gonna be dad."

"I'm gonna leave, have a nice life."

"We will."

Brooke walked back into the reception, Julian noticing her frustration.

"Brooke, what's wrong? Did my mom do something."

"No, but your father was just here."

"We never invited him."

"Exactly. He said congratulations and I think he meant it."

"Is he still here?"

"No, I'm pretty sure he's gone by now. I can handle dysfunctional parents." She kissed him. "You have nothing to worry about."

Julian looked at the front of the reception. "Oh, our surprise is here."

"It's about time."

Julian took Sam and bought her to the dance floor.

"So humor me for a really impromptu father-daughter dance."

"I was never exactly against those, just never thought you would ask."

They started dancing. "Are you having a good time, the wedding and the ceremony."

"Yeah it's been nice, I'll be glad to get into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt again."

"It's nice seeing you in a dress, acting like you like it."

"Thanks, but, I'm leaving soon and all this happy family stuff is gonna end."

"It's not gonna end, you'll just have more experiences in New York." Julian stepped away. "Which reminds me, I have to go and call someone real quick." Julian turned and stood beside Sam. "There is a nice boy standing at the other end of the dance floor, he looks a little lonely, go talk to him."

Sam saw him. "You tricked me."

"I did not!"

"Julian, you knew he was here. And for that, you go talk to him."

"Aren't we being a bit stubborn Samantha?"

"We as in you, yes, you bought him here, you talk to him."

"I just got married and I think she would like me to spend some time with her, so…"

"Nice try, I'm not talk to him."

"He came all this way just to talk to you, at least you could say two…three words tops to him."

"How about 'I hate you'. That's three words and sums up everything."

"Not entirely. Remember, I was a teenage boy too."

"Now that's kind of creepy."

"He might even have something to say." Julian gave Sam a little nudge before walking off.

There she was, in the middle of the dance floor, a slow song and no one to dance with. Well, no one she wants to dance with. Then, he made the first move…he walked over.

"Hey Sam."

She folded her arms, cocked an eyebrow. "Jack."

"You still hate me I guess."

"You came all this way, I guess I'm important to you now."

"Would you drop that, it was a mistake."

"So was sex with you, but I was dumb enough to repeat that mistake." She walked off, standing just outside the white tent.

"What would it take for you to believe that I am sorry?"

"I don't know, save a child from a burning building might do it." Sam let her guard down. "I'm not mad at you…not entirely."

"Then who are you half mad at?"

"Me."

Jack had a confused look.

"You can hate me if you want but I thought I was pregnant…right after you left for Charlotte."

"Why didn't you tell me? Were you scared, happy, sad?"

"Two out of three. I would have told you if I was pregnant, but I just didn't want anything to happen and make it seem like you had to come back here…to a life you got out of."

"So does this mean you don't hate me."

"Hate, not really, Love…not really there yet."

"I can accept that."

"So Julian invited you here?"

"Yeah, he did. Even rented me this tux."

"You look nice."

"Thanks, so do you, in purple."

"Brooke's favorite color, bride's maids dress colors."

"I should've worn a purple tie or something, like they do a proms."

"No, no you shouldn't. We are never the couple to match, that's so…Naley."

"Wait…'we are never the couple…', so…"

"Long distances relationships can work right?"

"Yeah, sure. As long as one doesn't lie about pregnancy scares, yes."

"And one never takes phone calls when he's…preoccupied."

"Deal." He pulled her into a kiss

"Bouquet time! And I get to throw it!" Brooke was giddy and stood in front of the girls. "One…two…three…" She stood there, everyone waiting. "FOUR!" And threw it. Brooke turned around. "Bevin?"

"Awe Brooke, you look so beautiful, congratulations…even though I was betting on you and Lucas."

"No…wait." Brooke was stumbling on her words. "I…I thought you were…married?"

"Divorced, Tim just couldn't cut it."

"We all knew that and didn't have to marry him."

"Ah well. I actually have to run, have to pick up my son, congrats, have fun, see you soon."

Brooke took a deep breath. "And some will always remain airheads."

Later on in the evening Brooke finally found Julian sitting at a table by himself.

"We better hurry, my husband might see us run off together."

He smiled. "Where'd you go, I haven't seen you for like an hour."

"It's been like five minutes. I went to go see Peyton."

"How is she doing."

"She's moving."

"To Italy…I know."

"Did she tell you?"

"No, Lucas did. Right before you came down the isle with Nathan. He mentioned that this is the moment he imagines Peyton walking down the isle and said then it would be off to Italy. I thought it was for a honeymoon and spend time with Karen, but no, they're really going."

"Hmm, my best friend is moving on with out me."

Julian kissed the side of her head. "Speaking of moving…"

Brooke looked at him seriously. "What did you buy?"

"Remember when were in LA you wanted a house not on the water and you saw this really nice home right outside of LA?"

"Yeesss?"

"Well, I didn't buy it."

She did a playful shove. "Seriously Julian, make my heart jump into my throat." She saw that look. "Oh, but you did buy something or you wouldn't have that guilt eye twitch you have right now."

"I talked to the agent who was helping me in LA and he showed me a few places in New York."

"New York? Why move to New York, the babies…"

"And Sam. Why not have two? You lived in New York, your company will launch in New York."

"You'd do that?"

"We're married now, I go where you go."

"Thanks baby." She kissed his cheek. "So, where are these fabulous digs at?"

"Two hours away from NYU, will be in a couple of months."

"A couple of months? What kind of place is this?"

"One that isn't built yet."

"A new home…that's all ours." She started to smile, childlike.

"The land is ours, the construction starts tomorrow."

"We get our own home, built for us, that's perfect, but one thing…"

Julian laughed. "There is a balcony."

"What about a…"

"Overlooking the pool."

"And at night…"

"We can enjoy the night watching movies on a big thirty inch screen TV."

"Oh you know how to melt my heart, Mr. Baker."

"My pleasure…Mrs. Baker."

Sam walked over, holding hands with Jack…she did an imitation of clearing her throat.

"Hey Sam…hi Jack."

"Hi…" He looked at Sam… "Mrs. B?"

"That works. So, where are you two off to, looks like you are back together."

"Yeah, thanks for inviting him."

Julian started to get up, taking Brooke's hand. "Who said I invited him?"

Brooke touched Sam's shoulder. "Just be back before we wake up, I don't really want to know what time you'll come in."

Julian and Brooke were about to share a dance when Peyton came over with a surprise visitor.

"Someone was feeling left out."

"My baby!" Brooke took Leighann from Peyton. "Hi baby…you see Samantha." She pointed at Sam. "Samantha!" Brooke said with a power voice." Nothing, her eyes kept wandering."

Julian took his daughter. "Mommy!" She started clapping, smiling. He did it again with major applause. "Mommy!"

"That's so not fair."

"She's laughing at you already, prepares you for the teenage years."

"Teenagers…I'll be…old." She starred at her husband and daughter, but I'm gonna love it…I love you."


	20. Chapter 19

**Julian opened up his eyes…the entire room was powder white and the sun was beaming from outside. He sat up and looked around, the hotel room was more than he could have hoped for. **

**Brooke walked in, already dressed.**

"**I thought you were going to sleep away our honeymoon at first."**

**He rubbed his eyes, "how long was I out."**

"**I woke up and you were mumbling about numbers and whatever, so I just left you alone. That was around noon."**

"**Noon? What time is it now?"**

**Brooke checked her watch. "Dinner time, you slept all day."**

"**Why didn't you wake me up?"**

**She sat on the bed beside him. "You looked so comfortable, cuddled up to your pillow, I just couldn't wake you."**

"**I was not cuddled up to a pillow and if I were, it would because I was dreaming of you…my beautiful wife." He kissed her on the cheek.**

"**Nice save. So, it's dinner time and mama's hungry, so, where to eat."**

"**Well if you haven't noticed, we're in a hotel room and I do think they bring food to you."**

"**I know, but I've always wanted to explore stuff. And what better place than New York."**

"**You want to see your apartment, don't you."**

"**If we happen to stop by there."**

"**And I checked, it's like five minutes from here. And, to nobody's surprise, you booked the hotel."**

"**So I'm feeling a little nostalgic. Can you blame me, it's a great apartment, perfect for a faaaamily!" She smiled brightly.**

"**Anything you want, we'll do."**

"**Great, get dressed, we have a date."**

"**I think after you're married, you don't get to date anymore, it's like a rule." Julian got out of bed, walking towards the shower. **

"**But we have defied the odds of everything else so far, who's to say we can't date anymore?"**

**The phone rang.**

"**Hi, yeah, I'll accept charges."**

"**Brooke, it's Sam."**

"**Sam, why are you using the hotel phone, why not just call my cell?"**

"**Because I didn't want Julian to hear it ring or to know I was calling."**

**Brooke rolled her eyes. "What did you do Samantha?"**

"**No, nothing like that. I wanted to see how the trip is so far, see anything yet?"**

"**You called on the hotel phone, didn't want Julian to hear my phone ring and wanted to see how our trip is. Sam, you're lying and you're bad at it."**

"**Okay, fine, I'm bored out of my skull."**

"**Babysitting your sister is boring?"**

"**Lucas and Peyton took Leighann so I could have some down time, hang out with my non existent friends. So yeah, I'm bored."**

"**So why not hang out with Lucas and Peyton?""Because I'm kind of in trouble."**

"**I knew it, so, why are you kind of in trouble."**

"**The information from NYU that I told you just had brochures in it, it actually has my dorm assignments and what time to be at school for orientation and stuff."**

"**Why would you lie about that?"**

"**Because I really am having second thoughts about going, about leaving everyone and going to live by myself. I actually can't imagine living by myself and I used to sleep in a car in the high school auto shop."**

"**Sure it's not fear of starting a new life. I was scared to death of moving to New York after high school, starting my own company. And you don't have Victoria Davis."**

"**I'll have a roommate named Laura Manning from South Dakota who loves horseback riding. Do you know how many jokes I'll make and feel bad about it later, tons. Really, this is not going to work out."**

"**It will work out Sam, just give it a chance. If you keep agonizing over the reasons to not go, you'll never find the reasons to go."**

"**So, how is it up there."**

"**Cold, and Julian slept until like thirty minutes ago."**

"**All day, so unlike him. Maybe he's pregnant." Sam laughed.**

"**Be better than me the second time around."**

"**Why, I thought it was going better than the first."**

"**Sam, it's a little more complicated than that."**

"**Yeah, yeah, when I'm older. I got to go, Top Model is on, see you when you get back."**

**Julian walked out of the shower, dressed and drying his hair with a towel.**

"**Was that Sammy?"**

"**Yeah, she has a roommate named Laura Manning and that scares her."**

"**So another reason to not go to NYU."**

"**Yeah and even though she was living in a car before living with me, she's afraid of living alone…or with someone she doesn't know."**

"**What did you say to her?"**

"**That if you keep finding reasons not to go, you'll never find a reason to go."**

"**Great advice, good work. How's Leighann?"**

"**Great, out with Lucas and Peyton so Sam could have some downtime and now she's bored without having anyone to hang out with."**

"**So she's just bored."**

"**And doesn't want to leave the family."**

**Julian started to smile. "Let's take a road trip."**

**Brooke laughed. "Yeah, okay, to where, Mars?"**

"**No, I have a surprise for you."**

"**My, my, my husband surprises me already."**

"**As one of many."**

**Sam was in the upstairs bedroom looking through boxes and turned around to be startled by Jack.**

"**Damn, don't you knock."**

"**You never hear it."**

"**So, what's up, what brings you back to Tree Hill."**

"**My parents, they're in Florida for some business thing. I was alone, thought I'd come for a visit." He looked at the boxes. "Are you packing."**

"**Sort of. I'm trying to find a bunch of stuff for my dorm at NYU. I'm leaving next week."**

"**Next week, when does school start?"**

"**Two weeks. Well twelve days and counting actually."**

"**You'll be back right, for holidays and Christmases, birthdays."**

"**Of course, Tree Hill is my home, why?"**

"**Well, because I thought I would do this whole surprise thing and be here when you got back."**

"**Like some enchanted fairytale? Nice thought Jack, but we are so not the enchanted fairytale."**

"**If we're not some enchanted fairytale, then what are we?"**

"**We're…" She hesitated. "A really confusing version of who we want to be, that's how I see it."**

"**It's with me moving to Charlotte, isn't it?"**

"**It's a big part of it. We've never based our relationship on anything, well anything outside of sex that is. I mean Julian and Brooke base their relationship on love a commitment, that was a bit step for Brooke. And Lucas and Peyton base it on their friendship they've had since forever and their love for each other. With us, it's…complicated."**

"**How do we uncomplicated it. You said something about going out, like on a date."**

"**Sure, what you got in mind?"**

**An hour later Sam found herself starring at a ball. Jack was sitting behind her on a bench. "Just put the ball in the hole."**

"**Easy for you to say Tiger Woods, you've gotten a hole-in-one on almost ever hole. This is tougher than it looks."**

"**Sam it's miniature golf, not the PGA tournament."**

"**Yeah, but…never mind." Sam slightly hit the ball towards the hole and trying to avoid the windmill. It landed right at the hole, being stopped by the windmill.**

"**Better shot than you got last time."**

"**Last time it was in the water, want to join it?"**

"**Sorry, I'll stay away."**

"**Thank you."**

**Jack sat on the bench watching Sam. "Maybe you…"**

"**Shh!"**

"**Well the ball…"**

"**Jack!" He saw her heave the ball. "Will land in the water." He got up. "Maybe we should skip this hole and give you like a seven, that's still not as bad as it really is."**

"**Oh you are so going to regret this later buddy."**

**They finally got to the eighteenth hole. As usual, Jack sat behind Sam while she took her shot.**

"**Being that there is no possible way to beat you in this game, I can suck at this all I want." She hit the ball hard and it bounced on the green and landed in the hole. "I got a hole-in-one!" She was jumping up and down. **

**Jack slowly got up. "I thought you didn't care."**

"**I was losing badly to…you."**

"**Oh that makes me feel better."**

"**Okay, to make it up to you, ice cream…my treat."**

"**Double chocolate Reese's Peanut Butter Crunch?"**

"**Dude, you are so PMSing with that kind of flavor."**

"**I like chocolate."**

"**Yeah, so do I at that time of the month." **

**It was dark out when Brooke and Julian pulled up to the house. Brooke looked around, no sign of a road anywhere.**

"**Your wife is pregnant and you decide to get lost where there are no roads and probably no sign phone reception for like a hundred miles?"**

"**You know I would never do that to you, but this is the spot."**

"**What, for dumping a body?"**

**Julian laughed. "Just relax."**

"**How can I. No lights, no sign of people or life whether it's intelligent or not. And I'm a mom, so I worry like five times more than the average woman does."**

"**Stop worrying, do you think I would ever put you near any danger…at all."**

"**Well, no…but I'm kind of creped out." They got to the porch, Julian reached for the keys. "So they gave you a key to the haunted house."**

"**Not exactly."**

**Julian opened up the door and let Brooke in, he flipped on the light switch.**

"**A haunted house with furniture, whoever they are, they have good taste."**

**Julian kept laughing. "Anytime you're gonna get off this haunted out kick."**

"**If this house isn't haunted then what is it?"**

**Julian placed a key in her hand. "Ours?"**

"**You bought the haunted house."**

**He smiled, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Stop with the haunted house, the house is not haunted. It's just lacking some light."**

"**And neighbors, and people."**

"**This house has never been lived in, this neighborhood isn't bought yet."**

"**You bought a house before it was built?"**

"**Yeah, or as my finance guy called it, a pile of dirt."**

"**So you bought a house."**

"**Yes."**

"**A house…a real house with floors and beds and stairs…" Brooke was trying to remember everything that a house had.**

"**And a master bedroom suite…a nursery…a great kitchen." He took her by the hand leading her to the backyard, turning on the light. "And a pool."**

"**My very own pool, I love it." Brooke leaned against Julian, hugging him. "I love you."**

"**Are you convinced that **_**our house**_** is not haunted?"**

"**Maybe…"**

"**What would convince you?"**

**She whispered. "Strip naked."**

"**Seriously, I would so do it in a heartbeat."**

"**Nah, let's save that for later." She took him by the hand. "I want to see the rest of **_**our house**_**."**

**They went upstairs like little kids and Brooke found the first room, door was locked.**

"**Why is this locked?"**

"**Because it's a surprise."**

"**Like a surprise to arrive in a few months?"**

"**Not that kind of surprise, that room is across the hall."**

"**Exactly how many rooms are there?"**

"**Five."**

"**Five, and like what, twenty bathrooms?"**

"**Five or six, I can't remember."**

"**Five…or six? How much was this place."**

"**Let's just say I have to make a couple of more movies or we're staying in Tree Hill, permanently."**

"**Julian, you shouldn't have done this. It's beautiful, but having a gigantic house isn't everything."**

"**I'm kidding, the house is paid for. My finance guy knows people and he owe me a favor."**

"**Julian, cashing in a favor is like getting a great deal on a car, not a house…what if something bad happens."**

"**Is this the part where you're a mom and worry five times more than the average woman does?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**We still have your house in Tree Hill, not like we'd be homeless."**

"**Good…because I really, really like this house."**

**The rain started coming down.**

"**Good because I think we're sleeping in here."**

**Brooke walked to the window and opened up the blind, a bolt of lightning flashed in front of her.**

"**Okay, staying here seems good, but what about food."**

"**Fridge is stocked."**

"**So this miracle place is like ours and isn't gonna dump us off in Kansas?"**

"**No."**

"**Because I love it." She ran into his arms.**

**Lucas was holding a sleeping Sawyer in his arms while very carefully walking to the door.**

"**Sam, is everything okay it's really late."**

"**Okay the friends I said I had, I have like one friend…Jack who's gone now. So I have no friends and I'm lonely."**

"**The couch is waiting for you."**

"**Thanks."**

**Sam laid on the couch and stretched out, checked her phone, one new text message.**

"**Ah, it's from Jack."**

_**Spending time is great…and we should spend more time together…good luck in New York.**_

_**Love, Jack**_

"**Great, another reason not to go."**


	21. Chapter 20

Sam opened her eyes, looked at the clock…one minute before the alarm. One minute before she's out of the house and on her way to New York. She sat up, and Brooke walked in, carrying a shopping bag.

"So my mommy buys me new clothes for the first day of school. How cute."

"I'm so cooler than to pick out your clothes. I did get you something though." Brooke sat down, putting the bag in front of Sam.

"Well, okay." Sam took out the extra large notebook. "So you get me a notebook when I already have everything?"

"It's a journal. I know I never went to college but I did want those moments to write down, good or bad. I want you to do the same."

"Thanks Brooke, this is nice."

"So are you still finding that millionth reason not to go?"

"I'll miss everything, I finally have a little sister and I can't even watch her grow up."

"That's sweet, but you're not going to be away all four years, you'll be back…and you better be back. I'll get Julian to videotape everything, it'll be like you're really there."

Julian stood at the door. "Knock, knock."

"Come on in."

"Leighann's in the playpen and totally focused on her blanket."

"Great, she's already forgotten about me."

"I doubt that, I'm gonna…go…" Brooke knew Sam wanted that moment with Julian.

"So you think we could ever forget about you Samson."

"Why not, you'll turn my room into some master suite for Leighann and the second baby will be here, and…"

"Hey…you're not even gone yet, and it's not like you're gonna be on the other side of the planet."

"Feels like it."

"Okay, so don't go."

"What?"

"Don't go. You have a million, and counting, reasons not to go, so don't."

"But I have to, it's school and I…" She paused. "You totally set me up."

"Yeah, I did, and it worked."

"So you went to college, how'd you deal?"

"I was running to get out of the house so fast I left tread marks. I didn't have two parents who really cared about me. I had divorced parents who should never have been married in the first place."

"So you are like no help to me."

"Remember when you and Brooke were missing LA and the sun and everything it had, but wanted to stay in Tree Hill?" Sam nodded. "Well this is your home and LA is your NYU. It'll be great and you'll always have a home in both places."

"Julian, I don't exactly call a dorm room with a girl named Laura a home."

"Maybe things will change."

"What's going on? You are so too cool about me leaving for New York."

"You're growing up Samson."

"Can I grown down?"

Julian laughed. "Last time I checked, no…but you'll be the first to know."

"Thanks."

Julian sighed. "Are you all packed."

"Yep, sitting at the front door ready to be put into the car and driven to the airport."

"You know I had in mind we do this cheesy family trip to New York and embarrass you on your first day."

"Seriously?" Sam put on a panic look. "Flying it's better."

"Got ya. I'll let you get dressed, see you in a little bit." He kissed her forehead. "Samson."

Sam got up, in her oversized pajamas and looked in her room. So different then when she first moved in. There's pictures on the wall, the curtains are black, the bedding is black and gray. And the window is still nailed shut. She smiled…if only her window at nailed shut at school.

Julian picked Leighann out of her playpen, sat down and started giving her a bottle…he noticed Brooke's moping.

"Are you going to tell me you don't want Sam to go or keep me guessing over the next four years."

"Yeah so I don't want her to go, but she has to. She can't spend her whole life in Tree Hill thinking that she has to stay here to be happy."

"So you admit, you were happy in New York."

"Yes, Julian, I was happy in New York, for a while. But once I realized what I didn't have that I had here, I came back. And that's when everyone else was in tune about Victoria being too controlling."

Sam came out of her room, laid her bag beside her.

"What do you think?"

Julian looked up. "Did Brooke dress you?"

Brooke looked up. "Yeah, did I dress you. I swear I wore that same outfit at one time."

"You did. I went into your closet one day, found a kick ass outfit and went to the store and bought the same one, in a smaller size."

"Well you look great. So you have everything. Dorm info, class info…the debit card Julian gave you…for emergencies."

"Got all of that."

Brooke grabbed her purse and keys. "Now all we have to do is get this show on the road." She walked out the door before saying another word.

"I think I saw a tear."

"I'm surprised she has any left."

"What do you mean?"

"She was crying all night last night. On top of the pregnancy hormones, Brooke feels like she's had you all eighteen years and now you're leaving."

"What do you think?"

"I know you'll be back."

"Yeah, everyone knows that, but really, you haven't said anything if you're scared for me, worried about me, ready to cry or do some embarrassing dad thing before I go that will make me not want to come home."

Julian put Leighann in the car seat, while talking to Sam. "I know that the person you are right now, standing in front of me is not the person who will come back here in a few months."

"Julian I'm never gonna change."

"Sam, you already have. You were this 'me against the world' girl who didn't take crap from anyone, especially Brooke Davis. And now you're begging for reasons not to go and want to stay with your family and you follow the straight and narrow."

"Okay so I changed a little bit."

"And you didn't even know it. Sam, I love you, and I will always love you, but please, be truthful to yourself. Don't let anyone change you unless you're ready to change. Because I know that you'll change and probably some times I might not like it. But I just want some version of this to come back in a few months. And if it doesn't, then it's okay, because I know deep down, you're still in there…and that part will I will always love with everything else."

Sam wiped the tear away quickly. "Wow, you went all sentimental dad on me."

"Who says you're not the only one who's allowed to change, Samson?"

Sam lugged her big suitcase into her dorm room. She was tired and cranky from the drive and being cramped up next to her baby sister. And she feared her roommate, but her roommate was out…or someone dropped her stuff off.

"I guess I get the window…pretty sweet."

A red head knocked on the door. "Samantha?"

She turned around. "Yeah, and you can call me Sam…you must be Laura."

"The one and only and trust me, I'm not crazy or a loony or whatever fears you had about me."

"I never thought…"

"Sam, I'm a junior and pretty much I had those thoughts about my first roommate in my freshman year. You're in good hands."

"So if you're a junior why are you in a freshman dorm?"

"Transfer. I had a crappy ex boyfriend that wouldn't leave school so I did. I moved from Utah…Mormon land."

"It's totally cool. And yeah, I did have a few thoughts about you being a goth axe murderer or something."

Laura laughed. "Just on weekends."

They both laughed, then came Julian.

"Sam, you forgot this." He put her laptop bag on the bed.

"Thanks Julian, you're a lifesaver."

Laura smiled. "Hi, who are you."

"I'm Julian…you must be Laura."

"Yeah, good guess."

Sam watched Laura, she knew what was about to happen and kept her mouth shut.

"So, Julian…you're…"

Julian smiled. "Married, and she's my daughter."

Lauren backed away and sat her computer desk pretending to type really fast.

Sam walked over, hugged Julian. "Thanks dude…take care of Brooke and Leighann…and baby number two. Anything to the contratry, first flight back to Tree Hill."

"Yes ma'am. Be good."

Laura turned around, fanning herself.

"Seriously, he is hot."

"Dude, gross, he's like my dad."

"And looks like your brother."

"Well the ten year age difference does confuse some."

"Ten years?"

"Adopted…long story."

"Tree Hill…where's that."

"North Carolina."

"It just sounds fimiliar."

Sam looked at the book collection, grabbed it. "Unkindess of Ravens. Lucas Scott…it's about his experiences."

"So you know the Lucas Scott!"

"He's a great friend of Brooke and Julian's."

"He's like the best. I mean playing with a heart condition in his senior year. Dealing with his uncle's death and finding out his father did it. How horrible."

"Did you do a book report on the guy?"

"I'm just inspired by young authors. That Peyton Sawyer, one lucky girl."

"Yeah, whatever, so you going to the Student Union for orientation or what?"

"In a bit, I have to email my honey."

"Tell him I said hi."

Laura stood up, getting Sam's attention. "It won't make things weird if I said my honey is a she…would it?"

Sam raised her eyebrows. "Nope, just as long as you don't try to kiss me in my sleep, we're okay."

Sam shut the door behind her, gasping for air. She's living with a lesbian. She called home.

"Homesick already."

"I'm living with a lesbian from Utah. Lesbians don't live in Utah, they all live in California protesting Prop eight."

Brooke laughed. "It's diversity. Get to know her, as long as she doesn't put the moves on you, everything is fine."

Sam heard noises. "What are you doing?"

"Baking."

She tried not to laugh. "You love Julian, don't punish him Brooke."

"I'm baking a cake…chocolate."

Sam laughed. "You want another baby already?"

"It's for me. It's small and I'm gonna have it after Julian goes to sleep."

"Brooke, you're in bed before the sun is, no way you'll do that before he goes to sleep."

"I have it covered Sam." Brooke paused.

"Nice Brooke, real nice…of all things to say…"

"I just told Julian that his doctor called saying there is an ingredient in chocolate that gives memory loss."

"And he believed you?"

"Sure…or he just went along with it."

"I have to go…I miss you guys already."

"Sure you do, we're so incredible, how could you not miss us?"

Sam held back the tears. "Oh that humor."

"Just be brave honey, you'll do well."

"What if she…"

"Then Julian is on the first plane to come get you."

"He said that?"

"Well no, but I think Julian would take any reason to come get you and bring you back home. He didn't want you go."

"He told me before we left."

"Hurry home, we miss you."

"Likewise."

Brooke hung up the phone, felt the baby kicking.

"Oh, you love chocolate cake too…you are so my child."

Her stomach was beginning to tighten…she leaned on the counter for support.

"Okay, not funny baby, mama hurts now…"

Her feet were starting to cramp.

"Julian!" She called out, she couldn't hear anything. "JULIAN!"

He rushed into the kitchen. "Did you burn yourself…what's wrong?"

"The baby…something's wrong with the baby…I…it hurts." She leaned on him for support.

Julian reached over to get the phone. "Yeah…I need an ambulance…"

Brooke passed out as they fell to the floor.

"It's gonna be okay Brooke, it'll be okay…" Julian dialed the familiar. "Lucas…it's Brooke…she's…" Julian set the phone on the floor, he was rubbing Brooke's forehead. "The ambulance is coming, everything will be okay…it has to be."


	22. Chapter 21

Sam got out of bed with the alarm clock. It was almost ten in the morning…her first class was in an hour. She had to shower in a public bathroom and get dressed in front of her lesbian…correction…bisexual roommate. How creepy was her new life getting. And then her Lauren turned over, opening her eyes.

"Sam, your phone has been going off non stop, since like eight this morning, please turn it off or something. Some of us need sleep."

"Sure…cruella." Sam looked at the missed calls…four…from Julian. "Probably missing me and wanting me home soon, parents." She turned her phone off and grabbed the towel and her shower kit.

"Hey Sam!" A blond girl wearing a towel walked out of the bathroom.

"Hi." Sam waved casually, having no idea who she was…feeling the girl just made a mistake.

An hour later Sam was in class, hearing about the assignments all year and everything else the orientation went over. Her mind started to wander around the room. Sam felt under collegiate. Everyone has had laptops, dressed appropriately and had either a Starbucks or some kind of energy drink with them. She was startled by the sounds of everyone's books closing, class was over. She packed everything up and walked out, in the midst of everyone…and hearing her name.

Sam turned around. "Me?"

"Yeah, you're the only Sam in Art History, right?"

"I guess, it is a common name. I'm just a freshman, don't really know anyone."

"I'm Gigi, another freshman who doesn't know anyone. I'm also Laura's sister."

"Oh, so is she as sexual confused about herself as I am about her. She totally hit on my dad."

"Let's get this whole lesbian thing straight. Laura went to an all girls private school her entire life, the only men in her life were teachers and creepy lunch guys. So anything that doesn't have boobs is like sex on a stick for her."

"Ewe, gross, that's my dad."

"Yeah, well, just watch out. She tends to…claw things."

"Great, I always wanted a cat."

Gigi laughed. "Just keep that in mind."

"I'm glad we're talking and stuff and I have a friend now…"

"No offense but I saw you looking around at everyone else…and I saw your outfit…not very NYU-ish, even though NYU is all about diversity."

"So I'm a slob."

"I wouldn't say…"

"I would, I used to live in a car. So being in NYU is a major step up."

"No offense, but that homeless to Harvard story was one for the record books."

"My life wasn't that bad. I got adopted by a kickass mom who found a kickass boyfriend who is now like my dad."

"Sounds nice. Maybe we can all talk."

"Yeah." Sam stopped in her tracks. "Crap! I totally bailed on him. He called me like four times before I even got up this morning. I know it's just I miss you, hurry home and chocolate cake."

"Well parents are like that. So, shopping?"

"I have an emergency only credit card."

Gigi held up her cards. "It's a good thing that I have divorced parents and my dad spoils me rotten. We have unlimited funds."

"But I would never be able to pay you back unless I win the genetic lottery or something."

"Consider it a present…of good faith. Money isn't everything Sam, so paying me back isn't always about money."

After Sam dropped her books off and changed into comfortable clothes, her and Gigi hit the mall, almost literally.

Sam got out of the car. "Did you get your license at or something?"

"Nope, a horny instructor in Utah. Mormon country is like anti sex. If you don't' want your kids to get any action, become the president or move to Utah."

"Take a note, never move to Utah."

"So you're taking notes Sam, nice work."

"If I want to be the cool kid, I have to learn."

The girls took the mall by storm. Sam saw thousands of outfits she liked, but convinced herself that one day she would pay it back in real money…not emotional payback money.

"So, where to next?"

"Home, I really feel like I should check my messages."

Gigi checked her watch. "It's dinner time, there is the best restaurant in the mall, we should go."

"Alright, Julian and company can wait."

Sam sat down at the table, handed a menu and felt like running away.

"Sam, what's the deal? It's just a menu."

"Look I'm a McDonalds fast food girl with dollar menus. I don't even think water here costs a dollar."

"You're in New York now, honey, everything is like fifteen dollars more than the actual southern retail price."

"Thank you Bob Barker."

Gigi turned the menu over to the burgers. "And behind door number two…"

"Finally…food I recognize."

"They're so good. Everything here is to die for."

"Let's just hope not literally."

"Not that I've heard."

The doctor took Julian out of the hospital room, Brooke was finally sleeping.

"So, what now? No one is telling me anything about my child, my wife…nothing."

"Mr. Baker, even though Brooke was six months pregnant, there wasn't enough development of the baby."

"But the baby is okay, right, we'll just need special attention…"

"I'm sorry…the baby was stillborn…the lungs were not fully developed for breathing to be strong outside of the womb."

Julian was trying to catch his breath. "Can I just ask one question."

"Anything."

"Boy or girl?"

"A boy."

"I know it's still early, but is it possible for her to another baby? I mean once time passes."

"Once Brooke recovers from this…there will be another checkup or two to make sure. If not you might have to look at other possibilities."

"Like what?"

"Adoption…surrogate mother."

"What would make Brooke not able to have another baby?"

"To explain this the best way that I can…Brooke's cervix was damaged during the pregnancy, causing for early contractions. We were able to repair it shortly after delivery. However, we cannot be sure enough another pregnancy would completely rupture the cervix."

"So what does this mean exactly? Can she have another baby or not."

"I wouldn't recommend it. The next appointment once Brooke heals from this will be to examine everything. If the cervix is not healed…we will have to perform a hysterectomy."

"And take away any rights Brooke has to motherhood."

"Or she will die."

That news hit Julian like a bullet to the heart. "Does Brooke know?"

"She knows she lost the baby…everything else will overwhelm her. And everything else is circumstantial until we can gather how the cervix will heal over the next few weeks." The doctor excused himself when his pager went off.

Julian slowly walked back into hospital room, sitting by Brooke as he was.

"I'm awake…you don't have to be so quiet."

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm the worst mom in the world and I somehow deserve this."

Now that was the second bullet through Julian's heart. "How could you think that. You are a great mother to Leighann, to Sam…you're perfect."

Brooke tucked the hair behind her ear. "Thy why was my baby taken away." She started to cry.

"You think you somehow deserve this?"

Brooke slid over and Julian laid beside her.

"We will get through this. You, me, Sam, Leighann, all of us. We will be okay." He kissed her forehead.

"What did Sam say when you told her."

Julian didn't want to break her heart. "She's getting the first flight out tomorrow morning. She tried everything."

"Would it be selfish to ask Sam to stay…go back to school next semester."

"We can ask, but it's her life."

Brooke sat up drying her eyes. "I know I look terrible…"

Julian kissed her on the cheek. "You look beautiful."

Brooke sat there, still, then spoke. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I never wanted to be one of those women who feels like it's their fault…"

"Don't say it…please don't say it…"

"I'm not, it's just the nursery in the new house, it's there…and…"

"It'll be gone before we get there, I promise."

"No, keep it."

"Okay, but I thought…"

"We will have another baby Julian…this isn't over." She leaned into kiss him and he backed away. "Did I say something wrong?"

"I'm gonna call Sam again, see what time her flight takes off."

"Sure."

Julian dialed her cell phone number hoping she would pick up this time.

"Hey, you miss me already."

"You are so gonna get it."

"I like presents, so…"

"Did you not notice the missed phone calls, the voice messages, the text messages I've sent you?"

"I turned my phone off, I figured it was this big deal how you and Brooke missed me and wanted me to hurry back on the holiday break. No big deal."

"Samantha, it is a big deal."

Sam put her book down. "Okay, you never call me Samantha unless something bad happened or I screwed up pretty bad."

"Take both."

"Okay, not so bad news first."

"Sam, it's all bad."

"Okay, what happened."

"Brooke's in the hospital…she lost the baby."

Sam was listening to all the details Julian was telling her, all the guilt in the world could not match what she was feeling at that moment. She leaned her head back on the wall and cried, put her hand over her mouth so no one outside of her room would hear her.

"I'll come home, I can go to state…NYU will be here for the next hundreds of years."

"You're gonna stay at NYU…Brooke does want you to postpone your stay until next semester."

"Great, I can take a leave of absence."

"Just one favor."

"Anything."

"Don't tell Brooke you missed the numerous text messages, phone calls and voicemails. I told her you were getting a flight out tomorrow morning. Her heart's already shattered into a million pieces, no reason to break it anymore."

"Yeah my heart is kind of broken too."

"Yeah, mine too. So either I can book a flight for you or you can use the emergency credit card, your choice."

"I'll book the flight. I can do that, least I can do for missing phone calls and thinking you just missed me not that I lost my baby sister."

Julian cleared his throat. "That baby was a boy…so it would've been your little brother."

"Wow, Julian, you're just up on the pep talks."

"Yeah, well…"

"I'll get there as soon as I can and I'll call you with flight info."

"Okay."

Lucas was standing at the boarding area when Sam walked out. She had her hoodie covering her hat, covering her face. She had been crying ever since getting off the phone.

"How was the flight?"

"Great without the constant nagging of the flight attendant asking me if I was okay thinking my craptastic boyfriend broke up with me. Then I told her a story about Jack and she left me alone."

"Despite all the guilt you feel, it all will get better."

"Thanks, but not sure you know how I feel."

"My father killed my uncle, the only real father I ever had. My sister doesn't have a father because of that and my sister lives with our mom and our step dad in Italy."

"Okay, never mind."

"Sam, it's not like you're the only person who feels pain. Not a day goes by that I don't wish Keith was here, watching my son grow up. I wanted him to be there so badly so I could tell him that I was gonna ask Peyton to marry me."

"Okay, enough with the stories…I'm just not in the mood." Lucas stood in front of the car door before Sam could grab the handle. "Are we walking?"

"Let's get something straight. I don't care if you're treat me like crap or everyone else on the planet. But keep the attitude at the door. Brooke doesn't deserve this and neither does Julian."

"Yeah, fine…okay. I get it, I'm a bitch. It's just that losing someone you never met but always wanted to really hurts."

"Yeah…ask Lily that in about ten years, see what her answer might be."

Brooke woke up, still in the hospital room, her nightmare isn't over. She heard the door open.

"Julian, I thought visiting hours were over." She saw Sam. "New look."

"Yeah, NYU has this dress code thing apparently and I didn't fit into any group. I made a friend and a half new wardrobe, all in one day."

"On the first day, busy girl."

"Yeah, first day. I got a flight as fast as I could."

"That's okay, I'm just glad you're here. Where's Julian."

"Getting coffee with Lucas in the cafeteria. I think he just didn't want front row seat to cry-fest-oh-nine."

"So, tell me, how is NYU."

"It's really nice. Laura hit on Julian." Brooke smiled. "And you're smiling, that's good."

"I thought Laura was a lesbian."

"Apparently the lesbian movement is out and the bisexual community is in."

"Alright, that's how out of touch with reality I am."

"Julian did say he was happily married."

"He better."

"So, you okay."

Brooke nodded. "No, not really, putting on a brave face so Julian won't crumble too."

"He was pretty freaked when I talked to him."

"I was baking a chocolate cake thinking how great it was to just eat something really sweet and wake up the next morning with the man I love right beside me. What did I do wrong?"

"What makes you think you did something wrong?"

"Maybe I'm not meant to have another kid. Like that movie, for all people who are happy take two steps forward, oops, except Brooke Davis."

"You think the entire world is against you?"

"Sure, why not, I did have the worst partnership in the world with the devil."

"Yeah, so did Monica Lewinsky, and she's not dead…she just got fat."

"You should really go back to school."

"No, I can stay…I can go back in the fall. Taking a leave of absence is no big deal."

"I know, but I have Julian and I'll be okay. You should go back to school."

"But what about me." Sam made a pout face. "I need my mommy."

"Yeah and you're an adult now who needs an education." Sam made her pout face bigger. "For that face I should get a high chair, you're acting like a baby." Brooke wiped a tear away and smiled. "Yeah, baby."

"I'm gonna go find Julian and probably take Leighann home."

"Oh, she's with Karen and Andy, she'll be fine."

"You shipped her off to Italy?"

"No, I didn't. Karen's in town. She got here yesterday afternoon…I was gonna tell you tomorrow but…this…you know."

"Hey, it's fine. I'll be sleeping at Lucas and Peyton's house, I just don't want to go home to an empty house."

"Umm, Sam…go home, with Julian. I may have been the one pregnant, but he lost a child too."

"Sure. Night." They had a tight hug.

Sam walked out and found Julian drinking his coffee in the hallway.

"You know what they say about married men drinking a coffee in a hallway of a hospital."

"No, what do they say?"

"I don't know, I thought you would have something clever."

"Nice…so, how's Brooke?"

"I saw her smile twice."

"It's gonna be a long time before she'll really be happy."

"Yeah, I know. We should go."

"I'm staying."

"Julian, visiting hours are over, we have to go."

"I'm staying."

"I'll get the nurse with makeup job."

"Nice try Samson, she left hours ago."

"Then just come home for a little while and get a new view of a place that doesn't have white walls. Just for a couple of hours."

"Fine, just a couple of hours."

Julian said his 'see you later' to Brooke and they went home.

"Home, this is nice…I'll just get a couple of hours on the couch and go back."

"Sure, want some dinner, I could probably order some pizza."

"I'm not hungry, just tired."

"Just lie there and get some sleep, I'll be in my room."

"Sure." Julian laid on the couch.

During the middle of the night Sam woke up and was really thirsty, it was five thirty in the morning.

"Julian's probably gone by now."

Sam walked out of her room and Julian was sleeping soundly on the couch. She got the blanket from the side closet and draped it over Julian.

"Goodnight…dad."


	23. Chapter 22

Two months later…

Brooke was rocking back and fourth in the baby's room…the empty baby's room. The move into the new house was fun, until Brooke took a step into the baby's room…the baby she doesn't have and hasn't left since. Julian stood there, looking at her…hoping she would look over at him…just one look to let him know she knows he's alive…and never leaving her.

"I was gonna make some dinner, do you want to come down?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Okay you sound like a broken record considering that was the answer to lunch with Nathan and Haley. And the answer to breakfast when I offered to bring it up to you, you didn't even have to get out of bed."

"I'm just not hungry."

Julian walked into the room, looking at everything. "Maybe this isn't the best place to be, you know considering…"

She lifted her head up, looking at him. "So you think me being out in the open, in the sunlight is just going to make everything all better. Like I'm going to forget about laying there, on the kitchen floor in pain…and waking up not being pregnant to find out my little baby boy is dead…yeah, that's forgotten already." She continued to sit there, unable to cry.

"So you think you're only person in the world who has lost a son here."

"I don't see anyone else around, do you?"

"Are really that inconsiderate or just that blind?"

"Excuse me."

"You have no idea what you're talking, no idea what-so-ever what this is doing to me. I may not feel the same way you do, you were physically connected to our child…yeah, our child…you and me. And I may never feel the way you do, and it tears me apart knowing you feel this way and feel like you can't even talk to me about it. And the worst part out of everything…is that you feel like you deserve this, like you did something you were mean to someone."

"I wasn't mean to just someone, I was mean to everyone. I was horrible in school and to Peyton when she started dating Lucas. I…I…didn't give a damn. And this is my payback."

"Fine, do this to yourself, I can't do this anymore."

Brooke got out up out of her chair, called out Julian's name in the hallway.

"Can't do what anymore?"

"This…everything, for like two months. You wanted Sam to go back to school, she went and now you're going around being sad all day long and there is nothing I can do."

"I don't expect you to."

"Then what do you want me to do, I'll do anything…name it."

"There's nothing to do, it happened. I know it's not my fault, I finally realized that, but I'm still sad."

"Yeah, so am I…but there is life after this."

"I know there is, but I wrapped my world around this baby and the baby isn't here…I don't know what comes after this."

"Maybe acknowledge you have a daughter, and it's not the one at NYU."

Brooke let a tear run down her cheek. "I didn't forget about Leighann…I just don't feel like I'm the mother she needs. The mother that she deserves."

"Just be her mom…just like you are to Sam. And just like you want Victoria to be there for you."

"I just hate what this is doing to you, and I'm sad too…"

"Well it's a little bit different for me."

"I know, it's still hard for me too. I lost a son here too, Brooke…not just you."

"I'm sorry for not acknowledging that."

"I'm sorry too…for a lot of things."

Julian kissed her. "Dinner?"

She tugged at his shirt. "Remember that dinner we had when we got back from the hospital and the pudding I was making went bad?"

"Not really, that was a crazy day…"

"I don't think that dinner had words…but I loved it."

"It was noodles and broccoli covered with cheese. Not what I would suggest for a great meal."

"Well, that's what I want."

"Then I guess that's what we're having."

"I'm gonna bring Leighann down for dinner."

"Sounds great." He kissed her before going downstairs.

Brooke walked into the very indulgent pink room.

"Hey baby…" She leaned over the crib, Leighann was reaching out for her. "You want mama to hold you?" Brooke slowly picked the little girl up out of her crib, they sat down in the rocking chair.

"Don't tell daddy…but the reason I'm so sad is because I knew that your little brother didn't come at the right time. I loved the idea of having another baby…but so soon? I think it's too soon and one day you'll be able to talk back to me and tell me your thoughts. But promise me, don't be too harsh, I hate confrontations."

Leighann was starting to close her eyes and let out a big yawn.

"You're getting tired and bored from my talks already, you're so gonna be a spectacular woman."

Leighann wrapped her little hand around Brooke's pinkie finger.

"You know sitting here makes me want to go through the pregnancy all over again. So the next time we sit here and I'm having second thoughts, you let me know about this very moment. The moment that I wanted another baby all over again."

Brooke wiped away the tear before it fell on Leighann.

"Oh, and another thing…Aunt Peyton really scared me when I thought she wasn't going to be here, but I never let it show. So if anything happens to me…take care of your father…please. He deserves the best girl and you are the best girl. So you promise me that, okay…pinkie swear."

Leighann was waving her hands, and shaking Brooke's hand by her pinkie.

She heard a knock on the door, Julian smiling at both of them.

"Dinner's ready in about ten minutes…if you two can tear yourselves away from this."

"Hey dad…come here." Brooke nodded her head to come over.

Julian knelt down to them. "So what secrets have you two been keeping from me."

"I told her to take care of you."

"What do you mean?"

"What could have happened to Peyton scares me and with what happened to me a couple of months ago scared me too. I've been so sad because I thought that it could have been me. Like this final destination thing shifted to me and my number was up or something. I guess guilt does that to someone."

Julian sat on the nearby stool. "Remember the night you woke up and I was sleeping on the couch."

"Yeah, you looked so cute with your blanket…your daughter takes after you."

"I talked to Lucas and he just opened up about his fears if he actually lost Peyton…and I had this fear that if I lost you…nothing would be the same. But it doesn't matter now."

She kissed his forehead. "I'm really sorry…for all the fighting and stupid…whatever stupid things I did over the past couple of months."

"It was all worth it…just to see you happy and to see this."

Brooke got up and they walked out of the room.

Julian laughed. "You know after a really big fight there is makeup sex which is supposed to be pretty good."

Brooke smirked. "Then I guess you'll just have to wait…because mamma isn't ready."

Julian stood still, shocked. Brooke kept walking down the steps with Leighann towards the kitchen.

Sam walked into class, only one seat left…by the over achiever of the year…Rick.

"Hey." He waved.

She did a light wave. "Morning dude, it's like too early to be that friendly."

"I've been up since five."

Sam checked her watch. "Three hours earlier than the first class of the day starts."

"I grew up on a farm, waking up with the chickens is my life."

"Oh God, it's just too easy." She looked at him, laughing. "Did you milk cows too."

"Yeah, I did, and now I can't drink milk because I know where it comes from, do you?"

"The milk carton is all I wanna know, thanks."

The professor came in…Rick passed Sam a note.

_You're beautiful_

Sam smiled, but was creped out. She wrote back.

_Destroy the glasses and change your style and I might not feel so bad about saying this…you could use some work done_.

Rick looked at her, put the note in his bag, but did not go unnoticed by the professor.

"Mr. Dandgler, do you forget we are in college and passing notes is so high school."

"Sorry professor Harris…I was telling her about the notes she missed while she was out."

"Really…then enlighten the entire class and tell them what they missed, I'm just dying to hear how you interpreted Walt Whitman's play we were reading last week."

Rick cleared his throat. "Well it was just small notes. We're gonna meet up after class."

"Okay, stand up, front of the class and tell me what the note said, really, I'm always wondering what is going on in my class."

The other students were doing light laughs and Rick got up there, looked at Sam.

"Three months ago a few things changed. I walked into a classroom full of people and sat down, I said down beside one girl. She was having a bad day…turns out she didn't have her books and nothing made sense. But she's cute and I was hoping one day she would say yes to having lunch with me after class…since I'm putting her on the spot right now."

The professor stood on the other side of Rick…looking at Sam.

"So, do the man a favor and not make him look like a total idiot in front of class and would never live this down…just say yes."

Sam looked at both of them. "And this is what they mean by group studies…interesting."

Rick sat down, realized he was defeated…a note flew into his lap…from Sam.

_Yes_

Class ended and Rick rushed out to catch up with Sam.

"Not the most conventional way to get a date, huh?"

"No, it's not and please, if you ever do that again, I'll have you deported."

"But I'm American."

"So? That's not a problem. I know people."

"And my dad donates like fifty million to this school every year…that's how the professor knows my name."

"So you're the rich kid who gets in here because he's the son of Daddy Warbucks, great, wonderful."

"I'm here because I had a almost a four something GPA in high school and worked my ass off at numerous jobs while in school. I had recommendations that would make the new president jealous."

"Okay, so you're not all bad." She got a good look at his clothes. "Just a bad dresser."

"Well my stylist is kind of not doing her job…"

"So you can't even dress by yourself, interesting…and you had a four point something GPA in what again?"

"Okay so I'm really spoiled…"

"At least you admit it."

"But not here. No one knows that I'm the son of anybody. My father's last name is Crawford, I used my mother's maiden name when I went to school. It's a pain in the ass when people are nice to you because of who your parents are and are just kissing up."

"I so do not know what that's like, but my mom is a kick ass fashion designer."

"Really, who is she? Elizabeth Arden…?"

"Brooke Davis."

"No offense, but how old was she when she had you?"

"Twenty two."

Rick almost tripped walking down the steps. "Umm…"

"I'm adopted. I was living in a car at the school auto shop and she took me in. And I must say I had a hand in who my step daddy is."

"Why did you just tell me all that, after I cornered you in class to go on a date."

"Get all the really big stuff out of the way before the date and we'll see what happens."

"Then we have nothing to talk about."

Sam stopped in front of him, in the middle of the student union. "I said that so you wouldn't have time to think of a reason to dump me and you would just walk away. You're not the first guy who's wanted to go out with me, just the first one who stuck around after figuring out I'm another homeless to Harvard story."

"The fact that you want to talk to me after figuring out who I am makes me want a second date."

"A second date?"

"Yeah, we can get coffee, walk around campus, it's a date."

Sam smiled. "It's a date, but where's the coffee?"

"Few blocks, come on."

Rick took her hand they walked to the coffee shop…Sam didn't want their first date to end…but how incredible is the second date gonna be?"


	24. Chapter 23

Brooke and Peyton were in Clothes over Bros while Brooke tried to tie up loose ends of the new line. The babies were rocking comfortably in their car seats.

Brooke looked up from her sketches, smiling at Peyton. "How did we get so lucky…to have the best babies in the entire world."

"I don't know, I think it's just fate."

"Do you and Luke ever think about having more kids, you know in the future?"

Peyton sighed. "Right now we're good with one…maybe in the future."

"Yeah, the future.""So you never told me about the results from your test."

Brooke got up and walked over, sat down beside Peyton. "Looks like I'm a one child woman."

"What? That can't be. I was told I can have children again and you're perfect, you're fine."

"Peyton I had a miscarriage, nothing is ever simple when there's a miscarriage."

"What did Julian say?"

"He's sad but he said we can adopt, but it's not the same…and I know you were adopted so I know it sounds unfair for me to say that."

"No, I mean I was adopted but I'm not saying everyone should adopt. I was meant to be here…not because I was adopted."

"Do you ever think where you would've been if Ellie didn't give you up?"

"Sometimes, I used to think about it a lot, but now I don't. My mom, she was great, and Ellie she was great too, in their own little ways. But making a choice of who I would have wanted more, I can't do that."

"I didn't want another baby." Brooke nodded. "At least not right now."

"Brooke it was a little soon, but a baby is a blessing."

"It wasn't that simple Peyton. Is it wrong for me not to be completely crushed that I don't have another baby, I mean is that normal?"

"You're going through stress, it's normal to feel things that others wouldn't call normal. You'll be fine, trust me."

"But how could I have felt that way. We were supposed to have a boy, a little brother for Sam and Leighann. And I feel like I screwed it up somehow with not wanting this baby so soon."

"So you think you deserve this?"

"Sure, why not…I was a bitch to everyone in high school."

"Brooke, I was a bitch in high school, so was Haley…at times. But we're all different people now, we're all better than that. And you are better than this, Brooke Davis."

"But how do I get passed this, this feeling of guilt and complete sadness that I could feel this way."

"Look into your beautiful daughter's eyes and realize the miracle of life is in front of you…and never look back."

"That helped you."

"That's what Karen told me…and over time I saw what she was talking about."

Brooke realized the time. "Wow, I have to go…I didn't realize it was so late."

"Brooke…go home, be with your husband, I'll take Leighann. Lucas loves it when he gets to spend time with his niece."

"Sure, okay."

"You're gonna be okay, you're strong, you'll overcome this."

"I hope so."

Julian strolled into the kitchen, Brooke was cutting up vegetables.

"What are you doing?"

"Making dinner."

"But your idea of making dinner is ordering pizza."

Brooke put the knife down. "I know, but we've always on this wave an of unconventional family and I just thing we could use some good family values."

"Okay." Julian took his jacket off, hung up it up in the closet. "Speaking of family, where is our girl?"

"With Peyton and Lucas, she offered to take her…I think Leighann should have a room there or something by now."

"So it's just you, me, and the vegetables?"

"Play your cards right and there could be extras."

"Is that so…"

"Yeah, it is." She smiled and continued cutting vegetables, Julian stopped her. "Julian…I…" He turned her around and started to kiss her, she broke the kiss. "Lo…I…we're…"

He kissed her again. "Dinner can wait."

They fell onto the living room couch, devouring each other…it had been months since the last time they had made love. Everything seemed new…not familiar like it had been.

"Julian…?"

"Yeah." He continued kissing her neck.

"I'm not…on my birth control." She looked up at him when he stopped. "I haven't taken it…and…"

"Does it matter, we're married, and this…it's incredible."

"I just…don't want what happen to happen again…doesn't feel right."

He was shocked. "Us…right now, making love…it doesn't feel right."

"You know what I mean…I just…can't."

"Alright." Julian said with a soft, low voice. He got off of her, without a word. "I'll be upstairs."

"Julian." He turned around. "Can we at least talk about this?'

"What is there to say, you don't want to be with me…I guess I have to accept that…but I never said I had to like it…I'll be upstairs."

Brooke fell back on the couch, a couple of pillows fell on her as well. Maybe this is all a bad dream and she'll wake up any second being surrounded in pillows and Julian holding her as he slept as well. Brooke closed her eyes.

Julian was nudging Brooke as slept on the couch…"Brooke…wake up."

Brooke stayed sleeping, cuddling her pillow even more.

"Come on baby…wake up…"

Brooke slowly opened her eyes, she looked up at Julian smiling down at her, she felt her stomach. "So I'm still in this nightmare."

"Call it what you want, but yeah."

"What time is it, I feel like I've slept here for hours."

"You have, it's after ten."

"I didn't even know how tired I was."

"Emotions do that do you."

"And I don't even know what they are. And it's not fair to you, I am so sorry…I should have never…"

Julian put his hand up, then put it on the back of the couch quickly. "Just let me say this first. I can't really begin to know what you've gone through. And to ask you to do things you don't want to do and then argue with you is not the answer. I love you and whatever is going to help you through this, I'm here…no matter how long it takes."

"Thanks."

"There's still some dinner left."

"Wow, I forgot about dinner."

Brooke walked over and saw the pizza box.

She smiled. "So you did cook."

"The Brooke Davis just seemed so much better." Julian put a slice on a paper plate. "And I think the delivery guy knew you. He got a glimpse of you on the couch. Anyone named Tim…"

Brooke interrupted. "Tim? Oh god."

"A guy I should be jealous of."

Brooke swallowed hard. "No!"

"Who is he?"

"Dim."

"Tim or Dim, which is it?"

"Tim played for the Ravens and is about the dumbest person on the planet. He went to a different school in senior year. When we got stuck in the library, he gave us pizza then…and then he rescued us, so he was our hero that day…and only that day."

Julian laughed. "How does one get locked in a library."

"Construction was going on, locked from the inside. And it was Peyton 2.0 version Peyton." Julian had a look. "Lucas fell for his editor and she did everything to try and keep his attention after Peyton came home. And she dyed her hair, did all sorts of things. She became Peyton."

"Just proves there's nothing better than the original."

"Yeah, I was Peyton 2.0...twice."

"Yeah, I know…and you're the only Brooke that I want."

"You were the best choice for my first marriage." They both laughed. Brooke put her plate in the trash. "Thanks, I'm gonna go to bed."

"Hey Brooke…" He turned around and they bumped into each other.

She gave him a look…pulled at his shirt, confused. "Just kiss me…and forget…" He kissed her.

They made their way up the stairs and fell onto the bed.

"I love you Brooke Davis…I love you so much."

"And I love you too…so, so much."

Julian woke up, not opening his eyes. He leaned over and felt an empty side of the bed. Opening his eyes, Julian began to hear Brooke's voice. He found her in the nursery.

"Brooke, what are you doing?"

She turned around, having a smile on her face. "Taking the wallpaper down, as you can see."

"Why?"

"No baby, no nursery, makes sense, don't you think?"

"Brooke we're gonna have another baby, maybe not now or five years from now, but we will have another baby. A lot of more babies."

"Yeah, maybe you and me weren't in the same doctor's office when he said that it's a ninety percent chance that I will never have kids. So why put the misery in a room, just take the misery away."

Julian walked over to her. "Brooke, just stop."

"Why? Do you want this shameful room up. Oh, I need a screwdriver or Phillips head thing, the crib needs to be taken down."

"No it doesn't. Brooke, please, baby, stop…just stop."

She turned around, confused. "Okay, I stopped, but why? Is there something we need to talk about. But I was thinking of making this room into a guest room. You know when Sam brings friends home from school like college for the holidays. That would be fun, having everyone in the house, smell of the dinner, pretty perfect don't you think."

Julian took Brooke's hands into his. "Stop…this is not what you want."

"You think I want to look up a nursery without a baby to remind me my baby died."

"Our baby…our baby died Brooke. I lost a baby too."

She looked up at him with innocent eyes. "But it's different for me." She left the room.

Julian followed her. "Brooke, talk to me, please, I thought you were doing better."

"What like I'm some patient in a psych ward who refuses to accept a life without a baby."

"No, like a mom who analyzes everything and turns it into something that she thinks is her fault."

"Julian, I know it's not my fault. I've realized that." She was heading downstairs. "Where are you going."

"Downstairs if that's okay. Why are you making me out like some prisoner. I want to take down the nursery, but I can't because according to you it's not what I want. I can't go downstairs, so what the hell can I do Julian? Have sex until we make another baby. I mean last night, not exactly award winning."

Julian stood there, finding his words. "I don't know what to do. Everything I try to do comes up wrong…I'm tired of trying."

"Maybe that's the point. I looked up online and it's a pretty high percentage of couples who get divorced after miscarriages."

"You don't' want that, I do…"

"So now you know what I want…so that's how it is. You tell me what I don't want, you tell me I can't do what I want…it's not really fair."

"No, it's not." He tried walking closer to her, but she backed away. He folded his arms, took a deep breath. "Is that what you want."

"A divorce?"

"Sure, I mean why live in a marriage where you come to not know who you married."

"Yeah, I agree."

She went downstairs, Julian went into bedroom, shutting the door. He buried his face in his hands and slid down the door. His eyes went directly to their wedding photo.

"What happened to that girl…my girl?"

Sam sat down beside Rick…he was had his IPOD headphones in…not noticing her. She reached into his back pocket, started going for his wallet, he grabbed her hand and looked over…he smiled.

"You know, what you're doing is a crime."

"You stole my words."

"And how is that."

"You're ignoring me…that is a crime."

"How?"

"Because there are so many dangerous things I could get involved in by not being looked after. I could go start talking to Dave…the lunch guy or Andrew…the really hot transfer."

"Your choice."

"Says the boyfriend." She smiled and he looked over at her. "Yeah, I said it…what ya gonna do about it Crawford."

He gave her a worried look.

"Sorry…I forgot. But you didn't answer my question, what ya gonna do about it? I mean we hold hands, but you haven't even kissed me yet and so that means I could so date Lawrence in the art department."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I so would…I might even pass notes with him in class."

"Ha, funny."

Sam checked her watch…she was already running late. "Well, sorry to cut this short, I do have to go…see you." She kissed him on the cheek and darted off.

The guy sitting next to Rick, noticed the couple. "So you do get really good benefits at this school."

"You do if you have that girl as your girlfriend."

"Nice!"

"Dude, shut up…she's a nice girl."

"They're all nice on the outside of the bedroom door."

Rick gave him a look. "And you're still scorned."

Sam sat down in class, checked her phone, a new voicemail. She has been afraid of voicemails lately considering the last one she got was from Julian with bad news on Brooke.

_Sam, it's Jack…I don't know how to do voicemails, I just usually hang up, but I wanted to let you know that nothing's changed…I do still have feelings for you. I always have. Turns out that my parents used to go to the college you go to now, so the alumni football game is coming up. And I guess I'll see you then…call me._

Sam just kept looking at her phone, did this just happen. Did Jack really happen, did she really get screwed up over a guy like that.

The professor started.

_In every young person's life there are three important words to live by. But the one most important right now is love…it was what the Robert Frost was trying to accomplish. He loved this woman so much that nothing else mattered. Now…in every life there is that great love and if you're lucky you find it…and if you don't, you never really tried. So in an essay over the long weekend break, I have an assignment for you to write about that great love of your life. I know you're only freshman and a couple of sophomores, but I know you have found love at least once…maybe more than once. Write about how it affected you and how it changed you. Because love changes all of us whether we're ready to change or not. And if it's possible…write about how it changed you._


	25. Chapter 24

Sam unlocked the front door, walking in no one was there, and half the normal things were gone.

"Okay if we got robbed, then they have really bad taste to take Brooke's really ugly gray blanket."

She dialed Julian's cell phone. "Hey Samson."

"So did you and Brooke leave the country and dump me in Tree Hill?"

"Where are you?"

"The house, and wondering what happened to it since half the stuff is gone…like a lot of my stuff." Sam sat on her bed.

"I didn't know you were coming home."

"I didn't either but I had a really light class load today and decided to make it a weekend visit."

"I'm going to give you an address…put it in your GPS and you'll find me."

"Is this some MOB h it and you're like tied down by bad guys?"

"Trust me Sam, it's for real."

"Okay…what's the address?" Sam got picked up the pen and paper. "Dude, that's like billionaire hill, what the hell are you doing over there?"

"Just come…and watch your language."

"Fine. I'll be there…and looking for the ransom note."

"Funny Samson."

"I thought so…see you in a bit."

Sam was following the directions of her GPS and was at a point she had no idea where she was and felt like bread crumbs might be appropriate at this point. It was just like the horror movies. She had left any sign of traffic and was heading out to the country. The houses were far enough apart where no screaming for you life could be heard. The familiar 'you have reached your destination' sounded and Sam did see Julian's car…wondering what was going on.

Julian went out to meet her. "So I see your GPS works."

"Well you're not tied up, so I guess this is legit."

"You're never gonna let that go, are you?"

"Not until I see Brooke and Leighann to know everything is okay."

"How about one out of two."

"You're asking me to choose between my mom and my sister, are you insane."

"No…just practical."

Sam walked in, completely blown away by the new area. But was comforted to see some familiar things like Brooke's ugly blanket on the lavish couch.

"I guess we're not in Kansas anymore." Sam felt a tug at her pants. "Leighann!" She looked at Julian. "When did she take her first steps?"

"Two weeks ago, she's been walking around for a couple of weeks now."

Sam picked up Leighann and walked over to Julian…slapped him on the arm. "That's for not telling me."

Julian handed her a DVD. "All the pictures and video of Leighann taking her first steps. It's even narrated."

"Okay, I forgive you…but not completely until I see the DVD to make it seem like I was really there."

"Four rolls of film, nine hours of video, you were there."

"So where is Brooke at, I wanted to talk to her about some stuff?"

"She's…out."

"Out as in you're getting a divorce or she's out getting groceries?"

"Sam, she just had some stuff to do."

Sam nodded, put Leighann on the couch. "Okay, since Leighann can't forms yet…" Julian pointed to Leighann at Sam's feet.

Sam picked her up, Leighann was looking at Sam all over. "Sam."

She was shocked. "And she speaks."

"That we couldn't get video or picture of, she was with my mom."

"Why? I would come home from school."

"It was a last minute thing, it's over now."

She looked at Julian. "It's so not over Julian, whatever is going on. So tell me, what is it?"

"It's hard to explain." Julian walked into the kitchen. "You must be starving…want something."

"Julian, I'm not this scared little seventeen year old who runs at the instant problem. Remember, I was there when she had the miscarriage, and everything else. What's wrong."

"Brooke doesn't want you to know."

"Then it's really serious. You know, I have ways, I can find out."

Julian gave up. "She went to see somebody."

"When, why? Aren't you enough for her! What did you do Julian?"

"Not that kind of someone…a therapist."

"Oh…but I thought she was doing okay."

"Let's say the girl I married is not that girl in therapy right now."

"So, give me all of it…the good bad and ugly."

Julian explained to same the sorted details of what had been going on the past few months. He knew this would break her heart, but keeping her out of the loop is wrong…she is an adult and can handle these things.

"I should've stayed home. Brooke asked me to go back to school, I should have come back here."

"Sam, it wouldn't have mattered. This is something Brooke is going through…I had run out of options."

"Like what options? Talking to her, making her feel special."

"Tried and failed. Brooke is handling this in Brooke's way…making herself feel so guilty that eventually she just breaks down and talks about it."

"And I think I haven an idea of who to thank for that."

"So do I. She's in therapy for another couple of hours…I just don't want her to think you came home for her."

"Well, Julian, I didn't."

"I know, but try to convince her of that. Why did you come back?"

"The alumni football game is this weekend?"

"Isn't it free for students, you should've went."

"Okay I'm a scardie cat."

"Okay, and you're five years old for saying it like that. Why are you scared?"

"I have a boy…friend."

Julian smiled. "My Sammy has a boy…what's his name."

"Rick."

"Nice name. Age?"

"Oh God, here we go. His name is Rick, he attends NYU, he's in my Lit Class, that's how we met. He's a very impressionable young man with stellar recommendations since his father donates millions to the school every year. And he asked me out, in English class. I have not had sex with him, have not thought about it and he hasn't asked. Anything else daddy would like to know?"

"Smart ass."

"Thanks, I was taught by the best."

"So you didn't answer my question, why are you home and not at the game?"

"Turns out karma hates me and Jack's new parents went to NYU, they're up there for the weekend."

"So you're avoiding the ex boyfriend?"

"And avoiding him meeting the new boyfriend."

"What did you tell Rick about coming down here?"

"I wanted to see my parents and my little sister before finals got all crazy, which I did and I'm glad I came home."

"And not the least bit glad you dodged Jack."

"Sort of, but I'm not ready to tell Rick about all my crap with Jack."

"He was your first, not exactly a crappy thing to talk about. He's gonna wanna know."

"He doesn't need to know, Julian."

Julian shut the fridge, turned around slowly and gave Sam a look. "What world do you women live in."

"The world where guys care about you and not the guys you've been with."

"Has he talked about girls he's been with."

"I don't think he has been…he hasn't mentioned it and don't guys take pride in that stuff…like a black book or something?"

Julian let out a laugh. "A little black book is so back in the nineties. They're on the blackberries now and they're password protected."

"Well, beside Peyton, who is your blackberry black book?"

"Not part of the conversation. What are you gonna do if Jack meets Rick and they somehow find that they have common bonds."

"Then I'm officially screwed."

"You could text him, it's the easy way of blowing somebody off."

"See, you challenging me like this is a reason for me wanting Brooke right now, a woman's point of view."

"I can give a woman's point of view Sam."

"Yeah, sure, and while you're thinking with your…yeah, that. No…so do I have a room to go and be embarrassed in now?"

"Up the stairs, fourth door on the right…it's got it's on bathroom!"

"Great, now I won't have to walk across the hall and hear lame married sex now."

"Speak for yourself…"

"What is that supposed to mean."

"Nothing that I want to talk about with my daughter. Just go up and Brooke shouldn't be too much longer."

Brooke was sitting on the couch, Indian style, looking at her hands. Listening to the doctor ask her a series of questions.

"How long has it been since you were pregnant?"

"Umm…about four months."

"And how long have you been feeling like this?"

"About four months. It's like I want to be happy, I want to be able to my daughter and love my husband, but I can't get over the fact that I wasn't completely crushed that my son died before he was born."

"Tell me…how did you feel when you learned you had miscarried?"

"I didn't know what to feel. I want more children, I do, but not that soon. And I didn't know what to feel. I was just getting into the idea of being a mom of a little baby again and I guess it grew on me and then I started feeling the pains and it just all happened. Like I was slapped in the face and woke up to this nightmare."

"Have you tried hypnosis."

"Absolutely not. This is about as far as I go with therapy."

"What exactly do you hate about this? Is it the fact that you have to admit you need help from others or admit to others that you need help?"

"I don't know. I was always taught by my mother to never let other people see your weaknesses. And I've always been that way. I think in my senior year was the first time I took a stand and did something. I didn't let people use me anymore and I became a person that I hated."

"Why?"

"Because I stood up against my best friend who was so happy and I took chances for this guy and I shouldn't have. I failed."

"The one thing you are not is a failure. You have a multi-almost-billion dollar business and you're not even twenty five, you have a great marriage and family. You have it all Brooke Davis, what is the one thing you want." The doctor didn't see any emotion from Brooke. "Okay, take out money and everything else. Just you. For one second, what do you want. Not what your husband wants, your daughters, no one else, what do you want?"

Brooke's tears started falling from her eyes, without warning. "I want to feel like it's good enough. Like everything in my life is good enough. Like having one baby is good enough. Like being a mom is good enough, a fashion designer, a friend a wife, like I can sit down on my couch and really know that I did a good job that day. I've never felt like that. And I don't know if it's from my childhood, but I've never felt like I've given enough. And right now with the miscarriage, it all feels like it will never be enough, no matter what I do. Even if I'm able to have more children, it will never be enough."

"What does your husband say to you when you tell him this?"

"I've never told him. This is the first time in my entire life I've ever been this honest. It's scares me."

"Being open or just telling everyone how you feel."

"Both. There has always been a limit of where I would take things and I've hit that point where I physically hurt if I go passed that line."

"Brooke, I know we're at the end of our session, but I want you to stay."

"Why? You haven't gotten enough of my crying?"

"I want you and your husband to join me for my next session."

"But this isn't couples therapy."

"I know it's not. But I think you and him need to work on this as a unit, not just as one person going to therapy and hoping it will all get better. You said this is the only time you have opened up to anyone and I'm a complete stranger. So this is a safe place for you. Why is this place feel so safe."

"Because other people have poured out their lives in this room to you, goes with the territory."

"What if I told you this isn't my office and it's merely a waiting room?"

"Because it's got a couch to lay on a box of tissues, what else do you need." The doctor pointed to the door. "Dr. Allison Setzer…I don't get it."

"This is not my office, this is the waiting room to my office. I had a couple of people rearrange it. I wanted to show you that it's not the place that gets you to talk about your feelings or to feel safe…it's you. And right now you don't feel safe anywhere. That's why I want you and your husband both to be here. I want him to know that it's the safe place you feel in your heart and your mind that gets you to open up, not where you live or where you work."

"How long do you think it will be until I'm better…able to really be with my husband?"

"That's up to you. When you're ready you'll know it. And if you're not then I guess there are other alternatives."

"What, like divorce, that's never going to happen."

"And why not?"

"Because I love my husband, I'm in love my husband. I wouldn't give him up for anything. He loves me for me and will always be there for me no matter what. He's the first person in the world that I know who will be there for me."

The doctor smiled. "I think you just made your first breakthrough."


	26. Chapter 25

Brooke walked out of the bathroom and straight into their bedroom. She only had a towel on and was quickly gathering her clothes. Her back was to the door when Julian opened up the door, very slowly, and quietly. He smiled.

"Damn my girl's hot." Brooke turned around, shocked. "You're beautiful…with your clothes." He looked down at her, trying to let the towel fall to the floor.f

Brooke backed away. "I'm a mother…I can't do this." She grabbed her clothes and rushed back into the bathroom.

Julian wanted to say somethingf but didn't want to make things worse than they already are. Sam knocked on the open door, holding Leighann's hand.

"So you two going to this therapy session, like all day?"

"I don't know, why?"

"Do I get paid for this."

"Wow, you're actually capitalizing off your little sister."

"Yeah, of course, reason for taking the job."

"Here's the deal Sam. If she's fed, has clean clothes…and the house looks like it does now, then we'll talk salary."

"Blackmail."

"Two way street."

"I hate this game."

Sam left the room just before Brooke came out of the bathroom. She was wearing a black pants suit and her hair was fixed up.

"You look like you're going to a business meeting and I feel underdressed in jeans and a t-shirt."

"You can wear whatever you want. I have a meeting afterwards."

"A meeting? With who?"

"Just…somebody."

"If I asked not to go, would you not go?"

"No."

"If the therapist told you not to go, would not go?"

"No."

"And we're making so much progress."

"Julian I'm going to the damn therapy sessions, what more do you want. I have to work, I can't let the company fail."

"But you're marriage failing isn't a priority to you, is it?" Without anymore words, Julian walked out of the room and went downstairs.

Brooke threw her cell phone into her bag. "Great Brooke, just great."

Sam watched Julian come down the steps.

"So I'm guessing all is not well in marriage land."

"No, it's not Sam."

"Julian, she loves you. Just this isn't what Brooke is able to handle, she'll be okay."

"Will she? Because right now I don't know."

Brooke came down the steps, not talking, grabbed an apple and walked out the door and Julian watched her.

"I guess that's my cue to go."

"Driving separate cars just shows divorce, ride in the same car."

Julian saw Brooke pull out of the driveway. "Then I guess it's divorce." He kissed Sam on top of the head. "Be home soon, be good and don't burn the place down."

"Okay to the first one, not the second one, I can't make promises."

"Yeah, neither can I."

Sam rushed to pick up her phone. "Hello."

"It's Jack."

She hesitated…pausing…"Hey…buddy."

"So we're at the 'hey buddy' phase now."

"I guess. I'm at home in Tree Hill, going through some family stuff."

"I wanted to see you in New York."

"Okay, I chickened out. I came home then found out there's some stuff going on and I'm here for a little bit longer."

"I met some guy, says he's your boyfriend…Rick."

"He is."

"It's cool, not like you had to check in with me when you started dating somebody."

"Hang on."

Same put Leighann in her playpen.

"Okay, I had to put Leighann in the playpen."

"He's a nice guy."

"Yeah, I like him, he likes me…it's a good thing."

"I have a girlfriend."

"Subtle…what's her name."

"Kelly."

"Pretty…"

"She's from the shelter we used to hang out at. She now works there."

"Oh, that Kelly. I sort of remember her."

"She's great, she does remember you."

"I'm hard to forget."

"Yeah, I know…"

There was a long pause…and the feeling of awkward tension.

"So when do you get back to Tree Hill."

"Tomorrow."

"I might see you, Tree Hill isn't but so big."

"Sure, that might be okay."

"I can meet Kelly."

"So we're meeting each other's…others."

"We've come to that point Jack…we've been broken up for a while now."

"Yeah, we have. Hey, I go…we're all going out."

"Great, I will talk to you later."

"Okay, goodbye Sam."

"Goodbye Jack."

Sam sat on the couch, and looked over at Leighann.

"Keep it simple little girl…never meet any boys…ever."

Doctor Setzer sat down in front of Brooke.

"So it's just you and me today, your husband decided not to come."

"I left before he did, he's on his way."

"Why didn't you ride together?"

"I didn't want to be late…you think I wasn't coming."

"You're fifteen minutes early Brooke. Why did you not just wait for him?"

"I didn't want to."

"Why not?"

"Because he would talk to me and ask me how I'm feeling…like you do."

"And you tell me how you're feeling, why can't you tell your husband how you feel? After all, he is your husband, whom you have shared intimate moments with…you do share a daughter."

"Don't remind me."

"Why are you so distant? I know our last session you admitted to not being enough for your husband? Do you still feel that way."

"Sure…it never goes away."

Julian finally arrived at the doctor's office…hearing Brooke talk about her feelings…he stayed outside.

"And you want it to…go away?"

"Yeah, I want to be able to look at my husband and feel the same way I know he feels about me."

"Brooke, when you say you want to feel the same way…what way do you want to feel?"

"Needed…I want to know that I want him the way he wants me."

"When you say needed. Like when your husband tries to kiss you or wants any sort of affection from you, what happens?"

"I think about being in that hospital room, having to face him…both of us knowing I lost the baby."

"Brooke, in your own words and descriptions, what is a miscarriage to you. Not a textbook definition, your words?"

"The loss of a child."

"And you feel responsible?"

"Yeah, the child was inside of me…and…"

"Brooke, you're not the only woman in the world to have a miscarriage. You are probably not even the only person that day in that one hospital. Why do you keep thinking it's your fault. Did you do something to purposely harm your child?"

"No…but I didn't want the baby…at first."

"Brooke, God or no one punishes one for not wanting a child. It's not automatic that a woman loves the idea of being pregnant."

"So I'm not…broken?"

"No…of course not, in fact, you are probably the most courageous woman I know."

"I highly doubt that."

"You are the only woman to come to me and tell me what she really thinks about a miscarriage. Most women hide it, just hide their feelings and never get over it. Some couples even divorce…but you don't want that…do you?"

"No, I don't."

Doctor Setzer saw Julian coming in. "I think I should have a talk with your husband…see what he thinks."

Brooke turned around…half smiling, mouthing…"I'm sorry."

He mouthed. "I love you…it doesn't matter."

Brooke went into the other room and Julian sat down on the couch.

"A lot of pressure being on this couch."

"Why is that?"

"Everyone spilling their feelings…like it's required or something."

"How did you and your wife meet?"

"Okay this is where you're gonna want to lock me up and call me insane."

"Well not yet…but go on."

"There is this book, 'An Unkindness of Ravens' that a friend wrote. I came to town wanting to get back with an old girlfriend, Peyton. I wanted her back, I loved her, I wanted to be with her. Then I saw Brooke who just completely blew me off and didn't want anything to do with me. But somewhere along the way all that stubbornness didn't seem so bad and I let my guard down."

"Was she open to the idea of dating you?"

"No. She was concerned about how I treated my ex girlfriend and stayed away."

"What changed?"

"I saw something in Brooke that I couldn't resist. I knew in the back of my mind that the movie would be over at some point and I would have to leave. But being with her just made me forget about all of that."

"How did your relationship start?"

"Sex."

"So you had a relationship based on sex."

"At first…then it was more than that. We were connecting, talking about our pasts and our families and it was really great."

"What was the turning point to know that this wasn't just about sex and more about a relationship."

"I told her I loved her."

"And what did she say."

Julian was nervous, smiling, but nervous. "We were laying in the bed…it was calm and it felt right. She got out of bed and ran out of the room."

"What did she say afterwards."

"She never wanted me to say it ever again. But I couldn't take it back, even though we both agreed to pretend it never happened."

"So, what happened after that?"

"The movie was canceled, well my dad was fired from the company and I had to go back to LA…It was over."

"So you just left."

"I asked Brooke and Sam to come with me, live with me in LA. But she didn't want to, using Sam as her excuse."

"Why do you say that?"

"I knew Brooke loved me, she was just really scared because of her past relationships and didn't want to make the jump."

"Well she jumped eventually…didn't she?"

"About a month after I was back in LA, she came to LA and we made it work. Her, Sam and me lived in LA for a while, but Tree Hill is home."

"So you moved back?"

"Yeah, we all came back and it's been good."

"How did Brooke react to her first child, Leighann?"

"Like a mom should, she loves Leighann and they both adore each other."

"So she was okay until this miscarriage?"

"I could tell a few things were different, but I didn't think…I guess I should've talked to her about it."

"You shouldn't' blame yourself Julian…most signs go unseen in just about every case."

"Yeah, I guess they do."

"Let's jump ahead to right after Brooke's miscarriage. How did you feel."

"Crushed, it was our baby."

"Even though your first child wasn't even a year old?"

"No."

"Julian have you ever wanted a big family? Three, maybe four or more children?""Yeah, but…what does that have to do with the miscarriage?"

"Did you feel it was too soon?"

"Yeah."

"But you still wanted the baby…as much as you wanted the first child."

"Yeah, it's our baby, why are you asking me this? It's not like I was happy when she lost the baby."

"But were you sad."

Julian lowered his voice. "Yes."

"I'm going to have you and Brooke sit on this couch and sort of tell each other what you're feeling. I think you might be surprised as each other's answers."

Doctor Setzer went to get Brooke and she sat on the far side of the couch…far enough away from Julian.

"It's interesting that you choose the seat farthest away from Julian."

"It felt right."

Julian interrupted. "Being away from me feels right?"

"No, it doesn't."

"Then why do I feel like you don't want to be near me?"

"Because you don't know what I'm going through."

"Because you wont' talk to me, Brooke…I want to know what's going on but you sit there being quiet all hours of the day and I don't know what to say to you."

"Tell me you love me."

Without hesitation. "I love you…I love you, I love you, I love you. I will say it as many times as you need to hear it."

Doctor Setzer interjected. "Now that we have a few things out of the way. Let's talk about you as a couple. We'll start with Brooke. What makes you work as a couple?"

"We understand each other's little things and it works."

"Little things, like what little things?"

"Like how I over obsess about small things like dinner…"

"Julian, one word, describe Brooke."

"I can't."

Brooke shot a glare at him. "Not one word."

"I can't describe you in just one word…there isn't one."

"Brooke, describe Julian in just one word."

She looked at him. "Everything. He is everything."

"Brooke…I want you to tell Julian what we talked about yesterday."

"I thought that was confidential information?"

"I think right now it's more than appropriate to say. Go on…it's okay."

Brooke sat beside Julian, then looked at the doctor. "I'll let you two…I'll be back."

"What did you want to tell me?" He held her hand.

"I thought that losing the baby was my fault. Because I didn't want a second child so soon and somehow I was being punished for it."

"Who would punish you?"

"Me…I don't know. And it's like no matter what I do it'll never get better. I want us to be together, really be together like when I showed up in LA and it was just the two of us. I just don't know how to open up anymore. Like every time I try I get the haunts of losing the baby and I can't do it."

He turned to face her. "Do you really think that I would think that. Be haunted by what happened?"

"You wanted this baby and I didn't…and look what happened."

Julian gathered his thoughts. "I want you, a baby is the bonus. Not having you would be like losing a part of myself. And we have an amazing daughter together. We don't have to do everything right now. As long as you're happy, I'm happy. Even if Leighann is the only baby we ever have together."

"No mini farm in the middle of South Carolina?"

He laughed. "No mini farm in South Carolina. I'd take the real Brooke Davis over whatever Brooke Davis came from this. I'm gonna love you everyday…with more each day after that. You are enough, Brooke Penelope Baker."

"That does sound pretty awesome…me taking your last name."

The doctor walked back in.

"You're sitting closer, I guess we've made progress."

"I guess so." Brooke sat closer to Julian, he put his arm around her.

"I guess this is the end of our session. But I do want you two to come back next week, I think we've made a breakthrough. I want to see how you two are dealing with these emotions."

Sam had a sleeping Leighann on her lap, when Brooke and Julian walked in.

Without a word, Brooke went straight upstairs, Julian watched what Sam was watching on the television until she turned it off.

"So I'm guessing no breakthrough."

Julian got out his wallet, pulled out a credit card. "Keep yourself occupied for a while…sleep over at Lucas and Peyton's house if you want."

Sam saw his face. "That look screams something that I'd rather not talk about. I'm so out of here…but I need cash, not all places take credit." Julian handed Sam some cash. "Great, I'm covered, but what about baby number one considering tonight baby number two probably isn't far behind."

"She can stay with Nathan and Haley, Brooke called them earlier."

"Great, I'll be out while you have boring married sex."

Julian got Leighann settled into the car and Sam drove off, he ran up the steps.

Brooke was sitting on the bed, wearing his burgundy shirt from their first date and his boxers.

"Hmm, you're wearing my clothes again."

"Yeah, they're pretty comfy."

Julian leaned down and kissed her…they fell onto the bed and day soon became night that turned into dawn.

Julian got back into bed with Brooke, she snuggled up to him.

"If we had a record before, we just broke it."

"I love you." She kissed him. "This was well worth the wait."

"I'm glad I didn't disappoint."

"You never do."

They fell back asleep a couple of hours before Sam came home.

She laid her keys on the table and her purse on the couch.

"It's pretty quiet, I guess they're out. Oh, I have to borrow Brooke's hair thing."

She ran up the steps and opened up the door, closing it immediately. "Sorry!" She ran back down the steps, grabbing their keys. "If I'm not scarred for this, I'll be lucky. Who sees their parents having sex twice in their life?"

A week passed and Sam had to go home. Brooke handed her a bag lunch.

"Just what I need, a mommy packed lunch."

"Fine, starve."

"I love it though, just to say my mom made me lunch. It's cool."

"And most girls your age would have thrown it back at me."

"I'm not like other girls."

"Good, because you're my girl." They hugged. "Julian said he would be home before you left, I guess he got tied up at the office."

"It's okay, we'll see each other in like two months for Christmas?"

"Oh, Thanksgiving, don't forget that one."

"About that…"

"You're staying at school?"

"Rick mentioned it would be really nice if I would spend Thanksgiving with his family. You're more of a Christmas person anyway." Sam was giving a scared look, fearing Brooke's reaction. "Say something…"

"How long have you two been dating? Two months?"

"Six."

"And I'm just now hearing about it?"

"Yeah, you were…"

"Oh, well, we can talk about it sometime."

"I talked t Julian about it, he was pretty cool."

"You talked to Julian, your father, about your boyfriend? How did he take it?"

"Surprisingly well."

"As in he didn't freak out to you having sex?"

"I haven't. Ever since Jack, it's sort of difficult to get to that place again. It's gonna take some time."

"I hear you on that one. Call me." They hugged. "Anything, day or night, even at four in the morning. I'm here."

"I will. Thanks…mom."

Sam was at the door and Julian finally got home.

"I didn't miss you."

"You almost did, where were you?"

"Work…you got everything."

"Yeah, even a couple of extra suitcases…nothing fit in the same places I originally put it in."

He hugged her. "I'm gonna miss you Samson."

"You too…dad."

Julian reached into his pocket, got out the key. "Here."

"Oh, so now I can come into the new home…but Brooke gave me a key already."

"That's a key to the old house."

"I have a key to that one, I was there before you were."

"Sam, the house is yours."

"Julian, what are you talking about?"

"That house has memories even for a short period of time. When you come home, the house is yours. This is our home, and that's your home. We want you to have it."

"Really? My own home?"

"Yeah, we don't need an empty house laying around."

She gave him a big hug. "Thanks Julian…and thank Brooke for me."

"I will."

"See you in couple of months."

Sam was at the airport, waiting for her plane to start boarding. She dialed the familiar number to say what she had been feeling for a long time.

"I got your voicemail, I really wanted you to hear this and get an instant reaction. I love you, I miss you, and we can make this work, I promise."


	27. Chapter 26

Julian was sitting at his desk going through papers. He took a long weekend to be with Brooke and get things back on track and nothing got done…time to play catch up. His secretary beeped in.

"Yeah…Melissa?"

"Someone is here to see you, should I send them in."

"I have no meetings today, I didn't want to be disturbed."

"It's your wife and daughter."

"Oh, yeah, send 'em in."

He smiled. "How's my two favorite girls in the world."

Brooke kissed him. "Great…and I know we weren't supposed to come today because today is a big day, but Leighann did something her daddy should hear about."

"And what did she do?"

"I'm just so proud, I can barely even talk about it."

"Brooooke, what did she do?"

"We were in a meeting for Baby Brooke and I she was looking at the sketches and had the best ideas."

"Leighann, someone who isn't a year old yet has an idea about her grown up mommy's company. I have to hear this."

Leighann was standing beside Julian's chair. "Come on pumpkin." Julian lifted her up into his lap, she was playing with the pen on his desk.

"She pointed at the green dress and the white jacket."

"Okay I don't know much, if anything about fashion, but does that even match."

"Not even close, but it gave me an idea."

"I'm so not going to get this, but on."

"Little mini business outfits. So daughters can look like their moms, the board loved it." Julian started laughing, so did Leighann…at her father. "What?"

"No, it sounds bad. Like really bad. Would have wanted to match Victoria."

Brooke thought about it for a second. "But Victoria is not like other mothers, she's Bitchtoria, no one…thank God, is like her."

"But business suits and babies, come on, honey, it's…bad." He started laughing again."

"But the board loved it."

"Baby, you hired these people to tell you that your ideas are good."

"No Victoria hired them…but is it really that bad."

"Would you really put our beautiful, precious daughter through that, to look just like her beautiful, precious mommy?"

Brooke looked down at Leighann…"Okay, maybe you have a point."

"Now you're seeing the light of day."

"Speaking of the light of day, have you seen it today? You left the house before the sun came up and it looks like you've been here all day." Brooke opened up the blinds. "See, this is sunlight. See…sunlight."

"I see it baby, I do, and you know, I work this hard so I can have a job. And with my father gone, it's not so easy for to me to say 'I'm sorry dad…' considering that new boss is so not my dad."

"Any words from your mom. I thought I would get a chance to know her since she was so nice at the wedding."

Julian sat Leighann on the overstuffed chair and sat in front of Brooke on the couch. "My mom…she's got her issues."

"Yeah, we have that in common, so…"

"Brooke, my mom's in rehab…again."

"Again? Why did she have a recent slip?"

"No, but she had a ten year slip. She's been fooling everyone that she's sober when she's not."

"So, who took her to rehab."

"This is the surprising part…my dad did. She called him and didn't want me to know that she had failed and he took her to rehab."

"So how did you find out?"

"I got a phone call a couple of hours ago from the clinic asking me if I wanted to bring my mother some mementos from home to make her feel more at home. Kind of a give away."

"How did she get your number?"

"My mother isn't the smartest. I'm her first contact."

"So what do you think now? I mean you went on this thing where she was trying and you loved her for it…what now?"

"I don't know what to think. She lied to a lot of people when she said she was sober, but now…it's like I don't know if I can trust her. It was different when it was just me going to visit her. But with you, Sam…our daughter. I can't trust her."

"Sadly I understand what you're talking about. I don't know if I could ever trust Victoria."

"At least she's not an alcoholic."

"Ha, don't underestimate her. Her and my dad had drunken fights all the time when I was growing up. Seeing a functional family meant I was probably sleeping."

Julian looked at Leighann. "But I know that little girl won't ever have to feel that way."

"Thanks baby…you're great for going through all of this with me."

"Spell out marriage…in your head." He smiled. "What word is in marriage?"

Brooke spelled it out. "M.A.R.R.I…age!"

"That's right." He laughed.

"Okay, next lesson Professor Baker."

"Age, marriage means you stick through it through all the ages…all the stuff you go through. Pregnancy, miscarriage, love, loss, everything. I survived the haunting of Lucas Scott, Sam doing what Sam does and broke through those fifty foot thick walls you had up since you were born. I'm not going anywhere, you're stuck with me Davis."

"See, this' where you're wrong."

"And how is that."

"Because I'm a Baker…not a Davis."

"Really…then why are you Davis, on this?" He showed her a business card that fell out of her coat pocket.

"Oh because I actually did take some advice from Victoria. I love being a Baker…but people know me as a Davis…and it's really expensive to change…" Julian kissed her…held the kiss.

"It doesn't matter…I just like seeing you squirm."

"So not funny."

"But that is." Julian pointed to Leighann putting on Brooke's lipstick all over face.

"Oh, my baby…she'll be like eighteen tomorrow."

"Just like any other day, she's our baby girl."

Sam was packing up her books in the library and felt something…she started to smile.

"Hey Rick, what's up?"

"Did you try to call me over the weekend you were at your parents house?"

"Maybe, I don't know, why?"

"No, because my brother had his phone out of whack and no way to get it fixed today, so if you called, he would've gotten any messages."

"If I did call you, it wasn't important."

"Okay."

They were holding hands walking out of the library.

"Did you work on that paper…I wondering what you wrote."

"What paper?"

"The one that counts like half the grade…only class we have together."

"Ooooh, that paper…yeah, I wrote like a couple of three pages."

"Six pages."

"No, like four…what about you? Who was the great love of your life before me?"

"Well…Carrie Bradshaw of course."

"Carrie, what…" He looked down at her. "Okay, sex and the city…but that better not be why you liked her. But seriously, who was the great high school girlfriend that you would've given up college for?"

"And miss out on this great conversation with my current girlfriend, that's a tough one."

"Do I have to tie you down and press for this information?"

"Hmm."

Sam was laughing hysterically. "Do not even get that mention picture in your head, never gonna happen."

"The sex part maybe…but…"

"Awe, you're so not funny dude, never gonna happen."

He made a pout face. "Never…ever?"

"Never as long as we continue having this conversation about you loving Carrie Bradshaw."

They were both silent, Sam drifting off out of the conversation.

"Abbey."

"What?"

"Her name…Abbey."

"So to the IRS she as just Abbey…cute."

"Why, are you gonna look her up?"

"No, I'd never do that…I don't think I would."

"So you know my ex-girlfriend's name, do you feel any better?"

"No, because her name is prettier than mine. I'm just Sam…three letters, one syllable, that's it…just Sam."

"Would you rather like me calling you Samantha, that has like…four."

"Ewe, no, my parents call me that when I'm in trouble, it's frightening. And don't you ever think about calling me that during sex because that is soooo off limits."

"Sex?" They stopped walking, standing there. "Have you been thinking about it?"

"Maybe, a little."

"Yeah, so have I."

They were now sitting at the table just outside of the English building.

"I never thought this would happen just before we went to English."

"Well when did you want it to happen."

"Somewhere not in the open, like…"

"A bedroom?" She slapped him. "I'm sorry, you bought it up…I didn't know what to say."

"Were you really thinking about it."

"In all honesty Sam, it's been the only thing I can think about since the first day I met you. Not because you're the most beautiful girl I've ever had the chance to talk to and go on a date with, but because you're a real person who is the most real person I'll ever meet."

"Not to go all weird here, but what number am I in the line of women you've been with?"

"What, is sex an assembly line now?"

"I don't know how many women you've been with…and it kind of scares me a little."

"Why?"

"Expectations and this and that and all the stuff I never really thought about until six seconds ago before I started this sentence."

"Not to go all weird on you, but…"

"I've only had one and that's why right now is so not a good time."

"Sure, we have English." He smiled…kissed her. "Come, we'll be late."

"Oh, and to not make me seem all weird about knowing your ex girlfriend's name…mine was Jack."

"You have an ex girlfriend named Jack."

She laughed out loud. "No silly, ex boyfriend named Jack. He was the first…first."

They didn't say anything else and went into English.

The professor closed the notebook he was reading when the last student was in their seat.

"Good morning students, beautiful day outside, it's time for some love poems. To refresh the memories of the slackers and the absentees, the assignment was to write down a great love of your life…as Robert Frost did about his beloved wife Lenore. I have scheduled two students per thirty minutes, I don't know how detailed these papers are…but guessing by the fact that you all have papers to take out, we could be here for quite a while."

The professor looked at Rick. "My star student, care to bless us with your greatness."

"I've never been one to be first in anything."

The teacher glared at him. "I highly doubt that. And that wasn't a question, come on."

Rick did a nervous smile to Sam and she did a mini two-thumbs-up. He took out his notes, looked at everyone and tore them up, which surprised some and gasps were heard around the room.

_Yeah everyone probably has this long, drawn out version of a high school love that they wished that they really had. Truth is, no one really figures love out, never, at least until they have kids of their own and have to explain it to them. And I'm just like that. I don't have a great love story, yeah I had a girlfriend in high school and she was great. She was everything to me…what I wanted…or what I thought I wanted. In high school it's all about friends and sports and just getting the hell out of there as fast as you can. Truth is, I was one of them. I wanted out of my parents house, out of the country if I could, but I'm here, so out of the country didn't work. But I never knew independence. My parents donate more millions to this school every year that they lose count. So having a great love would be wrong. In the town I lived in, everyone knew who my father was. Every girl wanted to be that princess, that one of a kind girl who all the other girls would envy. And yeah, I'm a guy, so that was nice…for a while. Then I started to get into my junior year and life wasn't so great. A girl I really relied on, my mother. She didn't grow up with money or status or anything. She grew up in a house and that was it for her. Some say got lucky, but I say she just found the right guy…who happened to be blessed in many other areas. My dad, he's great, he doesn't act like he has a million in the bank and millions in millions of trust funds. But he's not everything. My mom taught me how to be me. How to be myself around other people._ He looked at Sam. _And how to love. I came to school to get away from my family. And I found something else. I found someone that doesn't take my bad days as bad days, she calls me on it. And I call her on that stuff too, it's great. Sure she's the first real person I've met at school, but if she's the only person that I meet and get to do those things with like tell her I love her, then it's gonna be the best damn thing I can think of that can happen at school._

The professor looked at Sam. "Care for a rebuttal Sam?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, I may be a teacher, but I'm not blind. You're second."

"Okay." She held her breath and got up…let it out slowly.

_Hey…I'm Sam…and I'm a dork officially for saying my name. Anyway. I'm adopted. I was homeless before this woman came to me and wanted to take me in. At first, I hated her, but after she grounded me and didn't kick me out, I was thinking maybe things weren't so bad. After I trashed her store, turned her best friend's wedding dress into a Da Vinci piece of art, she still didn't kick me out. But then this boy I had known for a long time, he kissed me. Only because he thought I was moving away and we'd never see each other again. I just thought that he was a weird kid who kissed me, I mean, he's Jack, he's just Jack…but he wasn't just Jack anymore. He was Jack…the boy I thought everyday about. The boy I thought about all the time, wondering if I was feeling these things because I was missing him or because I really liked him. But to be honest, the relationship wasn't that great. He was my first…the first, first. And I thought that meant forever. But it didn't and now I think that I should've known it didn't meant forever. I knew him, forever was not in his vocabulary. Then he got adopted, he does have kickass parents, so that wasn't a big deal. But my question is, how do you let it go. _She looked at Rick. _How do you let it go when you have this amazing person pulling you to the other side guiding you to a place where it's safe to open up your heart again…and it feels really nice._ She took her focus off of Rick. _But you're scared. So does that mean the love before was the great love of your life or the one you're yet to experience, but want to is the great love of your life. I don't have a great love of my life yet, but I know I will. And when I do I probably won't share it with a bunch of people in a classroom that I'll probably never associate myself with ever again… offense. _Everyone laughed._ I'm not as poised as some of our students, but that's my story…and I'm sticking to it._ Sam wrote something on the front of her paper and dropped it on Rick's desk. _You're not the only one who can improve._

Rick read the title of her paper. _The Boy I almost gave it all up for…Jack_

Rick was walking to his car…his brother was calling.

"Hey dude."

"Remember when I borrowed your phone?"

"Yeah, tell everyone you have a new phone, I'm still getting those crazy phone calls about crap I know nothing about."

"Yea, sure, whatever. You did get a phone call from Sam…I just let it go to voicemail since she's your girlfriend and it was probably nothing to do with me since she's not dating me…"

Rick interrupted. "Okay, get to the point before the pencil goes dull."

"Well I gave the phone to Sherri yesterday and she listened to the voicemails, I had like ten missed calls or something."

"Dude, what do you want, this is getting pointless."

"She said she loves you…thought you should know…have a nice day."

"Wait…did she delete the voicemail."

"No, it's on there, you should listen to it."

"Thanks." Rick hung up before his brother could say anything else. He dialed his voicemail number and checked the old messages. He listened to the message, got in his car and sped off to Sam's dorm room.

He knocked on her dorm room, no answer. He turned around, almost bumped into her.

"Hey, Sam."

"Hey…Rick…what are you doing in a girls' dorm room?"

"You kind of lied to me."

"About what, I have nothing to lie to you about."

"You did call me and you left a voicemail."

Her face was turning a light shade of pink. "Oh, yeah, so I did."

"Why didn't you just tell me you called?"

"I didn't want it to be over the phone, it was a little awkward."

"And you didn't want to wait to tell me to my face."

"Yeah. I just through it would be face to face, but I was losing the momentum."

"When did you realize it?"

"When I thought my parents were gonna go through this big divorce thing and I realized didn't want that to be us, going through a big breakup thing."

"I don't either…"

"So we agree, we're not breaking up…even though we weren't ever going to. Where is this conversation going?"

"I don't know, so do you love me or not?"


	28. Chapter 27

There Sam stood, in front of the boy who asked her the ultimate question.

"Do you really love me?"

"No matter what I say it's gonna mean something that I don't want it to mean."

"Okay, if you say no, what does it mean."

"It means that all these vibes or emotions I've been giving off have been a lie."

"And if you say yes."

"Then it means you might expect things from me because I don't know what comes next."

"Like sex?"

"Yeah, and I'm not there yet."

"And you think because I'm a guy, I'm there too."

"And you said it…yesterday before class and then you put your feelings into a story in front of the class."

"So I'm open with emotions, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, it's great that you are. But…I'm not."

"And I love that you're not."

"You do?"

"Yeah…it's great. And when you're ready…it will come out…and hopefully to me."

"Me too." Rick saw the look of sleep in her eyes. "I'm gonna let you get some sleep. I have a ton of homework."

"I had a busy day…lots of feelings."

"Same here…night Sammy…with two syllables." He kissed on the cheek and left the building.

Sam walked into her dorm room, Gigi was already asleep…it was only after nine.

"Great, I have a roommate who sleeps at nine…I have no life."

"I'm not sleeping." Gigi stated from under the blanket.

Sam lifted the blanket up. "Why are you fully dressed, with shoes on and under the blanket?"

"So in case you had a bad date or whatever that was you wouldn't feel like you had to talk about it couldn't just hang out by yourself."

"It wasn't a date…more like a confrontation."

"Problems already brewing in the relationship?"

"No, I just left him this voicemail and he asked me about it and it felt like I was being cornered at first…it's no big deal now."

"So do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really…I just want to sleep…forever."

"Forever only lasts about eight hours…class is in the morning."

"Tomorrow is Monday, I don't have class until noon."

"Which class?"

"Intro to psychology."

"Alright, night."

"Goodnight Gigi."

Sam was starring at her notes by the small book light attached to her bed. A big test was coming up and she had not studied for it. Her thoughts have been with Rick and not school. Brooke and Julian both would flip out if they knew she was struggling because of a guy. There's only three weeks left until the holidays and that's after exams. Everything was piling up and building up and…Sam just had to get out of there.

Rick got out of his warm bed at the persistent knocking.

Sam smiled. "Oh this is too good…you wear bugs bunny boxers and a matching t shirt."

"Hey Sam…it's the middle of the night, why are you here, not that I'm not happy that you are here, but it's the middle of the night."

"I have a really big test in psychology tomorrow and I don't know any of it and it's freaking me out that I don't know anything anymore except when our dates are and the semester is ending and it's all just piling up."

"Did you want to come in or just break up with me at the door."

"I'll choose option A."

Sam sat down in the chair.

"How did you get a single?"

"My dad."

"Ah…makes sense."

"So, what is this about you and the semester ending."

"Spending time with you is wonderful and you know that. It's just school has recently become my second priority lately and it has to be my first."

"So we are breaking up."

"No, we're not, trust me, I don't want that…I love you, I don't want that. I just want us to be able to be with each other without having everything else piling up and we don't notice it until it's too late."

"So what do you want to do, I'm not getting anything from this."

"I know you wanted us to go to the music thing this weekend, but I'm gonna have to back out and study."

"So you're getting an A in relationship and a not so good grade in school."

"Exactly and I don't want it to be that way. I don't want it to be the opposite of that, but I want both to be balanced, if that's possible."

"So what are the terms…since you're calling this out that you need some time to yourself."

"After tomorrow, after I take my big test in psych, I'll call you. I have a big course load tomorrow and I just need some time to think about it for a second and realize what I need to do."

"We'll still see each other."

"Yeah, we'll call, we'll write, we'll do everything we did before…just a little bit less of."

"Because there is another thing that's coming up, it's in a couple of weeks."

"What's that?"

"My dad is coming to visit and he wants to meet you."

"I get to meet your dad and charm his pants off…how fun."

"He's hated all my other girlfriends, you will be no different. He takes pride in pointing out your faults."

"Then I'll just have to be on my best behavior."

Sam shut the door behind her and then let the tears fall down her face…she dialed the number.

Brooke picked up her cell phone quickly. "Sam, are you okay, it's really late."

"I just need someone to tell me I'm not a complete idiot."

"Sam, what's wrong? Did Rick say something to you, your friends?"

"No, it's what I did. I have all this mounting, like tests and the semester is ending and I told Rick that I need to focus on school and he has this idea we're breaking up."

"Well is that what you want?"

"No, God, I love him and it's so hard to be with him right now."

Brooke took a deep breath. "Sam, school is the number one priority, you do know that."

"Yeah, that's the reason why I'm sitting in the living room of his dorm crying to you wondering if I made the biggest mistake of my life. Did I do something wrong, are we gonna end up breaking up?"

"Sam, Sam…I wish I had an answer for you honey, but I don't. It's something you and Rick have to figure out. I'm glad you took a stand and focused on school."

"Julian left and you got back together, so it will work, right?"

"I don't know. How long did you think of taking this break?"

"It's not a break it's more like a, not seeing each other so much, but yeah, it's a breakup if you think about it."

"Just don't get too comfortable with not having him around. I've never met Rick, but he seems like a really nice guy who really needs to feel that you want him in your life…all the way and not just when you have time for him."

"But what if I don't…NYU is not exactly as easy as I thought."

"Then I will be here for you, in the middle of the night, no matter what if that happens…I'll even sit with you in your dorm room until you cry it out if you want…but not until after you make the decisions you need to make."

"So basically I'm an adult with adult problems that have to be solved by me."

"Yeah. You're growing up. You're not this girl who is confused about whether to live with me or with Jack in a shelter. This is real…you have to know it."

"I so want to trade places with Leighann right now, have everyone take care of me…do everything for me."

"Right now, I don't think so."

"Why?"

"Well she's sleeping now, but Julian and I have been up with her all night trying to get the cough to stop and get her fever down."

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine, she and daddy are sleeping just fine." Brooke started to laugh.

"Tell…dad…and Leighann I love them both, and I'll call them later…thanks…mom."

"You're welcome…daughter. So you call me in the middle of the night if this happens again…I want to be awake for these things?"

"Don't worry, you'll be the first one I call."

"Goodnight Samantha."

"Goodnight Brooke."

The next morning Julian came down the stairs with Leighann cradled in his arms and soundly sleeping.

"Did you talk to me about something last night, I remember you talking, but I was kind of out of it."

"No, but Sam called…in the middle of the night."

Julian looked up at Brooke just after sitting down at the table with Leighann still attached. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, but I don't think her heart is. I think it's kind of broken."

"What did he do?"

"No, it's what she did. Apparently Sam is figuring out that you can't have it all."

"Like what?"

"NYU isn't a piece of cake and I think she's falling behind and Rick is the reason for it."

"Did she say that."

"Yeah, pretty much. She took a stand and said they shouldn't see each other so much."

"Ouch…that hurts."

"She called me just after it happened and her heart was broken. So badly I wanted to get into the car and drive to her and just tell her it'll be okay and not leave until the sun came up."

"We can't protect her like she's…" Julian pointed to Leighann. "This."

"That's what I said and seriously, if I had to say it again, I'd cry. I can't stand it that she's hurting and there's nothing I can do."

"Has she called this morning?"

"No, not a word or email, nothing."

"Then we have to hope that she's okay and makes the right decisions."

"I just worry about what if she doesn't."

"Then we take action. But right now, she's having a college experience."

"But why does her heart have to get broken?"

"Because if you don't know the bad stuff, then the good stuff will never be good."

Leighann started to wake up, smiling up at Julian.

"Like this being the good stuff." He smiled down at his daughter. "Morning." She snuggled up to him, pointing her tiny finger to Julian's toast. Julian let Leighann hold the piece of toast as she took tiny little bites. "Good?" She smiled.

"Now this makes me happy."

Brooke was in a meeting and kept looking at her phone to make sure Sam hasn't called. She's already taken several breaks to call her voicemail and to call Sam's cell phone to check in on her. Finally the lunch hour was called and Brooke darted out the room quickly. She dialed the number.

"Hey Brooke…you finally caught me, I did get your fifteen voicemails you left me and the nine text messages. I am alive."

"Then why don't you answer your phone."

"Well, I have class and then class and then more class as the cherry on top."

"I just wanted to ask if everything was okay…you know from last night."

"Yeah it is. A good night's sleep did me good…well all three hours of it."

"Has Rick said anything to you?"

"No, I'm gonna try and call him tonight and I don't know. I'm just playing it one day at a time."

"So you're really okay, because last night…"

"I'm doing fine. It was just the shock of thinking that Rick was out of my life completely."

"Good to here. I have to go, I'll be in a meeting. And tomorrow, another grand therapy session."

"Wait I thought since you and Julian were…you and Julian…that therapy was over."

"Nope, it goes on for a long time. Apparently you're not just cured when you make things okay. The therapist has to witness it."

"Well if you two just act the way you do at home, she'll see that everything is just fine."

"Oh, Julian was wondering this weekend if you wanted to meet in Manhattan for dinner. It's about thirty minutes from school, is that okay?"

"Yeah…but I really have to go…talking on the phone and books…it's not pretty."

"I will talk to you later…bye."

"Goodbye Brooke." Sam threw her cell phone in her bag.

Sam walked into the building and saw Rick talking to a girl. She promised herself and Rick she wasn't going to be one of these jealous girlfriends who got mad at the sign of him talking to another girl. He turned around, smiled at Sam and said goodbye to the girl.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"You know that jealous look you have so does not work for you."

"I'm not jealous, I'm not a jealous type."

"Oh, you aren't. So color are her earrings?"

"Brown, but they were totally too big for her, I mean hoops are so out like in the 90s."

"You saw her for like ten seconds, you totally noticed her."

"I did not…okay so I did, so what, so I notice things."

"Foreget about that…how was the Psych test?" They were walking through the hallways, trying not to make eye contact.

"Aced it…surprisingly."

"See, you did study."

"Yeah because I crammed and stayed up all night. Now I'm irritated and cranky and it's because I'm really tired."

"So I guess that means our not seeing each other so much is still going on."

"Just until the week ends. I just need to get some papers done and make sure they're good and my average goes…below average."

"Sure…I have to get going anyway. I have Trig."

"But you never go to class, you claim that you can ace that class and not even be there."

"Well I need something to fill up my time before the week ends."

"I feel like I just woke up and haven't been able to catch my breath."

"Things are still hectic?"

"Yeah, being a freshman."

"I'm sure it'll get easier, it has to…right?"

"It can't get much harder."

"I hope not."

Sam saw that she had a substitute teacher, meaning no real assignment.

"To ditch or not to ditch, that is the question."

"I don't need Trig."

Sam laid her books on Rick's desk after coming into his room.

"This room seems really different then last night."

"You're a different person."

"I suppose."

She turned around, looked up at him.

"You're being really great about this distance thing."

"If it's what you want, I can't stand in your way."

She was leaning against his dresser. "You know the sex thing, I said I wasn't ready and you'd be the first to know."

"Yeah." He walked back over to her…looking down at her.

"Well…this wasn't the exact moment I was planning on…"

He placed a light kiss on her lips. "You're not ready."

"Wait a second…the other day you talking about when the time is right, well…"

"Because we ditched class and we're here in my dorm room, Sam that doesn't make a perfect moment, not for me."

"Then what does? What makes it the perfect moment?"

"Because when I'm with you…I just want it to be for a few hours…I want it to last for a really, really long time."

"Now I feel like an idiot."

"You shouldn't. I'm just glad you're still thinking about it."

"I haven't stopped thinking about it."

"Good, don't. Because when it happens, it's right for the both of us."

He opened up his door.

"Are you kicking me out?"

"No, but we're taking a little field trip."

"A field trip, this is so ninth grade."

They walked into the clinic, Sam finally got up the courage.

"This is really embarrassing…"

The nurse smiled at her. "Birth control or condoms."

She could feel her face turning red. "Both?"

"I can give you three packs of each, anything further you will have to see a doctor on staff."

"Thanks."

"And this too."

Sam looked at the package. "What's this for."

"A list of numbers to call if you have questions and a list to write down previous partners."

"Oh, okay. Thanks."

Sam punched Rick in the arm.

"That was so embarrassing, why did you make me do that?"

"Sam, just because you're ready or you feel ready doesn't mean you are. It's not always the guy's responsibility to have protection. This shows you are ready or at least look ready."

"This proves nothing."

"Actually Sam, it proves a lot. And the fact that you haven't figured that out yet means we have a lot of time before you're really ready."

"Yeah, I should never have asked."


	29. Chapter 28

The alarm clock sounded in the quiet bedroom and neither one was moving.

Brooke was pretending to sleep soundly to stay in the comfort of Julian's arms with each second that passed. He placed a kiss on shoulder.

"We are getting up today, right?"

"Five more minutes." She scooted closer to Julian.

"Okay." Julian reached up and hit the snooze on the alarm clock and fell back asleep.

Leighann was pulling the blankets from the end of the bed and off of Brooke and Julian.

He opened one eye, saw a spec of light brown hair from the foot of the bed.

"Time to get up." He pulled his arm out from under Brooke and sat at the end of the bed. "Good morning sunshine."

She laughed. "Hi." And she waved.

"Breakfast."

"Yes!"

Julian smiled at his daughter, that was her new word. The other day he asked her if she wanted pink pajamas or red pajamas and she replied "YES!" They are making progress.

"Come on." He lifted Leighann up into his arms. "Do you wanna go wake mommy up?"

Leighann started laughing. "Mommy!"

Julian sat down on the bed, right beside Brooke who was still sleeping. Leighann crawled out of Julian's arms and pulled her hair.

"Ow." Brooke opened up her eyes to see her daughter's beautiful blue eyes. "Morning. I do like this alarm clock a lot better." She looked up at Julian. "Morning…what times is it?"

"Thirty minutes after we were supposed to get up."

"Why did you let me sleep."

"Because you looked so cute and I didn't have the heart to wake you up."

"But you let her pull my hair."

"Yeah, that wasn't part of the plan though."

"I'm up now…are we having breakfast here or on the way to Lucas and Peyton's to drop Leighann off?"

"Here…it'll be ready by the time you finish your shower." He leaned down to kiss her and heard a little girl laugh. "And it starts already." Julian picked up Leighann. "Come on munchkin, let's go fix breakfast."

Leighann screamed out. "FOOD!"

Julian looked at Brooke who was still lying in bed. "She is your daughter."

Brooke sat down at the table, Julian handed her the plate of pancakes.

"I was thinking eggs, bacon…but this is good."

"I can if you want."

"Nah, it's just I'm not feeling very well this morning. I guess it's nerves from the upcoming therapy thing."

"We'll be fine…we're fine."

"I know, it's just I've felt bad since last night, why I went to bed so early."

"We can reschedule."

"No…we don't have to. I want to get this over with."

"Kind of sounds like you before we worked everything out."

"I don't know, it's just what she thinks. If we're rushing things."

"Do you?"

"No…it's going great, I don't know, I just feel weird."

"We have like an hour to get to her office, so I'm gonna put Leighann in her car seat, come down when you're ready."

Brooke started to eat and started to feel the hunger coming back. She wasn't talking but putting continuous amounts of pancakes in her mouth.

Julian turned onto the street of the office building, he noticed Brooke fidgeting.

"Are you really that nervous."

"I think I ate too much."

Julian laughed. "Well, you did eat a little fast."

"I didn't eat a lot for dinner because I didn't feel very well and the first sign of food, I was starving."

"So that's all?"

"I hope so. I have a doctor's appointment this Friday, so we'll see. I probably have the flu or something. Millie's been sick and out for a few days, I probably caught it from her."

"As long as you're okay."

They pulled into the parking lot, Brooke was looking around. "Did they remove trees or something, it looks brighter."

"No, it's the same, I think it's the way you see things."

"Maybe."

They walked into the office, holding hands…sat on the infamous couch.

Doctor Setzer stepped in, paused at the scene she was witnessing. Brooke and Julian were sitting closely together, starring into each other's eyes and stealing kisses…like two teenagers in love.

"Well, I see three weeks since our last therapy session has been good to you both."

Brooke smiled. "Things are good."

"That's very nice to hear since the last time we saw each other." Doctor Setzer turned on the timer. "To get a really good picture of how you two are communicating, I would like to interview you separately. Who's first?"

Brooke placed a kiss on Julian's lips. "I'll go check on Leighann."

Doctor Setzer waited for the door to shut behind Brooke.

"So, how are things?"

"Good."

"Certainly a lot better than the last time we spoke. In your words, how is Brooke doing?"

"Perfect. She's more open to me to Leighann…to Sam…it's all better."

"What is your goal now? Before the goal was to understand each other, which I believe you both do…where are you at now?"

"Everything is good."

"Well I can see that, but what about the future. Not like tomorrow, but when your daughter is grown up, having friends of her own, the focus not on doing everything for her. What about then?"

"I don't know…I don't have all the answers. I do know that whatever happens we'll deal with it…together."

"Good, that's very good to hear. Are you open to having more children."

"Of course."

"About Brooke, do you think she is?"

Julian took a long pause. "Yeah, she is."

"You took a long time to answer, are you not sure."

"I just want to know in my heart that what I say is the truth, not just the first thing that comes to mind."

"What if Brooke told you that she didn't want more children?"

"Then I would be okay with that. As long as she's happy, I'm happy."

"And it looks to be that Brooke is very happy, what changed?"

"We finally told each other what was really going on. Brooke was able to really open up…I guess we have you to thank for that."

"Not necessarily. I would hope I'm the one to encourage Brooke to open up, but for her to really open up is inside of her and inside of you. Often times married couples don't know when to open up or when is something too much to talk about. Do you ever feel that will happen."

"No, all that is in the past."

"And what would happen if Brooke were to miscarry again?"

"I try not to think about that."

"But it is possible."

"Sure it is…and if it happens we'll deal with it. I don't have all the answers or any answers, but I know that I will do what's in my heart and know that will be enough."

"I'm going to have you and Brooke switch places."

Brooke sat down on the couch.

"Hi." Brooke smiled.

"You look very happy, a definite change from a few weeks ago."

"Big change."

"How do you feel now, Brooke."

"Personally, not too great."

"Really, how is that?"

"I'm sick all the time, I can't seem to keep food down and sex is like…not happening for me." Brooke looked up at the doctor. "Is that normal?"

"You've just got a bug, I'm sure it will pass. But on the other side of things, how are you really feeling…towards your husband?"

"Great. He makes me feel whole, sexy and beautiful and all these things that I don't even think I ever felt before, even before we got married."

"How do you feel towards your daughter, Leighann?"

"She's an Angel. Her first birthday is coming up soon, I'm thinking big party."

"So your life is completely about your daughter and your husband. And what about your company?"

"Well there is a new line coming called Baby Brooke, obviously focusing on baby clothes. And it's gonna be great."

"And how much time do you spend at work before you say 'enough is enough'?"

"Sometimes I work from home. I'll communicate on email, just to stay home."

"What excites you about your husband? Anything that comes to mind."

Brooke smiled and remembered what happened the previous weekend.

*Flashback…*

Brooke came into the kitchen, whimpering and holding her hand…Julian came in from the living room.

"Brooke, what's wrong…what did you do." He took Brooke's hand and let the cold water run on her finger. "I can't even see anything."

"I was trying to hang put a nail in and I got a splinter…" Brooke was silent." And it really…really…really…ow, hurts."

Julian focused on the splinter. "Brooke, it's barely even visible."

"To you, but my finger…it hurts, in pain here. Whatever happened to love, honor and fix your wife's splinted finger?"

"I'll have to check on that last one. Stay here, I'll be right back."

"Hurry…I could need amputation." Brooke looked at her finger, turning red. "Ewe…that's really gross and it hurts."

Julian bought back a bottle of rubbing alcohol and a needle…he saw Brooke's eyes almost pop out of her head. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"You've broken my heart, that I remember."

"And as I remember, you broke up with me in the airport. Love is a two way street, no single person is the guilty party."

"I guess."

Julian was putting the alcohol on Brooke's finger, numbing it. "Have you ever had a splinter before?"

"No, I've never held a hammer."

Julian lightly laughed. "Never…ever?"

"Once, I was holding it for Peyton while she was building something, but I've never actually nailed in something."

"Interesting…" Julian picked up the needle, without Brooke noticing. "So if it came down to it, like you building a house for shelter if I for some reason broke both my arms and was unable to build it, we'd be homeless."

"Julian, that's never going to happen, it's not like you're gonna break both arms and this house collapse." Brooke heard a sound in the house, and looked up at the ceiling. "And how old is this house again."

"It's a brand new house." Julian carefully put the needing under the splinter and started to pull it out. "There's nothing that's going to happen to the house, never."

"Then why did you make up this really stupid idea that I'd have to build a house with you having two broken arms?"

Julian threw out the needle and put the cap on the alcohol. "Because it got you to take the focus off the splinter, didn't it?"

Brooke had a confused face and looked down at her hand. "It's gone…completely. Where did you learn to do this."

"I've had splinters Brooke…most of the time I just worked them out myself."

"Oh, I guess you're pretty creative that way."

They were standing there silent…Brooke looking up at Julian.

"I love you."

"I love you too boo…but I do have to cut this nice little memory short and get back to doing some work."

*End Flashback…*

"Removing a splinter is what excites you about your husband."

"No it was the way he just calmed me down with something that came to him. Like he knew me and knew me well enough to know I would be okay and not focus on the splinter. The splinter wasn't the reason it's just the way everything is about him. Like he has this calming influence to make everything okay…no matter what it is."

"Like if you were to have another miscarriage…or if something serious happened."

"Yeah, exactly. I know that he's there and he loves me for me and that's all there is."

"Do you want more children?"

"Yes."

"How many, three, four?"

"I don't know. Whatever feels right. And right now, I don't want to think about anything stopping. The sky's the limit."

"We're about at the end of the session. Do you ever think about what you went through, the struggles you and your husband went through to get to this point."

"Sometimes I do and now I'm just thankful for what I have. Before I was concentrating on what I didn't have and what I wasn't able to have. And now I just want what I get to have…what I have to look forward to."

Julian came back into the office.

"Perfect timing. We're just finishing up."

Brooke stood up, getting dizzy. "I feel really sick." She ran to the bathroom.

Doctor Setzer stood beside Julian. "How long as she not been feeling well."

"Three weeks, she just mentioned it today."

"And you haven't noticed anything?"

"Is that bad?"

"No, but it's probably something to get checked out. I can give you a referral, if you like?"

"Sure, why not."

Doctor Setzer wrote down a number and handed it to Julian.

"Wait a second, this must be wrong…you gave me a an Obstetrician. Brooke's not…"

"I believe she is. I may just be a psychologist but I do know more of what's going on than how someone is dealing with their emotions."

"We just got back on track…"

"The answer that you're looking for might not be as further away as you may think."

Julian stopped the doctor before she left her office.

"Wait, when is the next appointment."

"I believe all that needs to be accomplished has been. If you need to talk for any reason, you have my number. As far as my opinion goes, you two are in the good place that I was hoping for. Have a nice day Mr. Baker."

"Thanks…you too."

Brooke came out of the bathroom.

"Maybe I do need to see a doctor."

"Yeah, she gave me a number of someone." Julian handed her the slip of paper.

"Julian, I don't need an obstetrician."

"Might be a good idea…"

"So you and the doctor think I'm pregnant, when I know I'm not."

"Brooke, you had syrup this morning, you had syrup and you've been feeling weird for like weeks…something's up. If you're not pregnant then what else could be wrong?"


	30. Chapter 29

"He had to work…_today_." Brooke was pacing the bathroom floor over and over again. The same feelings she had when pregnant with Leighann, she was feeling this time. So badly Brooke wants another baby to complete the ideal family she has wanted for so long. The time is right and there are no more fears. "Where is he?!" Except for Julian not calling the entire day.

_Two Hours Later_

"Brooke…I'm home." He called out, but no answer. Julian knew that Brooke was tired the night before and assumed she would be sleeping. He quietly walked up the stairs and saw Brooke in their bathroom. "Hey."

"Where were you!?"

Julian was shocked, not knowing what to say. "Working." He drew out his words.

"You couldn't call? You normally call me like seven or eight times a day which normally annoys me because I'm usually running after Leighann or doing something. But today, you missed calling just once?"

"I was really busy and I knew you were tired so I never called. Did something happen, where's Leighann?"

"Sleeping soundly in her room, she's taking a nap."

"Then what's wrong?"

"You know when I was pregnant with Leighann I had cravings for apples and you know I hate apples." He nodded and she held up the apple. "This is my third."

"So based on the apple theory that has been known to all woman kind for the past…thirty seconds means you're pregnant."

"So I went to the store." She held up the home pregnancy test box.

"I would have come home early."

"Because I wanted your complete attention and not having you go back to work or go in early tomorrow. I had this all planned out until you were late and I didn't want to call and then you would worry. It sounded like a great plan at the time."

They sat down on the couch facing the bed. Julian was holding Brooke's hand.

"You know this comes from a good place, but I have to ask…you do want this baby."

She nodded. "Yeah, I mean, right now I can't think of any better feeling than carrying your baby inside of me."

Julian kissed her. "That's good to hear."

Brooke took out the test and looked at the back of the box. "There's like eight colors on here."

"How can there be like eight colors. It's pregnant and not pregnant."

"Seriously, I could wallpaper the house with this box."

"There's really eight colors for a pregnancy test?"

"Yeah, there's all different kinds of things that it could be if it's not the pregnant or not pregnant sign."

"What's the color for pregnant?"

"Pink…that's pretty easy."

Julian's voice was softer. "And for not pregnant?"

"Purple."

Julian took a deep breath. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Brooke kissed him on the cheek. She went into the bathroom and shut the door.

Julian was sitting there on the couch thinking of things if she is pregnant or if she isn't pregnant. His cell phone rang.

"Hey Leslie, this isn't a good time, can I call you back…thanks." Julian closed his phone and put it on silent.

Brooke walked out of the bathroom and sat beside him. "Who called?"

"Leslie."

"And who is Leslie."

Julian laughed at Brooke's expression and tone. "You're jealous."

"I am not jealous, I just want to know who Leslie is."

"She was my dad's secretary and I'm going over stuff he left behind and she's helping me make sense of it."

"So while your wife is taking a pregnancy test you're talking to a beautiful blond girl who you probably fantasize about. She's probably blond, ex playmate who every guy would die to have. Seriously, is she?"

Julian was laughing at her. "Wow."

"So you don't deny it, she is pretty."

"I haven't noticed. But wow, that is some imagination."

"You never answered my question."

"I haven't gotten to know her enough to ask her if she's anything but my dad's former secretary. But wow, you are imaginative."

"I bet she comes on to you and you try not to notice, right?"

Julian just kept laughing. "Baby, why are you doing this…you made up this story and turned Leslie into something she's not."

"How do you know? I mean how do you know she doesn't fantasize about you and everything she wants to do."

"Because I'm not her type."

"What do you mean you're not her type. You're gorgeous, charming and who wouldn't go for that."

"You're her type, actually."

"Wait…how am I…" Brooke gathered her thoughts. "Oh…now I get it. So, how red is my face."

"It's more of a pinkish, red…but still incredibly sexy that you got jealous over someone you will probably never meet."

"Why wouldn't I meet her?"

"She's mostly in LA. I was working with her when my dad worked for the company, but when he well I guess left, she was sort of put in limbo and didn't know what to do. So she's helping me."

"Is she nice?"

"Yeah, she's nice…always considerate."

"Nicer than me?"

"Depends which part of you we're referring to? The wife who took the pregnancy test a few minutes ago or the wife who is insanely jealous of a story she made up in her head."

"Okay, point taken."

"And if there's anyone I'd fantasize about at work, it would be you…all day…all night."

"As it should be." She made a half smile. Julian's cell phone went off. "What…you have your phone on?"

"No, I don't, but I set the timer. It's time."

"To be pregnant or not to be pregnant, that is the question." She kissed him on the cheek and walked back into the bathroom.

Julian looked at the box. "So, which color should I be looking for."

"Does it have lavender?"

"No…that's impossible. I have pink, purple, red, orange, yellow, black and I don't think I need to read the others."

"Seriously, honey, it looks lavender. Like not pink, not purple, but lavender."

Julian looked at the test. "Lavender."

"See, told ya."

"Then we make a doctor's appointment."

"We are probably the only couple who cannot figure out if we're pregnant or not. Seriously, who puts two like colors for yes and no questions. Idiot people." Brooke threw the box in the trash, she looked at Julian starring at the test. "What are you doing?"

"You know if you look insanely hard at this thing, it looks pink."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "I'm not getting my hopes up." She sat on the bed, Indian style.

"So you really want this baby."

"Yeah. I feel like the miscarriage made me miss the part of having a baby that I love. Those first few seconds of the baby in your arms, the first few moments of life. Getting to meet someone that you already love and adore."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"I can call Doctor Daniels in the morning…we can probably get one for tomorrow afternoon."

"Or we could get another test."

"And go through pink or purple and it be lavender, I'm not taking my chances. We're getting the official vote."

"And you officially turned pregnancy into an election."

Sam was carrying a basket full of muffins and juice for a surprise picnic since finals were getting the better of them.

"Hi." She waved to the man standing in Rick's room, when Rick wasn't in there.

"So you know my son, Richard Carpenter."

"Rick, yeah…I'm his girlfriend, can I help you with something."

"Well he is excelling in one area. Do you know where I could find him?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. I was just coming for a visit, finals are soon and he's been studying really hard and deserves a break."

"So he should be here?"

"Yeah, but sometimes he goes out running during the day."

"Then I'll wait." Vince couldn't find a place to sit, so he introduced himself. "I'm Vince Carpenter."

Sam had a nervous smile. "He hasn't mentioned you so I didn't know who you were until you said that Rick is your son."

"Yeah, and I haven't heard anything about you so I guess we're even."

"It's not a competition of who knows more than who, Mr. Carpenter."

"How long have you and my son been dating."

"Four months, since school started."

"He's nice to you, good to you.""He's great."

"Since you're so close, I guess you know about his finances."

"He's mentioned it a few times, about the legacies and stuff."

"I guess that thrills you, the money and the power."

"Actually it doesn't. He doesn't act that way so that's why we don't talk about it. If he did I wouldn't be here with a basket and not talking to you. And I thought Parent's week was Monday, today is Saturday."

"Very observant, but I have meetings next week and wanted to visit my son."

"Well I should probably let you and Rick catch up, tell him I'll talk to him later."

"No, you stay. I have some phone calls to make. Besides, that basket looks really nice to come back. See you around, Sam."

"Yeah, you two." As soon ask Vince shut the door, Sam waited a few minutes and sent Rick a text message. _You're father is here, wanting to see you_. About ten minutes passed and Rick was finally back.

"Did he say anything to you?"

"No, but he looked really irritated that you weren't here."

"I would suspect he would be."

"Did you know he was coming?"

"Well with my dad it's complicated. He sends me emails or company letters telling me he's coming to things and it's about a ten percent shot he'll actually show up. But he's always everywhere for any parents function. To show his support and that he cares for his son."

"Sounds like he gets more out of it than you do."

"Oh, he does. It's all a big pay off for him."

"He said he had to make some calls and he would be back, so he's probably gonna be back soon."

Rick saw the basket. "What about the basket, it looks nice."

"Oh, you were working so hard on your finals with studying and since we never got a chance to spend some time with each other, I thought this would be a nice treat. But with your dad being here, that's a little difficult."

"My dad only makes appearances on bankers hours. Seriously, at five, he always goes to dinner and is home by seven at night. After that, we're free."

"He has a schedule?"

"Ever since my mom died. He originally adopted that schedule to spend some time with me. But as I grew up, he was less and less available and I started sleeping over at friends houses and hanging out. I don't think I ever saw him the last two years of high school."

"Big man on campus?"

"I did play football, but I just used anything as a reason to get out of that house. It was a big house, about the size as the freshman dorms, but with the both of us butting heads all the time, it got pretty small."

"Bridging the gap."

"Yeah."

"I don't want to be here when your dad gets back, I don't think he likes me very much."

"He hates everyone, it's not just you." He smiled and gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Thanks for this and dealing with my dad."

"It's nothing." He gave her a look. "Your dad is kind of like the foster care system…they just deal with the kids. So I feel like I've known him my entire life."

"I'll see you."

"Call me when your dad leaves, there doing this movie night living area of my dorm, everyone's invited."

"Sounds like fun."

Sam opened up the door to Vince, who almost pushed her out of the way to get in…Sam just walked around and left. She got out her phone and started typing the text message to Julian. _Thanks for being a cool dad._

That same afternoon, Brooke and Julian were sitting in the examination room. She was clutching Julian's hand, fearing the words not pregnant would slip through out of the doctor's mouth.

"I wondered who canceled." Julian asked while studying all the pictures on the walls.

"I don't know, but I'm glad we're able to find out sooner than later."

"It'll be good news…either way."

"How is not being pregnant good news?"

Julian smiled. "That means we can get to try again."

"Oh, you're funny."

"Yeah, and charming."

Doctor Daniels came in.

"So, Mrs. Baker, I see we're back for another appointment."

"Yep, I'm glad you were able to see me on such short notice."

"Of course. So, what makes you think you might be pregnant."

Julian laughed a little, while trying to hide it, Brooke rolled her eyes. "I ate an apple."

The doctor tried to be serious. "I'll have to check on the apple theory, but I'm pretty sure that's not an indicator. Any other symptoms."

"I'm feeling all the symptoms I felt when I had my daughter and I wanted to be sure. The home pregnancy test was the combination of both the negative and positive colors."

"Well, okay. I'll get a test for you and we'll get an answer."

Julian waited until the doctor was out the door before he started to laugh. "I cannot believe you told him about the apple."

"It's proof Julian. I can count how many apples I have eaten in my lifetime and both times pregnancies were involved."

"Okay…if that's you're story."

A nurse came in with the cup. "Okay, Mrs. Baker, I just need a sample and we'll know for sure."

"But I had a blood test last time, that worked."

"Well the doctor ordered the urine sample since you miscarried last time. The blood levels can be tricky with miscarriages. I'll be back in a few moments."

"Okay this is embarrassing."

"Why, it's a cup."

"But what has to go in the cup is what I'm concerned with. I'll never drink lemonade ever again."

Julian cleared his throat. "And now, neither will I."

"Here's to baby number two." She left the room and went down the hall to the bathroom. After what seemed like forever, Brooke returned with her sample. "There, I did it."

"Good job baby…maybe on the way home, you can get an ice cream." He started laughing.

"You're supposed to be supportive, not laughing at me."

"Okay, I'll be nice."

The nurse came in and picked up the sample and left.

_Twenty minutes later…_

Doctor Daniels came back into the office with his charts.

"The sample provided us with a lot of information."

Brooke was squeezing Julian's hand. "Yes or no, that's all I care about."

"Yes, you are pregnant."

Brooke started jumping in her seat, Julian hugged her. "I love you." He whispered into her ear.

"But there are concerns?"

Brooke had a sad face. "Concerns?"

"Yes. Since you went so far into your other pregnancy and miscarried, I recommend some mild bed rest."

"What do you consider mild bed rest?" Julian questioned.

"Just take it easy. I'm not saying become a hermit crab and never go out. But just keep it simple. I know you love to work Brooke and you have a young daughter, but you're gonna have to take it easy for the safety of your child."

"Of course. So just take it easy."

"There is a vitamin I'm going to prescribe to you called Materna. You can take it with or without food. Take as prescribed. If for any reason you miss a dose, just take it as soon as you can. And then get back on your regular schedule. I want you to take these twice a day, breakfast and dinner preferably and up until you stop breastfeeding, if you choose to do so."

Brooke looked at the prescription, she smiled. "What's what the smile." Julian asked after the doctor left.

"I'm a goofball who still smiles at my name…Brooke Baker and Mrs. Baker."

Sam was aobut to walk into the library when her cell phone rang, she sat on an outside park bench instead.

"Hello."

"Hey Sam, how's school.""It's good, I saw the devil."

"Victoria's there?"

"No, the male version of her. Rick's father."

"Ewe, I'm guessing not well since he's the devil."

"Well I went to Rick's dorm room with an idea for a picnic and he was there. He sort of grilled me on my life thus far."

"Did he make you feel uncomfortable?"

"No. He kind of reminds me of the social worker people and Victoria all in one."

"So we're still on for parent's week, right?"

"Of course. I selected Wednesday and Thursday for no classes so I can show you where I'm getting my fabulous education."

"We actually have a surprise for you."

"Oh goodie, I love surprises. What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

Sam was silent, and got choked up. "That's great, I'm so happy for you. And bummed I'm at school and not with you and Leighann."

"I'll see you in a few days and we can do all of that stuff."

"So how is my baby sister?"

"Sleeping in the backseat, we're on our way home from picking her up at Lucas and Peyton's house."

Julian checked his messages…read Sam's text message and smiled. "Tell her being her dad is great too."

"Did you hear Julian."

"Yeah, I did. After meeting Vince I thought the message was appropriate."

"Okay, you get back to college life and we'll get back home. See you in a few days."

"I can't wait…bye."

That night, right after Julian put Leighann down for the night, he walked downstairs. Brooke was sitting on the couch with a strange look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"I just got a phone call from Owen, our house guy. Someone made an offer on the house in Tree Hill?"

"To buy it?"

"Yeah, I never even put it up for sale, did you?"

"No, it's Sam's house. You signed the paperwork and I gave her an extra key."

"Then how can someone put a bid on a house that isn't for sale? I love that house."

"Then we reject the offer, that simple.""But since it's Sam's house, she should make the decision. What if she doesn't want to live in Tree Hill, so far away from us."

"She has everyone, Luke, Peyton and Nathan and Haley."

"But I'm her mother." Brooke said with a straight face.

"Well okay, then I'm wrong and you're right."

"Of course, I am. But really, it's her house, her decision. We should ask her when we visit her on parent's week."

"Did Owen say how long we had to decide."

"I said I'd let him know by the end of the week."

"Then we can tell Sam, and she can decide."

"But to put all the pressure on her, she's only nineteen."

Julian leaned on the couch, his back facing her. "You know she's not just a nineteen year old. She's overcome obstacles that most nineteen year olds haven't even thought about. She'll be fine."

"I hope so."


	31. Chapter 30

Sam turned over in her sleep and was hit on the end by a one-year-old's hand. She opened up her eyes to a laughing baby sister.

"What time is it?" She spoke out loud when sitting up, seeing Brooke and Julian both in her room. "Seriously, what time is it."

"Noon."

"Crap, I so forgot to set my alarm."

Julian held up the not-plugged-in-cord from the alarm clock. "You set it, and when we got here about thirty minutes ago, it was going on and the only way I could figure out how to shut it off was to unplug it."

"Oh God, I'm so sorry. I wanted to be up and have bagels from the cafeteria."

"Well, your baby sister works."

"Yeah, I'll have to pay her back for that."

"We're gonna go and hang out in the living area with the much older parents and come out when you're ready to go."

"Great…I'm really sorry."

Brooke hugged Sam. "No worries, your baby sister was actually having a lot of fun reorganizing your bag."

"She put everything back, right."

"Yeah, she did. But when your family is coming to visit, please hide the evidence of safe sex so no one sees it."

"Now I'm really embarrassed."

"Don't be, there's a lot worse things we could find."

"No, I don't think so."

"Oh, come on Sam, I had one when I was in high school."

"Had one what?"

"The lonely nights, didn't want a boy there…just wanted to…experience it."

Sam gathered her thoughts. "Oh, gross! That belongs to Gigi."

Brooke's face turned slightly red. "Well, I'll see you outside."

"Yeah, great."

Twenty minutes later, Sam was putting the finishing touches on her hair when Gigi came back from class.

"So your parents finally woke you up?"

"Yeah, well my baby sister did."

"Slap on the forehead?"

Sam smiled while putting on mascara. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I had twin baby sisters in high school, twice the fun."

"Well my mom is pregnant again, so I'll get to have the fun all over again."

"Awesome." Gigi put a different shirt on. "I'm gonna go get something to eat, want something?"

"Nah, I'm going out to eat with my parents."

"Okay, see you later."

"Oh, one thing though." Sam turned around to face her. "When we have parents or anybody over, hide the…thing."

"Oh, sorry, did Leighann find it?"

"I don't know who did, but my mom pointed it out. I was embarrassed for her to find it and it's not even mine."

"Okay, point well taken, see you later."

Sam's text message ring went off, she took out her phone. It was from Rick.

_My dad wants to meet your family, you can back out if you want._

Sam texted Rick back.

_I'd like for Vince to meet my parents. It's okay, really. My mom and dad both have had parents like Vince so it'll be like a family reunion. _

Leighann ran over to Sam and Brooke tried to catch her thinking it was a stranger. Sam picked her up in her arms.

"I got a text from Rick, his dad wants to meet my family."

Brooke cringed. "Wow, but why?"

"I don't know. To get to know exactly who his son is involved with."

"I don't mind, you?" She looked at Julian.

"Fine with me, as long as it's okay with you?" He looked at Sam.

"Fine with me. Everyone was going to meet at some point, why not it be during parents week."

They started walking out. "So, what about this fabulous campus." Julian was looking around.

"I thought it was quite fascinating when I first came here, but now it's just…school."

Julian noticed that Sam was waving to a lot of people, most of them boys.

"So, you're like the reverse of a ladies man."

"I know a lot of people, just seeing the guys that's all."

"If that's your story."

"Oh my God, you are so starting something."

"I'm not. But you have a boyfriend and a lot of guy friends."

"Oh, is that what you tell Brooke if she ever asks about Leslie?"

"Shh, don't tell her."

"Oh, don't tell her that her porn name is Clarissa and used to cheer with the Dallas Cowboys Cheerleaders?"

"She never cheered with them and she's not a porn star."

"Does it matter, she was a cheerleader. And she is pretty."

"Look, don't say anything because Brooke doesn't know."

"She's never asked about Leslie? I have to give props to Brooke on that one."

"Leslie called me when Brooke was taking a pregnancy test and I had to cover it up since Brooke put this idea in her head about who Clarissa is and became jealous of that."

"So, your secretary will never meet your wife…and you say I live in a fantasy world Julian."

"Sammy, she's in LA…she's never in NY and if she is, it's a hotel and it's a business thing. They'll never meet."

"Yeah, and I'm the one with having too many guy friends…riiiight."

Brooke caught up to them.

"Julian, did you leave your phone in the car?"

Julian felt his coat pocket, no, it's right here." He looked at the phone, three missed calls. "Or because it's on silent."

"Leslie called me, she needs some answers on approvals."

"Sure."

Brooke started walking out of the building with Sam while Julian was on the phone. "You know, Leighann can walk now."

"I know, I just like holding her, it'll be a while before I hold her again."

"So you've met Leslie, right?"

"Yep, a few times, she's nice."

"So, what do you think of her."

"She's pretty…always upbeat…talks to me when Julian is on the phone."

"I've talked to her, and I know this will sound stupid, but she doesn't sound…you know?"

"Wow, Brooke, there's a different tone to someone who is gay?"

"Yeah, I mean it's just hard to believe that she is."

"Oh, definitely, very hard to believe." She rolled her eyes away from Brooke and in disbelief Julian can't tell the truth.

Julian caught up with them.

"So, where are we going to go eat with Rick's dad?"

"Let me check." Sam handed Leighann to Brooke and dialed Rick's number. "Hey…where are we having lunch."

"My dad is playing the control card…it's at the house."

"Oh, okay, well what's the address?" Sam got out a pen and started writing on her hand. "Okay, see you there."

Brooke noticed the address. "The Hamptons?"

"You know The Hamptons?"

"Yeah, Victoria had a house out here, we used to vacation all the time…or actually working in a different location was considered a vacation to her."

"So is it nice?"

"Yeah, talk about anybody who is anybody goes to The Hamptons."

"I've never been to The Hamptons." Julian spoke out.

"LA is like an upscale version of The Hamptons."

"If you say so."

"Believe me, my mother was all about, and is still all about high fashion and the looks of being rich. If we went to it, it was high class. And we never left LA…until my dad got a job in Tree Hill when I was like six years old."

They were walking towards the front door, all three…maybe four, Leighann was quiet the whole ride over. The house was enormous. About four times the size of four freshman dorms, like Rick said.

Sam knocked on the front door and was immediately greeted by the maid.

"You must be Samantha, come on in, and this is your family."

"Yes, is Rick…Richard here?"

"Yes, he's in the living area, may I take your coats."

"Yeah, sure." Sam was going along with the flow of a well-to-do house."

Sam excused herself and rushed into the living room to find Rick, he wasn't in there. She scooted around near the dining room, Rick was having a drink…alone.

"Hey, stranger."

He smiled at Sam. "Hey…you came."

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"My dad…I didn't even want to come."

Sam noticed Rick's glass. "You're drinking? It's not even dinner."

"Anything to ease the pain about the fireworks tonight."

"Why? Is there supposed to be fireworks, it's just dinner."

"My dad went on and on about this dinner being a great example and other crap. I'm gonna apologize to your family in advance."

"Rick, your father is no impression on you. I'm here for you and my family is here for me…none of those reasons are about your father. If he makes an ass of himself, then that's him…not you. You are not your father."

"Try telling him that."

They walked to the living room, holding hands, they all stood up, minus Leighann…she was playing with a piece of paper from Brooke's date book.

"Everybody, this is Rick… And Rick this is my mom, dad and baby sister Leighann."

Julian shook his hand. "So you're the boy I should be worried about?"

"I don't know Mr. Baker, should I?"

"Call me Julian, please…Mr. Baker is my father and we don't get along."

"I can sympathize, seriously."

"Hi, I'm Brooke." She waved while trying to watch Leighann.

"Wow, you two are like the youngest parents alive."

Brooke stood back up. "Foster parents…but when we disagree, it's no different."

Vince came in, everyone stopped talking.

"No reason to not be at ease when I come into the room." Sam stood closer to Rick, getting away from Vince as much as she could. "Dinner's not quite ready yet, we shall get interested in some pre dinner talk."

They sat down, Vince at the front of the room, everyone else on side couches.

"Mrs. Baker, you look more like you could be Sam's sister rather than her mother."

"Actually I'm Sam's foster mom, I'm twenty-five. And please, call me Brooke."

"And you?" He looked at Julian.

"I adopted Sam, she's my foster daughter…but it really feels like real daughter."

"It seems like my son has gotten himself into an interesting family."

Rick glared at his dad, hoping the rude comments were limited to just one.

"Have any of you ever been to The Hamptons?"

Brooke slightly raised her hand. "My family used to have a house up here, then my parents divorced."

"Oh, I probably know them, what were there names."

"Victoria and Mitchell Davis."

"You're Brooke Davis?"

"One and only."

"I thought you looked familiar. I think I used to see you when me and my wife would come up to visit. I'm most certain of it."

"Probably, we were up here a lot."

"So, how is your mother?"

"Cold, vindictive, and as far as I see it, she's not my mother." Brooke sighed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I really don't speak to her, so I couldn't really answer that question for you."

"It's quite alright, I value honesty. Our parents sometimes are not the best examples." Vince shot Rick a quick glance and then took the last sip from his brandy.

The maid walked in. "Dinner is served in the dining room."

They all walked into the dining room. The table was set as if it were a picture from a magazine.

Brooke put Leighann in her lap as everyone else sat down.

"This is nice." He noticed Brooke's situation. "I'm sure we can find something for Leighann, so you can enjoy your dinner."

"I'm fine, really."

They started eating dinner and at first everything was silent, until Vince started asking questions.

"So, Julian, how do you provide for your family."

Julian chose his words carefully considering the asking of the question. "I'm a movie producer."

"Oh, and you live in Tree Hill? Not much work there."

"My office is in Tree Hill, the work is done in LA."

"I'm wondering, with you being a movie producer, how did you two meet?"

Brooke swallowed her food. "A friend, Lucas Scott, wrote a book and it was going to be made into a movie until the project fell through. And Julian was hired as the producer."

"Yes, Lucas Scott…Dan Scott's other son."

Brooke glared at him. "Yeah, something like that."

"Such a shame, killing his own brother…I can't imagine hating someone that much."

Rick spoke softly. "I can."

"Excuse me, did you say something, son?"

"Nope." He continued to drink his water.

Leighann started to get fussy and Brooke had to change her diaper, Julian went out to the car to get the diaper bag. That left Rick and Sam alone with Vince.

"Samantha, how are you enjoying New York University?"

"It's school, but it's nice."

"Tell me, what's your major?"

"I'm still undecided, probably something in journalism."

"So you're a writer."

"Yeah, it's fun."

"It must be more than for you to want to build a college major on it."

"I get to escape the world that I'm in, I'm sure other people in this house can relate to that." Sam starred at Vince, him knowing exactly what she was getting at.

Brooke finished changing Leighann and Julian was packing up the diaper bag.

"Verdict?"

"I didn't want to say this in front of Sam or Rick, but he was flirting with my mom for like two summers after his wife died. He's a jerk."

"Well, we're here for Sam and for Rick and them, not for his dad."

"I know, but I just have this feeling he's gonna take a moment like tonight and make it look like Sam is an outsider. I mean this house is the size of our neighborhood."

"Since when does size matter?"

She looked at him. "And you're a guy saying that…okay."

Brooke and Julian came in and Leighann was now in Julian's lap, slowly falling asleep.

"I see one member of the family is out for the night."

Julian smiled down at Leighann. "Yeah, she's had a big day."

"I guess we all have, and I'm guessing our two students probably want to get some rest. It's been a great evening." Vince went into the other room and Brooke and Julian with Leighann clinging onto him, went to get the coats.

Sam turned herself in her seat. "Better than I thought it would be."

"Yeah, I guess…" Rick leaned in and kissed Sam on the lips. "I haven't seen you very much in the past few days. How is my favorite girlfriend."

"Favorite, you mean there's more than one?"

"Sure…I have to keep up the status. But they don't know about you."

"Good, because they probably wouldn't want to know that I love you."

Rick started to smile. "Did Sam just say she loved me, that's pretty huge."

"I believed, whatcha gonna do about it."

"Probably kiss her and tell her that I've loved her for a very long time."

"Good, because that's really close to what she to hear."

Rick started to kiss Sam, putting his hand on her shoulder, and deepened the kiss; then hear footsteps. Rick looked up after breaking the kiss. "Hey…Mr. Baker…or…Julian…I was just…"

"Rick I'm older but not that much older. I know what you did and it's not a crime but it could scar some for life."

Sam kissed Rick on the cheek. "Dinner was good, I'll see you tomorrow."

"We still haven't had our picnic date."

"In time…just be patient."

Another day passed it was time Brooke, Julian and Leighann to go home. Sam overslept…again, so she was saying goodbye to everyone in her pajamas.

She hugged Brooke. "I'm sorry we didn't get that talk about the pregnancy and baby names."

"The holidays are coming up."

"Last night I got a call from Rick's dad and was invited for Thanksgiving dinner. I wanted to wait to figure out how to say it, but I guess there is no real way to say it."

"I'll talk to Julian, but either way we better get you for Christmas."

"And miss Leighann's first Christmas, no way."

"Okay, I'll call you tonight with the results of the Thanksgiving thing. Have fun, don't study too hard…and keep Rick around, I like him."

"Yeah, I kind of like him too, he's nice."


	32. Chapter 31

Sam was starring at the clothes in her closet and in her opinion, nothing measured up to what she thought would be an appropriate week with Rick's family. Sure he said not to worry about it, be who you are, but how can she. This could possibly be her father in law some day and she doesn't want to be reminded all the time of her first Thanksgiving with the family as being a bad dresser.

Gigi came in, turning off her mp3 player. "I thought you'd be gone already."

"No, not leaving for another couple of hours."

"So, weekend with the Vulcan himself, nice."

"It's Rick's family, they're at least human."

"Yeah, on the outside."

"Why do I get the feeling you have some untold stories about the great Vince Carpenter that I probably shouldn't know because it'll scare me from going to spending a few days at his house."

"Just hearing things is all. You know he's not father of the year, he's pretty hard on Rick."

"Yeah, that's no secret."

"Well that's in public. But it's only speculation or whatever that no matter what Rick does or says, that house is like a prison."

"I'm pretty okay with that. I lived in foster homes until I was sixteen. I've seen the worst parents. Some parents just want a kid just to have a kid, it's quite sad. And I know who I am, nothing he can say or do that will change that."

"I'm glad you know now, I just hope you don't come back early saying your relationship is over because of his father."

"I won't, everything will be okay. I love Rick and I don't have to like his father."

Gigi grabbed her towel and shower kit. "I'll be in the shower, if my phone rings, let it ring. My parents have been obsessing about knowing exactly what time I'm flying in."

"So, where is home for you?"

"Oh, where the glitz and glamour live."

"New York?"

"No, Missouri."

"But you said glitz and glamour."

"Yeah and I'm a theater major. I like to pretend and that's the only way to convince myself that I'm not from the ghetto farm land.'

"I'm from North Carolina."

"At least you don't have Corn Field trucks riding on the main highway going five miles an hour when you're already late for work."

A cell phone started ringing, it was the ring tone for Rick.

"Hey babe."

"So, you ready?"

Sam looked at her suitcase…empty. "Not even close."

"But you started this morning."

"I hate packing, I've done it too many times to actually want to do it."

"Want me to come over and help?"

"Yeah, and then I look at you, you kiss me and yeah, we get nothing done and day turns to night."

"I did say help, I just didn't say what." He smiled.

"Ha, ha. Very funny. So what time is your dad expecting us?"

"Tonight, probably seven."

Sam checked her clock. "Well it's barely noon, so give me a couple of hours and we'll go from there."

"Sounds good."

"Perfect. I love you."

He smiled again. "I love you too babe…see you."

Sam threw her cell phone on the bed and looked at her closet again. "My mother is a fashion designer and I have nothing to impress the Duke of Sarcasm with. How lame." Sam's phone started ringing again, she smiled. "I was just thinking about not having anything nice to wear when you're a fashion designer."

Brooke lightly laughed. "I'm sure you can find something, and it's not about him, it's about you."

"Yeah Rick said something like that too, but neither of you are looking at my closet."

"But when they see you, it won't matter what clothes you have. And it's Rick you're there for, not his father."

"Yeah, I feel that now, I just don't know what's gonna happen over the time that I'm there."

"You'll be fine. Just don't call Julian. Any sense that you are in trouble or something is going on, in a second he's in the car and on his way there."

"Not a bad idea."

"Sam you'll be fine. You survived Victoria."

"I know, I'm just imagining Rick being worse than Victoria."

"Is that possible?"

"Maybe. I really have to get packing, we're leaving campus in like two hours."

"You have fun, text me with details."

Sam held her phone while looking at her closet.

"I wonder if Gigi has anything." Sam walked over to Gigi's closet, looked at the sizes. "There's a size this small, wow."

Gigi came back from her shower wrapped in her robe and hair up in a towel.

"Have you not packed anything."

"All my stuff is stupid, and yours is fantastic."

"Borrow it, I don't care, just don't get anything on it or just get it dry cleaned."

"But you're smaller than me, like two sizes smaller than me."

"Really? We're like the same size, you just wear baggy shirts sometimes."

"But I don't like form fitting stuff."

"Like showing your curves, giving Rick's imagination a work out, huh?"

"Yeah, kind of."

"Well, let's see what we have."

Sam sat on Gigi's bed and watched her roommate go through her entire wardrobe, even the stuff Sam is too afraid to wear outside of the girls dorm rooms.

"Done!" Gigi started zipping up Sam's suitcase.

"But I barely saw what you put in there, some stuff I might not even be comfortable wearing."

"Trust me, you will not only impress Vince, you will have Rick eating out of the palm of your hands…and him wanting more."

"If you say so."

Gigi leaned up against Sam's bed. "I know we never talk about this, but do you want him…wanting more?"

"Yeah, it's just that perfect moment. Not just because we're alone or because of something. I want it to feel right and perfect and in ten years I want to know it was right and I would never change a thing."

"Sam, you're putting too much into it. Rick is like the perfect guy, but perfect doesn't exist. Something will go wrong and that's what makes it perfect. It's something that you never expect. You have this big moment planned in your head from start to finish and nothing will ever compete with that."

"So I'm doomed."

"No, just in love." Gigi waved. I'm gonna do my hair now, if you leave, text me when you get to the Vulcan ranch."

Sam laughed. "Okay."

Julian found Brooke sitting in Sam's room, on the bed, looking around.

"Brooke, you've been in this room for like hours."

"I know, I just figured she would be here. Our first big holiday since she went to school."

"You encouraged her being with Rick's family."

"And I'm glad she's found that place in Rick's life, but I still wanted her to be here…I had this dream when we first moved here that we'd be fighting over how many vegetables to cut up or something."

"You can fight with Peyton over that, you wanted to help her, right."

"I know." She walked over to Julian, he pulled her into a hug. "It's just not the same. This house feels so empty without her."

"Well you wanted to make that pecan pie for Peyton, Leighann can help you with that."

"Julian, she's one."

"Never too early to start baking."

"Why do I get the feeling you're about to leave and you're giving me ideas to not be bored and frustrated."

"Because I have deadlines to meet."

"I can accept that…I suppose.' She gave a light smile and hugged him tighter. "I love you."

"Love you too, I'll be back later." He kissed her on the forehead.

Brooke walked into Leighann's room, she watching a cartoon.

"Hey LeLe!" Brooke scooped her up in her arms. "Wanna help mamma make pies?"

Leighann smiled, clapping her hands. "Pie!"

"Yeah, pie. With all bunches of milk and maybe cookies….sound fun."

Leighann smiled, kicking her feet. "Mommy!"

"Yeah, with…mommy!" Brooke tried to say it the way Julian does, Leighann just starred at her. "Mommy!" Brooke said it with a smile, no reaction, more starring and even pointing at the cartoon on TV. "What does your daddy have that I don't have?"

"Daddy!" Brooke got excited that she had something, but Leighann was pointing a picture of Julian holding Leighann at her first birthday party. "Figures, no luck. Come on little bit."

Leighann was sitting in her at the kitchen table in her booster seat and had a tiny little mixing bowl in front of her.

"Okay, let's get the eggs." Brooke got out two eggs, set them at Leighann, then heard a break. " Leighann!" She jerked around and saw a broken egg and yolk on the floor, Leighann was laughing and kicking her legs. "That was not nice Leighann, you don't' break things!" Brooke was cleaning up the yolk and saw the other egg drop from the table and splatter everywhere, some on her clothes. She looked up and Leighann was kicking her legs and smiling. "Okay, this is not working."

Brooke looked in the cook book to make something that does not involve eggs. She then thought about what her mother would have done, the same thing, ignored the situation. Brooke looked at Leighann who was looking back at her.

"You are my baby, we will do this together."

Brooke got out two more eggs, sat them far away from Leighann and pointed at them. "No!" She said in her loud voice, Leighann kept quiet.

The rest of the ingredients were soon spread out on the table, Brooke read out the instructions.

"Pour in the flour…" Easy enough. She gave the small bag to Leighann.

Without Brooke looking, Leighann started to eat one of the nuts out of the bag, she liked them, she took two in her tiny hand. Then Leighann started to cough…several times. Brooke looked at her, her face was turning red.

"Leighann, what…" Brooke looked at the bag, it was in her reach. "Oh, my God."

Leighann's face was turning a shade of purple…and she stopped coughing.

Brooke called 911.

"My daughter, she is choking on a peanut…she's turning purple…I left the bag too close…"

The operator gave her instructions to lie Leighann on her stomach and hit her on her back. Brooke did so and felt like she was hurting her daughter even more.

"It's not coming up, she might have eaten two…or something, I don't know, she's dying or something, help me!"

The operator instructed her to push several times. Brooke heard Leighann cough again.

"She's coughing again, what does that mean?"

Brooke reached into Leighann's mouth and was able to grab the peanut from her mouth….the color slowly started coming back to Leighann's face.

"She's no coughing or breathing weird, does that mean anything?"

Brooke soon hung up the phone and hugged Leighann so tight. Brooke could feel all the emotions of fearing for Leighann's life she started to cry with Leighann still in her arms.

"Mommy is so sorry, no more pecan pies ever again, I never liked them anyway." She lightly laughed through the tears.

They sat on the couch and Brooke turned on the television, a movie about an earth's disaster, she felt it was appropriate.

Rick and Sam arrived at the house. She got out and was almost marveling at the home.

"This isn't the same place we were at last time?"

"No, this is the same house…but we're in the back now."

"Oh, okay. Now it's really weird to be at a house that is large enough to look completely different on one side than the other."

"You'll be fine, it's just my dad." Rick looked up, nervously waving at the women. "And my aunts and grandmother. This shall be an event to remember."

"Why?"

"My aunts have bestowed every opportunity upon themselves to embarrass me with every girlfriend I've ever had since the age of fourteen."

"So I get to see infamous baby pictures?"

"Only if they start drinking."

Sam laughed. "Bring on the Jack Daniels." She was silent when Rick glared at her. "Sorry, didn't mean to…whatever."

They walked up, Sam holding Rick's hand tightly.

"Richard, so nice to see you."

"Hey grandma." He hugged her as well as his aunts. I didn't know all of you were coming for Thanksgiving, I thought it was just Christmas."

"Your father practically begged us to come this year and he insisted we bring our cameras." His Aunt Beth saw Sam. "And who is this young lady…she looks too scared to talk to us."

Rick turned to Sam. "This is my girlfriend, Sam."

"Girlfriend, and this is the first we're hearing of her. Does your father know?"

"Yeah, he met her during parent's week."

"Well, we are delighted to have you." Beth pulled Sam into a big hug. "We have to feed you, you're are so skinny…not like that last girlfriend of his, Abby. She'd eat you out of a home if you let her."

"Nice."

"Aunt Beth, I don't think she'd like to hear boring stories about Abby."

"Probably not. But it is getting a little cold, let's get inside."

After dinner, Sam found Rick on the balcony that overlooked the backyard.

"Wow, I think I just found a new place for a soccer field, David Beckham would be envious."

"I'd let him have it for free."

"So dinner wasn't that bad."

"Really? I could feel the tension in the room with my father wanting to know every tidbit about you down to your birth weight or something."

"Well there's only so much I can tell. I can't remember anything before like ten."

"Yeah well, you shouldn't have to go through that…I'm sorry Sam."

"In a strange way, I can see that your father does care. He just doesn't show it."

"Yeah, I know, and I don't think he ever will."

"Well there's just one thing left for you to do."

"And that is…"

"Show me the rest of this mansion you call home." She took his hands and they went up the stairs.

"This is it."

"But I haven't seen all the rooms…like, your bedroom."

He saw the look in her eyes. "My aunts are here and…"

"And you said they go to bed really, really early…and these walls are sound proof, right?"

"Yeah, they are."

"So, what's stopping us?"

They were stumbling into Rick's Room, too busy being wrapped up in the kissing to notice where they were going…and they fell onto the bed. T hey were both hearing a knock at the door.

"Seriously, now?" Sam yelled out just as she was going to get her perfect moment.

"Ignore it, they'll go away." Rick said just before his lips crashed into hers. But the knocking kept getting louder.

"Rick, they're not going away."

"I'll be right back." He gave her a kiss. "Hold that kiss." Rick got up off of Sam and walked to the door, unaware that his shirt was open and pretty clear what was going on.

Sam couldn't see who was in front of Rick, so she put herself together and walked over. Sam could feel her heart breaking.

"Abby."


	33. Chapter 32

Rick finally gained his thought process back. "Abby…what are you doing here?"

"By the looks of things, I guess I interrupted something really personal. I'm gonna go."

Rick grabbed her arm. "Just…why did you come?"

"I always come for thanksgiving, every year."

"When we were together, which hasn't happened in two years and since you weren't here last year, I figured you weren't gonna come."

""I wasn't, but my Thanksgiving isn't working out, so I thought I could come here, I always liked it here. But, obviously you have company so I am going to go."

"Wait."

Abby turned around, smiling, hopeful looking, then the door was shut in her face. She was confused.

Sam looked up at him, seeing him trying to form some explanation to what just happened.

"Did you know she was coming?"

"We broke up, Sam, I never even thought about her or what she was doing this week."

"Well she's waiting outside, behind a closed door because you told her to, what now?"

"Yeah, we broke up, but I still care about her, I want to know what's going on."

"The moment we're about to have sex for the first time and it's a really big deal, you find it important to talk to your ex girlfriend about what's going on in her life. Do think about the words before the come out of your mouth?"

"Her family's a train wreck, I'd feel terrible if I just let her go back to that."

"And this house has like twenty rooms or something, she couldn't stay in one of those, on the other side of the world?"

"She just surprised me, that's all."

"Yeah, clearly. But it's like I didn't exist. She had to see with her own eyes what was going on. I doubt she even knows my name."

"Yeah, I messed up, didn't I?"

"Yeah, big time."

"I'll have her stay in one of the other rooms, far, far away from this room. And I'll be right back."

"Wait, you think what was about to happen will happen now?"

"Wait, what?"

Sam put her hair up in a ponytail and grabbed an extra pillow. "I'm gonna go sleep in one of the other twenty guest rooms. It's been a long thirty minutes, and I'm really tired, so after Abby, or whatever Abby does, just don't find me."

"Sam!" He called after her before she opened the door, to Abby leaning up against the wall across from the bedroom.

Rick walked to the door, wondering what to say.

Abby walked over to him. "I interrupted something really important, didn't I?"

"Not anymore, come on in."

Abby sat on the bed. "My dad came home from drinking at the bar and my mom had made this idea in her head that he wouldn't be drinking and she finally snapped. My parents are finally getting a divorce."

"A little overdue, don't you think?"

"Completely. How they stayed married when I was high school is beyond me. They never attended any school function together, the other was always working or had a headache. Some excuse. I could tell people knew."

Rick sat down beside her. "I can name about six people in walking distance from you that you could have went to. Why me?"

"Because you're the only one I knew who cared. I had friends, but not any real friends, you know?"

"We've been apart for two years, Abby, two years. You didn't think to call?"

"And have your dad answer, awkward."

"Wait, my dad doesn't know you're here?"

"No, I came in the back way, through the kitchen, no one noticed me."

"It's late, so you can probably stay in a guest room…pick anyone you like."

"I'll be gone before your girlfriend sees me."

"Her name is Sam."

"And I'm really sorry."

"You said that already."

"I know, but I don't know how else to not be embarrassed by interrupting what I just did."

"It happens…to some people."

"Nice save…or not."

Rick and Abby walked down to another bedroom, he opened up the door, she walked in.

"I guess you have everything you need, private bathroom and all."

"Thanks. All things aside, I'm happier to be here then my drunken family's Thanksgiving."

"About that…"

"I'll be gone. Don't worry, Sam won't have to worry about seeing your dramatic ex girlfriend in the morning."

"Sam is stronger than that, she'll be okay."

"You obviously don't know your girlfriend as well as you think you do."

"Why do you say that?"

"First big moment, interrupted by dramatic ex, all the emotions will be coming out from every angle. Silent treatment, flying objects at your head, endless possibilities."

"I'm in hell."

"And I guess I'm Satan since I caused it."

"Maybe Little Nicky, but not Satan himself…or herself."

"Goodnight, Rick."

"Night Abby."

Rick walked to Sam's door, not sure of whether to knock or not. He knew he upset her and she had good reason to be upset.

"Since you're standing there, come in…it's creepy."

Rick opened up the door, Sam was lying in her bed, flipping through random channels."

"Well, you're talking to me."

"I said come in, that's hardly having a total conversation."

"It's something."

"I guess she's resting comfortably."

"She's in another room, so yeah."

"What did you two talk about?"

"Would it make a difference?"

"No."

"Sam, I had no idea she would ever think about coming here…especially tonight."

"Yeah, I know."

"So, you forgive me."

"Rick, it's not about her showing up or what we were doing. It's about the fact that you didn't even think to tell her to go to another room or the fact that you wanted to talk to her. Like after two years what is there to talk about?"

"Is that it?"

"No, do you still love her?"

"As a friend, yes, but not as a girlfriend."

"If I wasn't even here and she came by, what might've happened?"

"I would have talk to her, like I did tonight." Rick sat in front of Sam. "So how much do you hate me right now."

"I don't hate you, I'm just…mad and maybe a little jealous."

"Of Abby, why?"

"I wanted this night to be with you and sharing that unexpected but great emotional drive with you. And I couldn't. And you were there for her, instead of me. And I'm mad that when I finally am feeling good about us and want to take the next step, there's this roadblock of whatever standing in our way. First it was because it wouldn't feel right and now it's because the haunts of the past. Are we doomed?"

"By those circumstances, I hope not."

"She did seem nice, I did see how uncomfortable she was when seeing what were doing…or about to do."

"Yeah, she's okay." Rick smiled at her. "But she's not you."

"Good, because being Samantha Baker is exhausting."

"I know this is gonna sound a little strange, but I don't feel like going back to my room…and…"

"Come on." Sam scooted down into the covers and Rick climbed under the covers with her. Rick wrapped his arm around Sam. "This is nice."

"Yeah, but next time…preferably without our clothes."

"Deal." He kissed her and they drifted off to sleep.

Julian called out Brooke's name when he got home, she told him to come up to the bedroom.

"And she does sleep, so it's not a myth!" He saw Brooke's face. "What happened?"

"She was sort of helping me make pies for Thanksgiving and she ate a peanut and choked on it." Brooke wiped the tears away. "I called 9-1-1 and they helped me through it, but it was scary and I felt like the worst parent ever…let my child choke on a peanut."

"You did the right thing and it may not have been a peanut, it could've been a toy or something. You're not a bad mom, you're a great mom. Things happen because they're supposed to. Babies choke on things."

"Yeah, but she's perfect and she's not supposed to ever have bad things happen." Brooke rubbed the top of her forehead, brushing the hair out of her face.

"Perfect does not exist."

Brooke smiled. "Well you're perfect, and you do exist."

"True, but I have one special person to thank for that."

"And who would that be?"

"The most beautiful, sexiest mom in the world." He leaned over to kiss her and felt a punch in his stomach. He looked down. "She's awake."

"She's been in and out. She's been really tired ever since…you know."

"I guess you haven't gone near the kitchen since this afternoon?"

"Nope. After everything was over, we came up here, and just been hanging out. I've nodded off ever little bit and kept thinking she might find something on the bed or the table and start choking again and I wake right back up."

"I'll take her downstairs so you can get some sleep."

"Seems nice, but today when Leighann started smashing eggs on the floor…long story…I thought about what my mother would have done. She would've ignored the situation, never even spent time with me. I want to spend all the time I have with her. Let her know that I'm her mom and I'm here for her."

"Yeah, but daddy wants to bond with her some…"

"Okay…I guess I could sleep a little bit. When were plan on ordering something?"

"Even though you had a scary incident today, I was gonna use the kitchen. There's this really nice dinner that I bought at the grocery store today."

"And another myth that has been debunked. A man goes to the grocery store. So did you have to ask a thousand questions about one item?"

"Nope, I just looked at what each isle had and fought through it."

"And I'm prouder of you ever second."

Leighann climbed on Julian's lap. "Hey baby girl, wanna help daddy make dinner…without peanuts."

She climbed off of Julian, worked herself off the bed, slowly walked to the door and looked behind her. "Daddy." She waved her hand for him to come.

"I guess we're gonna make dinner."

"Sounds great."

Julian kissed her. "I love you."

"Love you too."

The next morning, Sam woke up still in Rick's arms, it was early and she was hungry. Quietly, she let herself out of the room and sneaked down to the kitchen. She turned on the light and saw her.

"Hey Abby."

"Oh crap, I said I'd be gone before you woke up." She picked up her bowl of cereal.

"No, it's okay. It's a lot earlier than I wake up, and for us not to talk would be a little crazy. We do have a common bond."

"That we do."

"I know I've said this a thousand times, but I'm really…really sorry."

"You didn't know."

"But that doesn't make it better or give you back that moment. I mean like ten years later you can say that a dramatic ex girlfriend ruined your first time together. The parents will flip."

"Considering who my mother is, she'd understand quite well."

"So, where are you from?"

"Originally, Tree Hill. But my family moved to New York after my baby sister was born. My mom wanted a nice place to settle down, a home that is ours and not just hers before she turns thirty."

Abby almost choked on her cheerios. "Thirty? You're like twenty?"

"In about four months. Brooke adopted me when I was sixteen, I was a foster kid."

"That's cool, your step dad?"

"He came to Tree Hill to make a movie, long story and fell for Brooke. It was cute."

"That's really sweet."

"Yeah, even more sweeter after we all found out that he was in love with her best friend before she married my mom's ex boyfriend."

"What is the world is your town drinking. Does everyone have sex with everyone else?"

"They used to, yes. But things are better now."

"I should hope so, I'd need a road map to get through all those relationships."

"Oh, and I did I tell ya, that everyone has the same dad!"

"Now I know I need to go back home, even I'm getting a little loopy from all the family drama."

"It was nice meeting you, under the quirky circumstances."

Rick walked in. "The twilight zone, past girlfriend, present girlfriend."

"Creepy." Abby smiled at him. "You slept with both us, too."

Sam got up and walked around Rick, and stopped. "And yet he's only had sex with one of us…how odd."

Rick walked with Sam back to her bedroom. "I'm never gonna live this down, am I."

"Not until you prove to me that this perfect thing called sex is really worth waiting for." She smiled and kissed him. "I still love you."

"I love you too…Samantha…with three syllables."


	34. Chapter 33

The doorbell rang, Peyton was setting the table. Considering how she makes cookies, this is the only part of Thanksgiving dinner she is allowing herself to be apart of.

Haley opened up the door. "Hey Brooke…where's everyone else."

She opened up her arms, showing her growing belly. "Seriously, I said one kid…I kicked him to the curb last month." Haley's mouth dropped open. "Your face, really, he's getting the bags."

"Where's Leighann?"

"She was…" Brooke smiled at her daughter. "Playing in the snow with Sawyer. When Sawyer comes in, Leighann will, she follows him everywhere."

"Jamie is out there too, and Sawyer is Jamie's shadow. They'll tag along any second now."

Brooke sat her bags on the floor.

"How's dinner coming along, anything I can do."

"I played it safe, Peyton is setting the table…Nathan and Lucas are watching football. And I think that's everyone." She started to laugh.

"Dan isn't rushing to be apart of everyone's lives?"

"You don't know about Dan, do you?"

"That he killed his brother, high school stuff."

"Umm…" Haley cleared her throat when she saw Nathan. "How's the game going?"

"Okay, you're talking about something you don't want me to know about."

"No I'm not." Haley started to stir the potatoes.

"Sure, you hate football and last I checked, it doesn't have a court."

"Ha, ha!" She waited until Nathan left. "Yeah, he knows me too well."

"So, about Dan…what happened?"

"He, um…it's really hard on Jamie, because…well…Dan hung himself in prison."

Brooke almost lost her balance. "What? Why? How? Don't they monitor people from doing that?"

"I…I don't know, Nathan got a call to go to the prison and they told him, I was with Jamie. I know Nathan had this torn, messed up relationship, but to see his face when he came home, it was like his world went downhill and never seeing the light of day."

"How's Jamie?"

"I think they found a lot of strength in each other, they're healing."

"And Luke?"

"He doesn't talk about. He never connected with Dan, but when he had the heart attack, Lucas thought that if he bonded with him, but it was still heartbreaking."

"Why was I kept out of the loop, I mean…this is, huge."

"It happened so fast. I'm sorry."

"It's not like I was ever close to Dan. I even helped Lucas bring him down for fraud at the dealership."

"It's been a while, so it's been getting easier. Thanksgiving and Christmas are the real challenges."

"Whatever I can do."

"You be healthy for baby number two."

Brooke rubbed her belly. "Yeah, baby number two is special."

"How did Sam take it."

"She's excited, more hoping that this baby pulls through, unlike last time."

"Well, she understands a lot more now. And Julian?"

"Are you kidding, we have nursery number two already done, we just need to pick out a name."

"And have you?"

"I was really liking Rebecca…calling her Becca for short. And Julian liked the name Arielle…but I keep thinking of the little mermaid, and it's just strange."

"Ha! Imagine if you had a boy and named him Eric!" Haley started to laugh.

"Not funny, and Sam made that joke already."

"She's very smart. Hey, take this." Haley handed her the large salad bowl. "And have Peyton set it on the table. This is the only way to keep Peyton out of the kitchen and still involved."

"Yeah, I heard about the cookie thing in high school."

Julian came in.

"So this is what the girls do on Thanksgiving, talk about each other's husbands all day long."

"That's right, no secrets in this house."

Jamie ran in.

"Look mama, me and Sawyer made mud."

"Oh God… Nathan, get some towels!" Haley went running after Jamie.

Brooke started to stir the potatoes.

"You miss Sammy, too, huh?"

"Yeah. I know she's older and should be with Rick and his family, but this is Thanksgiving. I wanted to her to have bad opinions my pies or something. Now she's not here."

Julian wrapped his arms around her from behind. "But we get her for Christmas. We're not losing her, she's just growing up."

"But, why can't be the same sixteen year old girl forever?"

"Because she'd be with Jack forever and making bad choices to get attention."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

"Just come on and enjoy the holidays and Christmas will be here before you know it."

"Then she'll be gone."

"But there is a time between now and then that we do get to spend with her."

"So I'm being dramatic, it's the hormones."

"You know the hormones thing worked in the first pregnancy."

"Okay…I'm gonna go check on the boys, play nice." She put a light kiss on his cheek.

Just after dinner was over, Lucas stood next to Julian who was watching Brooke and Peyton.

"Seems like a lifetime ago that our roles were switched."

"Yeah, Brooke told me about what happened?"

"Yeah, I was a jerk." They both laughed.

"Everything happens for a reason. Brooke and I weren't always on the same level."

"I always wanted to say something about the way you make her happy, she deserves it."

"Yeah, so does Peyton."

"Yeah, I nearly messed that one up too."

"She never stopped loving you, I never saw it."

"I guess we were both pretty blind."

Peyton looked at Julian and Lucas talking.

"How times have changed."

Brooke looked up. "Wow, who would have thought. They hated each other when they met."

"Well, Julian was obsessed with me." Peyton had an evil laugh.

"Oh, but he came for the other girl in the book, he told me so."

"Oh, did you use red underwear welcome mat again? Or is that so high school as well?"

"Oh, that is far hidden. Those tricks and stuff don't work for Julian. I mean they do, he is a guy, but he wanted more than the sexy Brooke Davis. He wanted what was…under the clothes."

"Oh, and how many looks did it take?"

"Funny! At least I didn't undress my future husband in Nathan Scott's house."

"And nothing happened!"

"But if it did, imagine, Keith Scott, seeing…you two and Lucas' you know who."

"Gross! Ugh, that's really embarrassing. It's bad enough he caught us making out in Lucas' bedroom one night when Karen was in Italy."

"Yeah, but that just heightened everything up. If only Sam knew what step mommy did in high school."

"Oh, she knows."

"Everything?"

"Yeah, she found some online diary or something and now she knows Brooke Davis…the whole shebang."

"So, does she blush at some of the things you did? I know I do."

"Come on! P. Sawyer, you were making out with Nathan Scott at the river court after every game night until he started laughing at Lucas joining the team."

"He was my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend, or punching bag?"

"Both. We were horrible together."

"Well he did get you to buy new music."

"That's only when we broke up."

"My point exactly."

That night Sam was caught off guard coming down the stairs by Vince.

"Hi, Mr. Carpenter. I was just…"

"You're a guest, you're allowed anywhere you like, except the third floor, that's my private suite, but it's most work stuff anyway."

"Sure! No prob."

"I know you and Rick have a more personal relationship than he's had with any other girl, I just want you to know, that I approve."

"Well..thanks…I'll be sure to pass that along."

"I just want to say that you caught me off guard when I first met you?"

"Oh, okay, I get that reaction a lot."

"And you do know that he plans to work at my company once the summer begins."

"I did not know that."

"I guess there's a bit about Rick's future that you don't know about?""Mr. Carpenter, I get the impression you're trying to throw me into this attitude that I have no room in Rick's life."

"You probably will not."

"Then guess what…the table just got a little bit bigger. I will not only be around and with your son, I will make such an impression, you'll be dreaming about me. So any idea that I'm not gonna stay, that's just crap. I'm staying and you're gonna like it. Because believe me, when it comes to craptastic parents, I have hit the jackpot."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No, just reminding you that with your money and average looks, you can't buy your son's women. Or I guess you could, but that's beneath you. I used to live out of a car, money is no object to me. And if it were, I'd be sleeping with you, not your son. Have a nice night." Sam went back upstairs.

Rick was confused. "I thought you went to get ice cream."

"My appetite went sour when I saw your father."

"What did he say?"

"Blah blah blah, I have tones of money and all this stuff. Really, it's just another way for him to see if I would go for a deal to get out of the way."

"Again?"

"Again? I'm not he the only one?"

"Abby, her family is from like oil tycoons, having more money than anyone that I know and my dad knows a lot of people. We just went our separate ways, my father was very supportive."

"Imagine that."

Sam curled up with him and started to yawn.

"Are you going to sleep soon, I'm really tired."

"Yeah, sure." He kissed her forehead and turned out the light.


	35. Chapter 34

Brooke had slept in late. Julian took Leighann and Sawyer to park. She walked into the kitchen, smiling.

"Sam?"

She turned around. "Hi."

They hugged for what seemed like the longest time.

"I'm glad you're here, but what about school."

"I don't have to go back until Monday, so we have the weekend."

"The great Vince Carpenter not so great."

"He has this way about him to overpower other ones, but I've got the worst grandmother on the planet."

"Yeah, well that's second to my worst mother on the planet."

"Where's Julian and Leighann?"

"Play date with Sawyer. Lucas and Peyton are painting Sawyer's room an un baby-like color. Rick didn't come with you?"

"Oh, he was raiding the refrigerator."

"So he's now officially part of the family. In the middle of the night, I'm sound asleep and Julian's downstairs watching some mindless television program and downing some random figuration from the fridge. They are two of a kind."

"So, how was Thanksgiving."

"Not complete, but you're here now."

"Believe me, I would have loved to have been here rather than there."

"That bad?"

"Remember when I told you I was ready to be…with Rick?" Brooke nodded. "Ex girlfriend shows up. She has a pretty messed up family."

"Awkward, was there a cat fight?"

"She's really nice, and said she was sorry like a million times over . I felt kind of bad for her. Seems like Rick is the only friend she has."

"Or the only one who understands. Remember…Jack?"

"I didn't tell Rick, but I was thinking about him on the drive over here. How awkward it would be if we all saw each other. He has a new girlfriend now."

"Yeah, Kelly."

Sam gave her a look. "Did I tell you?"

"Seems that Jack things of us as parental guardians. He was going to her sister's wedding, he was all dressed up and wanted to show the both of us how much he had changed."

"That's nice, I miss hanging out with Jack. Is that wrong?"

"Just depends on what you miss. Do you miss the long talks or just being with him?"

"He was the first boyfriend, first…first. I guess I'll always hold some kind of special place for him."

"I don't know if Julian knows, but Lucas is always special to me. He wasn't the first…first. But he was the first love, the first real boyfriend."

"Does Lucas know that."

"Yeah, I think he does. Peyton and I were like mortal enemies in high school because of that, initiated by me mostly. But I think we both agree that the past is in the past, but it will always be important. Same goes with you and Jack."

"Do you remember who your first was?"

"Honestly, I don't know if I can. It was probably some stupid basketball parity and I was probably either drunk or having every plan to get drunk."

"The point is, it never mattered."

"No, it didn't. When I ran for student counsel president, no one really took me seriously. Lucas helped me with my speech and all, but I think I got elected because I was cheerleader and all around flirt."

"But you did a good job."

"After the teasing and smirks and whispers. But it helped me grow as a person. It definitely helped me deal with the press when I first came to New York."

"It's all high school if you look deep enough."

Rick appeared around the doorframe.

"Sam had mentioned dinner." Both Brooke and Sam started laughing hysterically. "What?"

Brooke composed herself. "Nothing, it's just…you're perfect. I'm gonna go call Julian about dinner."

Rick waited until Brooke left. "What was that about?"

"Nothing." She started to smile. "Thanks for coming."

"You drove, I was just along for the ride."

"Yeah, in your car."

"It feels more like a home here than any place I've ever been. I wanted to come."

"Just remember that when Julian gets back. He won't grill you…per say, but he's very inquisitive."

"I think I'll be okay. Remember who my father is."

"Come on, I wanna show you my room." She grabbed him the hand and they walked upstairs.

The door opened and Sam stepped in, turned around.

"I forgot how much I missed my room. Before I moved in with Brooke, I never had a room."

"It's very…girlie."

"Well good thing since I'm a girl."

Sam plopped on the bed, and went towards the nightstand drawer, Rick got nervous. "Don't you think it's a little weird, your mom is downstairs and…"

Sam laughed. "No silly, but since you mentioned it, they aren't in there. They're in a different place that you may find out about at the right time."

"Okay, now I'm embarrassed."

"Hey, I know I'm sexy, you want to have sex with me right now, I get it." Sam sat on the bed laughing.

Rick walked over to where she was sitting, leaned down and started to kiss her. "Yeah, I do." Rick sat down on the bed beside her. "You have pictures with Jack."

"Yeah, I was a picture person in high school. He was never very photogenic. He always looks like he's miserable."

"You look happy."

"Yeah, I was. But I didn't know what a real relationship was and then I met you…and I'm still getting to experience it."

"I don't think we have any pictures, at least not in your room."

"I have some of you in my dorm room."

"But when you come home for Christmas, there's pictures of Jack everywhere and none of me."

"Well it snows a lot here, so we can take some pictures of the snow…and Leighann playing in the snow, and…" She was stopped by a very sweet kiss. "And I guess we can take pictures of you too."

"I don't think you noticed, but I have a picture of you at my house."

"You do, I didn't see it."

"The day we went with some people from both our dorms to Cony Island. You were so beautiful with the sun just setting, I took it with my phone and had it developed."

"Wow, I didn't know that, I'd love to see it."

"Here." Rick got out his phone and surfed through and found the picture, clicking it up on the main screen.

"That is really pretty, it looks like I'm almost posing for it."

Rick kissed the side of her head. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Julian knocked on the open door. "Hey you two."

"Julian!" Sam got up and hugged him. "How was daddy day?"

"It was good. You're here for tonight?"

"Yeah, we're leaving tomorrow afternoon, get back to school Sunday."

"You'll be here for Christmas, that's like two weeks?"

"Two and a half or something."

"Rick, you joining us?"

"Of course, anything to get out of going home."

"You're always welcome."

Brooke called Sam to go downstairs.

"Duty calls." Sam kissed Rick on the cheek and gave Julian an hug before rushing downstairs.

"She really loves you."

"And I really love her."

"I know that me being the father figure here is a bit weird for you since we have a small age difference."

"It's different, but not unbelievable. She looks at you like a dad."

"And I look at her like a daughter."

"As you should."

"Which means since you're the boyfriend, a serious boyfriend, that means we should probably talk."

"Okay, about what?"

"Do you plan to be with her when you graduate college."

"Yes."

"Do you ever think about life without her?"

"yeah, and it would be really bad if anything happened."

"Yeah, it would be. Painful."

"Painful?"

Julian heard footsteps coming towards the room. "Yeah, you break her heart…I break your arm…for starters. Happy holidays."

Brooke questioned Julian's look. "What did you say to him?"

"Nothing."

"Don't scare him with this broken arm and broken heart thing. Geez, he's a good kid."

"Yeah, too good."

"Oh, and there has to be something wrong with him for you to accept him."

"A flaw somewhere would be nice."

"He has a jackass for a father, as do both of us. I'd say it's destiny."

"What's destiny anyway."

"Well it was said a few times in your wedding vows, I thought you'd figure it out by now."

"I was just hoping you'd buy it, anything after that, icing on the cake."

"Okay, now you're getting really weird, what is up?"

"He's…."

Brooke finished his sentence. "He's a boy, a nice boy for our daughter. The least you can do is try and like him."

"Fine."

Julian found Sam sitting on the porch while Rick and Brooke were cleaning up.

"Hey Sammy."

"Hey. You can hate him if you want, I don't think it would make a difference."

"I don't hate him."

"Julian…the broken arm thing? You are so unoriginal."

"He told you that?"

"Yeah, out of fear you might actually do it, for starters."

"So, I got carried away."

"It's weird, I like the protective father guy you are, because you're the only one who has actually come out to be the father figure for me. I like it though."

"Good because you're just the practice portion of this life test. There's Leighann to go through and baby yet to be named."

"If you're half the dad you have been to me, you'll do fine. You learn as you go, it's nice. A bit skittish, but you've done well."

Julian wrapped his arm around her. "I love you Sammy."

"Love you too…dad."


	36. Chapter 35

Sam was happy that her box of stuff that Rick has given her was too small. The room had everything spread out so it didn't seem as much. But the box was filling up fast.

Gigi plopped on her bed. "Finally, my last…final. I'm free…well until next semester."

"You think you passed?"

"At this point, I'm just glad it's over. I'll deal with passing later."

"Where you are going for the holidays?"

"Colorado, with all the snow I can take."

"So how is your mom?"

"She's good, doing well after my dad died."

"Did she like the card? I didn't know what to say or to give."

"She really liked it. Everyone else was either giving food or some kind of food related item, she liked the fact that it wasn't edible or didn't have any mention of food."

Gigi noticed the box filling up quickly.

"Did you need a bigger box."

"I think I kind of like it stuffed. Gives me a sense that he really loves me with all the stuff that won't fit into this box. If I get a big box, not so much love to go around."

"So Rick gets to spend Christmas with your family. Are you excited."

"Yeah, and Rick is too. I think he feels more at home with my family than his own."

"That's a good thing, right? Potential future there."

"Yeah, it's great."

"If it's so great then why are you strangling my teddy bear."

Sam threw the bear back to her. "I've had experiences where things are good, then something goes wrong. Like I found out who Jack's brother was or something even worse."

"Or you think something is gonna happen because you're so happy."

"I am happy." She started to smile.

A knock at the door sounded, in came a messenger.

"Package for Sam." He handed her a clipboard.

"Me? But I didn't order anything, does it say who it's from?"

He looked at his log book. "Julian Baker. Friend of yours?"

"He's my dad."

"Oh, well, there you go."

Sam was torn between opening it or throwing it with the other care packages she's been sent throughout the week.

"So you're not even the least bit curious of what's in the box."

"I don't think he realizes whatever he sends, I have to pack up and take back to Tree Hill."

"Tree Hill? I thought your family lived in New York?"

"Well the extended family is in Tree Hill, where we will be for the Holidays. And the old house was given to me, so it's going there."

"A whole house to yourself. No one wonder Rick is nervous."

"How is that?"

"Figure it out…Baker girl."

Gigi left the room and Sam picked up the package. She tore it open and opened the box.

She opened up the flight information. "Finally, something useful."

He picked up his cell phone. "Hey Sammy."

"Hey Julian, thanks for finally giving me something I don't have to pack up."

"You got the tickets."

"Signed sealed and delivered. I see you got one for Rick too."

"Your welcome. And as an added bonus, you get first class."

"Seriously." Sam checked the ticket. "That is really awesome, thanks."

"Brooke's idea. She wants only the best."

"She is Brooke Davis after all."

"Something I wanted to tell you."

"Sure."

"You know, it can wait until you get home."

"Are you sure, you sounded really fatherly serious."

"Well fatherly serious has to get back to work or actors won't have jobs."

"Oh whatever will they do with their twenty million something or another salaries."

"Sam, you know it's only independent films, there are no Denzel Washington's around here."

"I had to try."

"I'll see you in a few days, have fun, and don't bring too much stuff home, your room is crowded enough as it is."

"Oh, then could stop sending me these care packages. Between the stuff Rick has given me and the stuff you're sending me, I'll need a second car just for all the extras."

"Note taken. Love you, and see you in a few days.""Love you too."Sam threw her cell phone on the bed and saw Rick standing in front of her.

"So…he appears."

"And who do you love."

She remembered the phone call. "Oh, yeah, I meant to tell you. I met this wonderful circus performer, his name is Bucko, we're totally the new item that Circus O something or another is looking for."

"Oh, I guess the juggling thing turns you on."

"Yeah, it does, especially when it…okay, this is just getting too weird, even for us."

"What's all the boxes?"

"Stuff you've given me and stuff my parents keep sending me. Only one out of the twenty something boxes he's sent actually does you and I some good."

"What would that be?" Sam handed him a ticket. "First class, nice job."

"Which means, I'll have like a million bag checks because of all of this stuff."

"I think I might have a solution."

"I will take anything."

That afternoon, Sam was reading a book silently and in came a trunk carried by Rick.

"This is your solution, another item to take with me?"

"It's empty." Rick opened it up. "And as I see it, big enough to fit everything."

"Oh, great, thanks babe." She kissed him.

"Where's Gigi?"

"A car was sent for her this afternoon, she's probably home by now."

"So you're all alone in this big room."

Sam looked around. "I wouldn't think big, but it's a room."

"I have a roommate that blares videogames all day long."

"You can sleep in Gigi's bed, just don't bother Mr. Waffles."

"Excuse me?"

"Her teddy bear. She's very attached to it."

"Then why is Mr. Waffles all alone."

"Because I got lonely. I don't know, Gigi is strange."

During the middle of the night Sam had a hard time trying to sleep, she looked over at Rick who looked to be soundly sleeping.

She tried to settle and heard his voice. "What are you thinking about?"

"What, I thought you were sleeping."

"With you thinking so loud, not really, what's up?"

"How I thought I would never be in a place like this five years ago, living day to day."

"What about now?"

"I don't know, I'm very grateful."

"But you worry about the people who don't get the chance you did."

"Yeah, and the ones who are forgotten about."

"Like Jack."

"Wait, where did that come from?"

"Sam, it's obvious."

"He was adopted, so it doesn't matter."

"Sam, I'm not too crazy about Jack, but he was a big part of your life. You don't have to feel guilty about whatever you're thinking about."

"So you wouldn't be the least little mad if I would want to see him when we got to Tree Hill."

"Considering my ex girlfriend interrupted our first time together, I doubt it."

"Wow, I think I almost forgot about that."

"I don't think I ever will."

"Well, it's in the past and the future of getting up for our flight to Tree Hill comes in a few hours. I'm gonna try and get some sleep."

Brooke was trying to get Leighann to eat her lunch. Sam came up behind Brooke, making Leighann laugh.

"At least you laugh at something, even if it is me…come on." Brooke kept hearing noises and turned around, smiling…then being serious. "Out of all the hours in the day, you had to pick lunch time."

"So the flight was early, can't help that."

"I thought Julian was picking you up."

"Oh he did. I wanted to come and see you, they're outside getting the luggage."

"You know, now that you and Rick are pretty serious, it's not about getting the luggage, that' just the code word."

"What do you mean?" Sam laughed.

"Julian, even though it's like ten years older, he sees you as a daughter and he doesn't want to let that go. You have a special bond with Julian. He is kind of sad to see it go."

"But who says it has to."

"Because another boy makes you happy. He's not the one you go to with all your problems anymore."

"He doesn't say it."

"And since when does a man project his feelings?"

"Brooke, if you were go to see Lucas like out of the blue, do you think Julian would be weird about it?"

"Umm, no, why? Lucas and I were over years ago…remember, he's married to my best friend. But why do you ask?"

"I sort of haven't told Rick that Jack sent me a text that he's in town for a few days…with Kelly, his new girlfriend, and I said I'd try and see him."

"And Rick doesn't know?"

"Nope. I'm kind of wondering if I should tell him."

"Okay, think this through. If ever in a tight situation, if it's bought up you went to see Jack and he doesn't know about it, start looking for a new boyfriend."

"That bad?"

"Sam, women are stronger then men in the relationship area, no matter how hard that is to believe. Men need a woman to keep them happy and the minute that something shatters that, it's over. Believe me, I was the captain of that ship sailing away like many times in high school." Brooke picked Leighann up out of her high chair. I'm only a few months along and already it's getting hard to lift her. I'm gonna go clean her up."

"Mind if I do it?"

Brooke heard Julian's voice. "As nice as that offer sounds, it seems that you are making excuses about not talking to your boyfriend."

"I know, I'm being baby."

Julian and Rick sat the trunk down in Sam's room.

"What's in this thing?"

"According to Sam, all the boxes and care packages you sent, and everything else."

"I do go overboard."

"She loved everything, but just had no idea why you kept sending everything when she would just have to box it up and bring it back."

"Oh, yeah, I never thought of that."

"According to women, we men never think."

"No, we don't."

Rick looked around, having no idea what to say.

Julian saw Rick's nerves all over his face.

"I trust Sam."

"What?"

"I know that when kids come back to their parents house they sleep in separate beds or even separate bedrooms. But I trust Sam and she loves you and I guess I have to trust you too."

"Not that this isn't awkward enough…we're not…doing anything."

"And I don't wanna know if you are."

"Even though this is awkward, this is more, right now, than me and my dad ever talked in all the times I came home for the holidays."

"You're welcome here…anytime."

"Thanks…that's nice."

"So, we should probably go…"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Rick swallowed hard, hands in his pockets. "Can I marry your daughter."

"Excuse me?"

"I wanted to do the right thing and ask…"

"Now I know what a heart attack feels like."

"If it's not okay, I get it, it's too soon, or whatever reason you have."

"Are you planning to ask her soon?"

"No, probably not for a long time, but I know I want to be with Sam forever. So, I wanted to ask now, see what you thought."

"I barely know you, and I like that you are asking, doing the old fashioned thing, but I'm not saying no…but I'm not saying yes. I just want to see you with Sam and not see Sam. I know she's happy, but we've all been happy, but happy doesn't last forever. That's my answer."

"Yes, sir."

They went back into the living room area, Sam and Brooke in the kitchen cutting up vegetables.

"Knives…is that safe?" Julian got a soda out of the fridge.

Brooke gave him a glare. "I thought you weren't gonna make fun of me."

"But Sam and Rick should be warned."

Brooke rolled her eyes, set the knife down. "Okay, since I will never live this down, everyone should know this story…since Peyton would be dying to tell you anyway. Thanksgiving I was helping Haley, okay, everything is fine. Then the pot on the stove started to boil over, so I tried to do the multi task thing and look like I could cook and accidentally, might I stretch the word accidentally, had knife in my hand and it flew out of my hand, and landed in the wall."

Sam was sitting there, silent, but couldn't hold in the fact that she was laughing. Rick was fixing his face to try and not laugh Finally, Sam couldn't do it anymore and her fit of giggles just busted out. "I'm sorry, but, the image of a knife flying in Haley's kitchen…Brooke really." She left the kitchen laughing and could be heard from her room.

"See, now everyone is gonna make fun of me."

Julian wrapped his arm around Brooke, kissed her on the side of her head. "That's why I love you, for being so damned unpredictable."

"Really, so is this going to be comedic dinner table discussion when Leighann brings her prospect husband home?"

"She can't date until after she's married."

"Yeah, but…" Brooke put the words together. "What was that?"

"It's a new Baker house rule." Julian sipped his drink.

"Yeah, and we'll have like ten more kids, oh, wait, but not have sex…figure that one out."

"Oh, your second husband."'That's right, he gets all the goods after tonight."

"Really, then I guess you'll be pretty lonely without…" Julian whispered in her ear. "Think about it."

"Okay, you win."

"As I always do."

Julian made sure Rick and Sam weren't in earshot.

"Rick as me if he could ask Sam to marry him."

Julian took the knife out of Brooke's hand when her hands slammed down on the counter out of shock. "As in here comes the bride?"

"And all dressed in white."

"Now?"

"He says for the future, but he wanted to get my reaction to it. I doubt it. He wants to marry her and if I said yeah, I give my blessing, he would probably propose to her before going back to school."

"What did you say?"

"That we don't know him and I can't say yes or no."

"Good answer."

"What would you have said…mom." Julian popped a piece of celery in his mouth.

"I wouldn't know what to say. Sam is…home for once and he wants to take her away…like forever."

"So we're in the same boat, huh?"

"Yep, sailing away together in the sunset." She kissed him on the cheek.

Julian came out to the balcony with his coffee and leaned up against the column, Sam joined him, but without coffee.

"Morning…you're usually not up this early."

"I couldn't sleep."

"Bad dream?"

"No, just a bad reaction to reality."

"What does that mean?"

"Rick told me what you said." Julian shifted around, preparing for the worst. "Why did you say it?"

"Did you want me to say yes?"

"Why didn't you?"

"Rick is not only asking you to marry him, Sam. He's asking you to spend the rest of your life with him. I'm not saying you're not ready, but I don't know this guy. I'm not gonna let you go out and spend your life with a guy that I barely know. I know that sounds weird, coming from me, but I want you to be sure you're making the right decision."

"And what makes you think I wouldn't be?"

"Because everybody, has that great love they think is gonna be the one…the one to spend the rest of their life with. I don't want you to believe in that with the first real relationship you've had…"

Sam cut Julian off. "So Jack was just an experiment?"

"Can you say you really loved Jack and he really loved you back."

"Yeah, I can."

"I'll never be ready to let you go, Sam…but I just want to know that when it happens, I will feel better about it than I do right now."

"Well, contrary to popular belief, and I'm sure Brooke feels the same…this decision is not your decision, it's Rick's decision and it's my decision."

"I never said it wasn't."

"Yeah, you did. You said no to him asking, which is pretty noble if you ask me."

"I respect that and I always will, but Sam, just trust me on this one…I know a little bit more on this than you think I do."

"Really? So you think that coming to Tree Hill to get back with Peyton who was engaged to Lucas makes you think you have more experience in this area. Seriously, your ideas are a little flawed. Honestly, the day you got here, Brooke hated you. She had every right to. I love you like a dad Julian, I do…but at times, like now, you be such a jackass." Sam went back inside.

Julian wanted to go after her, trying to iron things out…but was she right? He came to Tree Hill for Peyton, wouldn't give up on that, but it all changed when he started sleeping with Brooke.

Brooke tied her robe before coming outside. "I heard some, or a few words, and a slammed door. What happened?"

"She's right."

"About what?"

"I really have no business telling her she can't marry Rick. I came to Tree Hill for Peyton, and I started off a sex based relationship with you."

"Julian, people change."

"And I want Sam to know that, but she's a little blinded by love right now that come off as the devil."

"Give her a few days. She'll be fine. You're her hero in this department."

"Yeah, then why do I feel like I've failed big time."

"Because sometimes succeeding involves stumbling and even, in your words, failing at a few things. And remember when you told me you loved me and I said the painful words…'I like you a lot'."

'Yeah, that's sort of etched in the brain."

"But you never gave up on me, or us…or Sam. And she won't give up on you, you're her dad…no matter if there is only a ten year difference. You're still the number one guy, and I think that scares her too."

"Thanks." He kissed her. "You help me, and I love you for that."

"I love you too, so does Sam."

"I know she does."


	37. Chapter 36

**Two days had passed and everyone was walking around on eggshells. Julian and Sam always got along, but right now, they are at odds. Rick knows it's because of him and Brooke just wants to keep the peace…but doesn't know how. And Leighann, she just wants to tear open presents.**

**Sam went into the kitchen to see Julian fixing a snack, she was going to go back to her room.**

"**You know you we can talk, and it might ease things up around here."**

"**No, thanks, I think we've talked enough."**

"**Sam, that wasn't a question." He pointed to a barstool. "Sit, stay, enjoy."**

**She quietly walked over and sat on the stool. "So…what's up Julian."**

"**So you're still mad at me."**

"**You don't miss a beat." She started to get up, but saw Julian's face and sat back down. "What is there to say, you don't want to me to marry Rick under my terms and we'll never see eye to eye on this, what is there to talk about."**

"**I never really knew how you felt about the reasons for me coming to Tree Hill."**

**Sam tucked her hair behind her ears. "I was mad and I'm sorry."**

"**You still said it."**

"**Yeah, I did."**

"**So is that what you really think."**

"**I don't know. I mean you did come to Tree Hill with every intention of getting with Peyton or getting her back, who knows. But your ideas changed. Why can't mine not be like yours."**

"**I know that me saying this seems out of left field, but it hasn't been a year."**

"**And when did you meet Brooke?"**

"**Okay bad point."**

"**I know you love me, and I love you too, so…where does trust fall into that category. I'm not the same sixteen year old girl living with Brooke, causing trouble and sneaking out of a bedroom window. I love Rick, I'm in love with him…and I thought this time at home would help you see that."**

"**It might if you give a chance. He asked me on Day one Sam. Before dinner, before I got to know what his favorite movie is he wants to marry my daughter. Rushing things a bit."**

"**So he likes to plan ahead."**

"**Plan ahead is booking Tric a month early, there is no planning ahead when asking permission to marry someone's daughter."**

"**So you make a point, or six. But why are you doing this, you liked Jack, you knew what was going on."**

"**Yeah and to this day, makes my skin crawl. But you weren't getting married to Jack…Jack wasn't taking you away and then you only come back on holidays and maybe not at all." Julian grew quiet…putting away his sandwich material.**

"**So it's not about Rick."**

"**Maybe it's not."**

"**So what if I did get married, but like ten years from now. Would I still be running off and never coming back in your opinion."**

"**You could be eighty, me in a home with Brooke and you'd still be running away and never coming back for holidays."**

"**So there's no chance of me getting out of this one."**

"**Just give it time."**

"**Yeah we have a lot of that going on these days."**

"**That means…if you're up to one of those chats that last all night, which ours usually do."**

"**This might be awkward for most people, but we're…us…so, when you first…had sex…how old were you?"**

"**Thirty." **

"**You're twenty-nine Julian."**

"**Damn, you had to catch that one." Same gave him a look. "Miranda Miller…I was…younger."**

"**You were in high school, weren't you?"**

"**No, I meant I was younger than I am now. I wasn't as popular as Brooke in high school."**

"**Who was." Sam laughed. "So…"**

**Julian took a seat beside Sam on the bar stool. "I was nineteen, like the first week of college. There was this one girl, Miranda who I liked and we had sex."**

"**Then she forgot about you and you were crushed."**

"**No, the opposite. I didn't know how to deal with it, the whole sex thing, so I tried to be the guy, play it cool. And she thought I just wanted her for the sex and we lost a really good friendship. And because of that, I'm really, really wanting you to not rush this thing with Rick and end up losing a best friend."**

"**Thanks, now it all makes sense."**

"**And don't ever tell Brooke."**

"**About Miranda?"**

"**Anything that has gone on this evening."**

"**Why?"**

"**Brooke likes to think that she's your mom that she gets to have these really important, grown up chats with you. It'll be a really long time before she gets to have these talks with Leighann and second baby to be named later."**

"**So you're really not gonna find out if it's a boy or girl until the delivery? What color is the room gonna be? Yellow?"**

"**That's still waiting to be named as well."**

"**What about…purple. Brooke had a purple monkey when she was little."**

"**Yeah, I know, she found it in a box and started to cry. I don't know if it's hormones kicking in or her nostalgia on high."**

"**Who knows." Sam did a light yawn. "I'm gonna go back to bed."**

"**Yeah, me too."**

"**With that sandwich?"**

"**Good point, wanna watch some tv?"**

"**Sure, what's on at this time of night."**

"**Probably some rerun or something."**

"**I was watching this one show where they had this never ending triangle and eventually, someone died."**

"**That's depressing."**

"**So is a never ending love triangle, can you imagine…I can't."**

**Rick stepped into Sam's room, Brooke was putting laundry away.**

"**Sorry, I'll come back later."**

"**No, you're a guest, you can go around as you want."**

"**The last time I was in here with one of Sam's parents, it got pretty awkward."**

"**Anything with Julian regarding Sam can get awkward. I'm her first foster mom. And I've done things that Sam will never think of."**

"**Yeah I sort of read the bio on the internet."**

"**And sadly, most of it's true."**

"**So you dated Nick Lachey?"**

"**Guilty."**

"**And you married some guy from a television show?"**

"**So not true and if I had, I would have to plead insanity. I met him, not all that."**

"**I guess you can't believe everything you read."**

"**Or hear second hand."**

"**Yeah, I guess."**

"**I've been hearing bits and pieces of what you asked Julian and what Julian and Sam talk about."**

"**I'm a little embarrassed, now. It was too soon, and…"**

"**To be honest, why did you ask…I mean if you think it's too soon, then…"**

"**Sam went to see Jack today."**

"**And I guess that bothers you."**

"**I know it shouldn't, if I'm so confident about our relationship to ask Julian if I can marry Sam."**

"**Why does it bother you so much."**

"**I don't know. It just doesn't feel right, like she shouldn't go see him or something and it's not right for me to tell her she can't do something."**

"**We learned a long time ago, that doesn't work."**

"**I mean what if your ex boyfriend came back and you went out to dinner with him, now would Julian feel."**

**Lucas knocked on the door.**

"**Brooke, lunch, you ready?"**

"**Well, he just did and you can ask Julian." She walked to Lucas. "I'm gonna go put a better looking shirt on, and be right out."**

**Rick looked at Lucas, slightly waved. "Hey."**

"**Sam's new boyfriend I guess."**

"**Sounds like I'm a number on an assembly line."**

"**No, definitely not. So, you like it here…Tree Hill I mean?"**

"**The small town is nice, just awkward being in someone else's house."**

"**Yeah, but in this house, everyone is family."**

"**And everyone has the same dad which I have yet to figure out."**

**Lucas laughed out loud. "Yeah, Dan Scott, the over acheiver."**

"**I heard about what happened, I'm sorry."**

"**He got what was coming to him. I'm just sad that my son can't get to see the man that helped me become a man…my uncle Keith."**

"**I have no relationship with my father, so I envy anyone who can have that relationship, even if it's not their father."**

"**You're always welcome to come over, the house seems pretty quiet today."**

"**Sam should be back soon. She went out…with Jack."**

"**Ah, yeah, Jack?"**

"**How come everyone does that? The pause and then say his name like there's this huge past with him."**

"**That's up to Sam to tell you, but yeah, there is a past."**

**Brooke came back in. "You two are rather chatty."**

"**Girlfriend goes to meet ex boyfriend."**

"**Story of my life…never ending chapters."**

**Brooke waved by and they left.**

**The sky was turning dark when Sam finally came home, Brooke and Julian were over at Lucas and Peyton's for dinner. She walked into her room.**

"**So you're not on the ceiling so you didn't have a fit that I saw Jack today."**

"**I hold my emotions in well."**

"**Well nothing happening."**

"**I never thought it would."**

"**But you weren't exactly okay with me seeing him."**

"**Sam, you had the text even before we came back here."**

"**Okay…I'm a bad girlfriend."**

"**No you're not. You're an amazing girlfriend." He pulled her into a hug. "Who should see whoever she wants and her ex is different terms than mine."**

"**Oh you mean Jack walking in on us about to have sex."**

"**Yeah."**

"**Well, that won't ever happen."**

"**That's good, I mean the chances of the exes dropping by twice would be like…the twilight zone."**

"**I told Jack that there was nothing left between us to say. We never had a real relationship that went passed the sex, so I lost a really good friend today." Sam starred at the floor, trying to compose herself.**

**Rick pulled her chin up. "You still have me."**

"**Yeah, I do." She reached up to kiss him and didn't want to stop. "Do you have…protection?"**

**He kissed her. "You don't have to worry about a thing." Rick kicked the door shut behind him.**

**Later that night, passed midnight, Brooke and Julian carrying Leighann walked into the house. They were quiet, not seeing the bedroom light on through Sam's window. **

"**I'm gonna go put Leighann down." Julian softly stepped towards Leighann's nursery.**

"**I'll go check on Sam." Brooke took her heels off and walked softly towards her room, she opened up the door…saw the two cuddled up together and quickly shut the door, putting her thoughts together.**

**Julian came out of the room, stood at the door, in front of Brooke. "I wanted to say goodnight to her."**

"**No need, she's sleeping, sound asleep, wouldn't hear a dump truck through the window."**

"**Brooke, I just wanted to say goodnight…"**

"**But she's already sleeping and you know Sam, light sleeper."**

**Julian folded his arms. "Yet a second ago you said she could sleep through a dump truck."**

"**Tricky little thing, you never know what to expect."**

"**There's something behind that door you don't want me to see."**

"**Sam, sleeping, you've seen that a hundred times, what's new about that."**

"**Because she's never home and…what…why are you being so weird."**

"**Sam, sleeping, come on Julian, I'm tired and I want to go to bed and you know I can't really sleep without you beside me."**

**Julian started to think. "I bet the guest room is empty."**

"**I haven't checked, I'm Rick is sleeping just fine, snug as a bug."**

"**Yeah, okay, I'm not in the mood to deal with this anymore, so, I'm going to bed."**

"**Great idea."**

**Once Julian noticed Brooke was sound asleep, he walked over to Sam's room, slightly opened up the door…saw Sam sleeping softly. He walked in, noticed she wasn't sleeping.**

"**I just wanted to say goodnight, I didn't have a chance to when I got home. Did you have a goodnight."**

**She nodded with a yawn. "yeah, I did. Did you have fun?"**

"**Yeah, we all did. I'm gonna let you sleep and I'll see you in the morning."**

**She closed her eyes. "Night dad."**

**Rick's eyes adjusted to the lights when Julian turned them on the kitchen.**

"**Do you always fix a snack in the dark?"**

"**Yeah, I learned that way so my dad wouldn't find an opportunity to talk to me about whatever."**

"**And the next time you and my daughter do whatever you did tonight which I can have a pretty good guess at, don't have a stupid grin on your face…it gives it away. And if you weren't protected, I'll kill ya." Julian turned out the light. "Goodnight Rick."**

**He let out the air he was holding in. "Whew, that wasn't so bad…"**


	38. Chapter 37

Brooke came out of the bathroom, climbed into bed.

"The next baby, you're the one to carry it."

Julian put his book down. "That might be a bit difficult, Brooke."

"I'm not having another one, that's for sure. This last time has been the tenth time I've been to the bathroom today. I keep thinking this kid is training for the Olympics."

"Reach for the stars, remember." He went on to read his book.

"Yeah, I remember…that was before we had Leighann."

"You say that now, but next year, it'll be different."

"Oh, no it won't."

"Sure, okay." He was grinning ear to ear, but trying not to laugh.

Brooke changed her position. "I'm so uncomfortable, I can't sleep." She sat up, looked at what Julian was reading. "It's so hot in here, how can you just be reading and comfortable."

"I can turn the air up if you want." He said without looking at her.

"Am I so boring you aren't gonna leave that precious book of yours to even look at me."

He put his book down, looked at her. "Is there something you want to talk about."

"I love you." She smiled.

"Why do I get the idea you want something?"

She took the book out of his hands ad placed it on the table. "Yes, I do."

He saw the look in her eyes. "Now that is a look I've been hoping for."

Julian leaned down and started kissing her. Everything was going great, until Brooke got up. "Hold that thought." She ran into the bathroom.

Julian sat there waiting for Brooke to come back, a knock on the door sounded.

"Come on in Sam."

"How did you know it was me."

"Because I think Rick is too scared to visit his girlfriend's parents in their bedroom."

"Good point, where's Brooke."

"Bathroom."

"Again?"

"Yeah. So, what's up?"

"Rick is asleep and I'm not really tired."

"Well, um, now is not a good time for a late night talk…um…"

She saw Julian's face. "Oh God, I'm leaving, bye."

Brooke came out of the bathroom. "Was that Sam?"

"Yeah, Rick's asleep and she's not tired."

"But she left like she was mad."

"Apparently I have a look when we're about to…"

"Oh, yeah, you do." Brooke climbed into bed.

"So everyone knows when we have sex."

"Pretty much."

"I have to work on that."

Brooke smiled at him. "I think it's cute…sexy."

"But I have a look."

"Why is it that big of a deal, a lot of guys do."

"But how come we've been married for so long, dating even longer and I'm just finding out now that I have a look."

"You're really serious about this. We haven't had sex in weeks and you want to talk about what look you have."

"It's weird, that everyone knows what we do…in here."

"Julian, without a look, people would know. I'm three months pregnant, Leighann's not even two, it's not scientific."

Julian stayed silent for a minute. "So it's sexy?"

"Adorable, sexy…who cares…it's the guy who has the sexy look that I care about."

Julian removed his shirt, threw it on the floor. "And you are one sexy momma."

Brooke started to giggle in between Julian kissing her.

The sun was setting when Julian came downstairs, Rick and Sam were having fun putting presents under the tree, Sam was shaking the presents to narrow down what they could.

"Are you still five?"

Sam looked up. "No, but you do the same thing, so father like daughter."

"I do not."

Sam gave him a look. "Shall I tell Rick the story of last year, the big box that Brooke had gotten for you."

"No, that story shall never be told again."

Rick looked at them. "Now I'm curious."

Julian decided to tell the short version of it. "Big box, empty, taught me a lesson…the end."

"So it was empty."

"No, it wasn't empty, it just wasn't what I expected."

Sam composed her self from laugh. "Julian was so excited, thought Brooke was getting him a television or something since the box was so big. He was sure of it, even buying the cords and everything. Well, he opened it and on video we have the surprised shock that he got….drum roll ensued…two concert tickets to The Fray."

"But why not put it in a regular box?"

Julian nodded towards Rick. "See, he knows what I'm talking about."

"But you do this every year. Play it off like anything is fine that we give you, but in your heart, there's something specific you want, but you never hint at it."

"That would seem like I'm bragging."

"No, it would seem like there was something you wanted. So I'll ask you. Father…what would you like for Christmas."

He looked at the two them. "I can't describe it."

"The classic answer." Sam took Rick's hand. "We're gonna go pick up something at the store we ordered online. We'll be back. So, figure out how to describe it so you will have a nice Christmas."

"I'll try, but it's not easy."

"Julian…you write character descriptions for movies down to the fine detail of a strand of hair. You have like a talent for it. Think about it."

Julian smiled and started writing down what he wanted. He sealed it in an envelope and put it under the tree.

Someone knocked on the door.

Julian thought it was Sam when she forgot her keys. "Forget your keys?" He starred at the man. "Dad?"

"Hello…or Merry Christmas might be appropriate."

"Considering it's you at my door, no."

"I understand, I come bearing gifts." He showed the oversized bag.

"Buying the affection…just like when I was ten and started to realize that you had all the money in the world, but a heart made of stone."

"Julian, it's snowing…may I come in."

"Sure."

Julian folded his arms.

"Why are you here?"

"It's Christmas, I thought it was obvious."

"For other people, yes, but I haven't seen you since you tried to crash my wedding."

"You have children and I don't want them to have a relationship with me that I seem to have with you."

"No fault of mine." Julian kept a straight face.

"I know that. I'm trying to make amends here, would you let me."

"You see, they're not just my children, they're Brooke's children. It's her decision too. And since she has a stone hearted mother like I have a stone hearted father, she probably feels the same way I do."

"Then there probably isn't' a reason for me to stay here."

"Probably not."

"I'll go, you can keep the gifts…tell Brooke I stopped by."

"Sure."

He walked over to the presents and really started to wonder why about a lot of things.

"From grandpa….sure, yeah, he can't be a father, what makes him think he can be a grandfather."

He didn't hear the door open, but heard his daughter's voice.

"Daddy!" She came running into the living room, still in her winter coat.

He picked her up. "Did you and mommy have fun."

"Yeah! We got you stuff too, lots of stuff."

"Lots of stuff." Julian looked at the door. "Where is mommy?"

"She's talking to a man outside the door, says to call him grandpa."Julian had her stand on the floor while he took her jacket off. "Go on a play and I'll come and get you for dinner."

"Okay daddy!"

Julian walked quickly out to the porch, saw them talking.

"I thought you were leaving?"

"I stopped to talk to my daughter in law, is that wrong."

"Yeah, it is. Considering you were never a father, you don't have a son, and you don't have a daughter in law."

Brooke interjected. "Julian, it's fine…"

"I'll be going…Merry Christmas."

"Yeah, sure."

Julian let Brooke in first and closed the door behind him. "What did he say?"

"He just wants to be apart of their lives."

"Well he missed being apart of mien, what makes him think he make up for that for our kids."

"He's making more of an effort than my mother has yet to."

"Brooke, you understand what it's like to an absentee parent…he cheated on my mother, he never came home for any holiday, never even bothered to call. I don't want Leighann to get wrapped up in what he thinks is love and then leaves when it's convenient for him."

"What makes you think he will."

"Because he's done this before. Staying a while, thinking everything is okay, then waking up on your birthday to find your mother crying because he's gone….and I can't bear to have Leighann go through that."

"I want her to have a relationship with him. It's not like he'll be here full time and there will be boundaries, Julian. I've been through the same parent stuff that you have. We know what not to do."

Julian pulled her into a hug. "I just want them to know their parents love them…all the time and not when it's convenient."

"She does." Brooke held her stomach. "And so does this one…kicking like a Rockstar."

Julian felt that baby kick. "This is amazing."

"I think we should at least think about your father having time with our kids. Remember, we set the boundaries, not him."

"I'll think about it." He started to kiss her, then the door opened.

"Gross, first he look and now this?"

Julian pulled away from kissing her. "We'll continue this later." He kissed her on the forehead. He turned around to Sam and Rick. "So…did you find what you wanted at the mall."

"Sure did, did you at least try to describe your present on a piece of paper."

"If you're referring to the homework…yes…it's under the tree."

"Okay cryptic man…what's for dinner, or did you write that on a piece of paper too."

"Haha, funny."

Rick started getting some stuff out of the freezer. Sam walked over to him. "What are you doing?"

"I have yet to see this family sit down for dinner, it's about time we start."

"Oh, and exactly what do you plan on fixing, we have nothing for dinner, we always order out…Brooke calls it cooking."

Julian sat at the bar. "Yeah, what are you cooking."

"I found a few things yesterday, and it turns out, we can have a pretty good spaghetti."

"We have noodles."

"And sauce, and do you ever remember the groceries you buy?"

They all said in unison. " No."

"Sam, are you sure you're adopted?"

She laughed. "Yeah, I remember the days before being a Baker…quite interesting."

That night, after everyone went to bed, Sam went into the guest room, Rick was typing on his computer.

"Pretty fantastic tonight, and so was the dinner."

"Thanks…I hung out with the housekeeping more than my dad, I picked up on a lot of things."

Sam sat on the other side of him. "What's on the computer?"

"Homework."

"Over Christmas break?"

"It's about Julian."

"So my dad the homework assignment? I didn't know we had so much influence on the college curriculum.

"Not exactly Sam. You see, I have to write about my biggest inspiration and since I can't really observe Michael Jackson, I chose your dad."

"So he's runner up…nice."

"I'm kidding. He's like not even ten years older than I am and he's like my dad. He's incredible and the relationship he has with you…any mother would strive to have that with their daughter."

"That's nice, Julian would like that."

"I just now got start to writing it, so I'll probably be working on this all night."

"So you won't be able to get up early and play in the snow?"

"I'll try." He kissed the side of her head and went back to typing. "Things will probably get pretty boring now with me typing, so you can go to bed if you want."

"I like being near you, makes me feel good."

"Well, then you can help me…I constantly leave words out."

"So like proofreading."

"Yeah, sure…whatever that is."

"Okay."

Thirty minutes passed, Rick looked over at Sam who was fast asleep, under the covers. He rubbed her on her side, went towards his suitcase.

He got out the box and took the ring out.

Rick knew Sam was a light sleeper. He slowly lifted up her left hand and slid the engagement ring on her finger.

"Hopefully this works."


	39. Chapter 38

"Santa's here, Santa's here!" Leighann was jumping up and down on the bed.

Julian opened his left eye, saw tiny little feet jumping up and down. He grabbed Leighann and sat her down. "That's tomorrow."

"But there's so many presents."

"That's good, but Santa comes tonight."

"Are you sure daddy?" She had a very serious look.

"Yes, I am sure, I checked with Mrs. Claus last night and sure enough, it's tomorrow."

"You better be right, I don't want to get my presents late."

"You won't, I promise."

"Okay." She looked around for a bit. "When is breakfast."

Julian looked at the clock. "When the sun comes up, it's only seven."

"Daddy, the sun is up." She pointed to the window with the sunlight beaming, almost rolling her eyes.

"My mistake. So, what do you want for breakfast."

"Can you make me chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Well that's sort of a mommy thing, what else ya got?"

She started to think, tapping her finger on her chin, just like Julian does. "Umm…Waffles!"

"Well, we don't have the mix for the waffles."

"So what do we have, daddy!? I'm starving here!"

"Let's go find downstairs and find out. And try not to bounce, mommy is sleeping."

"Okay."

Julian let Leighann go on and he checked on Brooke, she was sleeping soundly. He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Leighann called from the stairs. "DADDY COME ON!"

He kissed her cheek again. "I love you."

He called out once shutting the bedroom door. "Daddy's coming!"

Sam started to smell the breakfast before opening her eyes.

"Smells good." She got a hair band and pulled her hair up…she knew Rick would still be sleeping.

She walked out, and went to the bathroom.

"What's…" Her eyes were saucers when she looked at her hands. Quickly she walked from the bathroom to the guest bedroom.

Rick was starting to wake up. "Morning."

"Hey." She was standing at the closed door. "I was probably sleeping pretty good when you went to sleep, right."

"Yeah, out like a light, why?"

"Because I don't remember being proposed to." She held up her hand. "Why did you do this."

He slowly got out bed, gathering his thoughts. "Us, laying in the same bed, being normal, felt normal, the way I want us to be for the rest of our lives."

"In my parent's house. Did it occur to you that my parents would see this ring before me, then I'd be completely clueless."

"I sort of thought you would be happy about this."

"Rick, I want to marry you, I do…but we're home for our first college break in our freshman year."

He saw her starting to take it off. "Keep it."

"But…"

"When you're ready to wear it, then I'll know my answer."

They were silent. "So this puts us at odds."

"I guess it does. It doesn't change anything."

Sam was taken aback. "This changes everything. You want to marry me, and I don't know if or when we'll get married. I mean if I'm unsure right now if we'll be together by the end of our college career. I can't decide my entire life right now. And I just don't know what it means."

"It means I jumped the gun…we'll get married."

"Rick…I just don't know what to say to this. We decide to wait, and then you slip a ring on my finger when I'm sleeping two weeks later. It's a bit more than jumping the gun."

"So what doe s this mean."

"It means we both need to talk about where we are. Because it feels like you're further in this relationship than I am."

"Yeah, this is starting to feel weird. I'm gonna get a hotel room tonight and fly back early after Christmas."

"Don't do that, don't go. We need to work this out and it would be even weirder if you weren't here."

"So we act as if nothing happened."

"Sure. The minute I say something it'll be like a firing range of questions."

"Okay."

"I'm really sorry."

"Sam, this morning is not how I imagined it going. So, I'm gonna go take my shower and think about a few things."

"Sure…I'll be downstairs with Julian and Leighann."

"Okay."

Julian watched Sam walk from the staircase to the kitchen.

"Considering you came downstairs, I don't wanna know what you did last night."

"Apparently getting engaged."

Julian looked up, shocked. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, but I never knew it."

"Okay, I'm lost at strike two, how did you get up to bat?"

"I slept in the bed with Rick and only slept, nothing more, I promise. And this morning I wake up with this ring on my finger. And Rick had this idea to slip it on my finger and I would say yes."

"Well, he's creative."

"You're not on my side."

"Who says I have to take sides. What did you say?"

"We're not getting married if that's what you're wondering."

"That must make things pretty weird."

"I'm already feeling weird about it and it just happened five minutes ago."

"Are you gonna be okay with him staying here…I can…"

"No, Rick already suggested that. And it would make things even more weird, if that's possible. He's in the shower right now, thinking."

"I hope he doesn't think all the hot water away."

"So am I crazy for not being overjoyed and not saying yes."

"No, you are ready to get married when you are ready, not when he's ready."

"I mean we just had." Sam saw Leighann sitting next to her. "S-E-X two days ago and now he wants to get married."

Julian cleared his throat, reeling for the news. "Obviously he's ready."

"Why do I get the feeling he's ready to get married because he wants to be even more separated from his father."

"You'll have to ask him that."

"Then this big fight will start."

"Sam, you can't have a relationship with ups and downs. You're gonna have fights, Brooke and I had quite a few of them, a few of them led to counseling. You're gonna have to decide if he is the one worth fighting with."

"He's the one worth having sex with." She smile creped on her face.

"Sam…the sex, it's fun, but it's what happens afterwards. Like do you want to be close to that person and when you come home do you want to just have sex with that person or hear what happened in their day."

"That's deep, Julian."

"If you say so, Sam." He started to laugh.

"So, do you fear these conversations with Leighann."

"No, of course not."

"Wow, I thought you would give like a thousands reasons why you would be."

"Nope…she's not dating until after she's married."

"But…"

Brooke came around her chair. "Believe me Sam, there's no talking him out of that one, no matter how much you know it doesn't happen that way."

"Oh, okay, making sure I wasn't the only person who didn't get that one."

Sam took her coffee and went to watch television in the living room.

"How is she?"

"Not engaged."

"That's not an answer I expected."

"Long story, involves a ring and not saying yes."

"Ouch...where's Rick?"

"Shower."

"I wonder how he's dealing with this?"

"I don't know. But Sam and Rick both agreed that he should stay here and not have anything be any more weird."

"I can't imagine how tomorrow morning is gonna be."

"Crazy. I already got woken up by our little angel thinking it was Christmas morning."

"What did you say."

"I checked with Mrs. Claus and it's definitely tomorrow."

Brooke smiled. " Very creative dad…better answer than I had. What did say."

"That I better be right and she won't get her presents late."

"So did Luke ever call to say he and Peyton were coming?"

"Yeah, I got a text saying….yes. So I guess he just knew that I would know what he's talking about."

"I got an actual phone call confirming the other Scott family is coming."

"Full House."

"Yep, and I don't know if they're gonna wanna sleep over. So I guess Rick can stay in Sam's room."

"Is that a good idea?"

"We can ask Sam."

"She'll say okay to be a people pleaser."

"Yeah, she got that from you."

Julian looked up…no, from you. You were just being nice to my father yesterday."

"Okay, I was. And we still have to talk about what we're gonna do."

"I want to give him a chance, I do, but I've been there. Seeing my mother having to explain why my father couldn't come home for the weekend, or why he couldn't at least call on my birthday. Not to mention the way it looked when my dad said he would have this big party for everyone at school but then ended up sending his secretary to handle everything. I have too much of a lifetime of broken promises."

"Julian, let me ask you something. Dan died…and he was a bad guy…your father never killed anyone. But Jamie will never get to know his grandfather, someone he was really close to. Do you want that for Leighann?"

"No, I don't. I just don't want that little angel's heart to break."

"We'll be here…that's the difference. We are the parents that our parents didn't know how to be."

"Okay, I'll call him."

After breakfast and everyone showering, Sam was getting Leighann ready for their day out in the snow.

"Okay, we have turtleneck, sweater and two pairs of pants. Are you sure…really sure you don't have to pee?"

"Sam, I went five times already." She held up her hand of five fingers.

"Okay, just making sure." Sam zipped up her jacket. "Okay, you're ready little snow bunny."

Sam got up, walked passed Leighann and heard a thud. She turned around quickly and started laughing. Leighann started laughing too. "I feel down Sam. Pick me up big sister."

"Okay baby girl. One, Two…Three!" Sam swung her up high and her legs dangled in the air.

"Again!"

Rick appeared in the living room, Sam smiled at him. "You know, what about later when you don't have so much clothing on and won't have to pee. Go find daddy and we'll go outside."

"Okay." She ran as fast as she could to Brooke and Julian's room.

Rick sighed. "How are you?"

"Doing okay…but this conversation feels like we broke up or something."

"Did we?"

"Not the way I see it."

"I just can't help but think when you'll be ready to get married. And that's not fair to either of us."

"So it's marriage or bust basically."

"I guess that's a good way to put it."

"Out of all the things I thought would happen when I bought you home, breaking up with me on Christmas Eve was not one of them."

"I can get a hotel room."

"No, I don't want you to. You're part of the family and that means my family too. Just because we're not together or whatever this is doesn't mean you're not apart of this family." Sam heard Leighann calling her name. "I'm gonna go check on my little sister. I'll be right back."

Julian grabbed his winter coat out of the closet.

"Joining us, Rick?"

"Yeah, I haven't had a back yard to play around with snow in…in forever."

"Are you serious, the land at that house is massive."

"Okay, not a real backyard and it was mostly with housekeeping and the other staff. Not with a real family."

Julian noticed something was different. "If anything is wrong, you know you can say something right."

"Of course."

"So, is anything wrong…Sam, anything?"

Rick paused. "We broke up. There's nothing between us."

Julian was shocked by Rick telling him that, then he saw Sam holding Leighann's hand. "Rick already went outside?"

"Yeah, and he told me."

"Good, then it won't be a secret." Sam put her gloves on. "Come on Leighann, let's go see if we can take out daddy with a snowball…or fifty."

"Yay!" She squealed when charging outside.


	40. Chapter 39

Sam was bagging up all the torn wrapping paper.

"I can't believe it's all over, feels like it hasn't even started yet."

Brooke looked at all the ornaments. "It was nice, very good present that you gave to Jamie."

"He told me what he wanted. It was a no brainier."

"But getting him to tell you exactly what he wants is tricky."

"We have a special bond."

"And I thought I did."

"Yeah, but he knows that I'll get him whatever he wants."

"So will I."

"As long as it's parental and age appropriate."

"He's six, Sam, there's not much that he wants that is not age appropriate."

"Really, you didn't see the other gift I gave him before tonight."

"What was that."

"Don't worry, you'll find out when he's older."

"As long as I don't get an angry mom call from Haley, I'll be okay." Brooke started to help Sam.

"Brooke, I've got this. You're pregnant, you shouldn't be doing all of this work."

"I'm pregnant, not on bed rest."

"Yeah, but last time you were and it got pretty scary and…yeah."

"Okay…mom! I'll go…but get Julian to help you since there's so much."

"Yeah, sure."

Julian had just put Leighann down for the night, he came to help Sam.

"Julian, I never got what you wanted for Christmas."

"I got what I wanted. Brooke is happy, Leighann's happy…that means I'm happy."

"Well you wrote something down on…oh here it is." She looked at it. "Why in an envelope, why not just give it to me."

"Sam, it's not important, I have everything I want."

"No, I got Brooke something nice, I should get you something nice too." Sam opened it up, started to read the letter, held the tears back with great strength. "Oh, now I see why."

"I just thought that writing that would make things better, but I forgot about it when Rick told me you and him broke up."

"Yeah, nothing on this trip has turned out how I wanted."

"Why, what else did you want?"

"I don't know." She sat on the arm of the couch. "You and Brooke…you have it. And even though there were problems and struggles, you made it. I want that…I'm jealous of it and this week taught me a lesson that I'm not ready for it."

"You'll be ready, in time, Sammy."

"I don't want to be living here when I'm thirty."

"Neither do I…you're expensive." He smiled. "I'm kidding. Neither Brooke or me are saying you have to do something right away. I'm not too sad that you and Rick aren't engaged. But I am sad that you aren't together."

"The night that I slept in the same bed, he was writing something for school…about a role model and he picked you."

"Me? I barely know him."

"But you're younger than most people who have kids and a teenage daughter and he admires you for that."

"Well, I'll be sure to thank him. Is there some questionnaire I'm gonna have to fill out."

"No, he was observing you."

"I was being observed. That explains a few things."

"It's not too weird for you is it?"

"No, he's apart of the family, even if you two aren't together. I like him."

"So if I marry someone else, he's gonna be at Christmas, isn't he."

"That depends."

"On what?"

"If I like the new guy. If I do, Rick is history. If I don't, he'll be front and center."

"Good to know."

"So, do you have plans for marrying someone else."

"That's just it, I want to marry him but not now and saying that means that I'm saying no…and it just complicates things."

"Sounds like you need to talk to Lucas."

"Why?"

"Lucas and Peyton, long distance relationship. Lucas asked…Peyton said someday, they were apart for two years. He knows first hand of what you're going through. Me…not so sure. I was on the twelve hour being apart plan."

"Gotcha. I would go now, but the snow, it's getting worse."

"And did you pay attention in history class?"

"Sure, enough to pass."

"Ever heard of a guy named Alexander?"

"Yeah, he was in my class why, thinking of inviting him to Christmas too?"

"No, he is Alexander Graham Bell…the dude who invented the phone."

"Oh, now I get it, I'm a bonehead."

"No, you're a college student, all that sense you learn is still in the books."

"Got it, I'll call him tomorrow."

"Just know what you want."

"Thanks Julian."

"You're welcome, Sammy. Would help me carry all these bags to the porch, I'll toss them out in the morning.""Sure."

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Brooke and Julian were too wrapped up in each other the night before to care about what time they actually went to sleep. He heard voices downstairs and checked the clock.

"Wow…it's like almost eleven, I'm sure Leighann has gone through every Santa present she has by now."

"Hmm?" Brooke didn't open her eyes yet.

He whispered in her ear. "Time to get up, Mrs. Claus."

"Sleep is good." She snuggled up to her pillow.

A knock on the door sounded, Sam peeked her head in. "Everyone decent?"

"Clothing wise, yes."

"Except for one." Sam nodded to Brooke.

"Let her sleep." Julian got out of bed.

"She slept all day yesterday."

"She's pregnant, something either of us know nothing about. She's tired."

Sam looked at Julian. "Well, there's no look, so no being grossed out. I'm gonna go keep a one year old company down there."

"See you in a little bit."

A while later, Brooke joined them downstairs, Leighann was playing with one of her dolls from Santa.

"She opened everything?"

"It was all sitting out, everything was opened last night."

"I missed it?"

"You were sleeping, I didn't want to wake you."

Brooke hit him on the shoulder. "I don't care if I have no sleep, I don't want to miss it."

"Yes ma'am."

"So did she like it."

Sam came over. "Are you serious. She can't stop playing with everything. Mr. And Mrs. Claus did exceptionally well."

"They did, didn't they."

Sam was getting the last of her stuff packed in her suitcase after she thought everyone went to bed. She heard a knock on her door.

"Hey, Rick…I thought you were sleeping."

"Not with the way things are right now."

"Yeah, I planned on packing tomorrow, but I knew I wouldn't be sleeping if I went to bed now."

"Can we talk."

"Of course."

"I don't want to be apart from you or broken up, or whatever it is. I want to be with you…everyday…even if were not married."

"But I can't help but think that we have dinner together on any given night and you're gonna propose."

"I know. And I know you're not ready. I'll know when you're ready."

"Really? Because I won't."

Rick stood in front of her. "I love you…I'm in love with you and that's not going to change. So whatever is going on, I want to work it out. I'd rather have this going on between us than have a great day with anyone else."

"Sounds familiar."

"So…what do you say?"

"I say…I'll think about it and give you an answer in the morning…before we go back to school."

"Now I really won't be able to sleep."

"I can't imagine…with me thinking so loudly." She smiled.

"You might keep the entire house up with that thinking of yours."

Sam watched Rick leave and went back to her packing. She looked at the picture on her camera of them playing in the snow and started to laugh. Her and Leighann did an attack on Rick…Julian was too fast for them. Then she went into the pictures from school.

"I forgot about these."

She surfed through the pictures, and one of her and Rick. A random student took the picture of them on the quad. The sun came in perfectly and it almost looked like a planned picture and not so random.

"Maybe second chances do count."

Sam knocked on Rick's bedroom door, he was laying down.

"I'm not asleep, if that's what you're wondering."

"Was I thinking too loudly?"

"No, I was…about a lot of things."

"I found the pictures that you thought you took with your camera on mine."

"Which ones?"

"The ones at school, that random one on the quad the first week we officially started dating…reminded me of a lot of great stuff we've got together."

He sat up. "Yeah we do."

"I think I got caught up in all of marriage and engagement stuff, I forgot things…and that doesn't make me feel so good."

"So what else is there. You keep going around and around of the great stuff we have together, what do you really want to talk about."

"I love you too and my heart can't afford to lose that. It's breaking in half already." She sat on the bed in front of him. "You surprised me."

"I bought the ring. I should probably tell you that the ring I gave you is my mothers."

"So not what I was expecting."

"I didn't have any plans of proposing. But I thought that this time here would give me an idea that we would be ready…I was wrong. I just saw you lying there and I knew this was it. I just didn't ask you first."

"Yeah. I would have liked to have been asked."

"That's in the works for proposal number two."

"Wow, proposals have numbers now, we're so hip."

Rick laughed. "So…here we are."

"Yeah…I've been up all day, yet here with you, I'm never tired…I'm like wired."

"That rhymes, professor Harris would be so proud."

"Yeah, but his opinion doesn't matter to me."

"What does matter to you."

Sam crawled into bed with him. "You matter…everything matters."

"So, we're really gonna make this work."

"Yeah…we love each other."

"That we do."

They fell asleep.

So as this story comes to an end we realize that things are possible. Sam found love…as did Brooke. Brooke finally found her prince charming…got married, had kids. And maybe in the future Sammy might too…when we revisit the Bakers and Crawford's at another time.

See you soon!

…The End…

Or is it?


End file.
